Guard You
by Demonea
Summary: AU / Law had never been able to decide whether he should be afraid or fond of his savior, the head of Donquixote -yakuza. On Law's 18th birthday, a promise from the past is remembered and turns everything upside-down. / Pairings: DofLaw and slight ZoSan Rated M for various reasons... abusing, violence, cursing... You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1 - Rebellion

**AN/ I haven't seen too many DofLaw fanfictions, and I really ship this couple so I decided to make this story my first story here on this site. I hope that now, after the Dressrosa Arc has ended in manga (and is near to ending in anime), more people will write fictions about them. But yeah, here is my story about Doflamingo and Law, hope you like it. Reviews are very welcome, and constructive criticism is something I'd like to get since I believe it's the best kick in the pants for writers who still have lots to learn xD English isn't my native language, but I'll try to proofread and correct any mistakes I notice myself. So forgive me if there are grammar errors, and feel free to point them out. I'd be more than glad to correct them. Okay, I've blabbered enough already. Enjoy the story ! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, because if I did, it would be full of gay couples fucking each other all day long. xD**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

"Oi, happy birthday Tra-guy." A raven haired boy with an iditotic grin on his lips said, waving his hand in front of Trafalgar Law's face. Law turned to face his friend and ruffled through his just as equally black hair somewhat distantly. He hadn't expected for someone to remember his birthday since he never made a number of it, and hearing someone congratulate him made him feel weird, uneasy. But somewhere deep down he was happy about having friends like Luffy.

Law's yellow eyes squinted when he flashed back a quick smile and answered:

"Thanks Luffy. You skipped school again today." There was a tiny bit of reproof in his voice, even though he knew that no words could get his friend to understand the importance of school anyways. He was, however, often scolding Luffy for skipping lessons together with Nami, Luffy's girlfriend. Though compared to Law, Nami was more frantic about Luffy's half-assed attitude towards studying. She was always screaming her lungs out till exhaustion, and sometimes even used lightweight violence to point out her concern. Not like it made any difference though.

"Hey, I'm here now am I not?" Luffy asked with another idiotic grin occupying his lips.

"Yeah, well done showing your face here now when school is already over." Law answered, rolling his eyes in a tired manner. He sometimes wondered why the ridiculously goofy friend of his had wanted to attended high school, or how he had even managed to pass the entrance exams in the first place. Luffy wasn't stupid, as a matter of fact, he could pull good numbers if he just studied. The problem was that the boy wasn't particularly interested in studying. So why bother enrolling?

As soon as Law saw a glimpse of a long, wavy, orange hair behind Luffy, he though: 'Yeah, that's probably the reason' Law's lips curled into a gloat smile, and just when Luffy's face was overtaken by confusion, the orange haired girl whacked the back of Luffy's head.

"Where were you?!" Nami roared like a wild cat, repeatedly hitting Luffy's head as her boyfriend put his hands to the back of his head for cover.

"Ow!" The raven haired boy screamed, probably more because he was startled. Nami never hit him hard enough for the bonehead to feel pain.

"You weren't attending any of the classes today! How dare you take things so lightly! Haven't I told you to-" Nami's hand stopped in mid-air as her eyes fell upon Law. Her eyes switched from squinted in anger to curved in smile as she wrapper her hands around Law's neck.

"Happy birthday Law!" She chirped in a totally different tone, apparently forgetting her anger towards her boyfriend. Once again, Law shifted in discomfort, a light red coloring his cheeks. Another friend of his had remembered his birthday and made him uneasy, as well as happy. He wasn't sure which way he felt more, so he decided to stick to the midway.

"Thanks Na-" Law's speech was interrupted by another voice behind him.

"Congrats Law, now we can go drinking together sometime." Law was aware of this voice belonging to his best friend, Sanji. And soon enough the yellow haired cook was standing in his view, together with a shy, cute brunette boy.

"Happy birthday..." Chopper managed to congratulate him quietly. He was as cute and unsure as always, smiling his nervous smile.

"Thanks you two." Law had now rehearsed receiving congratulations two times already so he could already answer without forcing himself to smile. One reason might as well have been the fact that he was so used to Sanji crossing his comfort-boundaries that he didn't even mind him anymore. He usually let Sanji's actions slip past his consciousness since there was no use in telling the cook to stop. Sanji always did and said what he wanted. That was probably one of the reasons why he was Law's best friend.

"Hey, not fair! Why am I not invited to your drinking party?!" Luffy yelled, pouting, and was immediately rewarded by a hit in the back of his head. Nami seemingly remembered her anger as she was now glaring at Luffy like she wanted to beat him to death. She was a very scary girl when she wanted to be.

"Because you're still underage you idiot! And coming back to your idiocy and the fact that you skipped school again today... Let it be the last time!" Nami yelled and Luffy crouched into a ball to protect himself from his girlfriends whacks.

"Ow ow, I'm sor- OW! Stop hitting me please!"

Law laughed alongside with Sanji as they followed the couple argue. It was always like this, and it was always just as funny. It belonged to their daily routine to watch Nami whack Luffy's head for reason or another, mostly because Luffy skipped classes and didn't really take his studies seriously. Later Nami would calm down and they would make up, and in the end they always ended up being all lovey-dovey. Their arguments always repeated the same pattern, so there was no reason to get worried about them breaking up or anything. It was just their way of showing their love to each other.

Law was kind of envious of them. Having someone to argue with, to make up with and then act all lovey-dovey with... Law wanted to know what it felt like, having someone special whom you loved and who loved you back. It seemed very enjoyable to him, not including the violence.

"Hey, Law." Sanji's voice pulled the dark haired boy from his thoughts and back to planet earth. Law turned to look at Sanji questioningly, and saw the cook was smirking and pointing with his finger over Law's shoulder. Law turned around to see a black, new Lamborghini, surrounded by photographing students, outside the school gates.

Law's heart stopped and his eyes widened as he immediately realized who the Lamborghini belonged to. For a while he even forgot how to breath. Sanji's smirk grew even wider when he saw Law's reaction, and he cursed himself in his mind for not taking his phone to school today. This would have made a good picture to his "Stupefied Law" collection.

"Seems like your sugar daddy came to pick you up for your birthday." Sanji's mouth was suddenly very close to Law's ear, and that breath sent cold shivers running through Law's back, all the way from the dark haired boy's neck to the lowest part of his spine. He turned around with a light red face, his expression full of embarrassment and irritation.

"Fuck you. Take that back." Law hissed from between his gritted teeth, seemingly shocked and disturbed by Sanji's nickname to _that person_. He tried to glare at his friend as angrily as possible, but the colour of embarrasment ruined all his efforts. He had been caught off guard since he had expected for Vergo to pick him up like always. And instead _that_ person had came.

Sanji laughed from the bottom of his lungs. His voice was so loud that their friends, who hadn't been paying attention to them before, were now staring at them curiously. They all seemed interested in the "good joke" they had missed.

"Yeah yeah, he took you, literally, under his pink wings after you became an orphan and is your family blah blah blah. Sorry, you're just way too cute for your own good so I can't help but tease you." Sanji said, trying to maintain his composure. It was clearly noticeable that he was holding back laughter, since he wasn't one who could hide his emotions too well. And that irritated Law to the point of growling at his cook friend. Their friends were still staring at the two of them with question marks visible above their heads.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Your beloved person is waiting for you." Sanji said, and just barely dodged the hard hit aimed at his ribs. His body arched from laughter which reminded more and more howling by now. Law couldn't even put his irritation into words anymore. If Sanji hadn't been equal with him when it came to fighting, he would have already strangled the cook until unconsciousness. Sometimes Sanji took life-threatening risks when it came to his boundary-crossing. He was too playful for his own good, and one day Law would definitely remind him about that... With his fists.

Sanji could probably sense that he had went overboard with his jokes because he quickly blurted a more sincere apology.

"Sorry, it's just that I can't help but want to see you blush since you're always so indifferent when I try to tease you about anything else." In addition to his words, Sanji pinched Law's cheek like parents did to small children. "I'm really sorry, okay?" Before Law could answer, a loud, demanding voice washed over the whole school yard.

"Law!"

Sanji jolted, and withdrew his hand quickly. There was an emotion similar to fright in his eyes, or at least that's what Law thought he saw. Law jolted as well, but he was so used to this overwhelmingly commanding voice that he didn't feel fear. Not anymore. He was only surprised, both by the sudden call of his name and by the fright that showed on Sanji's face. Why was he so startled when it was Law who was being called out to? Well he kind of knew the reason already. There was probably no man on earth who wasn't afraid of _that person_. Law admitted that above all respect and admiration he felt towards his savior, the fear was the strongest feeling.

Because Law knew _that person_ very well, he turned around as soon as he was sure the red had left his face and he could maintain his poker face. He didn't dare to make the man wait, for he knew what happened what _that person_ did to those whose actions didn't satisfy _him_.

The hot pink colour immediately stood out from the background. It was the feather coat which lied on the shoulders of the even more outstanding figure who was leaning to the Lamborghini. An inhumanly tall and muscular person who had drawn the attention of and silenced the whole school yard. And that person was bending his finger in an inviting manner as he looked Law with a smug smile on his lips. A smile that rarely left those lips, and was so wide that it seemed like it would one day rip that face in half. That stunning face that charmed many women despite the eyes being always hidden behind purple sunglasses.

Law gulped as he started to make his way over to the blond man, trying to cool his head and shake off his thoughts about the man's body. That ah so muscular and tanned body which -against his free will- intrigued Law dangerously much. The perfect, broad chest was bare since it's owner pretty much never bothered to button his shirt _"It's easier to undress when you don't wear too much clothes."_ The man had once told Law, and the thought of those clothes leaving that body made Law's mouth dry.

 _`Shut up imagination.´_ Law shook his head once again, setting his eyes on the students who swarmed about the Lamborghini and it's owner. The girls were more or less drooling at the sight of the stunning being. The same being who was the reason Law had to cool his head for once. Letting his eyes and thoughts wander freely on Donquixote Doflamingo, the most influential underworld figure in Japan, would bring nothing but troubles upon him.

/

Law appreciated the fact that Doflamingo never asked him about his behavior with Sanji. Even though the man had showed no acknowledgement of it, Law was sure that Doflamingo had noticed his reddened face when he had got in the car. Instead of talking about it, Law would have wanted to hear a congratulation from Doflamingo. He had even waited for it.

Every year, on this very same day, Doflamingo would wish Law happy birthday. The man would never buy presents nor arrange parties. Law had told him how he hated to be in the center of parties, and said that he needed no gifts. Not like the man would have arranged either of them even if Law had liked them. Doflamingo wasn't a man who wanted to see Law happy. That much Law had figured out during all these years. Doflamingo enjoyed seeing Law hurt, sad and vulnerable, and that was the reason why Law had built himself an arrogant attitude. He wouldn't voluntarily give Doflamingo the delightful sight of him in a vulnerable state.

Even still, knowing what a cruel man Doflamingo was, the only thing Law wanted every year on this particular day, was for Doflamingo to tell him happy birthday. Today it seemed that for the first time in all years they had known each other, Doflamingo had forgotten his birthday. And it was the most important birthday of them all too. Or at least it was very important to Law. Today he was officially an adult.

Law was fidgeting on his seat, nervously gazing at the buildings that passed by. In addition to forgetting Law's birthday, Doflamingo was awfully quiet during their way. Usually the man would tease Law about how childish he looked in his school uniform or how he had forgotten to comb his hair. Not like he particularly forgot to comb it though. He just didn't feel like doing it since he ruffled his hands through his hair so many times a day that combing it was futile.

They had almost reached Dressrosa by now - the headquarters/mansion of Donquixote yakuza family- but Doflamingo still remained silent. Law tried to think of something to say, but he couldn't come up with anything that didn't sound forced so he decided to not cut off the silence. He didn't want Doflamingo to think that he was bothered by the silence, (or the fact that his birthday had been forgotten) since he knew that would just give the older man a reason to tease him. Law could already hear in his head what Doflamingo would have said if Law had blurted out something forced to start a conversation. _"Oh, do you love my voice so much that you can't bear not hearing it, Law?"_ Law definitely wouldn't give Doflamingo the pleasure of fostering the man's ego. It was already the size of a country, and there was no need to feed it any more.

Law secretly glanced at Doflamingo's face when he though the man wasn't watching. He reassured himself he was only looking at the man because he wanted to find any signs that could tell why he was so silent. That was partially true too, but actually he was just too proud to admit to himself he wanted to gaze at Doflamingo's features. The strong jawline was probably the most impressive part of that face. It dominated over most of his other facial features, and was the reason so many women (and men) found his face so attracting. Or intimidating. Depended on what side you were. It was also the mark of a powerful man, having such a strong jaw- A wide smile affected the position of that abovesaid feature, and Law's eyes widened in realization. ' _He noticed. Fuck._ _'_

Doflamingo turned to face Law, and his smug smile curved even more, until it felt like the corners of the man's mouth had reached his eyes. ' _Fuckfuckfuckfuck_ _'_ Law thought to himself. He was embarrassed for being found out staring at Doflamingo's face, but he knew that turning his eyes away now would only make it worse. So he proudly lifted up his jaw and stared at the man straight into his eyes... Or well, the purple lenses of his sunglasses. This seemed to amuse Doflamingo even more. He found Law's pretentiously cocky attitude funny, and so he laughed.

"Fuffuffuffuffu. If you wanted to stare at my face you should have just said so. Should I come closer so you can get a better view of it?" Doflamingo asked mockingly and Law quickly backed a bit before Doflamingo could execute his threat. Then he noticed that Doflamingo's hands weren't on the wheel anymore, and by looking at his surroundings, he could tell that they were in the garage of Dressrosa.

"No need to, I just saw a rare glimpse of you not wearing that egoistic smile of yours and decided to remember it." Law answered cockily and then got out of the car, not staying behind to hear and see the even more amused laughter of Doflamingo. His fingers trembled slightly as he picked a cigarette from his pack, and placed it between his lips. He even had to flick the lighter a few times before he managed to light his cigarette. He managed to inhale and exhale the nicotine once before Doflamingo got out of the car, still chuckling quietly.

"You're all bark and no bite. You know that, Law?" Doflamingo spoke with the amused grin never leaving his lips, and the way Law's name was articulated didn't please the young boy. It sounded like he was being despised.

Law stared at the older man with squinted eyes, wondering how the two of them ever even got along. Judging by this conversation, they more like hated each other than acted like a family. Well, it was just their way of communicating. Law was far too proud to let Doflamingo's teases go unnoticed and unanswered, while Doflamingo's favourite thing was to agitate the young boy as much as he could. Even so their relationship was pretty good.

"Yeah, and what's that supposed to mean, Doflamingo?" Law asked, pronouncing the name in an irritated manner, inhaling the nicotine smoke deeply before he blew it towards the older man's face.. The realization hit him as soon as Doflamingo's eyes squinted and smile decreased slightly. Law's body froze as he realized what he had done, and his eyes shot to study on the older man's face. Doflamingo's face didn't seem exactly angry, except for the vein that seemed to almost burst on his forehead. The voice, however, was dangerously threatening. The kind the man used to speak to his opponents before starting their torture.

"Put it out."

The effect of that command was instant. Law immediately let go of his cigarette -or more like his body was so frightened that his fingers let go on their own- and let it drop to the ground. He stepped on it before turning around and hurrying towards the front door.

"I'm sorry." Law muttered timidly, just loudly enough for his words to reach Doflamingo's ears. He knew that Doflamingo didn't like the fact he smoked, but he knew that blowing the smoke to Doflamingo's face wasn't enough to be a reason for the man to become so fearsome. Pronouncing Doflamingo's name in such a disparaging manner, on the other hand, was something that some people had even died for doing before. There was one thing in the world that Doflamingo hated more than anything, and it was being looked down upon. He was of royal blood, and from his own viewpoint, above everyone else. Compared to him, other people, even Law and the rest of his yakuza family, were lowly humans next to a god.

Law was too tensed to turn around and confront Doflamingo. He knew the boundaries and had learned -through the hard way- that if you value your life, you should never cross them. Doflamingo was a man you didn't want to anger. There was no such a person who wasn't afraid of the Donquixote family's head, and if one existed, that person was stupid and self-destructive.

"Law." Doflamingo's voice was low and demanding as it reached Law's ears. The dark haired boy froze, his hand on the door knob. Shivers ran through his whole body as he closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to hit him. His whole body trembled as he awaited for his punishment. Doflamingo wasn't someone who would forgive you when apologized to. Doflamingo would only forgive you when you atoned your sins, and by atoning I mean getting beaten up. Only after you had felt enough pain to his liking, he would be content and let you continue your life normally. Until then, your life could be made into a living hell.

A sweat drop ran on Law's forehead as he waited for the hit to come.

"We will talk later."

Law's eyes opened wide as he heard Doflamingo's words echo through the walls of garage. The voice was inscrutable, and Law couldn't build up the courage to turn around an see what kind of expression Doflamingo was wearing. He had awaited for a punishment of his wrong-doing, but to hear that Doflamingo let it slip just like this... No, he would definitely receive a punishment later, but why did Doflamingo postpone it? This was unheard-of.

Law's head filled with puzzled thoughts, but he was wise enough to nod visibly, as if in agreement, before he opened the door which he was holding onto all this time. And what was behind that door was something that got him taken by surprise, even more now that he was already confused about Doflamingo's actions.

"Happy birthday Law!" All the Donquixote officers caroled in unison.

 ** _/_**

 ** _/_**

 ** _/_**

 ** _Here is the first chapter, please send me a review and I'll answer it as soon as I have time. Thank you ! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2 - Confrontation

**AN/ Here's the second chapter already. I couldn't keep myself from continuing the story right away, since I really, REALLY ship this nowadays. Hope you like it. If you have time, please write a review :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Not even one piece of it xD**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

"What on earth is this, Baby 5?" Law asked from the black haired woman who was standing next to him. Most of the officers had left the massive entrance hall by now, and Law could now question the woman he knew was behind this. He really hadn't expected to receive such a welcome when returning home. To think that all the Donquixote officers had sung him the birthday song and many of them had even given him birthday gifts, Law was flabbergasted.

"The young master has always forbidden us from wishing you happy birthday, and this year too he said `It'll only bring Law trouble´. But I just really, really wanted to congratulate you for coming to the age of adultery, so I told the young master to come and pick you up from school so you wouldn't unintentionally skip this." Baby 5 explained, smiling brightly. Law's eyes immediately darted to Doflamingo, who was currently chatting with Diamante on the balcony above the entrance hall. ' _So that's why you picked me up... And you didn't forget...'_ Somehow he felt utterly relieved about the fact that Doflamingo had only pretended not to remember his birthday. He was also grateful to Baby 5 for not arranging a party or anything too big. It was already troublesome as it was now, and anything more would surely have made Law feel unbearably uncomfortable.

"Adulthood." Law stated when his eyes returned back to Baby 5. The woman fluttered at him confusedly before flashing a bright smile at the boy who was somewhat like a little brother to him.

"Ah yes Law, this is it." Baby 5 spoke, and Law stared at her for a moment before he chuckled at the obliviousness of the woman. He laughed enough for Baby 5 to frown at him.

"No, I meant Adulthood is the correct word to use. Not _adultery_." Law emphasized the last word in a meaningful way.

Baby 5 continued to stare him, looking puzzled. Law couldn't help but burst out into a loud laughter. ' _How can she be so clueless?'_ This time Baby 5 squinted her eyes, and Law realized that a more precise explanation was in place unless he wanted the woman to hit him. Baby 5 was like Nami when it came to arguing. Both women used their fists to fight. The only difference was that Baby 5's fists hit the sensitive places, and with so much more force that it actually hurt.

Law collected himself together to keep from laughing anymore. He still couldn't help the small smirk that was tugging at the corners of his lips as he spoke in a very serious voice:

"The last time I checked I wasn't married nor had I committed fornication."

Baby 5 flushed deep red as the realization hit her a few seconds later. It was hard for Law to stay firm when he saw her baffled state, but he valued his life and somehow managed to keep his composure. Even though Law himself hated being teased, he couldn't help but tease Baby 5 occasionally. She was such an easy target, and it was amusing to follow her reactions when she realized what she had done or said wrong.

"Tha... That... haha... Yes, certainly... hahaha..." Baby 5 managed to stutter a few reasonable words before she shifted to pure gibberish. She was someone who was easily embarrassed, but when it came to sex or anything of the like, she was almost ready to faint. The best moments were like this when she said something that had a different meaning that she though it would have. She would probably come back to her senses after digesting her mistake for a few minutes. Until then, she would not move even an inch nor would the redness be erased from her face.. Law knew very well how Baby 5 acted during moments like these. She was like a big sister to him after all.

"Oi, Law. What did you do to Baby 5?" Buffalo, a big -half muscular half fat- man asked. Buffalo was paired up with Baby 5 during their missions, and he thought of her as an important friend. Seeing Baby 5 reduced into such a state where she could only talk gibberish to herself, would of course get him worried.

"She'll be fine after a moment." Law said, chuckling to himself as he walked past Buffalo.

"But now, if you'll excuse me." The dark haired boy was in a bit of a hurry. Law knew better than to stay near Baby 5 when she came back from her embarrassed slumber. While she was the one who had made herself embarrassed, she would still blame Law for pointing it out. And an angry Baby 5 wasn't something you wanted to confront. She tended to get pretty violent, and Law didn't exactly crave to hit women, at least not Baby 5. So for the next few hours, until Baby 5 would calm down, Law had to find a place where to hide.

/

"Playing hide and seek with Baby 5, eh? Should I tell on you?" A sudden voice next to his ear startled Law. He almost fell down from the chair he was sitting on, playing with his smartphone.

Law stood up quickly and backed away from the person who was absolutely too close to him. This person had a tendency to get too close every time he spoke to someone, and Law wasn't exactly fond of the enormous figure getting on his skin. For some reason, everyone found the nearness of this person unpleasant, almost gross.

"Trebol!" Law exclaimed as he came face to face -fortunately from a good distance- with one of the four Elite Officers of the Donquixote family. The enormous figure once again started to move towards Law in a way that reminded closely that of a slug's movements. Law was quick and farsighted enough to take a good few steps backwards so that Trebol couldn't get close to him. This made the large Elite Officer pout.

"Joker asked for your attendance in his room." Trebol said curtly, not bothering to chat anymore as he disliked chatting when he was this far from his companion. He left the room, leaving Law behind, not aware of the boy's shaken state. Joker was the word some of the officers used to call Doflamingo, but that was also his alias in the underworld. People in the underworld, whom had never even seen Doflamingo, trembled in fear when they heard the name Joker. Law was also trembling now, but not because of hearing the name. He was used to hearing many people call Doflamingo 'Joker'. No, he was trembling because he had tried to push the punishment from his head for the whole day, occupying himself with homework and his phone.

Law swallowed noisily and got out of Diamante's room, where he had been hiding from Baby 5.

Doflamingo's words echoed through his mind as he made his way towards that man's room. _"We will talk later."_ Just what kind of confrontation was it going to be? A lecture? Torture? No... If he was going to be tortured or beaten, Doflamingo would have done it already. Or would he ? Maybe Doflamingo cared about Baby 5's feelings enough not to ruin her surprise by beating Law into a bloody mess, and he was going to beat Law afterwards, meaning now.

Law shook his head. He couldn't afford himself to let his imagination run wild. He was sure that the latter quess of his was correct. Doflamingo almost never left punishments till later. If someone was to be punished, they would be punished right away. Yeah, so no need to worry.

Unless... There was something more important that needed his attendance, or, in this situation, a surprise event that would be ruined if the target of the surprise wouldn't show up. No, false statement. Doflamingo wouldn't care less if the surprise event failed, but what he cared about was Baby 5's feelings. Even though he didn't show his affection with sweet words, anyone could see that Baby 5 was someone very important to him. He went to the extreme when it came for making Baby 5 and protecting her from any disappointments. He would even cease his own rage and save it for later if it would make Baby 5 happy. Yeah, he definitely would.

By the time Law had reached Doflamingo's room's door, small drops of sweat were lingering on his temples. He swept them off, counting slowly to 10 in his mind before he opened the door. The quiet creak sounded many times louder now than it had sounded any other time when Law had opened it before this.

Only upon entering Doflamingo's room, did Law realize that it had been a few years since he had last been there. Had it been three or four years already? He couldn't even remember what had he done there the last time he had visited Doflamingo in this room, but he could tell that everything was still the same as when he had last visited.

Unlike what you would expect, the room wasn't full of pink. At least that was what Law had expected when he had been summoned to Doflamingo's room for the first time. The king-sized bed was covered with a black bed-cover, and zebra-striped decoration pillows were all over it. The curtains covering the 10 feet high windows were black, and all the carpets were white. Most of the room – which was the size of a small house by the way – was actually coloured in black and white. Actually the only pink thing in the room was the feather coat Doflamingo always wore on his shoulders.

With a quick glance over the room, Law could tell the owner of that hot pink coat wasn't in there. His eyes met with the bathroom door and he came into a quick conclusion that Doflamingo was probably in there. This made Law feel slightly more at ease: He had some extra time to calm himself before confronting Doflamingo.

Law's eyes fell on the most familiar thing in the room, the pink feather coat. It was laid on the back rest of a throne-like armchair, resting there like it was a huge, living bird. Law could remember what those feathers felt like against his cheek when Doflamingo had comforted the younger him in the middle of the night when he had had nightmares. He remembered how warm it was inside that coat, when Doflamingo had taken the younger him inside it in the middle of a snow storm. Or had the warmth been Doflamingo's chest against Law's back? He wasn't sure.

But one thing Law couldn't remember, was the odour of that coat, or more like the odour of it's owner. He had the mental image that it was a very sweet one, but he wasn't completely sure about it. Law decided to check it by sniffing the coat, and he made his way quickly over to it. He wanted to be quick so that Doflamingo wouldn't catch him in the act. It would surely be hard to explain that he only wanted to remember the odour of the coat. No, he wouldn't even dare to say that. He knew what embarrassment it would lead to.

Law ran his fingers through the feathers, smiling as the familiar softness was again under his touch. He looked once more towards the bathroom door before he grabbed the coat with both his hands and buried his face into it.

First Law wanted to only rub the soft feathers against his cheek, feeling his insides calm immediately like they had done when he was a child. Soon enough he was daring enough to sniff the coat, curious to remember what it smelled like, and so he buried his face in the feathers.

Law inhaled through his nostrils as deep as he could and let himself be succumbed in the sweet, flowery scent. It came up, like if the coat was drenched in illegal substances. It was so alluring. His faint memory was nothing compared to the real scent. It was like comparing an artificial flower and a real one. Law had had no idea how much his memory had dimmed when it came to this scent. How could he have forgotten how sweet and delicious it was. One could really become addicted to this scent. It was like a drug.

"Entering my room without knocking, touching my stuff without a permission... And here I thought acting arrogantly towards your superior was the only bad manner you're guilty of." A whispering voice said behind him, very close behind him. The coat slipped through Law's fingers and he swung around, eyes wide open.

Doflamingo stood there, his two or three times bigger figure bent over Law's slimmer one. A creepy, wide smile was once again dividing the blond's face in half, as he looked down upon Law's frozen frame. In addition to not wearing his favourite coat, there were no other clothes sporting his upperbody. His muscular back was just as naked as his chest usually was.

Coming face to face with a half naked Doflamingo right after being found out sniffing his feather coat sure wasn't easy on Law. And when he had been so nervous about the punishment as well. Mixture of embarrassment and fright dwelling in his stomach. The bare, tanned skin in front of him was a good distraction from all the unpleasant feelings though.

"My scent isn't even nearly as strong in that coat as on my bare skin. Wanna try?" Doflamingo asked, his smile growing even wider -if that's even possible- as he took a step towards Law. The dark haired boy responded by quickly taking steps backwards until he collided with Doflamingo's throne-like armchair. He grabbed the back rest of the chair to maintain his stance, and pressed on it with his knuckles all white. Embarrassment and fright were replaced by irritation. How dared Doflamingo mock him when he had come here to be punished for his wrong-doings? Like it wasn't already a shitty enough situation. The other half of his brain refused to embrace the irritation, and instead told him to step forward and give Doflamingo's suggestion a try.

"Not really. I came only to receive my punishment." Law breathed his words out, but still managed to maintain the arrogance in his voice. It felt to him like he had ran the marathon. He was breathless and is heart was beating so fast it felt like it would jump out of his chest. He wanted to run, feeling uncomfortable in his current position under the shadow of Doflamingo's enormous figure. If only it had helped. Law couldn't have managed to escape from the clutches of the most dangerous man in the underworld. And even if he had, sooner or later he would have been found and the punishment would have been probably death. There was no escape from this situation.

Doflamingo stared at Law with sheer surprise painting his face. For a moment the older man only stared at the boy, who was tensed and obviously ashamed. Then he started to guffaw, leaving the young boy dumbfounded.

"Fuffuffuffuffu. Punishment you say?"

Law's eyebrows rose at Doflamingo's sudden burst of laughter, and small part of his tension went away. He could see the man wasn't angry at all, if anything, Doflamingo seemed pretty content in the current situation. This confused Law greatly. When was he going to get hit? Or lectured at least? This wasn't how he had expected things to proceed when he had entered the room.

After a while of laughing, Doflamingo quieted down and settled just to flashing his trademark smile, a very frightening one. The older man sure did not know what emotion to stick to. Law was constantly going between fear, embarrassment and confusion, not knowing if he was safe or not. He hoped to be released from his anxiety soon.

"Punishment sounds good." Doflamingo whispered in a tone so dark that it made Law flinch in fright, but at the same time Law was confused.

"Wasn't punishment why you called me here in the first place?" Law asked. He wasn't sure what to think of the situation anymore. Half naked Doflamingo hovering above him, telling he wasn't summoned for punishment. Before Law could occupy his mind with other possible options of his summoning, that very same half naked Doflamingo bent down to Law's level, their faces only a ten centimeters away from each other. Law's heart was seriously going to stop working if things went on like this. Now it was already beating in his throat.

"Are you a masochist, or why are you so keen on getting a punishment? I don't mind giving you one though, but I'd like to know the reason." Doflamingo asked, his breath tingling Law's face as he exhaled slowly on purpose. Law's body started to tremble and he forced himself to turn around. He couldn't stand Doflamingo's gaze on his face anymore, nor could he keep his arrogance o if he didn't focus his eyes on something else. It was way too overwhelming for him to handle, not like he admitted it to himself though.. ' _Fuck, Law. Concentrate.'_

"But back in the garage you said-"

"I said we will talk later, for the fucks sake." Doflamingo cut off Law's words before the boy could finish his sentence. Doflamingo started to get slightly impatient because Law believed his own assumptions more than his words. Though it managed to amuse him how the proud and arrogant boy had came to him to seek for punishment without even putting up a fight. It seemed like the boy had already submitted to his fate, which was a confirmation of the fact that Law respected and feared Doflamingo more than he revealed.

Realization hit Law. Yeah, there had not been any talk about punishments back there. Law had just made an assumption because Doflamingo had been mad at him. _'Oh god I want to die.'_

"So what the fuck did you call me here for then? I already said I'm sorr-" Law started but was again interrupted by Doflamingo's hot-tempered voice. It was a dissatisfied grunt, and it made Law immediately regret that he had, again, returned to a too cocky attitude in front of the older man.

"Go to hell with your apologies. I want you to correct what you said before." Doflamingo said, his lips suddenly against Law's ear. The boy darted away from the man, startled about the rash closure in their distance. Law forced his mind to calm down as he asked:

"Correct what?"

Doflamingo clicked his tongue in disapproval and started to walk towards Law. The boy started to panic as the distance between them grew smaller again, not knowing what would happen when he was caught. He was careful not to let his panic show on his face though. He didn't want the man to think he had an upper hand in this situation.

"Doflamingo?" Law asked when his first question was left unanswered. Soon after his question, everything passed by in a blur, and for a moment, Law felt like he was flying.

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **Reviews please! ^^ I hope you guys liked this chapter. The third one will be written soon, and you'll get to know what Law's flying meant ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 - The lingering taste

**AN/ Already the third chapter on the first day of publishing the story... Okay, don't expect me to post with as much speed every time :D I'm just so excited of this story of mine that I can't help but write all the time. Maybe I should start writing longer chapters from now on. Well, anyways. Here is some lime to maintain your interest until the next chapter. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of it's characters. The only thing I own is this sinful mind of mine, which forces me to write dirty stuff like this.**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

When everything around Law stopped moving again, he was lying on something soft, his hands locked above his head and a heavy weight pressing the rest of his body down so he couldn't move. Breathing was hard too, the other man pushing down on his lungs. It took him a while to realize that the position they were in wasn't decent, and in addition they were on Doflamingo's bed, making the position even worse.

First thing that sprung into Law's mind was that he should take a look at Doflamingo's bare upper body from up close now that he had the chance to. Of course his perverted side popped up at a time like this. Really nice, like this wasn't bad enough situation without that.

Law bit his own tongue to clear his thoughts, and after restoring a straight head, he stared up at Doflamingo. He didn't know how to react to the sudden closeness of theirs, and it made him feel uneasy. He tried to wiggle away from the older man's grasp, too bad the man was many times stronger and heavier than law could have even imagined. Doflamingo didn't even budge.

"Wh... What the fuck are you doing?" Law asked, building up as much irritation in his voice as he could. This resulted in a small chuckle from above him. Doflamingo was obviously looking down upon him, both literally and figuratively, since the man didn't answer but instead grinned arrogantly and repeated what he had said before.

"Correct it."

Right. First the man didn't explain himself well enough for Law to be able to interpret what he meant, and now he disparaged Law. Doflamingo noticed the confusion and anger dwelling in Law's eyes, and he found it interestingly courageous that the boy dared to show anger towards him in such a position. While Doflamingo found Law's rebellion amusing, the boy was really too defiant for his own good. Maybe he needed a reminder of his position.

Doflamingo clutched onto Law's hands with only one of his own, letting the other one rest on Law's throat. Law's eyes widened in fear just one moment before Doflamingo started to close his hand into a fist around Law's slender neck. Doflamingo could have sworn he heard a small snap when he tightened his grip around the young boy's Adam's apple. The boy tried to call out to him and get his hands free, but it was futile. Their levels of strength couldn't even be compared to each other.

Doflamingo gazed down at Law, staring at the helpless, panicking boy in ecstasy. He enjoyed the sight of the boy wiggling under him, not able to utter a voice as the slender throat was squeezed to the point where the pain was visible.

Sheer fear was reflecting from Law's eyes as he opened his mouth but no voice came out. The man grinned down to him, clearly enjoying the situation. Law slim legs winced desperately behind Doflamingo's back, and his facial colour was starting to change from red to white. Doflamingo felt satisfaction to the point of arousal. This was turning him on.

Law could feel his limbs grow numb as he stared up to Doflamingo's smiling face. Tears of pain flowing down on his cheeks like rivers, Law tried to ask with his eyes for the man to stop. Tears blurred his vision, or was his vision blurred because he couldn't breath anymore and was about to lose his consciousness? He didn't know. His head felt light, and soon his vision was starting to go black instead of blurry.

Suddenly the large hand withdrew from Law's throat, and the boy coughed violently. The other large hand also let go, and Law could bring his now free hands down to feel his throat. It was sore and felt like it was still being crushed, but it was a relief that a hand wasn't clutching onto it anymore.

"F..Fuck.." Law managed to utter as he coughed for a few seconds more, and soon his vision got brighter again. He glanced up to Doflamingo, and saw that the grin had never left those lips.

Suddenly, Doflamingo got up from Law's stomach, and pulled the dark haired boy with him to sit on his lap. Law fluttered as he stared at Doflamingo, their faces only centimeters away from each other. He didn't understand any of the other man's actions. Why (almost) kill him and then take him to sit your lap? Not like he ever had understood the quirks of Donquixote Doflamingo.

"Law, say my name" Doflamingo commanded, and Law answered quickly, not wanting to get strangled anymore. His throat was sore and his voice trembled, but he still managed to speak.

"Doflamin-" Law stopped there, not finishing the name, as his eyes widened in realization.

"You can't be... fucking... kidding me." Law whispered , an obscure red colour rising to his pale cheeks.

Doflamingo grinned smugly

 _A 10 year old boy clung to a much bigger man's body, pressing his cheek against the broad, bare chest with his eyes closed. A tear drop was running down the round cheek and the boy was reluctant to let go of what he held so tightly into. The man stared at the child with a content smile, brushing the black hair with his hand repeatedly. Doflamingo knew that after a while the boy would stop crying because of his comforting touch, and then he could tease the brat until he cried again. Oh how fun it was!_

" _Law, have you pouted enough already?" Doflamingo asked, making gestures of moving the boy a bit further. The boy clutched even tighter onto the man's body, shaking his head in disagreement._

" _She called you Doffy!" The boy said, his voice all shaky and miserable. Just how Doflamingo liked to hear that voice. Broken and crying. The man let a quiet chuckle get past his lips._

" _Fuffuffu. Law, all my lovers call me Doffy." The man said, not really understanding the point the child was making. Not like children had any point in their speeches anyways. They just rambled about what ever came to their mind and acted all irritating. Doflamingo had never been one to like children, nor was he now. When he had, however, found this small creature, who was currently crying on his lap, he had immediately took a liking to the boy. For what reason, he didn't even know himself. Maybe because the boy had reminded him of his younger self._

 _Doflamingo smiled in amusement as the boy began to sob. This was a good reason as well. The boy got miserable a lot because of his words and actions, but still never left his side. He was impressed of the fondness the boy showed towards him even though all he did was pretty much tease the brat and make him cry. Seeing the boy cry gave him some kind of satisfaction._

" _But I want to be the only one to call you Doffy!" The boy wailed, catching Doflamingo completely off guard. He gazed at the boy on his lap with raised eyebrows and burst out into a loud laughter._

" _Fuffuffuffu! You aren't my lover Law. You're just a weeping little brat." Doflamingo said, petting the black head some more. The boy's hands slowly let go of him and Doflamingo huffed, ready to set the boy aside and go to meet his next fuck. But much to his surprise, the boy didn't hop off from his lap. No, the boy rose up to stand on Doflamingo's knees and grabbed Doflamingo's face between his hands._

" _I'll become your lover when I'm an adult! And when I become your lover, I'll be the only one who is allowed to call you Doffy!" Doflamingo stared at the boy with widened eyes. The small child stared him straight into his eyes with such determination that Doflamingo was speechless. For the first time in his life, Donquixote Doflamingo didn't know what to say, and a 10 year old little brat was the cause of it._

 _After a long, silent while, Doflamingo grabbed the boy from his armpits and put him to the ground. He then ruffled the boy's hair with a somewhat pleased smirk lingering on his lips and said:_

" _Hold on to that promise, Law."_

Law stared at Doflamingo in disbelief as he tried to make sensible sentences in his head. He couldn't believe that Doflamingo remembered that incident. Hell, even he himself hadn't remembered it before this moment. But what was even more unbelievable, was the fact that Doflamingo had taken his words seriously. Words of a 10 year old kid who was having a fit of jealousy over adults' love life. Well, sex life, since there were no feelings involved, but obviously Law hadn't known that as a child.

"Are you serious?" Law stared at Doflamingo, completely forgetting where he was sitting as he tried to search for signs of joking on the man's face.

"Are you going to go back on your words, Law?" Doflamingo asked in a challenging tone, knowing that he had hit Law's weak spot. Law was probably too much of a proud soul as he'd never go back on his words no matter what, and Doflamingo was well aware of it.

Law gritted his teeth and swallowed his embarrassment down with saliva.

"Never." The boy spoke cocking his head proudly, not letting his nervousness show through on his face. The older man could probably feel how tensed his body was, since he was sitting on the man's lap, but that he couldn't affect. He was close to dying from embarrassment and shame for fuck's sake, what can you do to your emotions? The only thing he could do was to try and be as cocky as possible, so his pride wouldn't be hurt.

Law counted to ten in his mind, breathing in and out slowly. ' _It's one fuckin' name!'_ He tried to tell himself, but what it meant to use that name, was a whole different story. He could clearly remember the moaning women's voices as they cried out that name while having sex with Doflamingo. And giving in to saying the name meant that from that moment on, no-one else would be allowed to use that name. And the consequence to that privilege, was to become Doflamingo's _Lover_.

Law admitted that he had always found the older man attractive, or more like sexy as fuck. _But_ had he ever thought about -roughly said- fucking with the flamboyant man? No he hadn't. It had never crossed his mind even in is wildest dreams. Law hadn't really given much thought to sex in general actually. Love on the other hand was something he contemplated almost daily. But did he love Doflamingo? He did respect and admire the older man in his own way and he though of him as his savior, but to love him? No. He had always had emotions he couldn't name towards the man, but if it had been love, he would have known it. And now he had to throw himself into the role of Doflamingo's lover, with mixed feelings of fear and nervousness. He wasn't even sure what being the man's lover meant. He was inexperienced when it came to mature relationships. Or bluntly said, he was a virgin. _'What the fuck am I going to do?'_

Doflamingo leaned back to rest on his palms, as if taking a better view of Law's inner struggle, and flashed a teeth-showing smile at the boy's attitude.

"Your immature arrogance is admirable, Law."

Law almost, just almost considered taking back his words from 8 years back. 'I was just a brat, you can't expect me to know the meaning of those words. ' He thought, but then he heard Doflamingo's comment about his arrogance. Law's pride was insulted.

"Mine is nowhere even close as massive as yours... Doffy." Law held only a short pause before pronouncing the man's name sharply, and he had said it with such easiness that he himself was left awestruck.

Law could have sworn that Doflamingo's smile reached up to his temples when the man heard his own nickname coming out of Law's mouth, and it was ridiculously triumphant.

"Fuffuffuffu, that's true too." Doflamingo hummed, taking note of the small blush lingering over Law's frowning features. He couldn't put into words the feeling that welled up from his stomach as he heard the young boy call him by his nickname, which had only been used before by his past lovers. Never earlier had hearing that name awakened such strong feelings inside the man. He was very satisfied in experiencing it now.

Law slid down from Doflamingo's lap, keeping his head cool as he asked:

"Satisfied?"

Doflamingo smirked at Law's attempt to sound indifferent, when he clearly saw how baffled the boy was under all that tough acting.

"Oh, very." He voiced, the existence of hilarity in his tone being obvious. The glint of obscene thoughts, however, was hidden behind his sunglasses as he placed his hands on Law's hips, forbidding the boy to go any further away from him.

Law's body shivered under the sudden, firm touch of Doflamingo's hands. He was caught off-guard, therefore not able to hide his shock from the gaze which examined his expressions closely. His widened eyes fluttered as he stared at the older man's face, trying to figure out what that person was thinking. Without seeing one's eyes it was difficult though. Come to think of it, he had never seen Doflamingo without his sunglasses therefore not knowing what his eyes were like.

"Kiss me."

The demanding command was a very good indicator of Doflamingo's thoughts, leaving no room for guessing. Law should have been thankful for hearing of the man's thoughts, but instead he was shocked. Law stared at the flamboyant man (and his smiling lips) in disbelief, nervously shifting his weight from one leg to another.

"And why should I ?" He asked, squinting his eyes daringly. It wasn't like it would have been Law's first kiss, or even the second. Even the person didn't make a difference. He wasn't an expert but he did know how to kiss someone for god's sake, and he had even heard he was good at it. But he had never kissed someone all of a sudden. The mood had always been there. He hadn't awaited Doflamingo to be particularly romantic, but he had expected at least consideration of time and place.

"Because you're my lover." The older man replied, and that answer dumbfounded the boy. Law hadn't expected Doflamingo to be so bold. He had expected to hear an answer similar to: _"Because I said so."_ or _"Because it's my command."_ and hearing an explanation like that, shook up Law's emotional well-being.

Law bet the older man had done it intentionally, knowing he wasn't expecting that kind of answer, wanting to see how Law would react. But Law wasn't a small child who would give in to such bullying anymore, and he was going to show it.

Law leaned forward, and there was no need to squat for their face's were already on the same level, Law standing and Doflamingo sitting on the bed. (That should give you a pretty good idea of their height difference.) He didn't give himself time to think it over before he pressed his lips against Doflamingo's, (because he was afraid he himself might have backed off) and his tongue pushed past the flamboyant man's lips, exploring the unfamiliar cavity with curiosity.

Law hadn't know what to expect from Doflamingo when kissing him, but he soon noticed that if he _had_ awaited anything, all his expectations would have been surpassed. Law could feel the flamboyant man's lips curve against his with a small gasp, and then things broke loose without a warning.

Law's heart leaped to his throat when Doflamingo answered to his kiss. The man fought both their tongues back in to Law's mouth, drawing a surprised yelp from the boy. Compared to Doflamingo, all the people Law had kissed with before... It hadn't been even kissing. This was on a completely different level. If Law had known how fantastic kisser the other man was, he wouldn't have hesitated to let their lips crash before.

Mutual heated breaths were exchanged as their tongues met in a fierce battle of domination. Law knew he had lost the moment Doflamingo had answered to his kiss, but it didn't keep him from trying. Their wet lips collided lustfully, and the further the kiss proceeded, the more Law wanted it to continue.

Doflamingo placed his other hand on the small of Law's back, and pulled the smaller body against his own. He could feel very well how the slim body trembled, and how Law's body temperature radiated through the clothes. He noticed how desperately the young boy tried to match the movements of his lips, breathing with exhaustion to his mouth as they exchanged saliva. Much to Doflamingo's own surprise, this enticed him greatly, and he let a low growl get past his lips, only for Law's lips to muffle it.

Doflamingo's lovers had always been experienced in bed, and he had never even though about what would it be like with a virgin. Despite the inexperience showing through, Law was starting to excite Doflamingo with that boldness even more than his past lovers, and Doflamingo almost regretted not picking virgins for his partner before.

Law intertwined his fingers with the older man's hair, and pulled the man closer to deepen their kiss even further, and that's when the door slammed open.

"LAW! Trebol told me you're hiding here!" It was Baby 5 roaring and storming wild into the room with no idea what she was interrupting. At first she stared at Law and Doflamingo in pure shock and confusion, trying to adjust to the scenery in front of her. Her boss, a famous womanizer, and her little brother - not exactly a womanizer but as far as she knew, he was straight as well – making out on the bed. Soon her face flushed in embarrassment, realizing what she had cut in to.

Law jumped away from Doflamingo, his face blushing deep red as he stared at Baby 5 in shock. He hadn't even considered the probability of getting caught, and here they were, caught red handed by Baby 5 of all people.

"L.. Law? Young Master? What is this?" Baby 5 asked, clearly flustered.

"Oh, Baby 5." Doflamingo started before Law could open his mouth, and the boy shot his eyes at the man, begging him with his eyes to make a good explanation.

"We were just about to fuck before you interrupted." Doflamingo said, smugly grinning at Law's jaw-dropping. Law couldn't believe his ears. That bastard hadn't just said that.

"O.. oh, I'm very sorry." Baby 5 apologized, eyeing her toes as her body shifted in discomfort.

"Excuse me." She said with a tiny bow, rushing out of the room, forgetting to shut the door behind her.

"Why didn't you try to cover it up at all!?" Law exclaimed, turning to face the grinning man with his teeth gritted in annoyance.

"Why should I?" Doflamingo asked, gazing at Law's annoyance in amusement. Oh the good mood was probably ruined now. Before law could answer to his question, Doflamingo continued:

"Wouldn't they all get to know pretty soon anyways, when you start staying over at my room for nights." His eyebrows raised at his own question, and Law realized that his words made perfect sense.

"I don't think the promise said anything about sleeping in your room." Law snapped back at the man, not finding anything else to argue him back with. His arrogance was back, and the good mood was _totally_ ruined, no doubt about it.

"Oh, who said anything about sleeping?" Doflamingo asked, smiling suggestively. Law could pick up the sexual reference between the lines, the red color deepening on his face.

"Fuck you!" He growled at the man as he stormed out of the room, not understanding to watch his mouth. The blond man was on a too good mood to get offended by those words, and he let it slip.

"Fuffuffu, I'd certainly like to fuck _you_." Doflamingo guffawed loudly after the boy, licking his lips to taste again the lingering sweetness of the teen.

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **Here it is, please review and let me know what you think of this chapter/the story so far. :)**

 **And yeah, I decided to show Doflamingo's darker side already at this point, so that it wouldn't come as a surprise to you later.**

 **In my opinion, he's the most cruel and sadistic character in the whole anime/manga, and I couldn't just let that trait be untold in this story. If you don't like it, sorry, but this is how I decided to write him.**

 **Oh, and I'm already working on the next chapter so wait for it. *smug grin***


	4. Chapter 4 - Confusion

**AN/Thank you for your reviews and patience, here is the reward! I love you all! Please be patient with me in the future as well. I'm trying to write as much as possible everyday, but sometimes life just fights back.**

 **Doflamingo doesn't make an appearance in this chapter, and it's pretty much full of talking. The chapter after this, you'll see Doflamingo again. Now I only focused on getting Law's thoughts and relationships with other people known.**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece and all it's characters belong to Eiichiro Oda.**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

"And then he didn't even deny it but instead claimed to Baby 5 that we had been about to fuck! That jerk." Law complained , agitation showing through in his voice. He was furious. The blond cook sat across him, listening to his story with a teeth showing, amused smile hovering over his tightly together pressed lips. Sanji's shoulders shook under his muted laughter until he couldn't keep his voice caged anymore.

"Are you hearing this Zoro?" Sanji asked, beating his green haired boyfriend's arm as he laughed. "Law was about to lose his virginity yesterday! What a nice birthday he had!"

The green haired man removed his eyes from the textbook and tried to maintain his composure, (obviously taking Law's agitation into account) but he couldn't help the smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. He was kind enough not to say anything too. If Law hadn't been so irritated, he would probably have been thankful for Zoro's consideration.

They were sitting in the furthest corner of Baratie, the restaurant Sanji's old man owned. Sanji was wearing his working clothes and apron as he was working there part-time as a cook, every day after school and sometimes during the weekends. He was having a break to be able to listen to his friend's worries. His boyfriend, Zoro, was wearing his casual clothes: Black jeans and a t-shirt that adapted to his hard muscles that managed to make every man envious of his gorgeous build.

Law had came here immediately after school, first of course pondering if he wanted to give Sanji anymore matters to tease him about. He had decided that it was inevitable for the information to carry into Sanji's ears sooner or later, so it wouldn't have made any difference even if he had tried to hide it. Another reason for his speech was that he pretty much never kept things from the cook. He thought of him as a brother more than a friend. The unavoidable con to this, however, was Sanji's unlimited teasing.

"We weren't about to fuck, how many times do I have to tell you? Asshole." Law hissed between gritted teeth, not pleased in the blond's vibrant laughter and his excessive complacency of the situation. If the table hadn't been there in between of them, and the overprotective green haired boyfriend of Sanji's had been elsewhere, Law would already have kicked the cook's ass. The contentment in Sanji's sky blue eyes and smile gave away how aware he was of this unspoken and violent urge of Law's.

"Oh I always knew you'd end up in Doflamingo's- Oh excuse me, _Doffy's_ bed one day." Sanji hummed, reciting Doflamingo's nickname like it was a poem. Hostility glinted on Law's embarrassed face for a second, but then he sighed in a tired manner and sat back on his seat. He knew how futile it was to get mad at Sanji's teasing, and just how much amusement it would have given the cook if Law had showed such emotions. In this aspect, the two blonds were very similar. They both enjoyed Law's discomfort. _`Why do I even put up with them?´_ He thought, running his hand through his hair before rubbing his temples as if even the thought of the older blond made his head hurt. Luckily at least Zoro was a decent person, even if his boyfriend was a prick

"But I bet you never guessed how _frightened_ I'd be at the thought of ending up in Doflamingo's bed." Law was gazing out of the window when he confessed something he never would have wanted to admit even to himself. Sanji and Zoro exchanged a surprised look between themselves before both of them turned to stare at their raven haired friend.

"Why are you frightened?" Sanji was confused. He suddenly jumped a bit and brought his coffee cup up to his lips as if he had only remembered it's existence now.

Law was glad that Sanji knew when to stop messing around and get serious. He ruffled his hand through his messy hair for the hundredth time today (he had been very nervous for a good reason), ignoring the tremor of his limb. _`Why am I afraid?´_ He repeated the question in his head, not even sure himself about the answer.

"I'm a virgin. Good enough reason?" Law asked jokingly. Even if he wasn't a devoted enthusiast of self-irony, it was more than fitting under these conditions.

"What's wrong with being a virgin? I fucked Sanji's virgin ass two years ago and I can tell you it was better than great." Zoro, who usually paid no attention to their conversations (let alone joined them), spoke with a death-serious face and took Law by surprise.

Sanji almost choked to his coffee and his face got tinted in deep red. He swallowed his mouth empty slowly and with some visible difficulty. This improved Law's mood greatly. It was rare to see Sanji embarrassed because of someone's words, but Zoro always knew what strings to pull. Was it intentional or not, Law couldn't tell.

Despite his improved mood, Law was also shocked. Letting Doflamingo fuck his virgin ass.. Was there no other way? Thinking about it he came to the conclusion that no, no there wasn't. How else would they have done it when they were both men. The thought about switching roles and being the dominant one himself... Law couldn't even imagine it. He knew that Doflamingo would never go down to taking it up the ass. What about him? Would Law let someone fuck his own ass? That was exactly why he was so uncomfortable when he started to think about this whole lover-thing.

"What the fuck are you telling Law, you marimo-bastard?" Sanji growled at his boyfriend, his face struggling between embarrassment and anger. Zoro merely let his mouth curve into a impish smile as he stated curtly:

"Something for him to even the scores with, shitty cook."

Sanji opened his mouth to backtalk, but seemingly nothing clever came to his mind since the mouth closed and the cook rubbed his temples – Something he did when he needed to calm down. Law smiled in amusement at the two of them arguing before he remembered his own issues again.

"I wasn't implying it wouldn't feel good." At this point Law was about to add ' _to Doflamingo'_ in the end of the sentence, but prevented himself from thinking about the older man in such a context.

"I meant that I'm a complete fledgling when it comes to sex.. Not to mention sex between two men." He confessed, his eyes averting. He was fighting back the embarrassment that was lurking in his stomach, asserting himself that it was normal for them to talk about sex between guys. What he knew wasn't normal, however, was talking about gay sex. At least he believed that no straight guys spoke about it when hanging out. And Law was straight, or at least he had always thought of himself as straight. Maybe Zoro and Sanji being gay made this conversation normal. Or then not...

Sanji started to speak in a voice similar to a teacher who was holding a lesson, obviously having forgotten his earlier embarrassment and anger, and Zoro was back in the world of textbooks.

"Let's see. Where do I start... The most important part is definitely the preparation, oh, and remember the lubricant too. Preparation is done by inserting fingers inside yourself to stretch the hole. It hurts like hell if you let him put his dick in witho-"

"DON'T!" Law yelled in a hurry, interrupting Sanji's lecture and bringing many curious eyes upon their table. This was where Law drew the line. He could -with small difficulties- talk about gay sex's existence, but not in his right mind would he talk about it's contents. He fell back on his seat, ruffling his hand through his hair in attempt to pull it in front to cover his mortified face. His hair was obviously too short for that.

Sanji mouthed a mute `Sorry´ towards the counter -probably to Patty, one of Baratie's main chefs- and then his eyes returned to Law with a frown.

"Didn't you say you were inexperienced with sex?" Sanji asked with a baffled expression.

"Yeah but I never asked you to tell me how it's done. I'll rather google it." Law said sighing wearily, and he rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe just how ridiculously and frivolously bold his friend was at times. Hearing Zoro give a laugh, Law was sure that Zoro was thinking about the exactly same thing about this blond boyfriend of his

"Hmph, then what do you need me for?" Sanji asked, sticking out his lower lip. He seemed to be pouting.

"For starters, you could get your scrawny ass back in the kitchen as your break already ended two minutes ago, eggplant." Zeff's sudden appearance next to them startled both Sanji and Law. They both stared at the old man (who had a ridiculously long, braided moustache by the way) hovering over their table.

"My ass isn't scrawny, shitty geezer." Sanji snarled at his old man, standing up to confront Zeff from eye to eye. The lightning between the two of them was almost visible. Law had always thought that the two of them had a very peculiar parent-child relationship. And yeah, they thought of each other as a real father and son even though they weren't blood related. Law also thought of the old man as some kind of father-figure, having known him for so long thanks to Sanji.

"Watch your mouth brat, or I'll tell Patty and Carne to leave all the dishes to you." Zeff launched back, and Law watched Sanji storm to the kitchen after hissing a quiet "bye" to him. Then the old man turned his eery eyes to Law, crossing his arms in front of his chest. _'Just for how long has he been listening to our conversation?'_ Law though in his mind.

"And Law, next time you want to talk about getting _your_ scrawny virgin ass fucked, do it elsewhere or at least refrain from causing such commotion in my restaurant." The old man spoke in a serious tone before leaving, his bold words informing about their close relationship. That worked as an answer to Law's earlier thought. The raven haired boy wanted to crawl under the table and then die. Right now his embarrassed mental-self was already stabbing him hard in his chest with a sharp knife. _'Deargodifyouexist,_ _ **please**_ _let me disappear.'_

/

"Where is Doflamingo?" Law asked from Diamante later that evening when he had managed to calm his thoughts enough to dare to go back to Dressrosa. He had been wandering around the city, walking down the streets, just to pass time and clear his head. Sanji's brief (and truly disturbing) exposure about sex between men hadn't left his mind for a long time after their conversation. Even now, the thought about lubrication and preparation tugged at his subconscious part of mind.

The man who was wearing a light yellow hat with brown locks of hair coming down from it, flipped his red cape as he turned to face Law. A vast smile split the red stripes that ran down from his forehead, over his eyes and all the way down to his jaw. It wasn't like the smile really meant anything, because similar to Doflamingo, Diamante was usually always smiling. Now that Law paid more thought to it, it must have had something to do with both of their overwhelming self-confidence.

"Joker, eh? He mentioned something about dunning debts in Kanda." Diamante spoke nonchalantly, rotating the old-fashioned flintlock handgun in his fingers. "Why?"

 _`So that I don't bump into him.´_

"No special reason, just asking." Law answered, masking his emotions behind an absent-minded expression as he shrugged his shoulders. He was relieved hearing that he still had some time to build up his shield of arrogance. It was a lot easier dealing with _that man_ when Law could hide himself behind insolent snaps.

"Oh, I thought you asked because you're missing your _lover_." Diamante spoke just as nonchalantly as before, this time, however, a mischievous smirk tugging at his mouth. He was observing Law's expression with the corner of his eye.

"Nah, not reall- Wait what?" Law's eyes widened and his face was taken over by confusion. Or more like by sheer shock. _`How the fuck does he know?´_

"I heard Baby 5 was pretty ashamed yesterday when he came back from Joker's room." Diamante stated in amusement, as if having read Law's thoughts. He could see the small flush on the raven haired boy's face, and his smile widened to a teeth-showing one.

 _`I'll definitely give Baby 5 a piece of my mind when I catch her.´_ Law growled in his thoughts. He was sure that the whole Donquixote family knew by now, and they were probably making all kind of stupid rumours about it. Law secretly hoped that there were false rumours going around about them. He knew that Doflamingo hated it when people talked of rumours as facts, and when he heard someone had did that, that person was in deeeep shit. Law reverted back to his composure and uplifted his chin at Diamante.

"Go to fuck around with Bellamy for a change, will ya?" Law spoke with a poisonous tone, not able to control his tongue in such a situation. If someone was fucking with him, he wanted to at least repay the kind favor. Even though it was a taboo, almost everyone in Dressrosa had noticed that Diamante was spending an awfully lot of time with a certain blond front-line man. That certain blond front-line man was also a very good friend of Law's. Why in the hell every man who he was close with had a blond hair? Did he have an unconscious fetish of blonds.

The elite officer's face flushed red with anger as he shot his eyes at Law, standing from his chair. He closed in on the black haired boy, standing above him almost at the same height as Doflamingo. His smile was wiped off and his teeth were gritted together. Law was very aware of the reason why relationship between Diamante and Bellamy was a taboo that no-one dared to speak of. The reason was that Diamante was a man of great pride, and he had absolutely no tolerance to someone insulting him. If a word about him being gay got carried to the ears of his enemies, he wouldn't have been able to tolerate it.

Law could see that he had seriously enraged the elite officer, and he swallowed noisily before taking a step back. Again he had gotten himself in trouble because of his sharp tongue. It would surely get him killed one day. The sight of Diamante shaking in fury implied that the day might come sooner than he had thought.

"Be thankful to Joker that I'm not beating you to death now." Diamante spoke, and then, as quickly as his rage had arose, he disappeared from Law's sight without saying anything else. Law was yet again left confused that day, and it was getting hard on him. He had felt the same amount of confusion today, that he usually felt in a year. _`Be thankful to Joker? What does he mean with that?´_

/

Law was scanning through every place he though Baby 5 could be in when he felt a small vibration against his thigh. He stopped, taking his smartphone out of his pocket and reading the text. **"Did you google?"** The text was from Sanji. Law sighed tiredly and rolled his eyes at his phone before putting it back to his pocket. He wasn't going to even bother to answer. He had just blurted out that he'd use google to stop Sanji's sickeningly detailed description about sex between men. He had no intention to google anything though.

"Oh, Law."

Law turned around and saw Baby 5 walking down the corridor towards him, noticing she seemed awfully normal compared to how baffled she had been yesterday. Law squinted his eyes and waited for her to catch up with him, crossing him arms to his chest.

"You wanted to even the scores huh?" Law growled at Baby 5, and she raised her eyebrows in surprise before her lips curved up into a smile. She seemed to know exactly what Law was talking about, and she showed great amusement in Law's frustration.

"Actually I only told to Buffalo, since I had to talk to someone. The vision burned to my retina for god's sake. Buffalo then decided to tell everyone else." The woman spoke, rolling her eyes. She obviously had looked shocked yesterday, and Law wouldn't have blamed her for blurting it out if it had bothered her so much, but he could see that the woman clearly wasn't apologetic.

"And besides, even if I hadn't told anyone, the young master already declared it this morning in the assembly." Baby 5 continued to speak after a while.

"He did?" Law asked in a high pitched voice, his eyes widened and puzzled. So this is what Diamante had meant earlier. Though how did it have anything to do with not resorting to violence?

"Yeah, and the young master also told us that if someone dares to hurt even a hair in your head, he'll kill them with his own hands." Baby 5 said, scowling. She had a habit of hitting and kicking Law daily, and now she had been told that it was out limits. Not like Doflamingo minded their sibling-like fighting though, so that rule probably didn't apply to Baby 5's sister-like violence.

Shivers ran through Law's whole body and goose bumps took over his skin. Law had no doubt that Doflamingo meant every word he had said, and had no difficulties killing even his dear subordinates if they disobeyed his orders. That's why the man was so fearsome. But what perplexed Law was that Doflamingo had actually said that. Yeah well he was his _lover_ , (god how he hated to acknowledge that) but they weren't in love nor did they have any other sweet feelings towards each other either. Why had Doflamingo given such a threat to his officers even though Law was only a lover? Then the realization hit Law. He knew how possessive Doflamingo was when it came to his belongings.

Once a subordinate of Doflamingo's, had scratched the side of the flamboyan man's beautiful Lamborghini with a sword. Doflamingo had made the man himself cut his own finger off for that. An another time Law remembered, during a banquet in Dressrosa, a waiter had accidentally spilled some wine on Doflamingo's capri pants. Doflamingo had shot a bullet straight through the waiter's head without hesitation, in the middle of everyone eating. Doflamingo hated it when people touched his property, and obviously now thought of Law as his property, even if he was a person. Law felt subjugated at his realization.

"Law?" Baby 5 asked anxiously, seeing how Law's thoughts had drifted off to somewhere judging by the irritation on his face. The raven haired boy rose his eyes to meet Baby 5's gaze, and he smiled the sloppiest ever smile at the woman.

"You know nobody really cares about you being the young master's lover. Don't think too much into it." Baby 5 said, gently caressing Law's cheek with the palm of her hand, trying to comfort Law. She thought that Law was bothered about the fact that everyone knew, and she was right, it did bother him. But the reason for his sudden irritation was that Doflamingo had started to think of him as a thing that could be owned. What he didn't admit even to himself though, was the fact that deep inside he was happy about the fact that Doflamingo was overprotective enough to have told everyone not to touch him.

Just when Law was about to answer her, Trebol hurried past them, seemingly in a rush. He turned his eyes at them only for one second as he exclaimed:

"Joker got shot!"

Then Trebol was already gone. Without a voice, Baby 5 turned around and rushed after him with a worried expression on her face. Law could only stare at her receding back as he continued to stand in one place, trying to internalize the meaning of those words. Joker got shot... Joker got shot... Seconds late the worry took over Law's mind, and he started to run towards the stairway as fast as he could. Doflamingo had been shot.

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **Shit, I'm starting to get troubles with writing here. How am I able to write what I mean in English when I don't even know the word in my own native language? XD**

 **So yeah, I was tired and struggling when writing this chapter. Forgive me if it sounds abrupt at times.**

 **Please review! I want to hear what you think about the story, and if there is anything I should correct. I'd be more than glad to fix mistakes and even rewrite the chapters if needed.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Fear

**AN/ Thank you again, my beloved readers, for being so patient. I noticed that my writing style varies a lot with my mood, and so the chapters are all slightly different in style. I'll try to come back and fix them, but it might take me some time.**

 **Thank you for your reviews, I really love you ! Your reviews are what make me want to continue this story, and because of you I end up staying up very late every day. Damn you! XD**

 **Warning: This chapter contains sexual situations and yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Simple as that.**

 **And now, you may start reading the story. But remember, you've been warned ^_-**

 **Disclaimer: All the characters of One piece belong to Eiichiro Oda. I own none of it. But this story, however, is mine.**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

"Law, you shouldn't go in ther-!" Law couldn't care less about Dellinger. If Doflamingo had gotten shot, Law _had_ to see him. He couldn't just stay outside the room and wait. It had took him a while to find out Doflamingo's whereabouts and he was worried that Doflamingo's condition had went for worse during this time. For that reason, Law was in a rush. He shoved the petite boy out of his way and rushed into the dining room.

Law didn't have to look around for too many seconds before his eyes found Doflamingo's figure sitting on a chair in a laid-back manner. He scanned through Doflamingo's body, trying to search for bullet holes and blood. The man didn't have his pink feather coat on so the wound should have been visible, or at least there should have been blood even if the wound was hidden. Why could he find none?

"Are you alright?" Law asked, huffing. He had ran here as fast as he could, holding his breath (involuntarily) and he was clearly out of breath. Only then did he notice that there were other people in the room too. Diamante, Trebol and a very tall, dark haired man with purple lipstick on. You couldn't mistake him for anyone else. Caesar Clown, the mad scientist who Law very much despised, who was Doflamingo's most important business partner.

"Shurororororo! Well if it isn't Law?" Judging by Caesar's voice, the dislike was mutual. Law didn't bother to pay attention to the psychopath or his annoying-as-fuck laugh. What he waited for, was Doflamingo's reply.

The said man turned to face him, raising his eyebrows in a questioning manner. For a short moment, a puzzlement was visible on Doflamingo's face.

"Ah, you mean that." It was a colourless statement, and Law looked at the man in shock. How could the man act so calm when he had been shot only recently? And why was there no blood ? Had he changed his clothes already? No.. He had only recently gotten back since he hadn't been in Dressrosa when Law had arrived at home.

"Where did you get shot?" Law asked, slightly irritated about the fact that Doflamingo acted so coolly in such situation. Like if it wasn't a big deal at all, acting like he was in no pain. His expression was beyond bafflement when Doflamingo suddenly started to laugh from the bottom of his lungs and pointed fingers at the hot pink coat that was resting on a chair next to him.

Law looked from Doflamingo to the coat, and back to Doflamingo again. He didn't get it. Was the man mocking him? Doflamingo's laugh didn't cease for a long while, but when it did, Law only stared him with an expression that you can't describe with words.

"Fuffuffu. Indeed, a prick back in Kanda tried to shoot me. His hand was shaking so wildly that he was barely able to aim, and when he pulled the trigger, the pullet went straight through the hem of my coat." Doflamingo explained, and Law's confusion fell. Law sighed in relief so that no-one else in the room noticed it, and was finally able to breathe with ease.

"I see." Law spoke meaningfully and turned his eyes to glare at Trebol. The man who looked like a massive slug, shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and smiled innocently.

"I never said that he got hit." The man stated, and Law wanted to strangle him to that place. He really didn't like the man at all, though, his disgust towards Trebol was nothing compared to his abhorrence towards Caesar.

"Oh, were you worried about me? Fuffuffu." Doflamingo asked, surprised and with an impish smile hovering over his lips, tilting his head to one side so that it gave Law a good view of that strong neck and delicious Adam's apple. _'Don't look, don't look.'_

"No, I just checked on you for Baby 5's sake. _She_ was worried." Law spoke between his gritted teeth and turned around to leave the room.

"Well tell her that I'm completely fine, although she probably knows it already since she was here a few minutes ago." Doflamingo exclaimed after him jeeringly, and Law slammed the door shut. As he exited the room, Dellinger shot a Quite unpleasant look at him.

"I told you not to go in when they're having a meeting. You just never fucking listen, douche bag."

"Shut the fuck up Dellinger." Law hissed, glaring back at him with just as equally unpleasant expression. He was pissed at Trebol for tricking him, and wasn't in the mood to take any annoying comments from a boy who wore high heels. Trebol... That asshole just loved to mess with him and get him in trouble whenever he could. _`That fucker.´_

Law went upstairs to his room and sprawled himself on his bed. Too much embarrassment, confusion and shock for one day. He closed his eyes and started to count sheep. _'One.. two.. three.. four, five, six, seveneighttensixteenthirtysix, a hunder sheep..._ _thousands of Dellinger's sprinting without clothes, worldwar three between humans and aliens.'_

/

/

"Law~"

"Law?"

"Wake up Law."

"Law, now wake up for real!"

"LAW YOU SHITTY FUCKER GET OUT OF THE DAMN BED !"

Law jumped out of his bed in shock, only to see Sanji's smug face right when he woke up. He had to blink twice, no, four times before he realized that: _'Fuck, it really is Sanji.'_ He looked around to see where he was and reassured himself that he was in his own room, just where he had fallen asleep last night. Then he gazed back at Sanji, his drowsy eyes squinting in confusion and irritation.

"What the fuck?" Law asked, rubbing his eyes as he yawned. He then yanked away his blanket and started to put on his clothes. He didn't even look at Sanji, since he wanted to wake up properly before even trying to form reasonable sentences.

"We should definitely start having sleepovers. You're way too awkward around me in the morning." Sanji said, sitting audaciously on Law's bed like it was his own. He was pretty comfortable for someone who was visiting Dressrosa for the first time in their lives. A mansion full of yakuzas who had killed hundreds of men, and Sanji didn't seem to care, patting Law's pillow in a gentle manner like it was the back of his lover.

"Sleepovers are for little girls. And no, I'm not awkward because it's the fucking morning. I'm awkward because I didn't fucking expect to see _you_ here." Law flared at his friend, emphasizing his words in a way that made Sanji realize he wasn't actually wanted here.

"Oh, someone is a bit grumpy in the morning~" Sanji smirked and stood from the bed. He walked across the room to check himself in the full-body mirror, pulling a comb from his pocket. He started to style his hair, which Law knew would take an eternity until the cook would be satisfied. He was some kind of style freak.

"I'm grumpy because you woke me up. Now mind telling me how did you get in here?" Law rolled his eyes, pulling his shirt on and ruffling his hair afterwards. He turned to face Sanji who, for Law's great surprise, had finished combing his hair in less than twenty seconds.

"Through the door. You really never comb your hair do you?" Sanji spoke nonchalantly and then he gazed at Law's hair and clicked his tongue in an annoyed manner.

"You know what I mean. You've never visited me here before so why did you come? And how in the hell did you manage to get someone let you in?" That was the reason why Law had had to make sure that he was really in Dressrosa when he had woken up. No-one could get in without an invitation, unless they were members or good friends of the Donquixote family.

Sanji was Law's good friend, but he had never visited Dressrosa nor seen anyone else except for Vergo, when Vergo had picked up Law from school or given him a ride there. Doflamingo he had seen a few times from afar, but had never talked to him. So how on earth had he managed to get in to probably one of the best-secured mansions in Tokyo?

"Oh there is no any particular reason for my visit. I just missed my dear friend. And Vergo let me in. He answered the gate-phone." Sanji spoke, shrugging his shoulders as he started to get closer to Law comb first. Law shook is head and just settled to ruffling his hand through his hair. Sanji pouted at him.

"Oh, Vergo did? I wouldn't have guessed. And don't you dare to lie to me. I know you've got some ulterior motive you sly fox." Law sighed tiredly. He opened the door to the corridor, not even bothering to tell Sanji to follow him. He knew that his blond friend was too curious to see what the rest of the mansion was like, and too clingy to let him go by himself. Hearing footsteps following after him brought a silly smile on his lips, proving his assumptions to be correct.

"You really don't talk nice. But well, you got me. I came here because I wanted to see your beloved _Doffy_ -" At this point, Sanji earned a burning glare from Law's direction before he continued to talk. "-from up close. And also, I've always been burning in anticipation to see what this enormous castle hides inside these walls." Sanji glanced at every window, door, wall, and tile of the floor as he spoke, and Law couldn't help but chuckle. He admitted that Dressrosa was a very Very flashy mansion, but after living there for years, he wasn't impressed anymore.

"Well prepare yourself to see him since we're currently heading for breakfast. He should be there around this time." Law said, and he could do nothing else but roll his eyes at Sanji's way too giddy expression. He wondered, however, what would be the reaction to Sanji's presence. They usually didn't invite outsiders to the mansion. He had been told before that bringing over friends was ok, but he had never had such good friends who he would have wanted to invite over. Inviting Sanji over had indeed crossed his mind few times before, but it had just never been needed. Law really liked it in Baratie with Zeff, Sanji and Zoro all around.

They walked downstairs, passing some of the officers on their way there. Sanji greeted everyone politely, like he had learned to do as a customer servant. Some of them replied back like Senor Pink, the man wearing a hideous, pink costume, as well as Lao G, the bald grandpa who was in an unbelievably good shape both in body and mind. Some just walked past rudely, like Dellinger, and Gladius, the man who was known to have a short temper and unpredictable personality comparable to Doflamingo's.

At the door of the dining room, Trebol passed them in his own sluggish, slow fashion of moving and much to Law's contentment, Sanji never greeted him. His blond friend was already gazing at the long, massive dining table in the middle of the dining room, or most probably at the person sitting at the very end of it.

Doflamingo was sitting on his usual place, the massive throne in the other end of the table. He wasn't wearing his pink coat (it was probably under patching) and in Law's opinion he looked much better that way. His muscles and broad chest could be seen well this way. Glancing to his side, Law interpreted by Sanji's expression that the cook was thinking about exactly the same thing.

"Should I tell Zoro?" Law snorted and kicked his friend's ankle.

"Ouch! Hey, what was that for you asshole?" Sanji whimpered and his gaze left Doflamingo. The rest of the room (Doflamingo, Diamante, Vergo, Baby 5 and Buffalo) went silent and turned their eyes at them. Their gazes shot immediately at Sanji, and Law could see how interested everyone was in his blond friend despite the sudden tension.

"Mornin'. This is Sanji, a friend from school." Law explained, and Sanji greeted everyone with a bow. 4 nods and 1 girly flattery (guess who) later, Law made his way to sit on his place, next to Baby 5, and he pointed the place next to him (Sugar's place) as if to tell Sanji to sit there. Sanji obeyed shockingly well. Normally he would have started to complain about his need to sit next to a beautiful lady – Baby 5 – but now he just sat down quietly. Time and place probably.

"I've heard so much about you Sanji! I'm so happy that you've looked after my retard brother." Baby 5 was the one to break the tension and silence in the room. Law gave him a loud "Oi!", but she only grinned past him, not paying any attention to his remark.

"The pleasure has been only mine, beautiful lady." Sanji said smiling, and Law sighed at Baby 5's blushing face. Baby 5's weak point was men, and everyone in the room knew that. Even she herself. Though she didn't admit that she was too gullible for her own good. That's why Doflamingo was so overprotective about her when it came to men. Only last week he killed the latest `boyfriend´ of Baby 5's, who had only tried to seek a way to infiltrate into Donquixote family through his relationship with Baby 5.

"He's not interested in you so don't pay attention to his meaningless flirting." Law said, destroying Baby 5's happiness, and started to scoop food on his plate. Fruits, croissants and scrambled eggs. He pointed at the table and looked Sanji in the eye as if to say: _'Go on, dig in.'_

"Whoa, Law you should really learn to eat bread. It's really good." Sanji said as he chewed on a dark homemade-bread. In Law's opinion it looked nauseating, just like any bread he had ever seen. Law knew that if such a brilliant cook praised some food, it was more than great. If it had been anything else than bread, he would have tried it. But not bread, he hated it.

"Who made this?" The cook asked.

"Diamante. He's a phenomenal cook." The sudden answer from the end of the table made both boys turn their attention towards the voice. Doflamingo was staring at Sanji with his usual smile, pointing at the tall man next to him. That said tall man was quivering on his seat, happiness shining bright on his face.

"No, stop it Joker. I'm not that good." Diamante denied.

"I insist. You're really the best cook in the house."

"I mean it, Joker. It was just something I made in a hurry. It's not that good." Even though Diamante continued to underrate himself in words, he was obviously so flattered that his voice couldn't even hide it.

"If you say so." Doflamingo said curtly, turning his eyes back to Sanji.

"Well if you think I'm such a great cook then that must be it. I'm amazed of my own skills even myself." Diamante admitted, and that was the end of it. Everyone could see the confusion on Sanji's face, but to everyone else it was just a mundane happening in the house. Diamante never took compliments without arguing back, and when the other party stopped, he gave himself the credit of whatever it was that time he got praised about. Law was relieved that Sanji was wise enough not to say anything good about Diamante or the bread.

"I've heard you're a good cook yourself too.. Sanji, was it?" Doflamingo spoke and eyed Sanji with an unidentified expression. Law tried to pay attention to the two of them, but the scrambled eggs were smashing.

"Why, thank you. Cooking is close to my heart and I feel high pride in every dish I make." Sanji answered, and Doflamingo nodded as if he was interested. Law could tell, however, that the man wasn't interested in hearing about Sanji's cooking, so he wondered why had Doflamingo even asked about it.

"Are there any other things that are _close to your heart_?" Doflamingo asked, and Sanji was puzzled of the way the man emphasized his last words. This captured Law's attention too, and he forgot his food for a minute.

"What do you mean?" Sanji asked.

When Law saw the wide, impish smirk rise on Doflamingo's lips, his eyebrows rose. A very bad feeling emited from this situation, and Law crossed his fingers. Doflamingo wouldn't.

"Like for example... Cocks?" Doflamingo suggested as naturally as if the subject had been the colour of his shirt. Law almost choked on his dear scrambled eggs, and Baby 5 blushed deep red next to him. Good, this way no-one would notice his changed color when Baby 5 was so bright colored.

Law fumbled at his glass of water, and when he found it, he emptied it all down his throat to ease the uncomfortable itching there. Then he turned to face Sanji to see what his best friend looked like. The boy seemed bemused, and no shocked or embarrassed at all. That made Law sigh in relief. He then turned to Doflamingo, to stare at him with eyes that screamed: _'What the fuck are you doing?!'_ But the older man was still focused on Sanji.

"I only have one cock, other than my own, that I'm keen of, and it belongs to a green haired man whom I'm dating." Sanji answered after a while of thinking, and somehow -Law noticed- this seemed to work as an acceptable answer to Doflamingo. Doflamingo's eased smile returned to his lips and he exchanged it with Sanji's. To Law, it seemed like the two of them were out of it. Or then he was just slow to catch up with their conversation.

Soon after that, Law was so annoyed for not staying in time with the two of them that he tossed his cook friend out of the house.

"It's Saturday so go fuck Zoro or something. I'm sure you have better things to do than hang around here uninvited." Sanji noticed Law's annoyance as the slightly shorter boy spoke, and patted his head as he stepped out of the house.

"A good fuck would be nice indeed. I guess I'll call you later, okay?" The cook spoke with a mischievous smirk on his lips, and Law only rolled his eyes at him before shutting the door. No matter how much he enjoyed Sanji's company, but turning the breakfast conversation to something about cocks in Law's home... That was unforgivable. _'That pervert.'_

/

/

"What the fuck was that conversation about cocks today? Can't you gay people just pretend to be normal at times?" Law questioned Sanji over phone later that same evening. He hadn't been doing really anything after Sanji had left, unless lying around the mansion and testing sleeping-comforts of different couches and chairs counted as something worth mentioning.

"He was worried that I might be interested in you. And besides doesn't sleeping around with men make you gay too?" Sanji said, and Law bug-eyed the to other end of this phone call. Law didn't mind the latter remark as much as he should have minded, and instead was shocked to hear Sanji's first claim.

"Excuse me?! And I'm not sleeping around with men!"

"You heard me. Still gay." Law could hear Sanji's chuckle very well from the other end.

"How does a discussion of cocks escalate into you being interested in me?" Law asked, not believing a thing he heard. But now that he thought about it, Doflamingo had asked straight -and in a rather harsh way- that was Sanji interested in men. Maybe that was his way of asking if Sanji was already in a relationship or if he was going for Law. Sanji coming at him... Law couldn't help but cringe at that thought.

"Well you figure that out yourself, stuuupid. But hey, speaking of sleeping around and cocks... Did you..?" Law flushed red of Sanji's straight forward question, and rolled around on his bed so that he was now leaning on his elbows.

"What the fuck no! How easy do you think I am asshole?" Law shouted at his phone, squeezing it hard in his hand as he imagined Sanji's head in the place of it.

"Ahaha, no I meant did you google yet, pervert." Sanji laughed audibly, and Law suddenly remembered the blond's explanation in Baratie. _'Oh fuck not this too.'_

"Who would google something like that you pervert?" Law asked as he rolled his eyes, and Sanji was again laughing.

"Google what?" The sudden question from behind him startled Law, and he jumped to sit on his bed as he turned around. He came across a very familiar, and handsome face that was grinning down at him from the end of his bed. Law stuttered gibberish for a few seconds before he hung up on Sanji without a further explanation. He could only stare at the mesmerizing figure standing a few meters away from him, and not say a word for a minute.

"I asked a question, Law." Even if there was no hint of warning in the man's voice, Law still shivered at the memory of the last time he didn't answer the man. He had been almost strangled to death.

"S...Sex." Law blurted out, and then immediately cussed under his breath so quietly that the older man couldn't hear it. Why had he said the truth? He could have made up a lie, for example claiming that it was about school stuff.

"Fuffuffuffu... Did you google it?" Doflamingo's eyebrow rose in a questioning manner, and the smile that lingered on his lips steadily, scared Law a bit. Even though the man's voice didn't always give it away, his smile was sure to let you know what emotion he was wearing currently.

"No of course not! I just said I would since I wanted to stop Sanji's blabbering the other day!" Law yelled back.

"Oh, and what exactly did Sanji blabber about?" Doflamingo asked, his interest having been piqued. He sat down on Law's bed, the soft sheets bending under his weight. He stared at Law's face, and could see how the embarrassment crawled up from Law's toes all the way up to his ears. This made him even more interested in hearing the answer. It had to be something good.

"He blabbered something about sex between men." Law couldn't stand being under Doflamingo's pressuring gaze anymore -even though the man was wearing sunglasses- so he turned his head away and started to count the patches in his bed cover. He knew that there were exactly 187 of them, but he always had to count them again when he was in a difficult situation or bothered by something. It wouldn't hurt to verify his result. The same result which he had verified for many times before already

"Oh, what did he tell you?" Law couldn't see Doflamingo's face, but judging by his voice, he was currently wearing a shit-eating smile on his perfect face. He felt the bed shift again, Doflamingo was probably improving his posture on the bed.

"You're too cruel." Law whispered, not really wanting to answer, but he knew that before long he would have to say it out loud, or then he would be forced to.

"Fuffuffu, don't flatter me. Go on, what did he tell you about sex?" Doflamingo asked, shifting again closer to Law. He could see how red the boy was from his ears and it made him laugh. Oh how greatly he enjoyed such situations.

Law swallowed and breathed in and out many times before he managed to speak in a very quiet tone:

"P..Preparation and lubrication."

Doflamingo looked down at the boy who seemed like he would faint from embarrassment, but still tried to maintain his arrogant composure as he spoke of such embarrassing things. How very alluring Doflamingo found that. He closed in the last meter between them and grabbed the boy softly by his jaw. He then yanked the boy's head so that they were facing each other, sucking in every last drop of that vulnerable, ashamed face, and it made him smile even wider.

"Good, I don't have to teach you since you know already then."

Law was shocked at the man's words, and moreover because the man started to fumble his body with his strong hands. One hand was placed on his hip and the other one started to crawl under his shirt in a lurking manner. Law's eyes shot open at the sudden realization that the other pink appendage on his chest was found. Doflamingo's finger started to circle around it, drawing such voice's from Law, that the boy wasn't even aware of himself being able to produce. It felt like his skin was burning under the man's fingers, and his small appendage felt very sensitive when a finger brushed over it.

"Doflamingo, wait." Law groaned quietly, and immediately his nipple was pinched hard. He winced as it hurt a little, but was also shocked to find out that it sent small shivers of pleasure to every cell of his body.

"I mean.. Doffy." Law corrected, and the pinching ended. Somehow he found himself disappointed. It hadn't been only painful, it had felt good too. Law didn't have much time to cling to that feeling though, as Doflamingo suddenly lifted up Law shirt and threw him to lie down on the bed. Before he could say anything, the blond man had straddled him and burrowed his face in Law's chest. Suddenly Law was very aware of their closeness and the absence of his shirt.

Law gasped for breath, as if the air around him had suddenly got thinner. Doflamingo's breath tickled his chest as the man's lips hovered less than an inch away from his skin. He didn't have much time to think about the feeling of Doflamingo's breath on his chest though, since soon the said man's full lips tightened around his nipple, and Law's back arched under that overwhelming sensation. He couldn't control the moan that left his lips as a loud cry.

"Hmm, were you about to say something earlier?" Doflamingo asked, his lips pressed against Law's chest as he spoke. He enjoyed the fact that he had gotten such a strong reaction from only sucking slightly on the boy's nipple. Virgins really were something.

Law shivered, and something in his pants twitched as Doflamingo pressed his tongue against Law's nipple. "Ah!" Law tried to muffle his moans as he bit down to his own wrist, but the skilled tongue twirling around his sensitive appendage made holding back his voice very hard. Saliva started to rush into his mouth and he once again arched his back towards the touch of that tongue, wanting more, _needing_ more.

Doflamingo knew that his wet mouth was making Law crazy. He licked the boy's nipple, and suckled on softly, drawing such noises from the boy that started to make his own lower half very alive and very energetic. He pressed their groins together, and after getting a pathetic whimper for a response, his lips curved in a hungry smile against the boy's areola. The boy was hard too.

Law couldn't control himself anymore, he was starting to lose his sanity. Doflamingo's mouth was on his nipple and a finger was circulating around the other areola. Their groins were rubbing together through fabric, and he felt like coming purely from this sensation alone. It was too much for a virgin like him. His pleasure-parts felt like exploding.

Suddenly Law felt a finger slip under his trousers, under his boxers. The shocking realization hit him as he noticed where the situation was leading to. He had felt so much pleasure that he hadn't had the chance to notice.

The finger was followed by four more and they all crawled towards Law's member. The fear of the unknown suddenly filled Law's mind, pushing away the enjoyment and pleasure. He was now aware of what would happen soon, and he wasn't ready for it. He hadn't prepared himself mentally, and was starting to feel utterly horrified. He built up all his voice into one loud yell.

"NO!"

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **Reviews and criticism – VERY welcome.**

 **And since someone in the reviews asked, I'm from Finland so my native language is finnish ^^**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, I'll write soon again ^^**


	6. Chapter 6 - Hurt

**AN/ Thank you again, my lovely readers, for the reviews! I love you so much. You are the reason why I have inspiration to write this story. I'm also very sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. RL has been keeping me busy, forcing me to stay away from my dirty, little world of fantasies.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains sexual abuse between men, heavy mental problems and yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Some people might find this distressing. You've been warned.**

 **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda, you're the man!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 _The finger was followed by four more and they all crawled towards Law's member. The fear of the unknown suddenly filled Law's mind, pushing away the enjoyment and pleasure. He was now aware of what would happen soon, and he wasn't ready for it. He hadn't prepared himself mentally, and was starting to feel utterly horrified. He built up all his voice into one loud yell._

 _"NO!"_

Two steaming hot bodies froze, and it felt like the time stopped existing for a moment. The hand that had crawled in Law's boxers came to a halt, and the tongue around his nipple stopped whirling. Law couldn't even build up enough courage to breath as he didn't want to be the one to make the time run again. He was scared to death.

Slowly, after a time that seemed like an eternity, the larger body rose from above the smaller one, and the hand slipped out of the younger one's pants. Doflamingo's massive figure was now separated from Law's shaking body, and the man was gazing down at him with his face completely expressionless. There was not even the slightest hint of a smile on that gorgeous face, and that sent chills running on Law's body. Doflamingo had stopped _smiling._

"Did you say `no´?" The older man asked, his voice so frighteningly deep that Law felt his chest tighten in pure horror. Doflamingo stared down at Law with his lips pressed together into a tight line, and the vein on his forehead was rising ominously. It was an expression that Law had never seen before, and that made him tremble vividly.

"I'm sor-" Law's words were cut off by the sudden grab of his hair, and the man pulled his head back so hard that his throat was in a position that made speaking impossible. Law felt like his throat was stretched so far back that it would soon snap. It hurt like hell, but when he tried to say it out loud, nothing but pathetic wheezing came from his mouth.

"You are a mere human next to a God. Don't you fucking dare to say `no´ to me!" Doflamingo roared, and his face twisted under the angry expression that alarmed Law of danger. He shook Law's head by his hair violently, gritting his teeth together before he shoved Law to lie on the bed as a trembling, curled ball. The boy's eyes reflected the great fright that dwelt in his body just before he tightly shut them and brought his hands above his head as if for protection.

The older man then fumbled on the buckle of his own belt and the rage that shook his body made it hard: his hands were shaking almost as wildly as the boy's body. When he managed to get the belt open, he removed it with one swift movement and threw it to the floor. Then his hands proceeded to open his zipper and lower his trousers, releasing the hardened erection from it's prison.

When Law caught a glimpse of the colossal manhood that was now unclothed, his eyes opened wide as his fear became deeper. He tried to back down on his bed, shaking his head in a panicky manner that seemed like a compulsive action.

"Please don't.. Doffy, wait I-" Again, Law was grabbed by his hair and his head was now brought to meet the erection from only centimeters away. Now that Law saw the erection up close, he noticed that it was like the cocks he had seen in porn films. Big enough that he had envied the actors who most probably had extensions except for the black guys. Or at least that was what he had told himself to ease his envy. Though now envy wasn't the feeling that came into his mind. The feeling was fear, as he stared at the massive erection in horror.

"Please wait-"

"If you don't stop talking now, I will kill you." The words that came out of Doflamingo's mouth were recited so calmly that there was no doubt that he would carry out his threat. Then, without a further warning, his hard, pulsating erection was shoved into Law's warm mouth.

The first thing that came into Law's mind was that it hurt like hell, an enormous erection thrust vigorously to the back of his throat. And second, it tasted like salt and spoiled sour cream. Only the taste itself made Law retch painfully, let alone the massive tool deep in his throat was activating his gag reflex.

Law didn't get time to get accustomed to the feeling, as Doflamingo started to thrust his erection into Law's mouth in a violent motion. Law gagged at every thrust, desperately trying to get some air in between the fierce movements, tears building up in his eyes. It was the first time in his life that he was taking another man's member into his mouth and it was horrible. Worse than hell most probably.

Doflamingo subsided to the pleasure and his accumulating rage, staring down at the raven haired boy's face that was currently being violated by himself. Tears running down on the pale, smooth cheeks, eyes widened with abhorrence and a mouth that tried to franticly receive oxygen but was blocked by an erection. That helpless face couldn't have aroused the blond more. He was on the verge of cumming only because of the sight, not even mentioning what it felt like thrusting his cock to that hot, inexperienced mouth.

Law sobbed soundlessly as he gagged on the ramming erection, his tears flowing down on his cheeks like rivers. Eventually he just fluttered his watery eyes shut and clenched the bed sheet in his fists. He tried to ignore the pain that was caused by every hit of Doflamingo against his throat's upper parts, but it felt impossible. His hair was pulled back to give a good access to his throat and the pain together with the disgusting taste only made him capable of retching wildly.

If he had known what it would lead to, he would have kept his mouth closed and let Doflamingo's hand travel further into his pants. He was sure that it would have been a better option than getting his mouth abused like this. Not being able to breath, feeling like vomiting and new tears dwelling up to his eyes everytime that his throat was hit by the pulsating member. He felt so humiliated that he wanted to die.

Doflamingo stared down at the pale face as he thrusted his hips forward, feeling pleasure that he hadn't felt in a long time now. It was so mesmerizing to see that pained face as it was fucked for good. He started to feel his anger grow though, when he couldn't see the boy's eyes anymore. The eyes that were filled with fear and shock.

One violent thrust later, that probably went a bit too deep to the boy's throat, the two grey orbits bursted wide open, and a muffled scream came from the boy's throat. Doflamingo felt his own lips curve into a wide smile as he gazed upon the young boy's suffering face. The pleasure was getting more intense and he felt he would lose it soon.

The sensation of the tip of his fully hardened cock slamming down Law's throat, repeatedly hitting the same spot brought Doflamingo almost over the edge. The ecstasy started to make his vision blurry. The only reason why he didn't close his eyes now when he was so close to coming, was his furious anger. He wanted to see the boy suffer. His instincts soon took over his actions, and he started to move his hips back and forth with increasing speed.

The lack of oxygen was starting to finally reach Law's brain, judging by the fact that he felt the pain in his throat decrease thrust by thrust. The erection that was ramming into his mouth was now pulsating threateningly, but Law was too dizzy to notice. He could feel the grip in his hair tighten and the pace in the trusts grow faster and faster, the hard member going deeper and deeper into his throat. His tears ran down vividly as he stared up at Doflamingo's smiling face through a blurred vision, pleading for the man to stop with his eyes.

"Oh, fuck!" That look was the last straw that Doflamingo needed for release. His stare was intense when he looked down at Law's watery eyes, thrusting fast and deep for the last few times before his mind exploded. The sticky semen was released from the wildly shaking member, the erection fully emptied into the younger man's cavity. The man kept thrusting in a slow pace for a few more times, pulling on Law's hair as he rode the climax to its fullest.

Law could do nothing but accept the hot semen into his mouth as it was released, and he thought that if the cock had tasted disgusting, it was nothing compared to the fluid that came out of it. The sticky come in the back of his throat was making him gag more violently than before and his expression was beyond horrified now. He had never felt so bad before in his life.

The older man slowly pulled his now limp member out of the younger boy's mouth and loosened his grip from the messy, raven hair. The petite body immediately fell back on the bed, curved because of the vicious gagging. All the man's come made it's way on the boy's neat bed cover, and the boy held his throat carefully as he half vomited when he tried to receive fresh air and spit out the semen at the same time.

Doflamingo turned his back on Law and picked up his belt from the floor. He fixed his clothes after he had wiped his limp member on the corner of the bed cover and felt the rage leave his body all of a sudden. His mind that had been blinded by anger and sadistic pleasure just a few moments ago, was now starting to feel confused. Hearing the boy sob miserably and retch behind him wasn't giving him the usual satisfaction.

He turned around to look at the trembling boy who was gasping for air and whose body was twisted under the influence of gagging, and his smiling face frowned just slightly. He indeed hadn't intended to do it so roughly, but after the boy had objected him, his mind had been filled with anger and he hadn't been able to control his selfish, sexual urges. It was the boy's own fault for defying him though.

The fact that Law was now miserably crying and was probably traumatized over his first blowjob, didn't really bother Doflamingo or move him, but it didn't satisfy him either. How odd. Usually he would have felt unbearable satisfaction over something like this, but right now it didn't make him feel anything. Nothing at all.

Moments later, Law could hear the silent footsteps leaving the room, but having his back turned at the door, he couldn't see the man. He had somehow managed to stop all the retching, and now he curled himself into a ball and just let his body tremble as he breathed in fresh air. He felt so horrible, so humiliated that he couldn't even think straight.

After a long time, maybe even hours of dwelling in misery on the bed, Law dragged himself to the bathroom. He stood in front of the counter, hovering above the sink, and leaned against it. He saw a glimpse of his own reflection on the mirror's surface, and he saw that he looked just as horrible as he felt. His dark hair was messier than usual, tufts sticking out here and there. His eyes and their surroundings were red and drowsy, and his lips were horribly swollen. He really looked worse than awful.

"What the fuck am I doing?" Law whispered to his own reflection with a hoarse voice, examining his face that looked just exactly as abused as it was. What had he got from being Doflamingo's lover? A. He had worried himself to death. B. He had been harassed about it by others. C. He had been face-fucked against his own will. ` _What the fuck is there good about any of that?!´_

His throat was aching because of the blowjob -if that could even be counted as one-, his head was aching because of the hair pulling, and his stomach was hurting because of him feeling sick. Nothing in his body or mind felt good at the moment. His self-esteem had also went through a hard blow. So what the fuck was he thinking, being that man's lover? Had he thought that maybe the man, with such sadistic personality, would be gentle with him? ` _What a fucking dreamer.´_

A droplet of something sticky and white escape from between Law's slightly parted lips, and he suddenly remembered the taste in his mouth. He managed to raise the toilet seat just in time before his body bent two-fold and the contents of his stomach burst out.

–

–

A blond boy stretched his head back against the pillow, moaning at the sensation of his neck being scraped by sharp teeth. The other boy nibbled on his vulnerable skin, drawing aroused voices out of his throat as his back arched in dire need to meet the muscular body hovering above him.

"Zoro, _please_." Sanji spoke, trying to entwine his fingers in the green hair but the other boy managed to dodge his hand and to lock it within the strong grasp.

"Please what?" Zoro whispered in a husky tone, nibbling on the delicate earlobe and tracing his tongue down on it. This made the slender body under him squirm, and the desperate groans from that very same person made his lips curve in satisfaction.

"You do know very fucking well what I mean you assho-"

Sanji's words were cut off by a sudden thrust of the green haired man's hips against his, making their hardened erections rub against each other through the fabric.

"J–Jesus fuck Zoro." Sanji hissed, his vision going blank for a second as he had almost came in his pants just because of that small indirect contact of their cocks. His hips instinctively thrust upwards in a rolling motion, and the sensation was unbearable. Much to his dismay, strong hands grabbed his hips and pushed him against the bed firmly.

"Please what?" The husky voice asked, this time murmuring against Sanji's collarbone, scraping it slightly with his teeth, placing a few kisses here and there on the soft skin. The younger one started to get impatient, squirming hopelessly in Zoro's strong grasp, quiet whimper coming out from his mouth.

The strong hands kept in place the hips that tried to thrust upwards to meet his bulge. Zoro was very aroused himself, but never so aroused that he didn't have the self-control to wait for Sanji to go out of control. Seeing his boyfriend so turned on only boosted his own arousal and made the follow-up sex even better. He just loved it when Sanji rode him wildly after he had teased the said boy over the edge.

"Please. Fuck me.." Sanji hadn't almost even managed to finish his sentence when the two hands that had only seconds ago held his hips in place, started to roam all around over his body, groping at every sensitive spot he had. Their groins were pressed together, and Sanji kept thrusting his hips as fast as he could, sliding up and down against Zoro's covered erection. The sensation was so overwhelming that he almost came straight away.

The blond's jeans were opened with one swift movement, and the aroused gasping next to his ear as Zoro's fingers found his erected cock was answered by his own, begging moans.

All of a sudden, Sanji's pocket started to vibrate and the shrill sound of `Everlong´ by Foo Fighters rang in the air. Both of them jumped so that Zoro hit his head to the wall and squeezed a bit too tightly at Sanji's erection, making Sanji shriek in pain something like "Ouch, fucker!"

Zoro gave Sanji a warning look of disbelief as Sanji pulled his smartphone out of his pocket, and then dropped his jaw only seconds later when he saw Sanji actually answer the phone. In the middle of their steaming hot foreplay. That shitty cook was going to pay for this with a good, long blowjob, and whoever the fucker was who called, was going to lose his head.

"Hey asshole, you interrupt-"

" _Is the sleepover offer still in effect?"_ Sanji raised his eyebrows at his smartphone, making sure that he had read the name right. Yeah. It was Law.

"Oh, weren't sleep overs for _little girls_?" Sanji asked teasingly, emphasizing the last two words with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Not like Law could see it though.

After waiting for a while, Sanji realized that he hadn't heard any `asshole´s or `bastard´s or curse word filled answers. He hadn't received an answer at all. That got him worried. His quick-witted friend never went silent no matter what he said. Never ever.

"Of course it's still valid. Where are you now? Should I tell Zoro to pick you up with his bike?" Sanji spoke in a concerned tone. From the corner of his eyes, he could see his green haired boyfriend shoot a murderous glare at him. He pecked a quick kiss at the mouth corner that was curled downwards.

" _No need to, I'm not far. Is Zoro there?"_

"Yeah, but I'll tell him to leave now."

" _...Thanks Sanji."_

"See you soon."

" _Bye."_

As Sanji cut off the phone call, he turned to face his boyfriend with an apologetic smile on his lips. He got an annoyed grunt as an answer.

"I'm sorry. Law's-"

"Not himself, right?" The green hair finished the sentence and started to fumble under the pillows for his shirt. The way his muscles tensed as his body shifted from position to another as he reached further and further with his hand made Sanji almost lose his composure. Sanji barely managed to hold back his urges to jump on his muscular lover and let himself be fucked brainless. His arousal cursed him to the lowest depths of hell when he settled for showing another warm, apologetic smile and softly pecked a kiss to the tanned back.

"You're really-"

"The best and most understanding boyfriend ever." Zoro again finished Sanji's sentence, having already found his shirt and he was currently pulling it over his head, covering his sexy body.

"Hey, you're getting annoying. Don't make up your own shit you cocky asshole." Sanji said, squinting his eyes slightly as he started to reach towards the floor for his own clothes. His boyfriend gave him a nonchalant shrug of shoulders that gave signals of irritation, and he decided to let the matter be. He knew that the interruption of their sex had made his boyfriend frustrated, and he promised himself he would definitely make up for it later. With a good, long blowjob here on this bed.

The both of them had finished putting their clothes on in only a few minutes and they had been quiet the whole time. The tension in the room was so tangible that Sanji thought he wouldn't be able to breath. Zoro was more irritated that he had though, maybe even angry. But who wouldn't be. The best part had been just moments away, and now it was aborted. Sanji wanted to finish up so hard, but he knew that Law hadn't called him just for fun. His best friend was in trouble for sure. He couldn't ignore that.

"I love you." Sanji spoke quietly, and he carefully observed Zoro's actions as he turned around to face Sanji. The soft smile(ish?) expression on his boyfriend's face soothed the tension in him, and he took few steps to close in the distance between them. He wrapped his hand around Zoro's neck and traced his another hand to Zoro's behind to give it a sharp squeeze. His boyfriend gave him a laugh and pecked a kiss to his lips.

"I love you too. You aren't trying to soften me with your sweet words, are you, ero cook?" Zoro murmured, his eyes half open and glimmering with a sexy haze. Sanji shook his head and licked his lips before he connected them with his lover's. There was a round of sizzling eye sex between the two guys that left them both heated. The need was growing unbearably strong. _'Damn you friendship duties.'_

"Nah, some fat would do the job for me if I wanted to soften you." Sanji threw in a bad joke, and the steaming hot friction between them was gone. They shared a couple of meaningless kisses and then Sanji was left alone in his room. Not for long though, since only few minutes after Zoro's departure, the door to Sanji's room opened.

"Hey ther-" The sight that greeted Sanji from the door forced him to stop speaking. The raven haired boy was a fucked up mess. Face was paler than usual - if that was even possible - and red, horribly swollen eyes stood up from the middle of it like some advertisement plaques. Not even mentioning what those grey eyes gave out... The sight was purely dreading.

"Law... What on earth has happened to you?"

/

/

/

Clouds were drifting through the sky above, forming different kind of shapes. Law couldn't see trucks, dragons, mermaids swimming through water vortexes, unicorns riding bicycles or anything that Luffy tried to happily point out to him. _`Damn that boy has a wild imagination.´_

Law, and Luffy were lying on the grass bed, spending their free period day dreaming and chitchatting about anything that Luffy came up with. Mostly the shapes of the clouds. This kind of idling would have been a pain in the ass if it hadn't been for Luffy. He kept Law's thoughts away from unnecessary, harrowing things.

"Don't be so sad. Talk with that Mingo, Tra-guy." Or not. Luffy's words caused Law's eyes to be shot wide open and his jaw dropping. If Sanji had been there, he would have taken a picture of Law and added it to his "Stupefied Law" collection.

Law turned his questioning eyes to Luffy, but the boy was still gazing at the sky with a smile on his lips. He must have guessed that Law was dumbfounded because of his words because he soon continued to speak.

"Sanji told me that you had a fight with Mingo, and you look very upset. Nami always tells me that if there is a problem, we should talk about it. She says that it's the way how relationships work." Luffy spoke, and Law didn't know how to react to the sudden seriousness of Luffy's. It wasn't often that Luffy acted so mature, and it felt weird to hear him speak such words, even if they were borrowed from Nami.

"Thanks." Law said, clearing his throat because he felt more than slightly uneasy at that moment. He had always thought that Luffy couldn't be serious no matter what, but he had been awfully wrong. Luffy was such a considerate friend, and Law was lucky to have him. Too bad that Law just didn't feel like talking about the matter right now. It seemed like Luffy realized that because he stayed silent for a moment before he happily continued to explain his ridiculous imageries of the clouds.

Law didn't even bother to listen anymore. He picked a cigarette from his pocket and flashed the lighter in the end of it. He ran his hand nervously through his hair before inhaling the nicotine-smoke deep into his lungs repeatedly. Luffy looked at him with a worried expression on his face but said nothing. After that day, Luffy or anyone else didn't mention that matter in his presence.

/

/

/

 _The young, blond boy hung on the wall, arms tied above him, blindfolded. His wrists were burning from supporting his whole body weight for days. He couldn't see, but he could feel everything around him. Flames burning his body, bones breaking from thrown rocks, wooden planks hitting his slender torso. He screamed in pain, asking for mercy, but in vain. The torturing wasn't going to stop._

 _The wailing of his brother teared his ears apart, breaking his psyche. Tears ran down on his cheeks, wetting the blindfold as he begged for their captors to release his brother. As a result he could hear louder noises of bones fracturing and his brother's cries increasing._

 _The anger inside him grew stronger by every bone fracture, by every scream from Rosinante, but he was powerless. He couldn't help himself, let alone his brother. He was weak._

 _His life was filled with pain and his brother's wailing._

 _This was no life. This was hell._

Doflamingo rushed up on his bed, waking to his own, horrifying scream. He was panting and holding his hand against the racing pulse in his throat. His whole body was shaking to the bone, sweat drops running down on his damp skin. The phantom cracks of bones breaking, together with his brother's cries repeated themselves in his head, his _drunken_ head.

The bed sheets were drenched with sweat and he clung onto them for a long time before realizing that he was in Dressrosa. He took short, deep breaths in and out, patting the bed to make sure it existed.

The drunk man reached for the bottle on the bedside table and poured the rest of it's contents down his throat with shaky hands. The burning sensation of alcohol pained his throat as he swallowed the spirit, but it didn't bother him. All he wanted was for the alcohol to take his nightmares away, to blur his mind so that he couldn't think anymore.

"Not enough..." He murmured to himself, shaking his head in an attempt to escape from the horrifying images in his mind. One loud slam and there was shattered glass all over the floor, some shards sticking to his skin. He then buried his face in his blood covered hands and tried to force Rosinante's wailing out of his head.

It had been forever since his nightmares had been so vivid, so real, that for a moment he had thought that he was still _there_.

/

/

/

The next weekdays went smoothly, wake up, go to school, come back from school, help around the restaurant, go to sleep. A laconic routine formed itself to Law's weekdays and all that was left from that night was the feeling of emptiness. Sanji, Luffy and the others kept his mind occupied during the school breaks and days, but during nights Law's thoughts revolved around _that happening_.

"Eggplant, Law, drag your scrawny asses downstairs! Patty needs a hand in the kitchen!" Zeff's gruff voice reached Sanji's room from the lower end of the stairs, drawing the attention of the two young men who were playing Tekken 6.

"Yeah, coming!" Sanji shouted, and then added "Shitty geezer," in a more quiet tone. Law was sure the latter comment reached Zeff's ears, but at least the old man didn't start shouting at them. He did that often, though his shouting always had a humorous tingle in it. It's not like he was some grumpy, old slave driver after all.

"It's probably the dishes. It's close to the closing time so I doubt they would need our help making food." Sanji explained after he saw Law's raised eyebrows. Zeff never usually called them for help this late because there weren't many customers visiting during these hours.

"And if Patty needed help with making food, they wouldn't call you downstairs. Only I would be called." Sanji added and quickly jumped off the bed before Law was able to kick his ribs to fragments. Law had indeed been called for help to the kitchen on the first day, but after burning everything he had tried to prepare, they had assigned him to work as a waiter instead. He was a total catastrophe in the kitchen.

"Don't toot your own horn, you ass." Law said, only pretending to be offended over his friend's words. He knew his own cooking skills better than anyone, and he had actually tried to warn Zeff when he had commanded him to help in the kitchen. Zeff had probably thought that he had tried to avoid work and hadn't listened to his warnings. It had been his and his restaurant's loss.

When Law reached the end of the stairs, he saw a familiar figure sitting in one of the tables. Law had been prepared for Doflamingo sending Trebol, Diamante or Vergo after him, but seeing Baby 5 caught him completely off guard. He gave a quick glance towards Zeff, and he immediately realized the reason why they had been called downstairs. If Zeff had told him that someone from the family had arrived, he would have refused to come.

"Law!" Baby 5's expression brightened and she ran to Law and tackled him with a violent hug. She fell on top of him on the floor and just kept clinging to his neck. Law patted the back of her head gently and gave a soft laugh. How Baby 5-like to hang to him like that.

Baby 5 drew back from the hug only after a long minute, and when she did, she challenged Law with a disappointed frown.

"What do you think you are doing? Come back home this instant. I was so worried!" Baby 5 spoke in a condemning manner, pinching Law's auricle so hard that it actually hurt. Law could see that Baby 5 was mad at him, and for a reason. He hadn't informed or contacted anyone from the family during the past days. He had actually turned off his cell.

"I don't want to." Law said, making a pained face as he held his aching ear. Baby 5 shot a glare at him.

"What do you mean you don't want to? You have to come home! It's been two weeks already!"

"It's not that easy."

"It is! Just come back with me now." Baby 5 kept on insisting, and Law felt kind of bad for her. He was sure that his sister had missed him, and no wonder. They usually saw and hanged out almost every day. He had to admit that he had missed teasing her too. Sanji was annoying as fuck because he just paid you back with ten times more insults if you tried to bully him, but Baby 5 froze from embarrassment. How hilarious that was.

"I can't come back, Baby 5." Law said and a small, apologetic smile made it's way up to his lips. Much to his surprise, Baby 5 clasped his cheeks, but this time her touch was a lot gentler than usually. Her expression was something between compassionate and pitying.

"Look, I don't know what happened between you and the young master, but please try to get along okay? Dressrosa has been a hell ever since you left." Baby 5's words took their time to register themselves to Law's brains, and slowly his consciousness managed to pick the most important part of what she said.

"What has happened in Dressrosa since I left?" Law asked, suddenly feeling uneasy and worried. What so drastic could have happened after he had left, that Baby 5 would call home hell?

"Well, nothing actually. Just that after the day you left, the young master has been in an unbelievably bad mood. He's throwing tantrums like a small child, except that a small child wouldn't hurt his own family for no reason."

Law stared at Baby 5's sad face with an expression of shock, but before he was able to say anything, Baby 5 continued.

"The other day, Diamante was denying the young master's praise about his good work, and that's when the young master snapped. He slammed a knife through Diamante's hand, sticking it to the dining table." Baby 5 looked at Law with pleading eyes as she explained what had happened. Law knew that Doflamingo was a violent man, but attacking his own family wasn't like him. It sounded alarming. But still, Law couldn't help but be annoyed at him. What Doflamingo had done to him wasn't something you could forgive just like that. That man was pure cruel.

"Diamante can get annoying with his denial of flatters." Law said in a nonchalant tone, sounding ruder than he had intended to. Well, not like he could help it. He was angry at Doflamingo and thinking about the man got him in a bad mood.

"But you don't underst-" Baby 5 started in a high pitched tone but Law just simply interrupted her.

"It's none of my business."

Law helped Baby 5 to get to her feet and then got up himself too. He gave a quick peck to his sister's cheek and turned his back on her. He was in a bad mood and he didn't feel like discussing anything that had something to do with Doflamingo, even if it was with Baby 5, so he decided to run from the situation when he still could.

"He's drinking by himself again!" Baby 5 shouted, and Law suddenly stopped moving before he could put his foot on the first step of stairs. Baby 5 continued to speak hurriedly.

"He's been screaming through the nights, and no matter how much alcohol we carry to his room, it won't stop. Only until he gets so wasted that he passes out, will he be able to sleep, and even then he wakes up in the middle of the night." The words washed away Law's irritation one by one, changing it to disbelief and concern.

Law hadn't lived in Dressrosa for even a year when Rosinante had died. Everyone was crying, including Law. Rosinante had been very close to Law as he had been the first person to show Law kindness. Even though they hadn't known each other for a long time, Rosinante had became someone important to the little Law.

But what was the most dreary part of Rosinante's death, wasn't Law's or anyone else's sadness. The most dreadful part of it was what it did to Doflamingo's psyche. The man locked up himself to his room for the nights, drowning himself in alcohol, awaking the whole house to his pained screams in the middle of the night. During the days the man had just been a killing machine, going around the city, shooting or stabbing anyone who stood in his way, sometimes even his own family members.

Doflamingo's psyche had slipped past nonexistence after Rosinante's death, and Law could still remember how horrifying it had been to wake up to the ear-splitting screams. A man so cruel and intimidating, screaming like a small child wasn't something you could get used to, no matter how many times you heard it.

Law had heard that something bad had happened to Doflamingo when he was still a child, and apparently the reason why he screamed at nights was because of his past haunting him. It was a taboo in the family, but some people still rumored about it. Law had walked in on Doflamingo drinking by himself at nights a few times, and he had been beaten for that reason just as many times. Law couldn't even imagine what kind of nightmares they were, and he didn't even want to. A man like Doflamingo losing his sanity over dreams wasn't just normal.

"Please, Law, do something. Come back home."

The black haired woman grabbed Law's arm and turned him to face her. Her eyes were praying for him as she gazed up to his and Law had rarely seen such a sorrowful expression on Baby 5's face. Her whole demeanor indicated that she was panicky.

"Please."

 **/**

 **/**

 **Thank you for reading again! I love you!**

 **Review if you enjoyed it or if you have something to criticize.**

 **I'm already working on the next chapter so it shouldn't take me too long to publish again ^^**

 **See you! xxoo**


	7. Chapter 7 - Involuntary forgiveness

**AN/ First of all, I'm so sorry for this long gap between the chapters. As if being a homemaker and taking care of a small child wasn't keeping me busy enough, I started studying. I've been dying to write but I just haven't had enough time for it. A few paragraphs at a time, I built this chapter. I must admit that I'm not content with it or the style I've been writing, but I can't help it. I hope that you, my dearest readers, will forgive me and enjoy the newest chapter with all it's flaws and clichés.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except this dirty imagination of mine. The characters belong to the greatest mangaga of all time, Eiichiro Oda.**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

It was none of his damn business, he decided. And even if it would have been any of his business, there was nothing he could have done. Nothing could prevent that insane, callous man from seeing his nightmares except for alcohol, and if that didn't work, nothing would. Nothing would heal his wounds or erase his trauma from the past. It wouldn't have made any difference even if Law would have went home, so he hadn't.

That day when Baby 5 had came to Baratie and begged for Law to come back, he hadn't said anything to that last "Please". He had just shook Baby 5's hand off and made his way upstairs, not daring to look his `sister´ in the eye. If he would have looked behind him, he was sure he wouldn't have been able to walk away from her sorrowful face. So he had held his head high and just walked away. Baby 5 had let him.

If it wasn't for his hurt pride, he would have went back. Probably. He didn't deny the fact that he was worried, or actually he couldn't deny it no matter how hard he tried. He was worried to the point where he felt physically sick and couldn't sleep. That man was the most important person to him in the world after all, his savior. No matter what horrible deeds he had done or how he had abused Law, that fact was never going to change.

It just wasn't that simple. Law's pride was hurt. He felt so humiliated - so sick about what had happened a few weeks ago - that he just couldn't go. It was none of his damn business anymore.

"Hey, what are you pacing off for, brat?" A condemning tone drew Law's attention away from his thoughts, bringing him back to planet earth. He realized that the pile of dishes in front of him hadn't shrinked at all. Instead it had just grown bigger, into a mountain of dishes.

"I'm not paying you for slacking off." Zeff grunted, caressing his own moustache in a very disturbing manner. Law squinted his eyes at the old chef.

"Actually, I don't get paid for anything." Law snapped back as he started to scrub a plate full of white herb sauce. He had to hurry or it would take him the whole night to wash the dishes, and he really didn't intent to listen to Zeff's nagging until mornign.

"Tsch. You live here and eat our food. Isn't that a good enough pay, huh? I should throw your scrawny virgin ass out of the house if you're not even working." The old man growled, raising his eyebrows in a warning manner. His voice was "somewhat" threatening, meaning that it gave Law goosebumps.

"Yeah yeah, can't you see I'm washing them already?" Law said, rolling his eyes as he moved on to the next plate. A small, creepy laughter was his only answer and then he was alone in the kitchen. During the past few weeks, Law had finally began to understand why Sanji always spoke so rudely to that grumpy old man.

/

/

A loud scream scattered around the room, and the man rushed up on the bed, panting heavily.

The moon cast it's eerie light upon a half mad, half horrified face, causing the flowing sweat drops to shine. The gritted teeth were biting against soft left inside his mouth, and only the taste of blood was able to awaken him fully. His other senses were way too blastered because of the massive amount of alcohol.

It was getting worse night by night. There was no escape from the endless nightmares, not even with alcohol. The already twisted psyche started to crack because the hollow screams in his head didn't disappear. They went away during the days, but when the sun settled down, they always returned two times worse.

Wet, salty drops painted dark spots on the bed sheets. Were they made of sweat or tears, who knows?

/

/

/

"Eeeh? I lost again? SANJI! Law is CHEATING!" Luffy wailed and pointed at his fellow raven haired friend. His puppy eyes were directed at the before mentioned yellow haired boy who couldn't care less about their gaming. Sanji was full-time occupied by having an intense foot-flirting/teasing competition with his green-haired boyfriend.

"I'm not cheating. I'm just the best." Law stated, shrugging his shoulders as he made a jaunty face. Luffy sticked his tongue out at and began to pout, but his attention was quickly drawn elsewhere when a loud voice yelled from downstairs:

"Oi, boys! You have ten seconds to be downstairs or else you will be left without food!"

Luffy teleported himself to downstairs in less than two seconds.

Law got up from the floor and glanced at the flirting couple. They were currently caressing each other with their feet and it looked horribly wrong. Disturbing even. Law didn't even want to imagine what kind of fetishes they shared with each other in the darkness of a secluded bedroom.

"Are you two lovebirds coming or are you going to keep flirting? If it's the latter, I'm gone. You two make me feel physically sick with your sweetness."

Sanji shot a half-assed glare at Law from the corner of his eye and gave him the finger. Zoro pretended not to notice Law's offending comment, or maybe he actually just didn't pay attention to anything else but squeezing a certain blond's ass.

"Guess it's the latter. See you later, fags." Law said, faking disgust with an overdramatic expression. He was actually good at it.

"Fuck off Law" Sanji snarled and the mentioned boy realized that it was better to run before he would get his ass beaten up. He quickly made his way downstairs and to the dining hall where Luffy was already piling a load of food on the house's biggest plate. It was most probably the second or third portion by now, knowing Luffy's ridiculous appetite.

Law took a seat next to Zeff and dug in himself too. If there was something better in Baratie than in Dressrosa (because the latter was filled with luxuries) it was the food. Nothing could beat the food there, especially if it was made by Sanji.

"You don't have to wolf down the food Luffy, we're not going to run out of it." Patty said, raising his eyebrows at the boy. Zeff grabbed Patty's arm shook his head.

"Don't even bother. He gobbles all the time."

And the boy in question ate up to his reputation, not sparing even one single tenderloin beef from his wrath. It really seemed like he had something against the food when he rushed it down his throat with such force. Law snickered at the amusing sight.

After he had eaten enough, Law thanked for the food and took his plate to the kitchen. As he was making his way back to Sanji's room, he stopped at the beginning of the stairs when a voice called out to him. He turned to look at Luffy who was currently finishing his 8th mountain pile of food.

The gluttong blabbered some gibberish with his mouth full of food, and Law just barely worked out a few words: Tekken, kick ass, won't lose. Law accepted the challenge with a nod.

"Hey, brat! Don't speak when your mouth is full of food or I'll kick your ass out of the table!" Zeff roared, causing Law to smile amusedly as he made his way upstairs. Just when he was about to grab the handle and open the door, he heard whispers coming from Sanji's room. He carefully leaned closer and brought his ear near the door.

"We can't."

"Just for a little, okay?" That was Zoro. No doubt. A much deeper tone in the whisper.

"No, Law is coming back soon."

"Sanji, please." Zoro's voice was husky, desperate. Law could hear a belt buckle's chink.

"Stop it. Zoro." Sanji sounded somewhat desperate too.

"We haven't fucked for a month for fucks sake!" Zoro's whisper was almost shouting, if that's even possible. Well at least he sounded very angry.

"I know... I want to do it too. Badly, believe me. But..." Sanji's words were cut off by Zoro's.

"Yeah yeah. When Law's alright and goes back home. I fucking get it. Call me when we can spend time as more than friends." Zoro's voice wasn't a whisper anymore. He spoke in a normal tone, and that's why Law couldn't be sure if he heard the bed shift or not.

"Zoro, wait-" Sanji sounded panicky, and at this point Law could clearly hear stomping coming closer to the door. He stormed back to the staircase as quietly and as fast as he could.

"Fuck you Sanji!" And that's when the room's door opened and Zoro stormed out. He rushed past Law without sparing even a glance, his jaw tightly clenched. Law had never seen Zoro, the guy with the tranquility of a lamb, get mad at Sanji before. Or actually, he had never seen Zoro get mad at anyone.

Law's ears were slightly red when he entered the room, but his redness was nothing compared to Sanji's. The yellow haired boy was a depressed mess sitting on the bed, his face buried in a pair of shaking hands.

"Is everything okay?" Law asked, already knowing the answer but pretending to be clueless. Sanji jumped slightly and quickly forced a smile to his lips when his eyes focused on Law's. It was a miserable try.

"Ah, Zoro suddenly remembered he had some urgent school assignments to do. It's alright, don't worry about it." Sanji spoke, but his voice gave out that things weren't alright. He sounded sorrowful, not to even mention the look in his eyes. Law felt bad because he hadn't realized that he had stood in the way of Sanji's and Zoro's relationship this whole time. Why in the hell hadn't Sanji said anything? Oh, yeah. Sanji was so worried about him that he though their relationship matters could wait. In Zoro's opinion they obviously couldn't, and Law shared that opinion.

"Well, go and help him then. I'm so bored with your dull face already that I feel like going back to Dressrosa. I'm missing my king-sized super soft bed already. That mattress gives me neck pains." Law tried to sound as convincing as he could as he went and picked up his phone and wallet from the table. He could feel Sanji's suspicious gaze pierce his back but he paid no attention to it. He wasn't going to be a third wheel no matter what, even if it meant going back to Dressrosa.

Going back home had been in his mind daily after Baby 5 had came. His pride once again prevented him from admitting it to himself, but he was worried to death because of what Baby 5 had told him about a certain flamboyant man. Nightmares, alcohol, violence. How not-so-inviting it was to go back home, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel like he should be there. _He_ was Law's savior after all, so Law couldn't not to worry about _him_.

"Are you sure?" Sanji's voice was slightly worried and he had seemingly pondered on his words for a long time. Law knew that Sanji had meant to ask if it was okay to meet Doflamingo already, but Law didn't have an answer to that question. All he knew that it was best for everyone that he would go home. Sanji and Zoro would have their relationship back on track again, Baby 5 wouldn't have to worry, and Law would be able to sleep in his own, comfy bed. About Doflamingo... Well, he wasn't sure what to do about that just yet.

"What are you getting worried about me like some girl? Of course I'm sure. Fucking stuuupid." Law's voice was sharp and just as pissing as he had intended it to be.

"Oh? You sure you want to go to that area, asshole?" Sanji asked, his voice frighteningly amused. The raven hair turned around to face him with an impish smirk hovering on his lips, and tilted his head.

"That's what I'm talking about. Last time I checked taking it up your _asshole_ made you a girl." And that's when the storm of flying fists and legs started. A good way to part was kicking each other's asses until Zeff came roaring at them about fucking up the whole room. With the taste of blood in his mouth and a wide smile on his face, Law waved his hand cheerily at the yellow haired shitty cook. _`Well then- off to the demon's lair, huh?´_

/

/  
/

It had been an awfully long time since Law had last went through the gates of Dressrosa. Unlike he had thought there was not a feeling of uneasiness, but a feeling of relief instead. He had missed that place unknowingly much.

When he opened the enormous double doors to the mansion, a brush of a familiar, comforting scent hit his nostrils. He took it in with great enjoyment as if he was moved over his own return, not like he would ever admit it aloud though. He just stood at the door for a few minutes, taking in the sight of home, inwardly smiling to himself. There was no need to go further in the house just yet. For now, this was enough.

Suddenly the incident from over a month ago felt insignificant. It was like no bad memories existed at all, only homesickness, and it was already wearing off. The raven haired boy felt his stiffened shoulders relax for the first time in weeks, and he thought that he had never fully understood the meaning of home before. _`It sure feels different.´_

"So the troublekid returned home at last, eh?" Law's eyes came across a very familiar figure, the source of that high pitched, feminine voice. His whole body tensed as a feeling of pure embarrassment washed through it. Obsidian eyes frowned upon him and Law was suddenly very content with his earlier choice to smoke a few cigarettes before returning to Dressrosa. If he hadn't done that, he would have probably been nervous as fuck right now.

"I felt bored so I just came to check how you guys are doing here." Law spoke, lifting up his chin proudly as he made his way up the stairs. Baby 5's pitch black eyes never left his body as he did so, and that intense gaze burned him like hell. It had been a Very wise decision to smoke more than just one cigarette.

"Oh? We are doing just fine. Dellinger is in Sugar's hands. He's currently being stitched. He bought wrong booze for the young master."

 _`Crap.´_ Law felt a stab in his heart. She had hit the right spot straight away. That's just how cruel his sister could be. He sometimes wondered whether she was mentally stable. Considering how sweet she was this second and horrifying the next, she most probably had a bipolar disorder or something like that. Not like he wanted to mention it aloud. He didn't care about losing his head over something so trivial.

"I..." Law muttered so quietly that it barely even reached his own ears, but he didn't know how to continue. He was not sure how he could explain why he was coming back only now, and why hadn't he returned a few weeks ago when Baby 5 had came for him. He actually couldn't even explain why had he come home at all.

"It's fine. I'm glad to see that you are back. I really missed you, Law." Baby 5's words caused Law's gray eyes open wide. He opened his mouth to speak but Baby 5 pressed her finger against his lips.

"Before you say anything, I'm still mad at you. I'm glad to see you but you aren't forgiven yet."

"I missed you too baby 5." Law said finally after guffawing in amusement at her conflicting words for a good while. She frowned at her in manner that signaled `You shouldn't do that if you value your life´ until she heard his words. That's when her expression softened and she wrapped her arms around Law's neck, burying her face in his chest.

"You really are a troublekid, you know?"

"Yeah yeah, let it be. I'm back now, am I not?" Law said, faking irritation when there was actually a smile tugging at his lips as he wrapped his arms around Baby 5's slender figure. It was soothing. Being in Dressrosa, the scent in Dressrosa, the people in Dressrosa. Baby 5 had just given the finishing touch to his home coming.

Suddenly, Diamante rushed past the two of them (who looked like a cuddling, sweet couple) like a hurricane. He seemed to be in such a hurry that he didn't even have the time to stop and tease them, what he most probably would have done normally. He just speed walked past them, then suddenly stopped and turned around on his heels so that his long, red cape flipped. His eyes locked with Law's, and the latter knew that it had been stupid to wish that the man would just walk past them.

"Eh? How are you here all of a sudden?" The tall man didn't have his usual trademark smile on his lips, so the red stripes ran down on his face as straight lines. _`First time seeing this asshole serious.´_

"Long story." Law said, not too eager to start a conversation with the overconfident elite officer. Their relationship hadn't ever been... of a friendly kind, and Law didn't feel like taking any shit about his sudden disappearance right now. To his surprise though, that's not what Diamante had in mind.

"Not like I even wanted to hear. Come to the dining hall."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Come to the dining hall." Diamante repeated himself, his tone of voice leaning slightly towards commanding. Law didn't like that echo in his words at all, but he was currently too focused in the meaning of the words to pay attention to the voice. At least that's what he told himself. It could have been just an excuse not to start a fight right off the bat when he arrived. He was being considerate towards Diamante, maybe.

"What the fuck? Sounds fishy, you telling me to come to the dining hall all of a sudden." Law raised his eyebrows at the man.

"It's not fishy, I just don't feel like going there to get pierced by a fork for the second time. If you come, I'm sure that Joker will focus on you." Diamante spoke, waving his left hand -which was covered in bandages- in front of Law's face.

Law rolled his eyes in irritation, but in his chest, his heart skipped a beat. Doflamingo was going to be there in the dining hall. The thought of seeing the man after a month, considering how their last meeting had went, sent uneasiness to Law's whole body.

"And why would you think that he'd be focused on me?" Law asked, feigning arrogance.

"Well, aren't you his lover boy? Do something. We've tried to get him drunk, bring him people to kill, let him handle the interrogation tortures, and nothing has worked. You try something."

"What do you expect me to do? Use a taming spell on him?" Law snapped, not exactly liking the nickname Diamante gave him. But his words were serious. He had no idea what he could possibly do to pull Doflamingo back from the pit of nightmares and violent tantrums. He had no idea how to deal with the man because of his own conflicting feelings. He was worried but angry. Longing but miffed.

"I don't know. Spread your legs or something. Use your imagination." Diamante's voice was venomously shitty, just like the grin on his face as he generously shared his suggestions.

"Screw you, asshole." Law growled, his eyes flaming with fierce rage. He fisted his hand, ready to launch towards Diamante, but a gentle touch of a feminine hand on his shoulder stopped his actions. Or more like it calmed him down enough to realize that attacking Diamante was a bad idea. He didn't want to commit a suicide after all.

"Let's go eat Law." Baby 5 said, pushing the raven haired boy forcefully towards the dining hall. Diamante walked behind them, a smug, shit-eating smile splitting his face in half. Law wanted to snap back at the bastard, but his mind was fully occupied with stressing about seeing Doflamingo, so nothing worth of saying came into his mind. _`Fuck.´_

"Good boy." Baby 5 whispered into Law's ear, as she had seemingly just read Law's thoughts. She kept pushing Law towards the dining hall, where his personal hell-bringer was waiting for him. Law took in a deep breath and tried to calm his inner turmoil down. _`Do not panic.´_

As they entered the dining hall, it fell silent as death. Well, it hadn't been that noisy to even begin with, which was very unusual as it was normally filled with happy chattering and/or loud arguments. Now there had been only a few people quietly talking to the person next to them, but they all shut their mouths when Law entered the room, and turned their gazes to him.

Law felt the pressure of all eyes in the room staring at him intensively, and suddenly the wallpaper's flower-pattern seemed Very interesting in his opinion. So mesmerizing, that he just had to stare at it as he followed Baby 5 to their seats. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the wall, and it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that the person dressed in a pink feather coat was sitting in the table. Not at all, nope.

Soon after he had sat down, the room was filled with quiet whispers. He decided to ignore it all as he reached for the croissants and tried to swallow the nauseous feeling down from his throat. This nervousness of his had nothing to do with the flamboyant man dressed in a pink coat either. No, zero connection.

Law could feel an intense gaze focusing on his face as he swallowed down his food, and it burned him like flames. He didn't dare to lift his eyes up to see who was staring at him, but it wasn't hard to guess. Nobody had such an effect on him, making him shiver only with one gaze, except for one person. And that person was Donquixote Doflamingo.

When Law felt that gaze finally let go of him, he couldn't help himself. He carefully lifted his eyes to meet the face that was chiseled like a finely-carved Michelangelo statue, but immediately regretted it. He had intended to steal only a small glimpse, but ended up getting engulfed by that handsome face. Masculine, strong jawbone moved as the man chewed on a piece of bread so – god so very – alluringly. A symmetrical nose, a full and moist set of the most seductive lips in the world. _`Oh god why did I look?´_

Those above-mentioned lips were curved in the smug trademark smile of Doflamingo's, but something seemed off about it. Was there a wrinkle on the corner of the mouth? Or maybe even two. Despite the wrinkles that had appeared, Law thought that he could never turn his gaze away. Until that man turned his head towards Law. The raven haired boy's heart skipped a beat, and he managed to bring his eyes back to his plate just in time. Their eyes never met.

Law gobbled his food like it was the last meal he would ever have. He was in a hurry to finish eating and leave the dining hall. His nervousness and the uneasy feeling on the bottom of his stomach were way too excruciating for him to handle. He wanted to go to a place where that gaze couldn't follow him.

Suddenly, Law felt a flowery, alluring scent hit his nostrils, and a familiar, feather-like softness brushed his cheek. His eyes widened, and he spun around on his seat, seeing Doflamingo leave the dining hall. Suddenly, he felt disappointment hit him like a ton of bricks. He had actually hoped for Doflamingo to come to him, and felt misery because it had been only the feather cape brushing him as the man had walked past. He cursed himself in his mind. _`What the fuck is wrong with me?´_

Law shook his head in irritation. Was it because Doflamingo had ignored him or because he got sad over that cruel man's ignorance? He himself came into a conclusion that it was the both.

He finished his meal just as quickly as he earlier had intended to, and almost ran to the balcony of his room for a smoke. He just had to get nicotine for his brain to function completely again because in his own opinion, he was going insane.

/

/

/

Law woke up to an ear-splitting scream in the middle of the night. He jumped out of the bed, glancing warily around the room to search for the source of that scream. Obviously he couldn't find it. That scream had came from Doflamingo's room, no doubts about that. Law ran his hand through his hair roughly, ripping a few strands from his head as he did so. His heart was beating in his chest and he couldn't calm it down. _`I didn't remember it was that bad.´_

It was awful to wake up to that scream after such a long time. His memories from years back hadn't been respectful or vivid at all. He had thought that he knew what it was like to hear that sound that ripped his ears apart, but he had been so wrong. It was much more disturbing and utterly terrible compared to the faint memory of it. His pulse was coming out of his chest.

With trembling hands, Law fumbled at his pack of cigarettes on the nightstand, but only after he had put on a t-shirt and jeans. He tugged one cigarette out and enveloped his lips around it before putting the pack away. He then made his way to the small french balcony of his room and lit the cigarette. A long drag of the cigarette was taken, and seconds later smoke came out like white lava out of a volcano, making an `o´ with his mouth.

Sometimes he enjoyed looking at the thin fog of smoke that escaped from between his lips. The exhaustion would spiral around for a while but then it would gently disappear into thin air. He looked at it as if it wasn't just some slow acting poison he fed himself but yet something else so much more beautiful. This was one of those times. The nicotine slowly calmed down his brain well enough for his hands to stop trembling, but the high pulse of his didn't go slower. Instead it just raised to new heights with all the thoughts popping into his head.

Doflamingo. Doflamingo. Doflamingo. All his thoughts revolved around that man. Doflamingo's scream, his nightmares, his alcohol problem. The past they shared, the first time Law had woken up to that terrifying scream, Doflamingo's brother's, Rosinante's, death. That night from over a month back, when Doflamingo had forced Law to do something disturbing. Law couldn't pretend that it had never happened because it had, and it broke the peace of his mind every time he thought he had obtained it again. But did that really matter now, at this moment?

Sure, it wasn't easy to forget or forgive such a thing, but Law had always known what kind of man Doflamingo was. When he had agreed to be Doflamingo's lover, he hadn't even hoped for the man to be gentle with him. Or maybe he had, but he hadn't exactly expected it. Law knew that Doflamingo was a cruel, sadistic man whose narcissistic personality couldn't be changed, and still he had went along with that whole `lovers´ thing. So what was the big deal? The man had acted according to his personality after a chain of events, -that Law should have been able to predict would lead to the outcome- and it wasn't even surprising. That's just the way Doflamingo had always been.

Now, to the puzzling question. _`Do I still want to be near him? For real?´_

A loud bang, like the sound of a battering ram hitting against wooden gates, didn't give Law the time to think about the answer to his own question. Or more like he didn't even need to, because his body instinctively gave him the reply. He was running towards Doflamingo's room before he even noticed where his legs were leading him to. He couldn't bear to listen to those screams or loud noises of something breaking any longer.

His decision, he realized, had been made a long time ago already. Law cared for that man, no matter how cruel he was or would be in the future, and he couldn't endure only listening from afar to that man's pain. Law also realized that he was beyond insane for thinking like that. A total nutcase.

Law barged in to the room, not even bothering to knock as he entered. Much to his surprise, the room was dimly lit. Usually the flamboyant man closed the curtains for nights – as far as Law remembered from years back when he was still a constant visitor here – but now they were open so that the moon light could invade the room. That's why Law was able to spot that said flamboyant man sitting on the edge of the king-sized bed, holding a half empty bottle of spirit in his hand. He was wearing only a pair of his usual capri pants, this obviously leaving his upper body bare. A sight that made our raven haired boy swallow noisily and shake his head.

Doflamingo seemed to notice his arrival as he suddenly picked something up from the table and... ah, his glasses. He put them on and turned his head in a very slow and threatening manner to the door. His expression quickly changed from intimidating to a tired raise of eyebrows and he returned his head to it's earlier position. Law could still get a glimpse of the cold sweat that ran on his temple and from there all the way down to his strong jawbone. The older man looked exhausted.

"What the fuck?" Was Doflamingo's only `reply´ to Law's sudden appearance. His voice was hoarse and exhausted. It didn't sound like his usual powerful and smug voice at all. It was so very far away from that.

Law didn't answer, probably because he didn't know what to say, and just walked across the room instead. He stopped a few meters away from Doflamingo and took a good view of the man. His breath was once again taken away, no matter how horrifying the expression on that gorgeous face was. Droplets of sweat ran on the flamboyant man's angular cheekbones that carved down towards a prominent jaw. Above that jaw stood firm, porcelain lips that - Law knew – tasted like ecstasy.

"I heard you scream." Law said after a moment of pondering whether he should open his mouth or not. He had decided to be reckless and do the first. That's why he wasn't standing right next to the man: If Doflamingo tried to launch at him with an attack, he could dodge it easily and run away. He knew just how violent the man could be on these nights so coming here was practically the same thing as committing a suicide. And still he had came. _`Am I nuts or nuts?´_

"Aha."

Law frowned at the simple `aha´ - which wasn't like Doflamingo - he got for an answer. He didn't intend to give up just yet, but first he took time to admire the way the older man's chest rose and fell with an athletic grace, and the way his six – or eight – pack moved below them. What perfect, tanned muscles they were, and Oh boy how his fingers itched to track them all down. But the more important things come first, sadly.

"Can't you even face me anymore? Am I not a family member now that I've ran away from home once?" Law tried a new tactic to make the man talk normally, and that was taunting. It brought results immediately, as Law could see how the man got aggravated and how his muscles tensed at those words. Surprisingly, the man did nothing but rose his gaze to Law.

"It takes more than a month's trip to the outer world for you to be kicked out of the family." Doflamingo's voice was filled with calm enrage, and for a moment Law's pulse quickened under the threat. But instead of violently jumping at the boy, the blond sat still in an emotionless manner. This worried Law more than anything. Even his cocky words weren't able to bring the man out of his inner turmoil.

"Aren't you going to say anything about my disappearance?" Law asked, raising his eyebrows at the man who was far from being himself. A vein on that man's forehead bulged.

"What the fuck do you want me to say about it?" The man seemed to be getting beyond annoyed, and Law felt like his plan had succeeded. His plan to draw Doflamingo's attention away from his nightmares. Though it was coming on the cost of endangering his own safety, even if the man – oddly – hadn't attempted to choke him to death yet.

"I don't know, just something for fuck's sake!" Law answered, raising his voice just slightly. Okay, his plan had backfired. He was starting to get annoyed himself too. Again, he saw the man's muscles tense as a result of irritation, but no movement other than that. Law was shocked by the fact that the man seemed to have no interest in his return, nor did the man try to attack him.

Law took a few steps forward, and his eyes narrowed as the man turned his gaze to the wall in front of him, the annoyed expression never leaving that divine face. In Law's opinion, the man wasn't even drunk, and still he acted out of character. Even his nightmares couldn't have had such an influence on him, preventing him from getting violent. He had heard it himself too, first Diamante and then Dellinger. The man obviously had only went on more violent rampages than usually, then why was he acting like?

"Am I not your damn lover?" Law felt more than heavy embarrassment as he called himself Doflamingo's lover, but at that very moment he decided not to care. He was angry and just kept on raising his voice. "Shouldn't you be angry at me for running away, or did you get tired of me after forcing me to suck you off once? Was I really that bad?"

Doflamingo shot a furious glare at Law and yelled at him.

"Fuck off Law! Or do you really want to get beaten that badly, huh?" Doflamingo's voice was threatening, even scary. Not to even mention his glare which caused Law's body to freeze in fear, but the boy still didn't know how to stop.

"Oh, so you found yourself a new fuckbuddy then? It wasn't a surprise, as you've alwa-" Law's ranting was cut off by a hand that tightened in a grip around his throat. Doflamingo's enormous and intimidating figure was now hovering above the raven haired boy, and he growled a warning between his gritted teeth. Law gasped for air and stared at the man, his eyes widened with horror.

"I'm trying to control myself, so get the fuck out of here while you still can. Otherwise I will hurt you again." The man's voice was harsh, but instead of frightening the boy even more, they had the opposite impact. Law's eyes filled with disbelief, and he hoped that he could have asked the man to repeat his words. Doflamingo was trying to control himself so that he wouldn't hurt Law again? He didn't want to hurt him? All of Law's earlier anger and uncertainties were washed off along with those words and he wanted to beat himself to a pulp for not coming back home earlier.

"Le..t- o." The boy tried to speak, but his voice was miserable and muffled by the hand on his throat. Doflamingo slowly eased his grip, and took a few steps backwards in frustration. He had decided not to lay a hand on Law during this conversation as he feared that the boy would just run away again. He really wasn't a man with self-restraint, not even if he wanted to be.

Law coughed a few times and rubbed his throat gently. It hadn't been such a bad experience this time. Doflamingo had been very prudent with power this time so it barely even hurt. Not like it could ever be a good experience... Probably.

"Leave now." Doflamingo's voice was so soft that it was nearly inaudible, but the annoyed tone was so obvious that there was no need to wonder if he was serious or not. He was dead serious. It took him a lot of mental power to be able to concentrate on speaking instead of still tightening his fingers around Law's pipe.

Law didn't flinch at the man's pressuring command, at least not outwardly that is. He didn't obey and instead closed the distance between the two of them again, and covered the man's lips in a kiss that caused even his own heart to leap to his throat. It was soft and gentle, unlike Doflamingo's heated initiatives, but it was good enough to have the older man caught off guard.

Doflamingo's lips were tensed against his, questioning him. Law didn't care and just kept brushing his lips more against the man's rough ones. His whole body went numb under the sensation of their salivas mingling, even if it was for a brief moment. The man tasted only slightly like alcohol, like if he hadn't been drinking for a few hours now. He wasn't even that drunk, maybe slightly buzzed. A pity. Law would have liked to know what kind of kisser Doflamingo was when he was drunk.

Not too long ago, Law had been against gay-activities and wouldn't have even thought about initiating a hug with the older man. And here he was now, pressing his lips against Doflamingo's, and out of his own free will.

Law ran his tongue along the man's lip, desperately tasting those sweet, alluring lips more and more. He had no other way to convey how he felt at the moment, and he figured that a kiss should do the job. If the man was still going to tell him to leave, then Law would most probably cut his head off.

Of course Doflamingo never told Law to leave, because right after Law pulled back from the kiss, the man stared into his eyes for a short moment. After that short moment, the man claimed the boy's nectar sweet lips as his own. His strong hand ran down the boy's spine and he yanked him forward, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them. Their figures melted together, or at least that's what it felt like to the two of them.

Doflamingo fiercely fought his way to Law's mouth, tasting the ashy flavor of cigarettes and devouring it gratefully. He let his hand wander freely on that lithe back, fondling and caressing every muscle there. As a reward, the raven hair's breathing became deeper and more irregular, almost transforming into moans.

Law could feel the older man's tongue invade his mouth oh so roughly, and along with the firm hand fondling his back it caused his body to shiver in satisfaction. He rested his hand below the man's ear, his smooth thumb caressing that strong jawbone as his lips were fully claimed. Oh god how he had missed this sensation, and how very faint had his memories been. His memories hadn't given Doflamingo's lips their well-earned justice, because right now Law could feel the world disappearing from his grasp with just a mere kiss.

Doflamingo pulled back from the kiss first. He didn't let go of Law, only broke off the contact between their lips, and grinned down at the raven haired, flushed boy. It wasn't his usual smug smile, but it was wide enough to make Law sigh in relief.

"Would you mind erasing that shit-eating smile off your face, because it's annoying the shit out of me?" Law asked, attempting to sound much more arrogant than he actually was. Unfortunately his gray, glimmering eyes gave out his true emotions.

A loud "Fuffuffuffu." echoing around the room was the only answer Law got to his rude comment., and suddenly it felt like every single piece was on it's rightful place. Home was really home only after making up with a certain blond, arrogant man, and what would be a better way other than kissing? Okay, excluding more advanced physical contact, there was nothing. Words couldn't convey the feelings as effectively as actions, not to even mention Law's inability to express himself audibly.

Doflamingo slowly let go of Law, and no matter how much the raven haired boy would have wanted to complain about it, he appreciated his pride much enough to keep his mouth shut. He raised his eyebrows as he saw Doflamingo lift the bottle of spirit from the floor, but sighed in relief when the man sealed it with a cork and put it to the drawer of the nightstand.

"Why..." Law started a question, but then suddenly decided to keep his mouth shut. He wasn't sure if he should bring up the subject or not, and most probably it was the latter. Unfortunately, the older man had heard his starter and turned to look at him questioningly.

"Why what?"

"Why did they come back?" Law finished his question this time, his voice silent as a whisper. "Your nightmares, I mean."

Doflamingo's face flashed with an unknown darkness for a short moment before his expression returned to it's usual self. Or at least Law thought it did. He couldn't be sure because the older man turned his back at him, and this got him worried.

"They are gone now." Doflamingo's voice was tranquil with the statement and this caused Law's eyes to widen.

"But I heard it." Law's baffled voice insisted.

"They are gone _now_." The alfa male repeated himself in a threatening tone as if to say that was the end of discussion. Realization hit Law like a ton of bricks, and he gasped in disbelief. He couldn't be sure if the man was really giving him a slight hint about the situation or not, but it felt very likely. If he interpreted it correctly, Doflamingo's nightmares had started and disappeared because of him.

It all sounded very logical in his own little head, now that he thought about it, even if it was more than slightly unbelievable. Doflamingo's nightmares had started approximately a month ago, right after Law had left Dressrosa. Law was half flattered half remorseful about this new information. He hadn't even thought about the possibility that Doflamingo's nightmares could have something to do with him, but now that he did, it was clear. _`But why?´_

That was a question Law asked not only from himself, but aloud too. Or actually he stated the question like a fact.

"Your nightmares have nothing to do with me."

Law didn't really know the exact content of Doflamingo's nightmares, but he knew that they had something to do with his early past, his childhood. A time when Law hadn't been even born. So why had Law's straying triggered them?

Doflamingo turned around, a dark, intimidating shadow hovering above his smiling face.

"Fuffuffu, you only realized that now?"

Law wanted to question the man more. Why, just why did he act as a trigger to those nightmares that had nothing to do with him? But he didn't. He knew that no matter how much he would ask, the man wouldn't speak, and he would just most probably annoy the man until he would beat the crap out of him. This time for real. So that's why Law decided to keep his mouth shut.

Doflamingo made his way under the blankets after he had closed the curtains, and Law only then remembered what time it was. He had completely forgotten his own tiredness in the midst of their conversation, and found a yawn making it's way through his lips now. His head started to feel sleepier and sleepier with every passing second.

"I should go to sleep too. Nights." Law was already ambling towards the door when he heard bedsheets shifting.

"And where do you think you are going? Come over here."

Law turned his eyes to Doflamingo, and saw that the man was actually lifting his blanket in an inviting manner. It took all of Law's control to not let his jaw drop and make himself look like an idiot. Doflamingo couldn't be serious. Not for the fucks sake. Doflamingo _never_ slept with anyone, not even his most frequent `lovers´ in the past. He had made it loud and clear that he would not let even a single person in the world see him sleeping, and he had always lived up to those words. But now? _`What the fuck?´_

Even in the darkness of the room, Law could sight the man's trademark smile crawling up to his lips, and it stirred up an indescribable emotion in Law's stomach. Doflamingo found it so Very amusing to see Law utterly flabbergasted, that even he himself felt like his face would rip in two halves from smiling so widely. He was enjoying it.

"Law, are you going to disobey me?" Doflamingo asked, and despite his harsh tone, he wasn't annoyed at all. It was the polar opposite. He was gazing at Law with a gleam in his eye, amused as he observed how the boy slowly returned to planet earth from his shocked state, and how his face got taken over by a glare. Despite that glare, the boy slowly – but surely – started to amble towards the bed, and his nervousness was tangible.

"You aren't going to sleep in jeans, are you? Fuffuffu." Doflamingo asked, and Law narrowed his eyes, implying just how much annoy that cocky attitude woke up inside him. Much to his own surprise, he didn't say anything nor did he disobey Doflamingo's wishes.

Doflamingo joyfully admired at the boy as he undid his belt and let his jeans side slowly to the ground, revealing a pair of black boxer shorts. `How boring.´ The man thought, but he couldn't do anything but admit that it was just like Law. Plain underwear matched his personality.

Next was the shirt, and this time Doflamingo could tell how the dark figure's hands trembled as it slipped itself out of the tee. Oh god how very insulting that t-shirt had been, hiding such a splendid body under it. The older man took in the whole sight of that tight built, and cursed himself in his thoughts for having closed the curtains before. Doflamingo resisted the urge to touch the boy and decided to wait until Law was comfortably seated next to him on the bed. That way Law wouldn't be able to run away anymore.

Law was grateful to the darkness for hiding his deeply colored cheeks. He felt like he was giving a striptease -show to the older male, or at least that's what the man made it look like. Undressing in front of Doflamingo felt like he was getting rid of his dignity together with his clothes. Doflamingo had stared at him so intensively that he had felt like melting under that gaze. And it was with the shades on. Law didn't even want to imagine what it felt like to be gazed by Doflamingo without the sunglasses covering his eyes.

To Law, it had always been a mystery: What were Doflamingo's eyes like? No body had seen them, ever, at least according to the family members. Doflamingo didn't take them off in front of others, and that was also the reason why he didn't sleep with anyone. Assuming that he put his shades away when he went to bed.

Law half wanted and half didn't want to see Doflamingo's eyes, because after all, eyes are the mirror to one's soul. Doflamingo, being the cruel man he is, probably had no soul at all. At least that's what Law had always thought, therefore the idea of seeing the man's eyes frightened the shit out of him. Now he wasn't so sure.

The raven haired boy concentrated on gathering the remains of his arrogance, and slipped under the blanket that was held high for him. His body shivered just slightly at the sensation of Doflamingo's warm skin touching his as he laid himself next to the monumentally built man. It shouldn't have been a big deal, knowing that they had been engaged in more advanced intimacy already, but somehow he couldn't get his loud heartbeat to shut the fuck up. Not like he was ever going to let older man know.

Law rolled to his side, inconspicuously breaking off the contact between their bodies as he turned his back at the older male. He tried to feign indifference as well as he could, commanding his body to relax, but Doflamingo wouldn't let him. The older male wrapped a hand around his waist – leaving a burning sensation in it's wake – and pulled his body against the many times broader chest.

Law's body jolted as his back took the shape of Doflamingo's rock-hard muscles, and he felt like melting against that burning hot body. The electric pulses that ran through every nerve in his back made him shiver, and the fact that Doflamingo's lips hovered hungrily above his neck didn't make the situation easier at all.

A warm breath ghosted over Law's skin, forcing him to lift his shoulders under the tickling sensation. He fluttered his eyes closed and tried to count to ten as slowly as he could in an attempt to calm himself down. No such luck. The older male didn't even try to let him calm down, but instead leaned in closer and brushed a pair of wet lips against the sensitive skin on Law's neck. This caused the boy to inhale sharply, threatening to pull a soft moan from his chest. The feeling of those lips pressing against his skin was dangerously illegal.

"You have a nice body. You should bare it to me more often." Doflamingo murmured as he trailed a stream of small nibbles down on the boy's shoulder. He was enjoying every small shiver, every erotic intake of breath he received as a reward, and the smug smile on his lips indicated it. Such a small gesture, but still it managed to bring forth such an exciting response.

"It's not in my nature to walk around naked – like a certain someone else does all the time." Law said, shrugging Doflamingo's lips off his shoulder. He wasn't comfortable in the situation at all. No matter how tolerant his attitude towards gay-activities had changed in the near past, he surely wasn't comfortable with it yet. The earlier kiss he had initiated on a whim, spontaneously. This was a whole lot more unnerving situation.

Doflamingo gritted his teeth when his head was pushed away from the boy's skin, and he yanked the boy's hips so close to his that the fabrics of their underwear touched. A sharp intake of breath erupted from the young boy's mouth, along with his muscles tensing.

"I know your nature very well, Law." Doflamingo spoke as he loosened his grip on the boy's hip, and moved his hand to the slender small of the back. The chills that his touch caused, satisfied him greatly. He knew his presence had a huge effect on the young boy, not to even mention his touches. It was enough to quake the boy's whole demeanor.

Law felt a burning sensation on his skin where the older man's hand lied, but it was a relief that he had gotten slightly further away from the rest of the man's body: The fabrics of their underwear touching, something unfamiliar resting against his ass… Not exactly a calming situation, and Law was glad it had ended. But when Doflamingo's jaw appeared above his head, he prepared himself for another unnerving assault.

Law waited and waited for something to happen, but the jaw stayed leaning on his head and the hand never moved from the small of his back. His body slowly shook off the tension and he gave himself the permission to relax. When a quiet snoring started to echo through the room, Law blew out the breath he had been holding for a while. A chuckle escaped through his lips along with air.

Law turned his head slightly, just enough to be able to confirm that the man still had his shades on. The monumental face looked so peaceful and gorgeous. Very different compared to when that face had the trademark smile on it. It was the first time Law saw Doflamingo's sleeping face, and he was going to carefully press the image into his mind.

When Law was convinced that the man was really asleep and wasn't going to commit any indecent activities under the blanket, he closed his eyes. The gentle breath that brushed against his sensitive skin, and the quiet snoring that echoed in his ears lulled him to sleep. Just before he lost his grip of consciousness, he remembered to worry about how Baby 5 would piss the shit out of him if she saw him in such a gay position. He crossed his fingers and hoped that the before-mentioned woman wouldn't be coming to the room in the morning, then he let the sleep take over his body and mind.

/

/

/

Law woke up in a dimly lit room, yawning with his mouth wide open as he slowly opened his sleepy eyes. The moment he found himself staring at amazingly long black curtains, he knew he wasn't in his own room. His eyes widened as realization hit him like a brick to the back of his head. He was in Doflamingo's room because he had slept in Doflamingo's bed, next to Doflamingo, held close by Doflamingo.

Law didn't feel like turning around and seeing the older man right now. Why? Well, first of all, he felt so damn awkward that he didn't even remember how to breath correctly. Second, he had a massive morning wood and wanted to tame it before Doflamingo had the chance to tease him about it… Or worse, try to tame it with immoral means. Third, he felt awkward. Fourth, he felt Very awkward. And fifth, he felt so fucking awkward that his body felt stagnant.

Law laid still for a while, counting seconds and concentrating on breathing as quietly and peacefully as he could. He didn't want for the older man to notice his uneven breathing and realize that he was awake until it was inevitable. It also took him a while to realize that his own breathing was the only sound in the whole room.

The raven haired youngster raised his eyebrows and slowly turned his head to see behind his back. Just like he had predicted, the bed was empty, only rummaged bedsheets implying that a person, other than himself, had been in there. Law took a quick look at the rest of the room and realized that he was completely alone in there. No traces of Doflamingo.

The first reaction was relief, as Law now didn't have to sneak out of the room and collect his clothes on the way in utter silence. His next reaction was slight anger. Doflamingo had left the room without a word. Not like Law didn't appreciate the good, long sleep and the fact that he didn't have to feel awkward, but he had actually expected the man to be there when he woke up. And at this point, Law's anger came to an halt.

 _`What, am I a girl? Waiting for my `dearest one´ to be here and greet me in the morning? Get your shit together, for fucks sake. You're filled with testosterone, not some drama bitch hormones.´_ Law was starting to worry for his own mental stability.

With a good speed, Law put on his clothes, made the bed and left for his own room. He entered his own, small french balcony and took long, satisfying drags of a cigarette. It helped him to get a grasp of his -manly- mental stability again, and it eased his nerves. What a god's blessing it was, smoking.

After the morning smoke, Law went to the dining hall – which was louder than yesterday by the way – and took his usual seat next to Baby 5. He glanced at Doflamingo, who gave him a nod – decorated with a smug smile – as a greeting. Law sat down without answering the greeting, a nonchalant expression on his face, and started to gather a pile of croissants on his plate.

"Morning~" A chirping voice whispered to his ear, and he answered gibberish with his mouth full of croissant. The black haired woman leaned towards him, a sparkling smile pulling her lips upwards.

"I'm glad you guys made up." Baby 5 spoke quietly, and Law raised his eyebrows at her.

"And why do you think that we made up?"

"Because you shared a morning greeting. Isn't that-" Baby 5's words were cut off by a voice that Law would have rather not heard this morning… Or make it ever.

"Your leg spreading seems to have worked. Good job, Law." That sadistic voice could belong to nobody else but Diamante. The man patted Law's shoulder and walked past to his own seat. Law could feel the burning gazes that were directed at him. Everyone in the dining table had heard Diamante's words, and no doubt that they could also count that 1+1 was 2.

Law's eyebrow twitched at the words, but his (outer) irritation vanished just as quickly as it had attempted to come out. He raised his pair of grey orbs from his platter, and stared at Diamante straight in the eye.

"Seems like Bellamy was even more successful with the leg spreading. After all, it's not usual for your disturbing face to appear at the dining table so late."

Diamante's rage and embarrassment was ah, so visible, and Law knew he had hit the nail on the head. He enjoyed watching as the veins on Diamante's forehead bulged outward and the usually grinning-mouth formed a straight line. Law was waiting for the man to snap something venomous back at him, but luckily the family head's presence was pressuring enough to keep Diamante's mouth shut. Or at least that's what Law thought the reason was for Diamante's silence.

"Well then, Joker. We have problems with the local gangsters in Kanda, and I think it would be good to have a morning assembly concerning that matter." The massive slug was the first to open his mouth after the tension had eased in the dining table. Even Trebol's voice was enough to bring goosebumps of abhorrence to Law's skin. The man was plain disgusting.

Law was stuffing his mouth full of the last bits of croissants and eying the end of the table. Doflamingo seemed indifferent to the news he heard, but Law was sure that it annoyed him. The man was always annoyed when things didn't go how he wanted them to go.

"Yes. We will have a morning assembly after breakfast. I want Kanda's person in charge here, as well a few of the family members." Doflamingo spoke, and waited for Trebol's nod before he turned his attention to the rest of the table.

"Diamante. Bellamy is in charge of Kanda's branch, right? Tell him to be here. Baby 5, Buffalo, you will attend the assembly, as well as will you, Vergo. We will begin in less than half an hour." Doflamingo's words were a `read-between-the-lines´ -message to everyone who wasn't called to the assembly. They started to eat at high speed to get out of the way before the assembly begun. Law did so too, gulping down his glass of orange juice before he left the dining hall.

/

/

/

"Well, how did it go?" A certain blond cook whispered to Law's ear during their first mutual class, and it was math. Law was grateful to the blond for taking his attention away from the boring lesson, but at the same time he was annoyed because of the subject they were talking about. He turned his sarcastic raise of eyebrows towards the blond.

"I'm not here in two pieces, so what do you think how it went?" Law's voice was just as boringly sarcastic as his expression was, but it quickly changed to painfully annoyed after seeing the change in his friend's expression. Sanji's eyes were shining and a mischievous smirk made it's way up to his lips.

"Oh, did you spend the night together?" Sanji boosted his sentence with an annoying voice and a damn stupid looking wink. Law couldn't help but sigh and try to concentrate on counting the whirls on Sanji's eyebrows instead of hitting the blond straight to his jaw. He wasn't on very good terms with the math teacher, and slipping to violence during the class surely wouldn't have made their mutual hate-relationship any better.

"Yes, we did spend the night together." Law saw Sanji's mischievous smirk growing even wider so he decided not to let the blond's imagination run any wilder than it already was. "And before you prematurely cum your pants, I think I should let you know that absolutely nothing except for sleeping happened."

The shit-eating grin didn't disappear from the blonds face even after hearing Law's words. Law sighed again, and this time tried to calm himself down by rubbing his temples. _`God he's an annoying motherfucker sometimes… No, always.´_

"Well, how did it go for you?" Law decided to change the subject to a much more appealing one. Or at least it was much more appealing to himself. Sanji was probably going to be just as happy about this subject as Law had been about the earlier.

"How did what go?" The blond asked with a whisper, raising his left curly eyebrow to whole new heights. He obviously had no idea what Law was talking about, judging by the puzzled expression.

"With Zoro. Was the make up sex good?" Law asked, peeking at the teacher – who hadn't seemingly noticed their quiet chattering in the back of the classroom - from the corner of his eye as he leaned towards Sanji. This time it was his turn to wear a shit-eating grin on his lips.

"Shut the fuck up." Sanji snarled at his friend, squinting his eyes threateningly. Then his bright, blue, squinted eyes widened.

"Whoa. Wait a second, did you know I had a fight with the Marimo? Was that the reason you-"

"Trafalgar!" A growling voice came from the front of the class, and Sanji quickly straightened his back and faced the red faced, roaring teacher. Law rolled his eyes and repeated Sanji's latter action, just in a much slower motion.

The math teacher was a tall man with broad chest and a big beer barrel as his stomach. He had a messy, long beard that usually had breadcrumbs all over it, and Law could remember how bad it smelled from the times when the teacher had came too close to him. And that happened often, because the man had a habit of screaming at students from such a close distance that his saliva drops ended up on peoples' faces. Law often `politely´ reminded the man to swallow his drool before he started to roar, and that was one of the countless reason mister beer barrel hated him.

"Yes, mister Inoue?" Law asked with a badly faked polite smile on his lips as he turned his gaze to the intimidating man. Or Law didn't personally think that the teacher was intimidating, as he had lived almost his whole life in the same house with Doflamingo, but that was every other students' opinion about the man. Even Sanji admitted that the teacher could be scary when he started to roar like a wild animal at a student who hadn't done his homework.

"You must think that you are a genius if you talk during educational classes." The beer barrel spoke, and Law forced a yawn out of his system only to annoy the teacher even more. He couldn't care less about this living arsehole's sermons.

"And this wasn't the first time. You don't even seem to care about being an idiot! Class after class you are pretending to be a cool, cocky rebel, but in reality you are just a stupid brat!" At this point of screaming, the students in the few first rows were already leaning backwards and turning their gazes away in fear.

"You have a serious attitude problem, and you disrespect those above you. Just wait and see when you get bad grades, if you even get to graduate, I will be there to laugh at you. Spoiled, ignorant brats such as yourself won't get jobs and end up living in the streets! Is that what you want from your life, Trafalgar?!" The beer barrel was already only a few feet away from Law, and his saliva droplets were making their way to the raven haired boy's desk.

Mister Inoue's face was red as a fire truck, and sweat drops were running down on his forehead. Law carefully pointed out – with a loud voice – that maybe the screaming wasn't good for the man's health, as couch potatoes weren't meant to do physical exercises. He could hear Sanji crack into silent laughter next to him.

"THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW! I'M CALLING YOUR PARENTS HERE AFTER THE CLASS!" The bearded man screamed, and his voice was loud enough to be heard in the class in the end of the corridor. The rest of the class jumped on their seats or shivered like tree leaves. Law didn't do either. His face switched colour to white as a ghost. Mister Inoue seemed to notice his reaction, as a smug smile crawled on the man's lips.

"You are in huge trouble, you little piece of shit." The teacher whispered so that only Law could hear his words, probably thinking that the boy had parents who used a strict hand in raising their child. Well, the teacher was wrong. The boy had a scary as fuck Yakuza family head as his guardian, who could use far worse methods in raising a kid than any parent could even imagine.

 _`Oh my dear fucking god, allah, buddha… Whoever it is up there in the heaven, I'm in deep shit.´_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 **AN/ Reviews and criticism – VERY welcome, just like usually.**

 **Actually, I challenge you to write a comment about my story to the reviews. Your reviews and critiques are making me want to write this story, and give an boost to my imagination. Thanks to you guys, I have the passion to keep on writing this story.**

 **Lots of love to all you dear readers of mine! xxoo**


	8. Chapter 8 - Free

**AN/ You guys are simply the best. I have to admit (for the 230483294th time) that I love you. Your reviews – once again – gave me the courage to write and put my slacking imagination to work. This chapter is dedicated to every single reader of mine, because you are – repeating my earlier words – simply the best!**

 **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns everything except for my dirty, lazy imagination that I've used to write this story.**

 **Please, ENJOY!**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

It had been an awful one and half an hour for Law. Usually he would have been -figuratively- jumping up and down in joy for getting to skip classes, but this time he wasn't joyful at all. Actually, he would have much more preferred to sit in the biology class and listen to the teacher's boring blabbering. And if Law thought that it was a better opinion than skipping classes, he had to be either out of his mind or scared as hell. This time it was the latter.

One and half an hour ago, mister Inoue aka. the beer barrel, had called Law's `parents´ and asked them to come to school to discipline their son. Law had crossed his fingers and prayed that Doflamingo would had been away from the mansion and unavailable to attend the "parent-student-teacher" -meeting. But no, Law was such an unlucky fella that he swore in his mind never to spend a penny on even a single, damn lottery ticket. Doflamingo had been at home and said that he was going to come to the meeting after a little work.

As far as Law knew, a little work probably meant beating up some of Kanda's rebel gangsters, and he now prayed that the work would take a long while. Again, no such luck. When Law was squirming in the bench uncomfortably and ruffling his hand through his messy hair for the 3249836th time, the door opened with a quiet clicking-sound. The boy spun his head around, and saw just what he had feared:

Doflamingo stepped into the room, bowing his head – or not just his head, but almost his whole upper body – as he dodged the door frame. Up until now, Law had never seen Doflamingo inside any "normal-sized" building, - as the mansion had over 10 ft high rooms – and realizing how massive the man actually was made him lean back.

"Afternoon. I'm mister Inoue, the teacher who called you here. I assume you are Trafalgar Law's father." The beer barrel spoke, he himself having leaned slightly away from the massive figure as well. He seemed to build up some courage before he got his ass up the bench and walked over to Doflamingo to offer his hand.

Doflamingo grabbed the hand and grinned down at the teacher, who was now gazing at his extraordinary clothing and clearly considering it strange.

"Yes, I am." Doflamingo said, causing Law to drop his jaw and leave his mouth wide open. _`Ex- fucking -cuse me?´_

"Sit down, please." Mister Inoue spoke after he had went back behind his desk and sat down himself. Either he was trying to be polite or then he was just intimidated by Doflamingo's massiveness and wanted to make the latter looks slightly less as tall.

Law was careful not to look in that direction when the man sat next to him, but he was sure that Doflamingo was looking in _his_ direction. He was also sure that the very same man saw how his hands trembled like in a megalomaniac hangover.

"I asked you to come here because of your son's recent attitude. Or actually it's been going on for a while already." Mister Inoue started his speech, sparing one meaningful look in Law's direction before he turned his attention to Law's `father´ and continued. "Your son has continuously showed disrespectful attitude on my lessons, and he hasn't proceeded in his studies at all. His daily routine is to chitchat with his friend and disturb the class with it, and when I give him a warning, he's acting like an arrogant, spoiled brat."

By the time the beer barrel finished his speech, he was already glaring at Law with his tiny eyes. Law resisted the urge to show The finger at the man and leave the room without a word. Instead, when he sensed the pressuring gaze coming from his side, he felt like jumping through and out of the window as quickly as possible.

"Oh really, Law? Have you been disrespectful towards authorities?" Doflamingo's voice was very condemning, but something in his tone caught Law's attention. It sounded off, and Law couldn't keep himself from turning his gaze to Doflamingo. First of all, the man's expression wasn't condemning at all, and it looked more like a mixture of amused and sarcastic. Second, something about the man's gaze – even through the shades – was giving out a disturbingly queer vibe.

Thankfully mister Inoue continued to speak so that Doflamingo was forced to turn his attention elsewhere, and Law couldn't help but notice the small wrinkles under Doflamingo's shades. That expression was unfamiliar to Law.

"Your son doesn't seem to care about his studies nor does he take authorities seriously, so we will either have to suspend him, or think of an another punishment for his foul actions." The teacher seemed to be a little bit too enthusiastic about this whole punishment-thing. His fingers were probably itching to write a suspension-letter.

Doflamingo's fingers, on the other hand, were obviously itching for something else. Under the desk, his hand crawled secretly up on Law's leg, causing the boy to jump and flush in surprise.

"I see, I think I'll have to punish my son when we get back home." Doflamingo spoke, giving a meaningful squeeze at Law's thigh. The latter's jaw dropped in shock. _`You old perverted shit!´_

"I'm glad to hear that you are taking your son's attitude problems seriously, mister Trafalgar." The teacher begun, completely unaware of the sexual hints that the flamboyant man's words were loaded with. "But I'm sure that you understand that we can't just let this matter be here at school, no matter how many punishments you give him at home." Doflamingo smirked to himself when mister Inoue said `many punishments´.

"Have you got anything to say concerning this matter before I start listing down options about your son continuing to study here in this school?" Mister Inoue asked, and together with Law, turned his attention towards the blond man.

Doflamingo sat silently on his seat as if he was pondering, and finally after many, eternity-like seconds, he stood up from his seat. His enormous figure rose, and the dark aura that emitted from him filled the whole room. Law leaned backwards on his seat, and he could swear that he saw the beer barrel teacher copy his actions.

"First of all, Inoue" Doflamingo spit the name out like a piece of trash. "I'm not mister Trafalgar but Donquixote." The massive man said with a wide, horrifying smile on his lips, and his voice was full of violence all of a sudden. His frightening voice didn't match his smiling face at all, and that's what made it all even more terrifying.

Law gazed around the room, anywhere but towards Doflamingo, being both nervous and puzzled about this sudden change in the man's behavior. Suddenly his eyes fell on mister Inoue's face, and his eyebrows rose high at the sight. The bearded teacher's face was badly twisted and just as white as Law's face had been one and half an hour ago. Pure horror was probably the best and only way to put that expression into words. The expression that everyone, who heard the infamous Yakuza boss Donquixote Doflamingo's name, had on their faces.

"My son," Doflamingo continued to speak, and this time Law's eyes focused on him. "has a different surname for various reasons, but judging by your expression, you are aware of at least one of them." The blond man sat on the teacher's desk as he spoke, and the man behind that desk backed slowly away with his wheeled bench. The blond man kept on smiling his sadistic, creepy smile, also scaring the heck out of Law with it. _`What the fuck is he doing?´_

They had decided to keep it a secret from the school that Law had connections to the infamous Donquixote family. That's why they had appointed Vergo as his guardian and told the school that the man was Law's father's friend and taking care of him when his parents were away for work. So why did Doflamingo want to reveal this fact here and now? What the fuck was going on in that twisted man's mind?

"Second, no-one," Doflamingo's voice was cold as an icy hell, and the stress he put on word `no-one´ was tangibly heavy. "will punish my son or say bad things about him, except me." Judging by the serious tone in the flamboyant man's voice, Law could tell that he wasn't kidding.

Mister Inoue was sweating from head to toes, salty drops running down on his temples and all the way to his messy beard. He looked like a desperate mouse trapped in a corner, searching for ways to escape. Unfortunately – from the beer barrel's point of view – there was no escaping from Donquixote Doflamingo.

The flamboyant man was almost unbearably intimidating – and hot with his half-naked upper body, from Law's point of view – with his massive body and presence. The sadistic smirk lingering on his lips indicated that he was Very well aware of his influence.

"Third, Law," This time when he spoke, the man turned his attention towards the before-mentioned raven haired boy. "Vergo is waiting for you outside. Go home with him now."

Law shivered and couldn't say anything to protest because didn't feel suicidal at the moment. He nodded, spared one glance to his math teacher, and left the class room with a rapidly beating pulse.

What Law didn't see though, was Doflamingo's expression when Law turned his back and walked out of the room. The man turned his attention back to the bearded, sweating teacher and licked his widely grinning lips. Just like he did before engaging himself in a blood fight.

"Fuffuffu, well then. Shall we discuss this matter once again?"

/

/

/

Half an hour later, Law was sitting in Dressrosa's dining hall on his usual seat, but what wasn't so usual was that he only picked on his food. No matter how much he hated his math teacher, he had felt a clench of worry in his heart when he had left the class room. He hoped inside his sweet little mind that there wasn't going to be a step-in teacher at school tomorrow. Or maybe he actually hoped that there would be one. The teacher was too big of an asshole for Law to be able to fully pity him.

"Aren't you hungry?" A familiar voice asked, forcing Law to come back down to earth from his wild little mind. He ruffled his hand through his pitch black hair, entangling his fingers with a few strands before he turned his head towards the speaker. The speaker had short, blond hair (Like for real, what the fuck Law? What is it with the blonds?) and a composed, scarred face which was not a usual sight in this dining table.

"What are you doing here, Bellamy?" Law calmly asked without answering his friend's question. Yes, this was indeed the rumored lover of Diamante's, a branch member of the Donquixote family, Bellamy the Hyena. Seemingly the only thing that Diamante and Law shared was their mutual interest in blond men.

"I'm here for work. It's nice to see you too after a while." The blond said in a mocking tone before repeating his initial question with ruder wording.

"I'm not hungry. Is it a crime to sit in the table without eating or what the hell are you sticking your nose into my business for?" Law asked, squinting his eyes at the blond even though he wasn't really irritated. He was actually glad to see Bellamy's face as it had been a while since their last meeting.

The blond gave him a not-so-convinced raise of eyebrows before he took a mouthful of bread, and turned his eyes back to Law.

"I was about to add `do not say that you're not hungry because you always eat like a horse´ after my question, but forgot. It is a crime to suck so badly at lying."

"Well, there is a possibility that Doflamingo is going to execute my math teacher in a classroom. So, I'm just wondering if I can continue studying or not and feel like not eating." Law's voice was all but interesting when he spoke, but the concept made Bellamy laugh. Badly. The blond actually seemed like he was going to split in two halves from the middle when he laughed.

"What the fuck Law, when have **you** been interested in studying?" Bellamy's laugh gave out the reason for his nickname, `hyena´. He patted Law's shoulder and leaned to him to keep himself from falling off the bench when he laughed. Law could see Diamante eying them suspiciously, and he flashed a lazy, impish smile at the man's direction before focusing on Bellamy again.

"Well, I'm not interested in studying in particular, but Doflamingo told me that-" Law quit in the middle of the sentence when he saw the mentioned man enter the room.

Doflamingo walked down the tile-floor, his pink feather coat fluttering right behind him, and the confident way he carried his body looked illegally gorgeous. What Law tried to focus on, however, wasn't the muscular chest but finding blood drops on the man's clothes. He needed to know if mister Inoue was still alive or if he had to switch schools because his math teacher had been murdered brutally.

Law left his nearly untouched plate and blond friend alone, and almost ran to Doflamingo's side before the man was able to reach his seat at the end of the table. The ah, so delicious scent that Law had drowned himself in for the whole last night hit his face, and for a moment he felt like forgetting what he had been about to do. His generous savior was kind enough to bring him back to planet earth with sweet words:

"What do you want?" Well alright, the words could have been sweet with a correct tone of voice, but the rude manner in what Doflamingo half sighed the words out, was far from sweet. And above all, the man didn't even wait for Law to answer before he walked past him and went to sit on his own seat. Judging by the way he started to smash food on his plate, he was dead hungry. But Law couldn't wait. He had to know now.

"How did it go with my math teacher?" Law asked quietly when he reached Doflamingo's side again, faking unconcern not so convincingly. The older man stopped putting food to his mouth, raising his uninterested – and slightly irritated – gaze to Law. Law knew that it wasn't a good idea to interrupt Doflamingo's meals but he was willing to take a risk for the sake of his own sanity.

Doflamingo seemed to notice that Law wasn't going to disappear anywhere before he spoke, so he put a spoonful of food into his mouth and answered the boy's question after he swallowed.

"I just told him that if he ever yells in your presence again, or says something rude to you, he will not live to see the next sunrise." The man shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly before he turned around to continue eating. Too bad for him, Law wasn't satisfied with his plain answer. The boy slightly shivered in fear after imagining the outcome of Doflamingo carrying out his threat, but still continued to speak.

"Really? Is that all?" Law was eying the man sceptically, noticing how the vein on his temple bulged when his eating was interrupted again. Doflamingo turned his clearly annoyed face towards Law, causing the boy to take a step back `just in case´.

"Yeah. What did you think I was going to do?" Doflamingo asked, raising his eyebrows, not even attempting to get back to eating this time. The boy rolled his eyes at him, – as if the answer was obvious – an action that Doflamingo didn't enjoy seeing at all.

"I don't know. Something that closely resembles a painful, sadistic execution." Law said, managing to draw a chuckle from Diamante's direction. Law had to do nothing but squint his eyes and nod his head to Bellamy's direction, and Diamante was already getting himself engaged in a Very interesting discussion with Trebol.

"Fuffuffu, are you an idiot?" Doflamingo asked, blowing out a bored sigh, and Law sighed in relief inwardly. Law had thought that the man would think that violence was his only option, and when his thoughts were proven wrong, a small part inside him started to have hopes for Doflamingo's sanity.

"There would have been news about it all over the media. I don't want such publicity." Doflamingo continued, and Law's hopes were cut down with a long, sharp sword. _`Once a mad man, always a mad man.´_

Law was questioning himself – inside his own tiny mind – about even one good reason why he should continue being this maniac's lover, when he remembered something more important. His face flushed slightly, reason for it unknown. Maybe it was anger, maybe embarrassment.

Just when Doflamingo had thought that he would get to eat in peace, Law's quiet, furious tone interrupted him once again. This time he considered kicking the boy so hard in his throat that he wouldn't be able to talk for a week. Or maybe he would swallow his Adam's apple and die, who knows?

"And my father? What the actual fuck goes on inside that twisted head of yours?"

Doflamingo took back his violent considering because the boy's words brought an amused smile – that split his face in two halves – to his lips. This time he gladly took his attention away from his plate and spared it to the raven haired boy who was staring at him angrily. His smile grew even wider.

"Fuffuffu, well I'm the leader of this family, am I not? So it kind of makes me your _daddy_." The last word Doflamingo whispered with such a naughty tone of voice that Law had to will himself not to vomit. The raven haired boy couldn't even put it to words how infuriated that obnoxious expression and twisted attitude made him. He felt like kicking the blond man in his head, completely unaware of the fact that the man had harbored similar intentions towards him just a few seconds ago.

"You fucking perverted old man! What kind of sick roleplays are you dreaming of?" Law almost shouted, and when Doflamingo's shit-eating smile got a mischievous twist to it, he remembered that they weren't alone. Everyone in the room was silent and staring at Law.

"Go to hell." Law snapped and turned around to make his way out of the dining hall. And quickly.

When Law walked past some familiar faces, he noticed their horrified looks. Their eyes were screaming: `Are you crazy?´ `You are going to die!´ But Law knew better, and when a loud "Fuffufufu"-sound started to echo around the enormous dining hall, his assumptions were proven right.

/

/

/

Later that evening, when Law was going through homework with Sanji – or more like going through his parent-student-teacher meeting's concept –, his room's door opened with a creak. Law saw a familiar figure standing in his doorway, and cold shivers ran through his spine immediately. The memory of what happened the last time Doflamingo had came to his room flashed through his mind, and it certainly wasn't a pleasant thing to remember.

"I'll call you later, okay?" Law spoke quickly, as if he was in a bit of a hurry, and his words became mumbles on the way from his throat to his mouth. Fortunately his cook friend had good ears and was able to understand his half-baked words.

"Oh, is your _daddy_ ther-" Law closed the line before the shitty cook could continue his sentence any further. He then placed his phone on the bedside table and gave a questioning raise of eyebrows at the massive man standing in the doorway.

"Are you still mad?" The man asked, but instead of sounding even the slightest bit of worried, he wore an amused smile on his lips. Somehow Law wasn't even surprised.

"No."

Law got off the bed and entered the french balcony without a notice. He felt an urgent need to smoke a cigarette, being nervous as hell about Doflamingo's presence in his room. The last time – like we all know – didn't really go well.

As Law lit his cigarette, he could feel a soft brush of feathers through the fabric of his shirt. He didn't even bother to turn his gaze that way, because he knew without a confirmation that the older man had actually went and packed himself to the quite narrow balcony with him. Their sides were practically pushing against each other, making Law feel uncomfortable as his private sinning time wasn't so private this anymore. He snorted, turned sideways and leaned against the cold metal railing as he took a long drag of his cigarette.

"Aren't you going to ask where I was all this time?" Law surprised even himself by being the first of them to break the peaceful silence. He felt the body next to him shift a little, as if the older man had chuckled inwardly. He shot a questioning look at the amused yakuza.

"Fuffuffu, why should I?" The man obviously found something humorous in Law's question.

"Dunno, just thought that your mountain -sized ego would be shattered because somebody ran away from you and you had no information of their whereabouts." Law said, exhaling a white volcano eruption from his mouth at the same time. He couldn't deny the fact that he was more than slightly curious of why Doflamingo hadn't been interested in his little trip at all. It wasn't very much Doflamingo-like to be satisfied with dubiety.

"Fuffuffu, there are some beautiful little birds living in this mansion." Doflamingo said before he made a face when the smoke hit his face and nostrils. Doflamingo wasn't really a fan of smoking, even if he had been a smoker himself in the past. Nowadays he found the smell of cigarettes something like disgusting.

Law pondered on Doflamingo's words for a while before he realized that the man wasn't talking about real, flying birds at all.

"Baby 5! Someday I'll seal that little telltale's mouth for good." Law growled in irritation, earning another chuckle from the older male.

The sky was clear that night. There were no clouds drifting through the black deck, so the big, almost full moon was well visible. So were the small stars that filled the whole sky with their shine. The best thing about this night sky was that it let the moonlight flow freely to earth and to the figure next to Law. The tanned body, which shimmered beautifully in the light, invited Law's fingers to throw the cigarette away and touch it.

Law's shook his head as he blew out a thick cloud of white smoke. Just a while ago, he had been against gays. Or not exactly against gays, because he had no issues with Sanji's sexuality, but he himself had been very straight. He had never thought about being with a man like that, if you didn't count his occasional drooling over Doflamingo's body, but now he seemed to have such thoughts all over his mind.

He was starving for a better access to the scent of that masculine body and thirsting to claim those firm lips as his own. He had a hard time resisting the urge to fondle and touch those rock-hard muscles with his fingers and trailing them down all the way down to what was inside those pants.

Again Law had to take a long drag of his cigarette to calm his mind down, but he felt like it wasn't enough. Probably for the first time in his life he felt like the nicotine wasn't enough to ease his nerves.

After clearing his head of perverted thoughts, Law noticed that he had a Very uncomfortable bulge going on inside his pants. It shocked him greatly.

He threw the cigarette end away with one swift click of fingers, not daring to face Doflamingo when the man looked at him curiously. It wasn't like him to throw a half-way smoked cigarette away – Doflamingo knew that too – but this was an emergency.

Law walked back inside before the man had the chance to see the bulge in his pants, and threw his body on the bed stomach-down. He mentally hit himself with a rolling pin. _`Getting a hard on just from staring a few muscles?_ _I can't get more lamer from this._

It wasn't long after he heard the sound of the balcony door closing, when Law felt the bed shift under a much heavier weight than his own body. He had hoped that the man would take the sign and leave the room when he didn't involve himself in their conversation any further, but that had been false hope. Either he was bad at giving signs or the gods hated him. Most likely it was the both.

Electric jolts ran through Law's whole body when his shirt was lifted slightly upwards, leaving a part of his back bare. A cold, big hand palmed against the small of his back and rough fingers started to draw irregular patterns on his skin.

Law was more than dumbfounded from this unexpected attention, but he didn't dare to say it out loud. Sure, it was odd coming from Doflamingo, but Law couldn't deny that this was kind of nice. Or at least it made it easier for him to relax enough to clam down the bulge in his pants.

"Your loyalty is admirable." Doflamingo spoke in a low tone all of a sudden.

Law raised an eyebrow and gave his `huh?´ expression for Doflamingo to see. The man was smiling wickedly down at him, and somehow Law felt like he was being mocked rather than praised.

" Ever since you were a child, no matter what I said or did to you, you never left my side. You always came back to me, if you even left my side in the first place." Doflamingo's smile seemed unusually soft when he spoke, but Law assured himself that it was just his imagination getting to him.

It didn't take much brain work to realize what the older male meant with his speech, and he was right. Ever since Law had joined the Donquixote family, when he had still been a child, he had glued himself to Doflamingo like a leech.

Doflamingo had played with his feelings, said cruel things to him, made him cry and still Law had gone back to his side every time. This time didn't seem to be an exception, even if Law was many years older now. Again, Doflamingo had hurt him and again, he had came back to this sadistic man's side. _`Am I a masochist or what the heck is wrong with me?´_

Well, at least thinking about these things was a good way to kill an erection right on the spot.

"I even sometimes tried to drive you away on purpose with harsh words, but you never left me... And then I would let you sit on my lap and let you dirty my shirt with your tears until you fell asleep."

Okay, now this was going into an oddly sweet direction, and it was scary coming from someone like Doflamingo.

"And you produced an unbelievable amount of drool when you slept."

"Hey!" Law snapped, gritting his teeth visibly at the man who was laughing at him. He had thought that this was going into some sappy, not-at-all-Doflamingo-like direction, but he was proven wrong. There was no way that Doflamingo would say anything like that seriously. He wasn't that kind of man after all.

What kind of man Doflamingo was then? A man who killed his enemies with no hesitation, tortured people by cutting off their limbs without blinking an eye and earned his money by illegal means. A man who enjoyed inflicting pain on others and watching them writhe after it. A cruel man who showed no mercy to those who opposed him and didn't do as he told.

But. Doflamingo was also a fair leader to his subordinates, and despite having an odd way of showing it, he cared deeply for his family members. He saved children – Law – from the streets… But then made him cry and physically abused him later on. So what kind of man was he? Twisted? Crazy? Cruel? All those three.

Law shook his head, deciding he had let his thoughts wander too far away once again. He focused his gaze on the older male, and noticed that the man had same intentions in mind.

The blond man drew circles on the slender back, admiring the porcelain, pale white skin. It felt so soft under his own rough fingers that he felt like it would break if he pressed any harder. And wasn't that an inviting thought to him. But something else than hurting the boy was in his mind this time, and it was their past. Past of cries, cruel words and hurt emotions. A past full of pain, both emotional and physical. And still he was here, caressing this smooth skin and tracking down the boy's spine with his fingers. All this awakened conflicting feelings inside him.

"And here you are still, after all this time… A broken child. Yet still you seek warmth from these very same hands that broke you." Doflamingo was talking more to himself than anyone else. His eyes were focused on his own hand that he used to gently fondle Law's back. The very same hand he had used to strangle the boy. It felt weird all of a sudden.

Law could see the change in Doflamingo's expression when the man spoke, and it was dispiriting. The amusement from just now was gone and replaced by an almost anguished darkness. This started to remind Law of the past when Doflamingo's nightmares had been at their worst, and the man had seemed more and more like a living corpse when days had passed. It made Law feel more than uncomfortable.

He knew there was no reasonable explanation for why he was still here, letting the man touch him with those hands that had raised against him so many times in the past. For fucks sake he didn't even have an explanation at all. All he knew was that he could never leave his savior's side. Ever. He had already made his mind a long time ago, back then when he had been saved from the streets by these very same hands.

Law moved his hand to brush the man's strong jawbone, drawing the man's attention to himself. The man looked at him, half tired, half puzzled expression on his face. The boy rested his palm against the man's cheek and spoke in a hoarse tone.

"Maybe I don't care."

"You'll be broken forever." The man shot back immediately, almost angrily. The latter part, `if you stay with me´ was left unspoken, but it was obvious that it was what he meant.

"So what? I don't care."

"You should." Doflamingo said and suddenly rolled over to his back, withdrawing his hand from Law's skin and at the same time escaping from the boy's touch. He pulled his arm to rest over his face and let a deep blow of breath pass through his lips. The man had no idea where all these thoughts were coming from, but for the first time in his whole life he felt emotions he couldn't name, and for no reason.

"I'm not as broken as you seem to think I am. Sure, I do have a shitty past but it doesn't matter today."

An unfamiliar emotion flashed on Doflamingo's face when he heard Law speak and he stayed still for a long while. For a moment, Law thought that the man wasn't even going to answer him. Then Doflamingo surprised him by sitting up and gazing at Law expressionlessly. The boy had no idea what was going on in the man's head or why he acted so abnormally, and he didn't like it at all.

"I'm a cruel man, Law. I was broken when I was a child, and this is the outcome. There was no-one to save me or give me another option. That's why, I'm giving you the opportunity to save yourself." Doflamingo spoke after pondering on his words for a while, and all that time Law was hoping that he would become his usual amused, arrogant self and just laugh this whole thing off. But no, Doflamingo's voice and face were both dead serious.

"What do you mean?" Law asked, swallowing down the lump from his throat.

"Leave Dressrosa. Live a normal life with people of your own kind, and enjoy it."

Law stared at the man, registering what he was saying and repeating it in his mind word by word. He hoped that it was just some shitty dream he would wake up from soon, but when he felt the urge to blink building up wetness from his eyes, he knew this wasn't a dream. This was real.

"Don't fuck around with me!" Law snapped, glaring at the blond man with as much anger as he could muster in his voice. "Dressrosa is my home and I enjoy my life here. I'm not going anywhere!" Law was almost shouting and for a good reason too. He was furious at the man. _`How_ _can_ _he act like this is_ _n't a big deal_ _?´_

"Law. Look at me." This time Doflamingo's voice had a bit more emotion in it, but Law wasn't sure what it was. Sadness? Anger? Pity? He had no idea because the man's expression was unreadable. All he knew was that the arrogant fucker actually dared to tell him to move away from his home. Away from his family. Away from _him_.

"Look at me closely. Is this something you want to become? A cruel man with nightmares from the past haunting me? Do you think this life is fucking enjoyable?!" Doflamingo tried to control himself but ended up roaring. He knew exactly what it was like to live a life with an emotionally traumatized mind, and he didn't want Law to face the same fate. Law could still become normal. He wasn't like Doflamingo.

Only when Doflamingo had managed to calm himself down and turned to face Law – whose face was lightly twisted in pain – did he realize that he had grabbed the boy's arm so hard that his nails had pierced through the pale skin.

Doflamingo quickly withdrew his hands and backed away from the boy, all the way to the edge of the bed. Then he stared down at his own hands that now rested on his lap. His nails had partially taken the colour of crimson.

"Fuffuffu, see?" Doflamingo asked, his lips curving slightly upwards as he raised his hands up for Law to see. His laughter wasn't joyful and it sounded more like a horror movie's track than laughing.

"I enjoy bringing pain to people. These hands that have hurt you in the past... Do you think they wouldn't hurt you in the future too?" The man lowered his hands and grinned like a maniac as he kept on watching them. At that sight, the raven haired boy started to feel a burst of fear coming up from his stomach, but he willed it back down with force.

Law had wondered this whole time, what was Doflamingo trying to achieve with this conversation? And now it started to seem a bit clearer in his mind. The man was trying to show that he cared for him, but he had a fucking twisted way of showing it. He wanted Law to leave because he wanted to save Law from being hurt again by himself. Again, the man didn't know one thing. _`I'm not that fucking fragile.´_

"What is your problem? Do you think you can scare me away?" Law growled, wiping off all signs of fear from his mind. "I'm not that same damn kid, whose emotions you could once manipulate, anymore!"

And Law was serious. He knew he wasn't a weakling who would break down from just anything. He had seen the murder of his own parents and witnessed his little sister burn alive at the age of 9. It had traumatized him, yes. But was he broken beyond fixing? No. His past wasn't haunting him in his dreams and he wasn't – at least not seriously – emotionally damaged, and it was all thanks to one man. That man was Donquixote Doflamingo. Did the man really not have any idea how great of an influence he had always had on Law?

Doflamingo sat still on the edge of the bed and stared out of the window. He didn't seem convinced by the boy's words, or maybe he just didn't want to listen and take them seriously.

He had actually given it a lot of thought when Law had been a runaway. He had thought about his own childhood, teen years and adulthood: The death of his mother, the torturing that still haunted him in his sleep, and murdering his father with his very own hands at the age of 10. Finding Trebol, Diamante and all the other officers, moving to Dressrosa and starting the Donquixote family-business together with his deceased brother Rosinante.

He had been 24 – almost 25 – when he had found Law. He had been in Kanda, making a leave for back to Dressrosa after a victorious fight together with Vergo, Jora and Rosinante. It had been pure coincidence that they had met.

 _ **Start of flashback**_

 _The man surrounded by feathers stood at the mouth of a narrow back-alley seated between two tall building and stared into a pair of shimmering gray orbs. The blind hatred that the gaze held in was the same hatred Doflamingo had had in his own gaze when he had been a child. That gaze was the reason Doflamingo didn't walk away._

 _The small boy was crouching over a pile of trash, apparently having been looking for food before he had noticed he wasn't alone. Now he was focusing his dark, hateful eyes on the blond man and every muscle in his body was visibly full of tension._

 _Doflamingo noted that the boy's clothes were dirty and ragged. They had once been white and dark gray, but now they wore the colour of mud brown. Despite their soaked and harsh appearance, it was obvious that they were made of fine quality and expensive fabric. Either the boy was from a rich family or then he had stolen them. Not like Doflamingo cared._

 _The boy's raven hair was grown out of shape and it hung soaked above the face that had no trace of life on it. That face was pale white and cheekbones stuck out from it like they didn't belong there. If the boy hadn't been up and staring at him, Doflamingo could have sworn that he was a dead corpse._

 _It wouldn't even have been a wonder if there had been a corpse on the street at this time of the year. The cold, windy autumn weather killed thousands of homeless people every year, and this year was no exception. It was a miracle that the boy was still alive, or then he hadn't been out on the streets for a long time. No. The hungry, stray animal -like gaze and skinny appearance gave out that he had been starving for a while already._

 _A wide, pleasured smile curved itself on the blond man's lips, and just when he was about to take a step forward, somebody grabbed the hem of his pink feather coat. It was Rosinante, shaking his hooded head slowly and passing a small piece of paper to his brother's hands._

 _`Let's go~´_

 _Doflamingo read the paper and a second later he let the cold autumn wind collect trash from his hands. He ignored the second tug at his hem and made his way deeper and deeper to the alley. He didn't stop until his massive figure was hovering above the small child who was still crouching and staring at him with eyes full of hatred. An expression that brought satisfaction to the man's soul._

" _Fuffuffufu, come. You must be freezing." Doflamingo spoke, stretching his hand at the child who trembled uncontrollably every time the cold air blew past him. He didn't touch the child, only smiled and offered his hand like a `generous´ savior._

 _The boy's expression changed from hateful to sceptic and he kept on staring the man for a long, good while. His eyes jumped on the man's companions at the mouth of the alley, as if he was observing them all, and then they returned to their initial victim of staring. Without a word, the boy stood up to stand on his bare feet and placed his icy cold, blue hand on the bigger and warmer one._

 _The man's malicious grin reached all the way up to his eye corners when he clenched his hand around the boy's. He then lifted the small body up to his arms and surrounded them both with his soft, big feather coat to keep the boy from shivering._

 _For the whole way back to Dressrosa, almost silent sobs could be heard from under the pink feathers._

 _ **End of flashback**_

The memory that occupied his mind for a moment made Doflamingo smile. Back then, his brother had still been alive and Law had been a resentful, moody kid. Everything had been fine. Now Rosinante was dead and Law had thrown away his bitter, hateful personality. And that was the gap between them. Law didn't belong here anymore. He was now a teenager who needed friends and a normal life, but a house full of gangsters and mentally broken people wasn't a place to live one

Rosinante had warned Doflamingo about this when he had still been alive. Rosinante had told him that the boy wasn't the same as him. But what had he done back then? He had ignored his brother's remarks and just kept on believing that he and Law were both carved from the same tree. Even if during the first few years it had seemed like his brother had been wrong, Doflamingo now had to admit that he and Law weren't the same. He had though that they had the same traumatic pasts and same twisted mind. He had been half right. He and Law both had traumatic pasts, but only he had ended up with a twisted mind.

Maybe he had known it all this time and that's why he had been so cruel to the boy. He had subconsciously tried to break the boy and make him just as twisted as he himself was. He had been afraid of losing the only, weak string of connection between them.

" _You will destroy the boy if you don't let him go."_ His brother's words resonated in his otherwise empty mind, and Doflamingo finally realized the meaning behind those words. He, with his own hands, had already destroyed a part of the boy and there was no way to take it back. His cruelty would break Law if the boy didn't leave, because he was a man who found pleasure in hurting people. He knew Rosinante had been right from the very beginning, and only now did he fully realize it.

"You don't belong here, Law."

The man's words stabbed Law's heart harder than any sword ever could. The harsh sensation of rejection flooded over his consciousness, and he was glad he was sitting because his legs would have betrayed him otherwise. He stared at the broad, feather-covered back in disbelief, and his vision was getting blurry.

"You are free now. Leave."

 _`This isn't reality, this can't be.´_ Law tried to assure himself, but his numb growing limbs were telling him another story. He found himself unable to move his feet, as if they were disjointed, without the pain. The pain inside him, however, was starting to get unbearably heavy.

Was this it? The home and the family he had grown attached to during the past 8 years... Now he was told to leave it all behind, told that he didn't belong here anymore. Where did he belong if not here? He had no other home and no other family, so where did he belong if not here?!

Had all his struggles been in vain? He had so hard tried to get used to the thought of being a man's lover. A sadistic man's, who had done things to him he would never have forgiven if it had been anyone else. But he had tried to forget them, and this was the reward? He had been forced out of his comfort-zone without knowing what was waiting for him, and despite being scared, he had walked down that path. Had it been this waiting for him all this time? The man who he had always looked up to and thought of as his savior, told him to leave.

Law quickly blinked away the smarting feeling from his eyes and tried to find his voice in panic.

"You yourself made me keep my promise about being your damn lover so why are you trying to make me leave now?" Instead of sounding angry like he had intended to, his voice was miserably weak and it trembled. "Take the fucking responsibility for your own words!"

Law was glad that the man was sitting face towards the windows so the man couldn't see how a tear tried to escape from the corner of his eye. Law had no idea why the tears were threatening to come, or why the lump in his throat didn't seem to go down no matter how many times he swallowed. He had no idea why his hands trembled violently or why he just couldn't manage to calm himself down. He had no idea about anything at all.

Law rested his head backwards as a sign of giving up and let his vision go blurry again. He was a grown up man, and it felt humiliating to be on the verge of crying, but he could do nothing to prevent it. His feelings were a bizarre mixture of sorrow and shame, and he tried to do all he could to build his voice to speak again. It felt impossible.

Doflamingo spoke before could.

"Law, let's quit this thing. It's just like you said right from the beginning. They were only words of a ten year old child."

Law's heart painfully skipped a beat.

"What?" Even though he already knew the answer, he couldn't help but hope he was wrong. He felt helpless.

Doflamingo sat so still that even his shoulders didn't move from breathing, and death silence filled the already miserable room. Law held his breath, wanting nothing more than for the man to turn around. He was dying to see the expression on that gorgeous face to get even a hint of what the man was thinking.

When the man finally, after an eternity, turned around, his face was cold and emotionless. Law's hopes immediately slumped and so did his body. He felt dizzy in the head, unable to control his own body and to keep himself from swaying sideways. When their eyes met, he silently pleaded for the man to not say it out loud. He didn't want to hear it, he just wanted to end this conversation and pretend it never even existed. He would have rather died than heard any more of those cruel words that felt like they would end his world.

Law took in shaky breaths, not able to look at the man in the eye anymore. He lowered his head, let his heart sink down to his stomach and fluttered his eyes shut, only to open them wide a second later.

"Let's quit being lovers."

The world crumbled into pieces around the raven haired boy.

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **AN/ Thank you for reading. Please write a review if you enjoyed it!**

 **I'm sorry for any grammar errors. I tried to fix them as well as I could by proofreading but I'm sure there are still many left. Forgive me for those, I hope they didn't affect your reading-experience too badly.**

 **I know the story became angst-ish in the end, but I hope you guys can endure a bit of drama. (Lol, like if we didn't have enough of it in the past two chapters already.) This was necessary for the plot development and unveiling their pasts. I really hope it didn't bother you too much or didn't feel forced.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Hostage

**AN/ Someone mentioned in the reviews that Doflamingo's behavior in the last chapter was a bit odd: Selfless and willing to let something of his go. Well, my answer to that is: Mentally bipolar and crazy. Just like bipolar people have dark moments and days, they do have good moments and 's just why I love Doflamingo's character so much. He's so crazy and twisted that he can be forgiving one second and then kill the person next second. That's just how wonderful he is haha.**

 **And I also think that despite his sadistic, cruel personality, there is a human soul somewhere deep inside him. But that's just my opinion. Hope this explained my choice of writing a bit better?**

 **Again, thank you very much for the reviews! They keep my imagination running and fingers writing. Love you all ~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or it's characters. Only my sick 'n twisted mind.**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

"Law, you motherfucker! I'm not going to stand here and try to wake you up whole fucking day."

The raven haired boy growled at the familiar voice that had interrupted his nightmares and pulled a pillow over his face. It only granted him cover for a short moment though, as the cook's long fingers snatched it away from his grasp before he could even change his position.

"Fuck off, asshole." Law murmured, squinting his eyes at his friend before he buried his face into the blanket. In a few seconds, it was taken away from him too, leaving him laying on his bed in only a pair of boxers.

"Hey! It's cold!"

"Get your lazy ass up!"

Such a good morning wake up like this made the incidence from roughly four weeks ago seem like a bad dream, even though it was reality no matter how dream-like it felt. The vivid nightmares were there to make sure he didn't forget it. Not even for one night.

Law had gotten used to how everything was now, and why wouldn't he? Everything was back to the way it had been before his 18th birthday, and that's just how he had always wanted it to be. He had no reason to have any regrets, even though there was that empty feeling aching in chest at nights. A feeling that made him re-live that night in his dreams again and again.

Or actually things weren't _just_ the way they had been before his 18th birthday. Before, Doflamingo had chatted and argued with him daily, but nowadays the man rarely spared him even a glance. If they talked, it was always because a third person had made them both join the same conversation. Their relationship was colder than ever, without actually being cold at all.

"Law, you have three seconds before I come there and kick your- Oh, goooood boy."

Law snarled at the blond, and started to put his clothes on.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Oh, grumpy as always. I thought that you would be used to me visiting you by now."

"Yeah, this is the third time this week and it's Wednesday." Law gave his friend a meaningful look and managed to pull his jeans on before he started to search for his socks. He then ignored his blond friend and rushed past him to the bathroom

Law closed his eyes when he entered the bathroom and did his usual morning routines blind. Quick shower, toilet, drying his hair with a towel and, last, brushing his teeth. He had to open his eyes in front of the sink to find his toothpaste, and the inevitable encounter with the mirror was there.

Messy raven hair, sickly pale skin, black circles under eyes and a body that was skinny to the point of unhealthy. That haunted reflection was what stared at Law in the mirror with a pitying look in it's gray eyes. Ever since that night, when Doflamingo had ended whatever there had been between them, that ghost-like creature that resembled himself had been the only reflection he had been able to see in that god damn mirror.

Law hated himself for being so weak. He wasn't a bitch, because he surely knew he had a pair of balls between his legs, but on the mental side, he felt like one. Only a bitch would still – after weeks - be grieving over being dumped. And that was exactly what Law had been doing for the past four weeks. He had repeated the emotions from that night over and over again in his head, as if he had been going through daily - or actually nightly - trauma therapy sessions.

" _Let's quit being lovers." -"Let's quit being lovers." -"Let's quit being lovers."_ The sentence had repeated itself in Law's head over a thousand times already, but it still kept on going as if the man was sitting next to him and whispering it to his ear. Whenever he was alone, he went back in time to that night.

That night it had taken a while for the words to sink fully into Law's mind, but when they finally had, the pain had crashed through his chest like a tidal wave. The overwhelming need to cry had taken over and once the first tear had escaped, the rest had followed in two unbroken streams. Deep, tortured sobs that had ripped his throat apart had started to flow unevenly out of his mouth, and each breath he had tried to take in between had failed miserably.

That break down was the reason why Law's eyes were so pitying in the reflection right now. Falling apart in front of Doflamingo had been the most humiliating experience in his whole life, and he was probably going to hate himself for it. Self-hatred and -pity had been the words of the day for a while now.

That's why he didn't want to be alone. The unspoken wish had gotten a response from Sanji. If Law wasn't sleeping over at the blond's place, Sanji made sure to come by every morning to wake him up from his nightmares. They never spoke about that evening or the nightmares, but that routine was enough to keep Law from succumbing into self-pity.

"Try combing your hair for a change. It would make you look less like a retard." Sanji forced himself to speak mockingly, trying to get his eyes away from the miserable figure that stepped out of the bathroom.

Law gave Sanji The finger and grabbed his pack of cigarettes from the table. He could hear Sanji chuckle at his grumpy face and knew he needed nicotine if he wanted to survive through this morning without killing the blond.

The before-mentioned blond followed him to the balcony.

"We're having a banquet tonight." Sanji spoke when he was halfway through his cigarette.

"What for?" Law turned towards the blond, raising his eyebrows in a questioning manner.

"Well Chopper is leaving the town for a few weeks, and _as you know_ " Sanji gave a pressuring glance into Law's direction, emphasizing the last three words sarcastically. "his birthday is on Christmas eve. So I thought that we could as well throw the party for him today."

"Where is he going?" Law's whole face was now shaped like a question mark, and he managed to draw a tired sigh from the blond's mouth.

"Aren't you a great friend? If you would have listened to anything Chopper has said during these past weeks, you would now know that he's traveling to Finland on 11th to get familiar with the medical uni he's going to study in next year." Sanji said and then shook his head in a desperate manner.

Law shaped a silent `Oh´ with his mouth.

"Yeah, Oh." Sanji said in a mocking tone, elbowing his friend's side. Law returned the greeting with much more force.

"Ouch! Bastard, that hurt!" Sanji shouted and threw his cigarette away. He was just about to start a kick-fight but turned around only to notice that the raven haired boy was running at high speed out of the room.

"LAW! YOUMOTHERFUCKERCOMEBACKHERE!"

/

/  
/

Baratie, the restaurant, was closed from the public but it was noisier than ever that evening. To someone who had a desperate need to escape from his miserable thoughts, hanging out there with noisy friends was the best way to spend time. It was a distraction.

"Finnish people are crazy, so be careful." A certain blond cook said to a young boy who was currently curled up on his long-nosed boyfriend's lap.

"What?" Chopper asked and his big eyes widened. His body tensed visibly and Law smirked together with the cook. It was so easy to get their soon-to-be doctor friend to worry.

"They roll naked in snow when it's minus thirty Celsius degrees-" Chopper's Jaw dropped, and Sanji continued to speak with an even wider smirk on his lips. "AFTER they've been in a room called sauna where the temperature is above a hundred and forty Celsius degrees."

Chopper wrinkled his nose in disgust and Law tried to hold back his laughter. Chopper was an easy target if you wanted to tease someone. He was so shy and preconceived towards anything new that you didn't have to say much to make him feel uncomfortable. Anything other than studying and running down hospital corridors was terrifying in his eyes.

"When I was younger, I traveled to Europe with the old man to check out western restaurants and pick up some recipes." Sanji continued after he managed to pull his serious mask back over his face. "Thats's why I know about Finland and the odd habits of it's people."

"But they don't do other odd stuff like that, right?" Chopper asked, trying to hide his worry-filled tone as he spoke. Usopp was making gestures with his free hand – the other was wrapped around the worried boy sitting on his lap – to message Sanji to say nothing anymore. He obviously didn't want to deal with a hysteric boyfriend two days before their short-term "break up".

"No, that's the only tradition in there that I'm aware of. I'm sure that they are just normal people like us if you leave the hot room and icy water combination out."

Chopper's stiffened shoulders seemed to relax slightly and Usopp mouthed voicelessly a `thank you´ at Sanji's direction. Law, on the other hand, mouthed a voiceless `what the fuck?´ at the blond's direction. It was unheard of that the cook stopped teasing at someone's request.

Sanji passed Law, collecting empty beverage bottles and cans from the table as he strolled, and he gave Law an almost nonexistent wink. The blond then threw the beverage holders into an empty plastic bag and turned towards the kitchen. In the middle of making his way there, he suddenly stopped and made a 180º.

"Oh yeah, and they also hunt reindeer and eat their tongues in Finland."

At that Chopper's face dropped. Saying that his expression was horrified would be an understatement. The boy loved reindeer as much as Sanji loved cooking or Zoro loved his katanas. He was a reindeer maniac.

"They…. They are monsters!" Chopper wailed and his eyes suddenly looked wet. He was shaking his head, obviously trying to shake the thought of dead reindeer and people eating them out of his mind.

"But they are excellent doctors." Usopp noted, massaging the boy's shoulders and shooting a threatening glare at Sanji's direction. Law was all smiles.

"Yeah but they eat reindeer! How can a person like that be a compassionate and kind doctor?!" Chopper's wailing grew louder. It was deafeningly high and Luffy on Law's left had to cover his ears to protect them from breaking.

"Well… A diet is not actually what defines a doctors kindness, rig-"

"So you are saying that reindeer eaters are kind?!" Chopper cut off Usopp's sentence before he managed to finish speaking. The small boy was staring at his boyfriend with eyes full of hurt and shock. At this point, Sanji raised his hands up to imply that he was stepping out of the conversation right now.

"I need to check on our food." The cook said, already making his way to his devil's den a.k.a. kitchen. "Law, you're coming to help me."

Law was up from the couch in less than a second, trailing close behind his best friend. Behind him Chopper was screaming something about animal rights and Usopp being an idiot. He certainly didn't want to stay and listen to that fight.

"I'm going to buy more booze." Zoro declared and rushed to give a quick peck on Sanji's lips. He then lowered his voice into a whisper only audible to Sanji's and Law's ears. "Good job there. I bet they will part ways fighting and won't be able to say goodbyes before Chopper leaves."

Sanji snorted and gave a good, long squeeze on his boyfriend's ass. Law faked blindness.

"I bet they'll reconcile tonight and have hot, steamy make up sex after the banquet."

"You're on." Zoro smirked.

"If I win, you need to go down on me, every day for the next three weeks." Sanji said and this time Law faked deafness. He suddenly felt like he should have stayed in the living room. Listening to a fighting couple was much more inviting than a perverted couple placing absurd bets.

Zoro grabbed Sanji by his waist and placed another peck on the blond's lips. "Same goes for you." And then the swordsman was out of the building.

"Others use money as bets, you two use sex." Law sighed under his breath, following Sanji – finally – to the kitchen.

"It's more exciting like that." The blond smirked and then started to pile vegetables on the table. Law just rolled his eyes and went to check on the turkey in the oven. There was really nothing he could do in the kitchen, and even if there was, Sanji wouldn't have allowed him to touch anything. The blond was insanely strict about other people messing around in his kitchen.

"Aren't you a bit unfair though?" Law asked after he had strolled around the kitchen counters twice.

"How come?" Sanji's eyebrow quirked as he turned his gaze away from the cucumber he was currently chopping.

"You know Chopper isn't one to hold a grudge for more than an hour."

"I know my friends. Predicting how you guys will act is my job." Sanji said with a smug grin on his lips. "And talking about friends, I invited you for help because I wanted to talk to you about Dof-"

"Hey! Wait for me, Sanji, Tra-guy!" Law thanked God, Buddha and Allah for sending Luffy to the kitchen before Sanji managed to force him to discuss the matter any further.

"What now, Luffy?" Sanji asked, turning his annoyed gaze to the newcomer's direction. He wasn't really a fan on Luffy+kitchen combination. It always ended up either in a total catastrophe or no-food-for-others situation.

"Nami is mad because I didn't do anything to stop Usopp and Chopper from fighting so I need a hiding place." Luffy said and only after that did he notice the amount of food on the counters, which was a rarity. Usually he would barge into the kitchen and start eating food immediately. This time it took him over five seconds.

"And you know that she knows that you know that you're not allowed in the kitchen, which is why you think this is the best place to hid- HEY! THAT IS THE CHICKEN FOR THE SALAD!"

Law's stomach hurt from laughing after he had followed the fight over a chicken leg occurring in Baratie's kitchen. Of course it had ended in Sanji's victory, but the chicken leg had a bite mark on it. As a result Sanji had to make a call to his marimo boyfriend and tell him to buy more chicken and two extra bottles of booze. When Law had raised his eyebrows in surprise, Sanji had given him a wise answer. "I cannot survive through the Luffy plus kitchen combination if I'm sober."

When Zoro came back from the store, Sanji gave the chicken-preparing task to Law, which was a surprise. As mentioned before, Sanji was very strict about what happened inside his kitchen.

"What can I do? Can I help too Sanji?" Luffy asked, his wide puppy eyes shimmering in excitement. Sanji shook his head and took the umpteenth sip from his sake bottle, but after Luffy's pestering became unbearable, Sanji had to give in. He placed a salad on the table and reached out his hand towards Luffy.

"Luffy, pass me the chopper." No more words were needed. Luffy sprinted out of the kitchen. Both Law and Sanji stared at his back until it disappeared, then they shared a curious look and a shrug of shoulders.

"Well, it was easy to get rid of him." Law spoke approvingly as he got back to seasoning the chicken.

"Have you thought about..." Sanji left his words hanging and shut his mouth. Law glanced at him confusedly and paused whatever his hands were doing with the chicken. He had a bad gut feeling about what the blond was going to say next, but he hated cliff hangers.

"Have I thought about what?"

Sanji reached out for the chopper on the counter and started to cut salad into smaller pieces so that it would fit in. Then he carefully and slowly started to wash the chopping board, as if to postpone whatever he was going to say next. Law was starting to get impatient.

"If you won't finish that sentence I will have come there and make you." The raven haired boy threatened in a low, growling tone, pointing a knife at the blond's head. His friend snorted at that in an amused manner and then turned his ocean blue eyes to meet Law's.

"About dating other men." Sanji blurted out, and at that moment Law hoped that he hadn't threatened his friend to speak. He was too dumbfounded to search for words. He couldn't believe Sanji had just said that.

"I know that look, and before you come and try to punch me, I will say in my defense that it was just a question."

"I'm not gay." Law said, putting heavy, equal pressure on every word he let through his lips. And he meant it. He wasn't gay. _That man_ was an exception.

"You can keep on lying to yourself forever but I just wanted to let you know that I have quite a few contacts."

"Oh, should I tell Zoro that you have such contacts?" Law teased but actually it was just a desperate attempt to change the subject. He didn't feel exactly comfortable chatting about the possibility of dating other men right now. Okay, never.

"I didn't mean _that_ kind of contacts. I meant that I know people who know people. Actually, my friend's friend is currently looking. I heard that he is good looking and totally not a weirdo. I could arrange a date for you two." Sanji was already blabbering like an enthusiastic school girl. He seemed to be way too into finding his friend a date. Much more than his friend at least.

"No thanks." Law shook his head in disbelief. "I'm not gay, you heard me right?"

"Yeah I heard you but-"

"No thanks." Law repeated himself, and before Sanji had the chance to argue back, a twirling human totem pole rushed to the kitchen. Again, Law was thanking the heavens for sending Luffy over.

"Here, what do you need Chopper for?" Luffy had his usual wide grin on his lips when he looked up at the boy who he held up with straight hands. The small boy up there seemed to be frightened at such height with his only buttress being Luffy.

Law and Sanji stared at the odd combination in utter confusion and neither of them could form even one word.

"You aren't going to make food of him, are you?" Luffy eyed Sanji suspiciously and lifted Chopper to only one hand and away from Sanji. Law could only think about how such a slender boy had that kind of strength, though Chopper wasn't so sure about that.

"Luffy put me dooown!" Chopper wailed and as soon as Luffy complied, he ran back to the living room screaming Usopp's name.

"Should I go catch him?" Luffy asked, mouthing a voiceless apology to Sanji. Without a word the blond took the chopper in his hand and shook it in front of Luffy's face.

"Why are you showing me that thing?" Luffy asked and the puzzled expression on his face when he looked between the living room where Chopper was and at the chopper in Sanji's hands made Law burst into loud laughter.

Sanji sighed, not able to find humor in the situation. He was actually worried about his friend's future, and Law swore that he could read his thoughts: ` _How on earth can an idiot like this survive in the cruel world? Oh right, he has a cruel girlfriend. Saved, yay.´_

"Luffy," Sanji started slowly, and his voice was similar to the one you use when you explain something to a 3 year old kid. "This," He pointed at the thing in his hand. "Is a chopper. A vegetable chopper."

The way Luffy's eyes widened gave out how his worldview was just blown away, and that's when Law totally lost it. He luckily made it just in time to the bathroom before he was about to wet his pants as a result of uncontrollable laughter.

The rest of the evening went smoothly. Chopper's and Usopp's fight had been interrupted when Luffy had brought Chopper to the kitchen. The couple forgot their quarrel immediately and went back to acting like lovebirds for the rest of the night. Sanji was grinning more widely than ever for winning the bet, and Law… Well, he was just happy that Sanji forgot all about their earlier discussion.

After everyone had said their goodbyes to Chopper, their little party split up in a good mood. Nami and Luffy were the first ones to leave and after that went Chopper and Usopp. Law stayed for a few more hours to drink with the cook-marimo couple before he decided it was time to let Zoro play his part of the bet.

When Law opened the door to Dressrosa, the first thing he noticed was that it was oddly quiet. Even if it was already 01.00am, it still wasn't too late for Dellinger to be clomping around the hall in high heels, practicing his kicks. And it most certainly wasn't too late for Diamante to be making out with Bellamy in front of the door. Yes, their relationship had became official during the past few weeks, and that meant open, disgusting lovey-dovey shit.

When Law proceeded further to the house, he found the reason to the silence. The dining hall's door was slightly ajar and a gleam of light came from the opening. When Law got closer to the door, he could hear the heated conversation that was erupting form the room.

"What should we do, young master?" The voice belonged to Buffalo.

"That's a stupid question Buffalo. Obviously we will go and kill the man." Baby 5's bright voice answered her companion's question, and Law raised his eyebrows curiously. He had been about to enter the room but now he decided to settle for eavesdropping.

"Are you stupid, Baby 5? We can't just march into the enemy's base and assume that we can kill their leader without any difficulties. It would be a suicide." Buffalo snapped back and Law could hear a colorful set of derogatory words coming out of his favorite sister's mouth as a comeback.

"Shut up you two. We have important matters to discuss here." That voice, Law recognized, belonged to Diamond. "What do you want to do to the man who sent those shitty gangsters to kill you?" The question was most probably directed at the family head.

Law's eyes widened. He had known about the first assassination attempt, where a gangster had tried to shoot Doflamingo, but a second? Nobody had said a word about another assassination attempt.

Law sneaked slightly closer to the doorway to hear better, and that's when Vergo got out of the room. Law was so startled when their eyes met that he couldn't think of any excuses for his sneaky appearance.

"You're coming home late." Vergo presented his words in more like a questioning manner rather than a statement. Law cursed inwardly for not hearing the voices from the dining hall over Vergo's. He really wanted to know what was going on in there.

"Uh, yeah. I was- I was at Sanji's place. We had a banquet." Law found himself stuttering under Vergo's pressuring gaze, and that was something new. He wasn't the `stuttering when nervous´-type.

"Even though you only have to go and get your diploma after the test results come out, you still shouldn't be drinking on weekdays." Vergo said in a condemning tone but his face stayed emotionless, just like usually.

"I know. It was a special day so that's why." Law explained, hoping for Vergo to leave to wherever he had been going earlier. His hope was granted. Vergo nodded as an answer and then walked past him to the direction of the closest bathroom. Law sighed in relief, this time out loud.

Law could "hear" the silence inside the dining hall and he realized that people had probably figured out that Vergo had talked to someone. He had no other option but to show himself, and so he stepped inside the room.

"Oh, hey Law! How was the banquet?" Baby 5 chirped as soon as she saw Law.

"Loud." Law answered, noticing that everyone in the room was staring at him. Pressuring eyes everywhere.

"We are in the middle of a meeting." Diamante was the one to break the ice with his annoying voice.

"So it seems." Law answered, not actually turning his eyes to Diamante. Not because of Diamante, but because he knew very well that Doflamingo's seat was next to his. He didn't want to see the man's face right now when he was still in a good mood.

"So, you should leave." Diamante spoke again, and this time Law had no other option but to turn his eyes at him. He quirked his other eyebrow and tried to look intimidating in his tipsy state.

"Am I not allowed to attend family meetings anymore?" Law asked despite knowing very well that this meeting wasn't just a regular family meeting. He didn't like the rude tone Diamante used when speaking to him, and because of the slight blur in his brains caused by alcohol, he disliked it even more.

"Not this one." Diamante flashed him a quick, shit-eating smirk as he spoke. Oh how much Law wanted to go over there and wipe that shitty face to the floor right now.

"And why the fuck is that so?" Law challenged, which really wasn't like him. He usually stayed far away from the meetings where he wasn't invited in, but he blamed it all on the alcohol. Even though he was almost sober already.

"Law, you should go to your room. I'll drop by later when the meeting is over." Baby 5 was the one who spoke this time. She most probably had noticed what kind of reaction Diamante aroused in Law and tried to calm the situation down.

"Fine. I don't want to take part in the gang business anyways." Law's voice was contemptuous when he spit out the words but at least he was wise enough not to bark at Baby 5.

Law was just about to walk away when he heard Diamante's rumbling laughter echo around the room, and he stilled.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Law asked, turning around with his fists clenched. Alcohol really shortened his temper, or maybe it was just that son of a bitch officer's face.

"Law." A low, baritone voice grumbled through the room, stopping Law's trail of thoughts. He could recognize that voice anywhere, any time. He didn't even have to turn his eyes to Doflamingo's direction to know what kind of expression the man wore on his face, but he still did. The man's face was lacking it's trademark smile, which was an obvious sign of annoy. Law refused to search for any further signs from the face though, concentrating his full attention on the curve of the man's shades.

"What?" He growled at the man, squinting his eyes. He brought up a hard front when he actually wanted nothing more than run away from the man's gaze. The humiliating, shame filled feelings all erupted from the bottom of his stomach at that very moment.

Doflamingo only kept on staring at Law, mute, and it was annoying _`Oh. We are still playing the I'm-not-talking-to-you game? Fucking great.´_

Law decided not to break the rule and without a word he turned around and started to walk towards the doorway. His strolling was interrupted by that very same baritone voice. This time Law shivered.

"You look like you've been drinking. You shouldn't drink when you have school tomorrow, brat."

Law stopped in the middle of taking a step, his whole posture flinching at the word he had just been called with. He turned around and tried to hold back his laughter, but failed at it miserably. Stronger than humiliation, there was now sarcastic amusement.

"If you gave even a shit about my life or studies you would know that I've graduated already. I don't have school tomorrow so excuse me but I'm going to sleep." Law's voice was poisonous and almost as silent as a whisper when he spoke with a clenched jaw. There was no doubt that the man heard him though, judging by the unknown expression that took over his face.

With a bang, the raven haired boy had left the hall and slammed the door shut behind him.

/

/

/

Upstairs in his bathroom, Law pressed his slightly drunk forehead against the cold surface of the mirror. He wasn't some bitch who would let one single man's gaze shatter himself into an useless, miserable shell of a man. He wasn't. Really. But that's what it felt like at the moment. He pressed his forehead harder against the cool matter until it started to hurt, and then he pressed his eyes tightly shut.

/

/

/

Icy cold water splashed against Law's pale face and made the haunting nightmares go away from his mind. He avoided staring at himself in the mirror and instead concentrated on the hammering sensation on his temples.

Sanji hadn't came this morning, but Law knew it was probably because the blond was going through a painful, massive hangover in Zoro's arms right now. If it hadn't been for the light headache of his, Law himself would most likely still have been in bed too, rolling in sweaty bedsheets, trying to escape from his dreams.

It wasn't more than three seconds after the thought about his best friend's absence came to his mind when his phone started to ring. He actually had to go and rummage through his whole bed before he found the ringing device somewhere in between the bedsheets, and answered with a snort after seeing the caller's name.

"Morning sunshine. You aren't sleeping, are you lazy ass?" It was Sanji, and the loud snoring in the background most probably belonged to his green haired boyfriend.

"Nah, woke up to this annoying little thing that I'm not sure is even good enough to be called a headache."

A small laugh came from the other end of the call.

"Well be thankful that you aren't suffering from a massive hangover. I woke up at six am, hugging the toilet seat. My back is hurting like hell from sleeping on the cold, hard tile-floor."

This time it was Law's turn to laugh. He had been right about the reason of Sanji's absence. It wasn't unusual for the cook to be hungover after a drinking night. He always worked hard to keep up with his boyfriend's drinking pace and then ended up totally wasted and regretting it the next morning. His boyfriend on the other hand, had never even had a headache. World can be unfair.

"About the guy I told you about, I asked my friend and he said that his friend is free on-"

"Shut the hell up." Law cut his friend off, immediately regretting that he had answered the call. "I told you last night that I'm not interested in dating. Not men. Not women. Not anyone."

"But if you would just listen-"

"I'm hanging up." Law declared and the second after his phone was beeping in his hand. He sighed in disbelief. Sanji obviously wasn't going to give up without a fight, and he wasn't going to give in. Not even if his life was on the line. He didn't want to date anyone, and having his gay friend pair him up with his gay friends surely wasn't an option. The cook was seriously making assumptions about one's sexuality after just one, short relationship. _`What a moron.´_

After his usual morning routine – bathroom activities + cigarette – Law headed downstairs for breakfast. Baby 5 was already sitting in the table, inviting Law over with enthusiastic hand gestures.

"I'm so sorry I didn't come over last night. The meeting went on so long and-" Baby 5 started apologetically, but Law waved it off.

"It's fine. I fell asleep right after I went upstairs." Law lied. He had, in reality, stayed awake for hours, afraid to fall asleep because he had known that the nightmares would come for him.

"Oh, okay. Were you drunk yesterday?"

"Tipsy maybe. We had a banquet at Sanji's."

"Was it fun?"

"Tons. Luffy offered a human Chopper instead of a vegetable chopper when he was asked for one." Law smirked at the memory of the messed up situation from last night, and Baby 5 smirked together with him.

"He didn't eat all the food this time though?"

"Unbelievable but no he didn't."

Even if Law's friends – other than Sanji – hadn't visited Dressrosa, mostly because they didn't know that Law belonged to a yakuza family, Baby 5 knew who was who. Law talked about his friends to his sister pretty often, mostly because he knew Baby 5 would find their idiocy just as amusing as he himself did.

"About last night..." Baby 5 started with a small uncertainty in her voice. "It wasn't a normal family meeting so that's why-" Again, she was interrupted by Law.

"I know. I eavesdropped on you before I came in."

Baby 5 raised her eyebrows at Law, who was currently piling up food on his plate. Avoiding the bread-section of course.

"How much did you hear?" She lowered her voice into a whisper, eying their surroundings to make sure that no-one was near enough to be able to hear their conversation.

"You were fighting over what to do about the other gang that has sent assassins after Doflamingo." Law spoke casually as if he was uninterested in the subject, keeping his voice as quiet as Baby 5's. Inside, he was actually burning to know more about this.

"It's a dangerous gang too." Baby 5 said, her facial features mutating into a frown before she continued. "Baroque Works. It's a powerful yakuza group that has been invading our territory for around half a year now."

Law unintentionally stopped chewing the food and leaned in.

"We haven't paid much attention to them earlier because their subordinates have always backed down when our people have went to the scenes, but now their tactics have changed. They've been causing havoc on our territory, and every time something happens, their people are closer and closer to Dressrosa. Not to even mention the young master's assassination attempts."

Law's eyes were widened in the light of this new information and he nodded to encourage Baby 5 to continue. She seemed to hesitate for a moment, glancing around her again, but then she started to whisper again.

"Their leader is someone called Crocodile. I haven't seen him in person, but I've heard that he's a cruel man. His greed for power is said to be as big as the young master's, if not even bigger. From what we've heard, he want's young master's head because young master is the only person who has as powerful family as his.."

Law wasn't sure what to think about this at all. Up until now, they had went against other gangs, but those gangs had never even stood a chance against the Donquixote family. But to hear from Baby 5 that there was a yakuza group who was an actual threat to the Donquixote's… It felt surrealistic. Doflamingo was the strongest. Donquixote family was the strongest. They were the strongest.

Law had always felt a safe around the Donquixote family and Doflamingo. The thought of an equally powerful yakuza family existing had never even crossed his mind, not to even mention that the other family was targeting them. No-one had ever been a threat to the Donquixotes and suddenly there was a big gang full of threats. Someone was as strong, maybe even stronger than Doflamingo. _`No. That's stupid. No-one is as strong as him.´_

"What are we going to do?" Law asked, barely able to get voice out of his dry throat.

"We are going to kill those bastards." Baby 5 stated in a perfectly calm voice with a cold edge to it. Her expression changed into a more serious one and suddenly she looked like someone who was capable of cruel murder.

At times like these, Law was reminded of the fact that he really was part of a yakuza family. All the people living in this mansion, his family members, were cold blooded killers. The thought brought shivers running up his spine, paralyzing him in their wake.

Suddenly Baby 5's dark face brightened up and she flashed a perfect pepsodent smile at him.

"You know nothing and I never told you anything, okay?" Baby 5 whispered between her smiling teeth and Law had no reason to argue with her. He would take this `secret´ to his grave. He appreciated his life enough not to let it be ended by Baby 5's hands. Those beautiful, feminine hands that were as used to torturing as they were used to holding a fork.

Luckily Bellamy came downstairs for breakfast too - escorted by Diamante of course – so it was easy for Law to change the subject from killing people to last night's banquet. Well, at least seeing Diamante's sour face when his boyfriend preferred eating breakfast in Law's company rather than his, was able to cover for all the horrifying thoughts Law had gone through a while ago in his head.

The rest of the breakfast went peacefully in a small-chat conversation but the thought of a mafia-war coming closer didn't leave Law's mind even for a second. _`They want Doflamingo dead… And that means they want our whole family dead.´_

It was too much for Law's mind all of a sudden, so right after he had finished eating, he rushed out of the mansion and informed Sanji that he was coming over.

/

/

/

In the middle of a notorious district where no sane, ordinary man laid a foot on, three tall figures walked down a narrow, dark alley. Those three men were no sane or ordinary. They stepped on bloody, dead bodies that lied on the ground around them, emitting a hostile, victorious aura.

All of a sudden their group came to a halt, the only thing amongst them moving anymore being a long, pink feather coat. The reason to their stop soon came from behind the next corner; a twenty headed group of people dressed up in similar uniforms, every single one of them holding a hand above their guns, ready to shoot when the order came.

Two people in the front stood out from the group. A muscular, gray haired man with a cigar between his lips and a woman in glasses holding an old katana. They, together with the rest of the group, blocked the way out of the alley.

The two groups stared at each other intensely without moving an inch. Or actually, a large bag that one of the men held on his one shoulder was moving rather aggressively. A tight squeeze at the bag – in a place that could have been someone's throat, if there was a human inside – made it stop moving.

"Fuffuffuffu, well well, isn't it Smoker?" He addressed the gray haired man casually as if they were old friends. A wide grin that split his face in half appeared on his lips, or had it been there all the time?

The other man didn't share his joy of their re-encounter. He just kept on staring through the taller man's sunglasses without even a tug at the corner of his mouth.

"Serious as always, huh?" Doflamingo spoke again with the grin never leaving his face. "If you are wondering where these bodies came from, we have no idea. We are just passing by." The man ended his speech with licking a drop of someone's blood from the corner of his mouth, sounding as convincing as ever. The woman with the katana couldn't help but take a step back and force the urge to vomit back down her throat.

"We are here to investigate the origins of a drug called SMILE. We have witnesses who have told us that you are producing and selling that-"

"Fuffuffu, do you now?" Doflamingo cut the woman's speech with a loud laughter. "I've never touched that drug in my life. Ever." And he was speaking the truth. He had a personal laboratory technician, Caesar, who produced the drug, and subordinates who sold it on the streets. He himself had never been in direct contact with the drug and he didn't even want to. He had heard that it made people aggressive, animal-like and highly addicted. Not like he minded though. The more addicted people there were, the more money there was for him to collect.

The woman gritted her teeth and squinted her eyes as if to challenge the feather coated, grinning man.

"We have people who have told us that your subordinates-" Again the woman's speech was cut short by the man.

"Fuffuffu, yes, indeed. People have told you that my subordinates have been dealing the drug. Well, I have no idea whether that's true or not because I don't keep a track on my people's personal lives. I have no idea about this SMILE, or whatever the drug's name was again."

Now the other man behind Doflamingo was sharing his smug grin, splitting his facial paintings in half. The third stayed stoic, hiding his emotions behind his dark shades, concentrating on keeping the heavy bag on his shoulder from falling. The glasses-woman was clearly infuriated, judging by how her body trembled in anger. Or was it fear?

"You are lying!"

"You have no evidence or whatsoever. Fuffuffu, you know you can't arrest me, officer…?" Doflamingo left his words hanging, waiting for the trembling cop to tell him her name. Before she managed to utter even a word though, the man with the cigar butted in.

"You aren't invincible, Joker." The low, whiskey-burned voice forced the three opposing men to turn their attention to him. He calmly blew out a thick smoke cloud before he continued with his speech. "One of these days, you will make a mistake, and I will be there waiting."

Doflamingo's grin grew wider – if that's even possible – and he seemed genuinely amused upon hearing the man's words.. His companion behind him was laughing again, implying that he too couldn't care less about Smoker's nonsense blabbering.

"You can hide behind that grin as much as you want, but I think that when Crocodile comes knocking on your door, it won't stay on your lips for long." The woman opened her mouth this time, managing to cut off the laughter from the opposing side with her words.

The alley was dead silent.

A v-shaped vein started to stand out from the feather coated man's forehead and his mouth withdrew into a thin line. His jaw was more clenched than ever and his amused grin long gone.

The woman shivered at the sudden violent, blood-thirsty aura that was thrown at her face like a slap. She swallowed noisily and took a step closer to the smoking man on her left, immediately regretting her choice of words. She could see that the man in the feather coat was now mad and she knew what it meant if you pissed off a powerful underground gang leader. It was a dangerous situation.

The uniformed group behind the woman all grabbed their guns, as if their superior's scared posture was a sign to prepare themselves for a fight.

To the woman's surprise, the hostile aura that emitted from the tall, flamboyant man, was gone as quickly as it appeared. The man turned his attention to the police officer called Smoker and made a pointing gesture to his and his fellow officer's hands.

"Your wife is beautiful but her mouth is too big." Doflamingo's voice was ominous when he spoke the words very slowly as if to make his point clear. To his great satisfaction, the police couple's eyes widened and the woman threw her other hand to touch her ring finger. He was grinning again.

The man with the cigar stopped inhaling the smoke and took one protective step towards his wife. The warning hanging in the air had a very clear meaning to him, and he didn't like it at all.

"Baby 5 is calling. We should get going before she starts to worry too much." Diamante said behind Doflamingo's shoulder, making an almost invisible gesture with his hand towards the bag on Vergo's shoulder. With a nod, Doflamingo started to walk towards the police officer group which immediately divided in front of the infamous underground figure. They were seemingly scared when he got closer to them and that boosted the flamboyant man's egoistic smile even more.

"Now, officers, I must leave, but I'm sure this won't be the last time we meet, right Smoker?"

The mentioned man did nothing but drilled his gaze through the sunglasses and gritted his teeth when the infamous underground boss walked away from the scene without cuffs in his hands. With a tensed jaw, he waited until the three men were long gone from his view before he let go of his wife's waist and allowed himself to take in a thick cloud of smoke.

"I will catch you, Joker."

/

/

/

It had been three days since the last time Law had walked through the gates of Dressrosa mansion. Sanji had made him busy with keeping company to Usopp who was heart broken about his boyfriend's departure to another continent. Sanji had told him that it was really necessary that someone was there to help the guy get through the first few days, and Law hadn't been able to argue. The long-nose + reindeer-fan couple was known for their clingy-shit behaviour and that they both went insane when they were apart for more than a few hours.

Of course the Usopp's babysitting task had been handed over to Law because everyone else had used their relationships, studies and jobs as excuses. Someone with no life was perfect for the job they had said. Law wasn't sure if he should have been offended by it but he hadn't been able to argue that either. He really had no life now that his studies were over.

So for the past three days, Law had stayed at the long-nose's place, forcing himself to come up with a new subject to talk about every time after their last conversation had died. And it had happened often. Law had came to understand that he and Usopp had nothing in common, and what could be more awkward than living with a person like that for many days. He had made a mental note on day one at Usopp's to refuse whatever babysitting tasks Sanji was going to give him in the future.

Luckily this morning Usopp had declared that he was fine now and that Law could go home, probably because he had gotten just as tired of the awkward tension as Law.

Law was unpacking his medical books – he had read them all thrice during the past days – in his room when he saw Dellinger storm past his room. Usually Law wouldn't have spared a second glance to the transvestite teenager's direction, but the chain in the boy's hands caught his attention. Or actually what was in the other end of the chain.

A dark haired woman, probably in her late twenties, was being dragged behind Dellinger by handcuffs that were attached to the chain in the transvestite's hand. As if the sight of a handcuffed woman wasn't puzzling enough, the woman was naked. Law only got a short glimpse of it, but he was sure. The woman had been fully naked without even one piece of cloth covering her body.

Law left the unpacking and ran to the corridor where Dellinger and the handcuffed woman were already turning behind a corner.

"Dellinger!"

The boy stopped walking and turned around as if it was completely normal to be running around the house with a naked woman in chains. If the boy had been straight, Law would have just shrugged it off as a sexual foreplay, but the boy wasn't. Law highly doubted that this setting had anything to do with sex at all. The woman held her head low in shame, trying to cover for her intimate parts with her hands. She wasn't there voluntarily at all.

"What?" The annoying brat – even if Dellinger wasn't many years younger than Law himself, the boy's mental growth was on the same level as a toddler's – asked, proving Law's irritation towards him mutual.

"What are you doing?" Law asked, nodding his head at the naked woman and somehow managed to keep his eyes away from her. He could clearly see how ashamed the woman felt and he didn't want to add to it by staring at her boldly.

"Gotta throw this bitch over to Diamante, it's his turn to babysit her."

Dellinger was about to continue his journey just when Law annoyed him by talking again.

"And why is she here? "

The irritation on Dellinger's face was strong.

"Why don't you go ask you dear Doffy about that?" The transvestite asked, not able to grin as mockingly as he had intended to. It was enough to annoy Law though. If he hadn't wanted to know why the woman was here and who she was, he would have stayed back to insult Dellinger, but he did want to know. Badly. Even if he already had a pretty strong feeling about what the answer was.

"Maybe I will." Law said nonchalantly, ignoring his irritation directed at the transvestite and started to make his way to the family head's room.

It had been a while since he had been to Doflamingo's room and there was a good reason for it. He hadn't wanted to meet the man alone, not when his nightmares had been haunting him to the point of partially breaking his mental sanity.

But now Law had no other choice. He wanted to ask the man if his assumptions were right. He was almost sure that the woman was Baratie Works's head's wife, and held as a hostage here in Dressrosa. Right now, Law didn't care if the woman's husband wanted Doflamingo dead or if her family was coming after his family. She was a freaking human being for fuck's sake! She didn't deserve to be treated like a animal.

And to add, a person who wants you dead wouldn't lay her head down and submit into being a hostage to her enemies without putting up a fight. The woman had been humiliated and scared. Not hostile and protesting. She was clearly innocent and had no bad intentions towards anyone. She had nothing to do with this whole stupid gang fight but here she was, dragged around the halls of Dressrosa naked like a slave for sale.

/

/

/

Law was rushing down the hall, towards Diamante's room in blind rage. This time though, he wasn't mad at Diamante, but mad at had happened in Doflamingo's room. Or more like what he had seen there.

He had went to the room without a knock because he had been in a hurry, only to find out that Doflamingo wasn't there. There had been someone though. A curvy woman lying on Doflamingo's bed in a vulgar position, her intimate areas barely covered by lace strings.

The woman had accused him for not being Doffy, - that nickname had stabbed his ears hard, coming from a bitch lying on Doflamingo's bed – and had made no attempts to cover her body from his eyes. It had been a very disturbing moment, and it had taken many seconds for Law to get over the fact that Doflamingo's ex-lover had been on his bed with practically no clothes on.

" _What are you doing here? Where is Doffy?" The woman asked, visibly disappointed because Law obviously wasn't the person she had expected to see coming through that door. She was pouting and all Law could do was torture himself by visualizing what Doflamingo would be doing with that woman soon._

" _I could ask you the same. What the fuck are you doing here and where in the hell is Doflamingo? But it seems useless to ask you that because you obviously have no idea of his whereabouts." Law said, his tone much more aggressive than he had intended for it to be. Wait no, it had been just as aggressive as he had intended._

 _Law had to turn his eyes away from the woman because he felt physically ill, no, disgusted, seeing how she had put herself out there like an offering. And she was just waiting for Doflamingo to come in? And then what? He would fuck her and the rest of the family would just have to bear it and listen to that bitch screaming her lungs out? `How fucking nice.´_

" _Doffy told me to wait for him here. I'm sure he didn't ask you to come here too because we have an appointment, so what the fuck are you doing here, intruding someone's room without an invitation?" The woman wasn't only annoying, but obviously an idiot as well. It didn't manage to ease the dark welling inside Law's chest though, only made it worse. Doflamingo had obviously had no problems getting back to fucking stupid sluts after he had ended their relationship._

" _I happen to live here, and you don't so shut the fuck up, whore." Law snapped, getting only a glimpse of the woman over-dramatically gasping for air in her lace strings before he stormed out of the room._

That was the reason why Law was full of rage right now.

He had avoided thinking about Doflamingo's sexual activities after the man had ended their relationship, but there it was, slammed rightt into his face. His trembling body was shrinking to nothingness and there was nothing he could do about it. He shouldn't have cared, but obviously he did, no matter how hard he tried not to.

He didn't notice until his widely open mouth desperately rummaged for oxygen with no success and each gasp tore apart his throat, that he was on the verge of bursting into tears. His mind was racing wildly as he lost himself in the thunderstorm, causing panic to build up in his stomach.

"No." He spoke to himself out loud. He wasn't going to give in to the emotional tsunami that was threatening to take over his consciousness. He was better than that. He wasn't a bitch lying half naked on Doflamingo's bed, waiting for the man to come and take him. He was a man for fuck's sake, and he wasn't going to let the aching pressure on his chest break him down like a bitch would.

He made a willful decision to bury his emotions and thoughts to his subconsciousness. It was necessary for the sake of his mental sanity because it kept his mind from shattering into tiny pieces. At least until the night when they would inevitably come back and attack him in his dreams.

Law's thoughts wandered back to the woman. He knew it was a usual habit in the underground circles to take the opposing gang's leader's woman as a hostage during `wars´, but to think that his family was doing it… Law didn't want to believe it, even though he had no other choice. He had seen her and couldn't have been more sure about her identity.

Of course it was a fact that Baroque Works had sent assassins after Doflamingo and that the man could have been dead by now, if he hadn't been so skilled and strong. So it's not like Law didn't know why the woman was being held as a hostage, but that didn't mean that he was going to approve of it.

In his opinion, it was inhumane to drag a naked woman around the house in only handcuffs and to switch her from `babysitter to babysitter´.

Law didn't even bother to knock at Diamante's door and just barged into a scene of the elite officer making out on his bed with Bellamy. The couple was making loud protest about his sudden appearance, but Law didn't couldn't have cared less about them. He scanned through the room with his eyes and finally found the woman sitting in a corner, knees pulled tightly against her chest and her head buried into her arms.

She was shaking. Hard. Law couldn't tell if it was because she was scared or because she was cold due to the lack of clothes. Probably it was both.

The pain in her posture was visible. Not physical pain – hopefully, because Law didn't know what he would think about his family if he heard that they had tortured an innocent woman – but emotional. He could almost touch the amount of hurt which was coming from the woman in the corner. A woman who was ripped of her dignity. A woman who was abandoned and ignored in the corner while the couple was practically having sex right in front of her. How humiliating.

Before he even had the time to consider his own actions, Law grabbed the woman's chain and started to make his way out of the room, hoping that the woman would follow.

"Oi, where do you think you are taking her?" Diamante asked just when he was about to step out of the the doorway. Law cursed in his mind. He had no idea where he was taking the woman to, but he sure did know that he couldn't just leave her there to be ignored and scared in some corner.

"I can leave her here to watch you two have sex if that's what turns you on." Law said, piercing Diamante's gaze with his own. The man wrinkled his nose in disgust but didn't object. He actually said nothing, just waved Law a goodbye and attacked Bellamy's neck with his big teeth. It was Law's turn to wrinkle his nose in disgust.

When they were outside Diamante's room. Law turned around to see the woman. She was still staring at the floor like a beaten man, - figuratively, because obviously she had no cock between her legs - trying to cover her body with her hands and failed at it miserably. She had a voluptuous body and very slender hands. She would have needed two extra pairs of them to be able to hide just her boobs.

Without a second thought, Law slipped out of his hoodie and managed to put it on the woman with some difficulties around the handcuffs. She still didn't raise her gaze but Law could tell she was surprised. He could feel it.

While they were standing there and Law was thinking about what to do with the woman, he noticed that the woman smelled. No. She reeked of urea, sweat and much more. Judging by her outer, mostly clean appearance, it was lack of bath. She had obviously not peed herself so she had been allowed to use the toilet – thank god. Law didn't think of his family members as inhumane enough to make the woman do her things to the floor but he was taking every possibility into account right now – but her handcuffs made it hard for her to use her hands and obviously nobody had been kind enough to wipe her bottom for her. So she reeked. Badly.

Law was courteous enough not to mention the reeking to the woman though. Actually he didn't say anything to her at all.

They walked in silence down the hall, but only after he had checked the woman's body for any visible marks of physical harm, which weren't there. Relief washed over him, and regret came right afterward. He felt bad for thinking so lowly of his family, but a situation like this was so crazy that he couldn't help his doubts.

It didn't take him long to make up his mind about what to do with the woman. He could either have kept on dragging the woman down the halls – just like everyone else had done – where she could have been stared at, or then he could take her to his room where she would be in peace. So it was an easy decision.

In his room, Law still wasn't sure what to say to the woman. She stayed still, standing in front of the closed door in his room, shaking from head to toes, staring at the floor tiles. She seemed more nervous and scared than she had been before, and the realization hit Law. The woman was probably thinking that he was going to abuse her sexually.

Law hit himself mentally for acting so suspiciously around a person in such a vulnerable state. He didn't have any soothing words to say but at least he could do something to calm the woman down.

After a phone call and a few minutes, the door to his room opened and Baby 5 stepped in with a pile of clothes in her hands. When her eyes fell on the woman in the corner – where she had went to almost immediately after Law had sat on his bed and continued unpacking his bag to show the woman he wasn't going to do anything – she raised an eyebrow and turned her questioning gaze to Law.

"This is why you needed my clothes? And here I was starting to worry that you were into cross-dressing." Baby 5 tried to make fun of the situation but inwardly she was actually sighing in relief. She had really been worried about his brother's sudden request to bring him a full set of her clothes – including underwear – to his room.

"Go to take a shower with her." Law said. In the corner, the chained woman raises her gaze from the floor for the first time.

"What?" Baby 5 asked, her voice raising one octave above normal. She stared at Law in a manner that implied that she was now seriously worried about his mental sanity.

"You are a woman. I don't feel comfortable about going to shower with a naked, unknown woman, and I believe the feeling would be mutual. So you do it." Law said, totally ignoring Baby 5's tone.

Baby 5 glanced at the woman – who had lowered her gaze back to the floor tiles again – and then pulled Law closer.

"Law, this is Crocodile's wife." She whispered, giving him The meaningful eyes.

"I figured that much. Now go and bathe her. She stinks." Law whispered back, eying the woman – who was still in the corner, curled up in his hoodie - before he gave Baby 5 his most persuasive look.

"But-"

"No buts. The way she is right now is horrible. If you were in her state, wouldn't you feel awful and disgusted of yourself too?"

"Yeah I would, but-" Baby 5 tried to object but Law wouldn't let her.

"I'm sure you have a copy to her handcuff keys. Unlock them, let her bathe herself, supervise, put some clothes on her, put the handcuffs back on and I'll continue from there."

Baby 5 sighed heavily and rubbed her temples for a few seconds before she gave Law a submitting look.

"Diamante has the keys now because it was his turn to watch after her, but I'll go get them and say that it's my turn."

Law shot a dazzling – and obviously fake – smile at her and then she was gone.

/

/

/

Law was currently throwing his – now smelly – hoodie to the laundry basket when the bathroom door opened and two women came out. One of them was exactly the same as she had been when she had went in, but the other woman looked like a whole new being. It was as if she wasn't even the same person anymore. She looked gorgeous in Baby 5's clothes that seemed to be maybe just one size too small for her voluptuous shapes. Her black hair was neat and flowing down beautifully on her slender shoulders.

Being clean and clothed really made a difference in her appearance.

Even though the woman was still staring at her feet, she was in a clearly better shape mentally. She looked more relaxed, more like a human being, and that's why Law felt a wave of relief wash over him. Probably because he had been worried that the woman would still be in the same state as when she had entered the bathroom.

"And, my job here is done." Baby 5 said, squinting her eyes at Law who was giving a smug but grateful smile to her direction. "A thank you would be nice." Those words Baby 5 obviously directed at the woman next to her.

No response.

Law could see Baby 5 getting annoyed so he quickly stepped in.

"Would you thank a woman who is holding you as a hostage?"

Baby 5 seemed to think about it for around 3 seconds before she laughed. She must have only now realized how crazy the situation was.

"Well then, I'm off."

Just when Baby 5 was about to make her words come true and step out of the room, she turned around to meet Law's gaze, and this time she looked completely serious.

"And Law, don't tell anyone and get me into trouble for this. I'm sure the rest of the family won't be as kind as I am." She held a pressuring pause to make the meaning behind her words clear. "I did this only because you asked, but I'm not doing it again. She's still an enemy, okay?" She shot a suspicious glare at the mentioned enemy who was currently sitting on the floor in _her_ clothes, in _her_ brother's room, in _her_ family's house.

"Thanks. I won't say a word."

When Baby 5 was gone, Law was back to being puzzled. What to do now? The woman was obviously too tense to have a conversation with him and he wasn't good at speaking to people, not to even mention that the woman was a total stranger. Her position as a hostage didn't change the situation for better either.

A knock on the door startled them both, with the difference that Law jumped up from his bed and went to open the door when the woman stayed sitting still.

Law felt like he was doing something bad and had to keep it a secret, when he actually wasn't breaking any rules at all. Well, not like even he knew what kind of rules there had been given about handling hostage other than keeping her on a leash.

At first Law was surprised to see a maid behind his door, but then he remembered ordering food from the kitchen. He had completely forgotten about it, probably because he had never used the service before. It was convenient though, having dinner brought to your room. He made a mental note to start using this service more often.

Law took the tray full of food to where the woman was sitting on the floor and placed it in front of her. She didn't even flinch when he did so, but when he took a few steps back, she raised her gaze from the floor and looked surprised when she saw the food piled in front of her.

"Eat. I'll go for a smoke, but don't do anything stupid while I'm there. If you try to run away, there will be someone to catch you around the first corner. And after that I can't promise that I can keep those people from making you walk naked again." Law spoke and despite not getting an answer, he knew that the woman was listening to him. There were no signs of her jumping up and running away on the very second he was going to step out so he felt confident enough to leave her be and go to the balcony.

A moment later, Law listened to the clangs of tableware through the slightly ajar balcony door and lighted his cigarette.

He had bothered his head with the question `why´ for a while now, and thinking about it while smoking a cigarette was very enlightening. Why was he helping that woman? He hadn't had an answer to that question until now.

She's a human being.

And that was enough of an answer for him. He didn't need other reasons to help the woman, only the fact that she was a human being who deserved to be treated like one.

Law didn't even want to think about the possibilities of him feeling compassion towards the woman. Or the same kind of pity he felt towards himself every morning when he faced himself in the mirror's reflection. He seriously refused to think about that.

He took a long inhale of the toxic smoke all the way to his lungs and savored it in satisfaction. The daily dose of nicotine, when regularly ingested, really did miracles to his head. It calmed him down and made him able to think clearer. No wonder he had been so lost earlier today. This was his first some of the day.

Just when law was about to put his cigarette away, he heard the sounds of the tableware ceasing. Then a voice, more silent than whisper was carried into his ears from the depths of his room.

"Thank you."

/  
/

/

 **Aaaaand, there it is. Now the "shooting" from chapter 3 (or was it 4?) was explained. The shooter was an assassin from Baroque Works, just in case you didn't pick it up from the chapter.**

 **I'm sorry for any mistakes and grammar errors that you might have found, and if you did find some, you can always point them out in the reviews so that I can fix them.**

 **I've been writing this chapter at nights, all the way to 6am when I haven't been able to keep my eyes open anymore, so that's why I won't guarantee for it to be mistake free :D**

 **Anyways, I'm really happy that you once again came back to read my story, and I would be even more happy to hear what you thought about this chapter.**

 **So review, pretty please! See you soon!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Mind Games

**AN/ Hello again! I'm back with another chapter sooner than usually and it's all thanks to you guys. I read your reviews and just couldn't help but write another chapter quickly, like I already told you in the reviews. Thank you for being there and giving me so much positive feedback and constructive criticism about this story! I can't really tell you in words how much it means to me, but I can assure you that if you guys weren't there, I would most probably have dropped this story in frustration a long time ago xD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of it's characters. E. Oda is the man.**

 **Answer to a review by a guest: You asked who the woman was, and the answer to that is in this chapter so I'm not going to spoil it by telling her name here. And yes. We are definitely going to see more smexy Doffy x Law in the future.**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

Doflamingo collapsed to his seat and crossed his long legs on the dining table to let his tensed muscles relax. His day had been a really long one.

He had gone through a long, tiresome meeting with Caesar Clown and a few laboratory assistants concerning the drug SMILE. There had been some issues with production and transportation but after he had listened to the laboratory rats blabbering and apologizing about it for nearly an hour, it had taken him only one sentence of death threats to fix it all. If he had known in the beginning of the meeting that it was so easy to fix, he would have done it right away.

After the SMILE meeting he had went to see a Chinese Triad boss who had came to discuss over-sea business all the way to Tokyo with him. Vergo had been there with him but the officer hadn't been helpful at all. The man had just spaced off and made himself look weird.

At least Vergo wasn't like Corazon, Doflamingo's deceased brother. He still remembered how bad it had been to have his brother as his right hand -man. Corazon had been so clumsy that he had stumbled on his own feet, not to even mention the corner of a carpet. If he would have been around today, Doflamingo would probably have lost it.

Last but not least had been the meeting with his subordinates where he had given orders about area supervision. He had added men to the borders of his territory in case that Crocodile decided to invade his land again. He wanted to be prepared for the bastard.

But who would have guessed that he had idiots as subordinates. One of his men had came too close to him, stumbled, and then spilled coffee on his new, white manpris.

Well, he had walked away from the meeting with brand new pants he had sent another subordinate to buy and the idiot who had spilled the coffee on him had left with less fingers. It was a win-win situation. He had gotten new, clean pants and the idiot had been allowed to keep his life, even if Doflamingo wasn't sure if that had been a wise decision. Maybe he would send one of the officers to end that man's life later tonight, just to make sure that there wouldn't be idiots amongst his men.

When he had gotten home, he had found a half naked Yuka on his bed, complaining about how he was late and how she had became bored waiting for him. He had shut the bitch up with a rough kiss and then he had fucked her brains out like an animal. He wasn't sure if the woman was willing to come back to him after this though. In pain and crying was an understatement if one was to describe the woman's state when Doflamingo had walked out on her after the act.

Well, at least his nerves had eased slightly after he had released some pressure from downstairs.

Speaking about releasing pressure, Doflamingo's eyes were now searching for the person with whom he would much more preferably have released it with, only to come into a conclusion that he wasn't present.

Ever since the night he had ended the relationship between him and the brat, he had thought about it several times. Mostly when he saw a glimpse of the raven hair in the corridor, or ended up meeting the gray orbs in the dining hall because his eyes just wouldn't stop searching for the brat.

Every time he saw Law, he ended up thinking about how great it would feel to fuck his smoking hot, tight ass. How arousing it would be to draw heated moans from his mouth when he writhed in both pain and pleasure from being fucked raw, and then choke him to muffle the erotic sounds coming from his throat.

What Doflamingo felt every time he looked at the brat was temptation.

 _Temptation_ he thirsted for so badly that it drove him crazy with sexual drive.

 _Temptation_ that almost made him lose his mind, if there even was one to lose.

There was just something about the boy that made him lose his mind over the urge to touch him, and at the same time, messed his head up so badly that he wasn't able to touch him, no matter how badly he wanted to. He just couldn't get his head around what the fuck that thing was.

"Did you hear what Law did?" The speaker who interrupted his trail of thoughts was Diamante.

"What?" Doflamingo asked, coming back from his thoughts, the elite officer's words having gone on deaf ears.

"Law. He's getting more than a bit too familiar with that woman." Diamante sounded frustrated as he spoke.

The blond man dropped his fork with a clang and turned his piercing, intimidatingly mad gaze towards his elite officer.

"What woman?" Suddenly, Doflamingo's face was the embodiment of violent rage when he rumbled the words through gritted teeth, the vein on his forehead threateningly close to exploding.

Diamante flinched and then leaned back with a slightly intimidated expression. He was glad that his boss had dropped the fork because the last time he had been stabbed by the man was still clear in his mind, but that was pretty much the only positive emotion in him right now.

Or not. Diamante was also enthusiastic about the family head's rage, knowing that Law was going to be in deep trouble from head to toes. Or probably 5 meters below the ground, buried in dirt. No-one who had made the infamous yakuza leader this mad, was in the books of the living today.

What Diamante didn't know though, was that Doflamingo actually had no idea what he was talking about. The only thought in the mad blond's head was that someone was getting too close to his possession, and he wanted to know who that fucking suicidal bitch was.

"How familiar exactly, Diamante?" The bitch's identity could wait for one more question. First the yakuza leader wanted to know just how much torturing she needed before losing her head.

"Well," The brunette started, leaning closer to the taller man like if he was gossiping, already picturing Law's punishment in his mind. "he bathed her, gave her clothes and let her eat food from our kitchen. Now he's refusing to let anyone else take the hostage from-"

"Diamante." Doflamingo interrupted with a confused tilt of his head. "Are you talking about the woman we took in as a hostage?"

The brunette nodded.

"And are you saying that Law getting 'too familiar' with her is equal to him giving her food and clothes?"

The brunette nodded again, enthusiastically like he almost couldn't wait to see what his boss would do to the cocky brat.

"Why didn't you say so immediately?" Doflamingo said, his trademark smile crawling back up to his lips as he crossed his ankles on the table again.

Diamante looked confused. This didn't make any sense. The man had been mad as hell just a second ago, and now he suddenly was calm as a cow. This didn't make any sense at all.

"What should we do?" He asked, still having his hopes up about the possibility to see Law's torturing.

"About what?" Doflamingo asked, now in a perfectly good mood, knowing that no-one had touched his possession.

"About Law and the hostage."

"Let them be."

Diamante's jaw dropped.

"For whatever reason Law has decided to play the part of the good Samaritan, shouldn't you be satisfied?" Doflamingo spoke as an answer to the elite officer's bafflement.

"Why would I-"

."Fuffuffu, would you rather look after the hostage yourself?" Doflamingo asked, raising his eyebrow in an amused manner.

The elite officer rolled his gaze away, back to his food plate, and settled for staring at it in silence.

"Fuffuffu, thought so."

/

/  
/

It was the day after that when the woman opened her mouth for the first time. Or well, technically it was the second time, but first time she did it face to face with Law. Her handcuffs were gone now as Law had pretty much stolen the key and opened them. He didn't feel comfortable dragging around the woman in the end of a chain.

They were both still waking up, lying on their beds, - or Law was lying on his bed and the woman was on a mattress on the floor beside his bed – and staring at the ceiling of Law's room.

"Why are you kind to me?"

Law was so shocked to hear the woman speak that it took a while for him to come up with an answer.

"I'm not being kind. I'm just treating you like a humane person should." And that was true. He didn't do kind. Not with his family, not with strangers, not with anyone.

"But why? That woman from yesterday said it too. I'm your enemy, so why are you showing me kindness?" The woman continued, her voice deeply thoughtful. She didn't sound grateful or anything like that. Only thoughtful.

Law sighed in frustration and turned to his side so that he could see her face. For the first time, the woman let him look at it instead of turning her gaze away like she had done for the whole day yesterday.

It had been a challenge, trying to act normally in his own room when there was a silent stranger observing his every move. A person who didn't talk or look at him. After hours of tense wandering around the room and pretending to do something, he had made the woman a bed on the floor and occupied himself with his books. The day had went by quickly ever since then.

Quickly until the night had come, at least.

His sleep had been full of nightmares, as usual, but they hadn't been as bad as he had thought they would be. Seemed like sleeping with a stranger next to him had done miracles and taken his thoughts elsewhere from the naked woman in Doflamingo's room.

"Like I said, I'm not treating you kindly. I just think that it's inhumane to make you walk around naked and let you starve." He said, ruffling his hand through his raven hair. "And second, you're not my enemy."

The woman gave him a suspicious glance that suggested he had lost his mind.

"My family's enemy, yes, but not mine. I'm not a yakuza."

The question about why he was there, in a house full of yakuza when he himself wasn't one, was written all over the woman's face, but she didn't ask.

Law decided it was time to get up. He put his clothes on, went to the toilet and brushed his teeth, and even had the time to go for his morning smoke before the woman spoke again.

"Isn't your family's enemy yours too?" She asked, sitting on her mattress – that she had made perfectly by the way – in full clothing – which reminded Law that he had to get her a change later that day -, staring at Law with a curious raise of her eyebrow.

Now that Law had the time to look at her face, he had to admit that she was a real beauty. She had large, hazel brown eyes surrounded by thick eyelashes. Her nose was thin and refined, and seated right in between of her graceful, high cheekbones.

Her face combined with her voluptuous but still thin body and long limbs made her look like a supermodel. Law had rarely in his life seen such a beautiful woman.

"What do you mean?" Law asked after he had paced out for a long while. He threw his pack of cigarettes to the table, but only after offering it to the woman and receiving a silent shake of head for reply.

"Well normally, if someone wants your family dead, you would consider those people your enemy too."

"Well, we aren't normal then."

"We?" The woman irked an eyebrow.

"Aren't you here chatting with me casually even if you're my hostage? Doesn't seem like you consider me as your enemy." His tone was sarcastic.

The woman stared at him deadpan for a moment before a faint gesture, closely resembling a smile, tugged at her lips.

"True. "

/

/

/

"Care to explain me why in hell you've kept ignoring my texts and calls for the past three days, and when I came by your house, no, your FRIGGING mansion today, I was sent away from the gate, told that no visitors are allowed?" A certain blond cook roared to Law's ear via phone, obviously pissed as hell.

Law's eyes wandered around the room, fixing on the reason of his communication disconnect with the world outside the gates of Dressrosa.

Nico Robin – the woman had introduced herself this morning when they had been eating breakfast in his room – was lying on her mattress, reading a historical book that she had taken from the massive library of the mansion earlier that morning. After breakfast, Law had asked her if there was anything she liked to do on her free time and her answer had been reading historical books. That's why Law had taken her to Dressrosa's library, which regrettably was rarely used by anyone else in the family other than Law himself. Yakuzas weren't the smartest people on earth you know.

Law had been more than surprised when the woman had shared her unlimited knowledge of ancient Egypt's hieroglyphs and the information they held in during their way to the library. It had been a nice change compared to the dull conversations he normally had with his family members around the dinning table. Heck, it was a nice change compared to any conversations he had lately had. Other than Sanji, his friend circle mostly consisted of idiots. Chopper was the only person to share his interest with medicine and to show above average intelligence, but that was all they had in common.

Discussing literature with Robin – even if she was more interested in history than medicine – had been - what he didn't want to admit to himself because he wasn't supposed to start liking his hostage – kind of nice.

"HEY ASSHOLE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" The loud screaming in Law's ear reminded him of his mad friend hanging in the other end of the call, and it also drew the black haired woman's attention away from her book. That's how loud Sanji's voice was.

"Ow fuck. Yes, I can hear you just fine so stop tearing my eardrum apart." Law hissed, grimacing as he pulled the phone far away from his ear..

"I'm still waiting for your explanation and it better be good for your own safety."

Law could almost see how his friend was now squeezing at the phone, knuckles white, hoping that it was his throat instead of a smart-technology device.

"It's a family thing."

"Is that all?" Sanji asked, unimpressed.

"Yeah, I can't say anything else." Law said, genuinely sorry. Not only sorry to Sanji but sorry for himself too. He could really have used the best listening ear he knew to get some of this shit out of his mind. It would have been so much easier if Sanji had been a part of the family so he wouldn't have had to keep secrets from him. Maybe he would persuade the blond cook to join the Donquixotes.

Or not. Sanji as a yakuza? Not gonna happen.

A loud, screech -noise came from the other end of the call, probably produced by the blond's hardly together gritted teeth, and Law could tell that he had just made his friend even angrier.

""It's a family thing." Sanji repeated Law's words back at him in a tone that closely resembled an annoying, weeping toddler. "FAMILY THING MY ASS! It's no excuse for completely ignoring your best friend for three FUCKING days!"

Law slid his hand through his hair and inhaled deep to swallow his irritation. No matter how much he disliked being yelled at in such a degrading manner, he was in no place to get mad at the blond. Sanji, on the other hand, had all the right in the world to be mad at him.

"It's a yakuza thing. If I tell you anything more, someone will come to cut your throat open tonight." And that's how you tame a hungry lion. A quiet "Oh" was Sanji's only reply.

"So I haven't been able to contact you because of this thing going on in my house." Law continued in the most apologizing tone he could provide.

"Mansion." Sanji corrected, and that's when Law knew his friend had really calmed down.

"Whatever." He smirked.

"Well, if I promise not to ask you anything about that yakuza shit, would you like to join me and Zoro for drinks tonight?" Sanji asked, his tone completely different now.

Law glanced at the book reading woman before he answered.

"Not tonight. Maybe some other time, okay?"

"I really won't. Not like I'm not dying to ask, but I promise not to." Sanji tried to persuade him, bringing a smirk up to Law's lips.

"Sure you won't, nosy jerk, but I really have to pass this time. I'm too busy with stuff today."

"Alright then. But you will buy the drinks when the time comes, boring asshole." Sanji challenged, making the raven haired boy roll his eyes. Not like he could see it though, and better that way. If the cook had seen that gesture, it would have been the beginning of a new fight.

"Whatever shitty cook, see you." Law hanged up before the cook had a change to throw another insult at him. He then placed his phone on the nightstand and picked up the medical book he had been reading before Sanji had called him.

"Too busy with stuff or too busy babysitting me?" The woman asked nonchalantly, not taking her eyes of the book.

A lazy smirk tugged at the corner of Law's lip but he said nothing and just opened the book from the page where he had left on earlier.

"You lied to him." Robin spoke again, her voice still as uninterested as ever, and Law knew she was right.

But it wasn't just so simple. If he had went and met Sanji when he was in a situation like this, he wouldn't have been able to hide his nervousness from the best Law-connoisseur in the world. Then Sanji would have pestered him to no end until he would have accidentally slipped that `My family is keeping a hostage, and I'm spending time with her to make sure that she doesn't get treated like shit´. That would have been bad.

So yes, he had lied to his friend that he had been too busy with his "family stuff" for the past three days to even pick up his phone. Gladly he didn't have to lie anymore. The cook had promised not to ask him any questions, and Law was sure that even if he was `dying to ask´, he wouldn't. Getting his throat cut open wasn't exactly the number one amusement park ride on Sanji's list.

"Why won't you just leave me with one of your family members and go see your actual friends? It must be boring to sit in your room and read medical books all the time."

Now Law was seriously wondering if the woman tried to rub him the wrong way on purpose.

"Don't ask stupid questions and shut up already. I'm reading." He snapped.

"There is no such thing as a stupid question, only stupid answers. And yours was a really stupid one. The book is upside down."

Law's ears pinked and he quickly snapped the book shut. Then he turned his piercing gaze – which was closely resembling a glare - at the woman.

"You're pretty annoying for a hostage you know?"

"You don't have to look after me if I'm so annoying you know?"

Law rolled his eyes, secretly thinking that it was actually kind of fun to have this small rag-competition with the woman. It reminded him of his and Sanji's playful verbal showdowns.

He shifted on the bed so that he was now lying on his back, and fixed his eyes on the marble ceiling above once again. The ceiling that he had been staring at for an awful amount of hours during the past few days.

"I don't want to think badly of my family, but when I see how they treat you, it makes me think that they aren't human." Law spoke after a while, raising his other arm to lay on his forehead. He had thought about it a lot during the past few days and for the first time he said it aloud to someone.

He cared for his family, he really did. He loved his family members, with some exceptions who clearly thought as much of him as he did of them, but still. He did love his family. The problem was that seeing the people you love treat another person worse than they would treat a pet dog made you see those people in a whole new light.

Shock, disbelief, sadness, anger and even disgust. Law had went through all those emotions when he had seen how his dear family had treated this innocent, kind woman. And he hated it. He didn't want to think badly of his family, but he had no other choice if he saw them treating the woman like if she was some lowly animal.

And the reason why he was saying it out loud to this stranger who was a hostage and an enemy in his house? He had no idea. Probably because the woman emitted this mature, motherly aura - despite not being over ten years older than Law – that he felt relaxed enough to open up to her.

Law had been 9 when his mother had died, and a traumatic loss like that wasn't something a child could ever get over. Ever. Maybe Robin's mother-like personality messed with his head because of that.

How twisted. Finding resemblance between his dead mother and his hostage. **Fucking** twisted.

"So you're doing this for your sake, not for mine?" The woman asked softly after a while, pulling Law away from his thoughts.

"Yeah, so I'm stuck with you now." He spoke after recollecting his mind, forcing a sting of sarcasm into his voice. Rolling back to his stomach, he picked up his medical book again, this time the upside up though.

The woman stared at him for a moment longer before she went and turned her attention back to her book.

They both flipped pages and started to read at the same time, with the difference that Law was only pretending to read. In reality he was looking back to his childhood when he had still lived with his biological family. Mother, father and his little sister. _Lami_. And now they were all dead.

Law forced his thoughts away from the painful memories, burying them somewhere deep into his mind without even the slightest idea of what horrors the next night had to offer him.

Horrors in the form of nightmares about the day his family died.

/

/

/

Law was in his father's office, his elbows resting on the worktop and his jaw leaning to his hands. He was staring at the artificial organ inside an electronic, glass-walled device on the desk. He had been following his father's research program since day one from two years ago, when his father had came up with the idea that it was possible to create and grow artificial nerves. The research had been a success, and right now Law was staring at it's results with eyes full of excitement and admiration.

Law had decided it years ago, around the time he had learned to walk and speak, that he was going to become a doctor and a surgeon like his father when he grew up. Every day he was closely observing his father's work at their family clinic which was inside their house, enthusiastically learning something new about medicine every day. The best days in his life were those when his father took him along to the operating room and let him observe the surgeries.

Today his father had taken Lami, his younger sister by two years, to the operating room with him. That's why Law had no other choice but to pout in his father's office and stare at the artificial nerves growing in jars. It was the second best thing after being in the operating room.

 _`Wait, no. Something isn't quite right.´_

Law wasn't a 9 year old kid anymore, nor was he in one's body. He was standing on the other side of the worktop, staring at the younger version of himself.

 _`This must be a dream.´_

What drew both his and the raven haired kid's attention away from their thoughts was his mother's agitated voice.

"Wait sir, you can't go in there!"

Law could remember hearing that sentence before, but only when the raven haired kid ran out of the room and down the stairs, did Law realize which one of his memories this was.

With his heart leaping up to his throat, Law ran after the kid, tailing him closely until they were in the doorway to the clinic's reception.

His mother was there, standing in front of the door leading to the operating room where his father and Lami were, and in front of her there was a short, middle-aged, skinny man in a worn out jacket and jeans.

Law recognized the man. His wife had been a patient here on his parents' clinic for two years and roughly about a week ago, she had died on his father's operating table. The cancer she'd been living with for years had finally spread to every organ in her body and there had been nothing Law's father could have done to save her.

"I should have never agreed to open her up. If I just had known better she would still have had two weeks to spend with her husband." Law could remember his father muttering under his breath as he had put the scalpel down in defeat. It had been the first time Law had seen his father fail in a surgery. His father had been devastated.

Law's thoughts trailed off to reminiscing his father's emotional break down over his first and last failure during his whole career, and only came back from them too late. Everything that happened next went forward in fast speed.

His mother wouldn't bulge when the man tried to get past her to the operating room. The man fumbled in his pockets nervously before drawing out a shiny, black object.

Law could see how his mother's face grimaced in fear and panic when she turned her eyes to the raven haired kid standing in the doorway.

" _No, mom!"_

"Law! Run!" She shouted right before a loud bang echoed through he room and then her body was falling down like a rag doll. Law stared in horror as the crimson red liquid started to paint the front of her dress and soon flowed out of her mouth under coughs.

He tried to run, but couldn't, so he turned his eyes to his younger self standing next to him. Just when he was about to shout at the kid to go and help their mother, he saw how the kid's big, shiny eyes were wide with horror. He was shaking and unable to move.

Law felt the paralyzing fear transfer from the boy to himself and suddenly he could remember perfectly and clearly how afraid he had been back then. It had been the most horrifying experience in his whole life, and the feelings still stung him like physical pain.

If it hadn't been for his mother's second, cough-filled scream, neither he or the 9 year old kid next to him wouldn't have been able to move.

"Run! Law, you have to run! Run for your life!"

 _Wait. No. His memory was tricking him here. His mother hadn't been able to say so many words. Only "run"._

Law watched as his younger self ran out of the house as fast as he could and panicked.

" _Wait! Don't go! Lami is still inside! You can't leave her!"_ He shouted but his words went through deaf ears. A second later, a loud gun shot reached his ears and his head jolted to the operation room's direction.

"DADDY!" It was Lami, screaming.

Before Law had a change to react to his sister's voice, the shooter suddenly came out of the room. The man transformed into a massive, blond man with a pink feather coat hanging on his shoulders.

 _`This is just a dream. This is just a dream. Come on now, wake up. Wake up wake up wake up.´_

Despite his pleads, Law couldn't wake up. He could only stand still, bind to the ground by black threads of his nightmare, and stare as the oh so familiar, blond man started to walk towards him in a slow motion. In a _painfully_ slow motion.

By the time Doflamingo had reached him, the man had already drawn his pistol and pointed it at Law's head. Law wanted to speak but he couldn't. No voice came out of his mouth when he tried to talk.

"You should have died in her place." The man spoke with his low, baritone voice, pressing the cold gun barrel against Law's temple. The younger male shook his head violently.

 _`No! Lami is still alive! She is!´_ He still couldn't speak.

And like magic, his baby sister ran out of the operating room, her brown twin-ponytails and horrified face splattered with blood.

 _No. That's not how he remembered her. He remembered her as a happy, cheerful girl who was always smiling, no matter what. Why wasn't she smiling now?_

" _Lami!"_ Law shouted but his sister didn't hear him. Why did no-one hear or see him when this was his own dream for fucks sake?!

He watched as his little sister knelt down next to their mother's body and touched the bullet wound in her already lifeless, motionless chest.

 _No. This wasn't right. This part never happened either. Law had been outside. He hadn't been able to see what had happened inside the house at this point._

Law shook his head and turned his eyes back on Doflamingo, who now had a wicked grin on his lips, pointing the gun at his own temple.

"You should save her while you still can." The man whispered, and an eardrum-tearing second later, his dead body fell on the floor, painting the wooden planks with crimson blood.

" _No! No, no, no, no, NOOO!"_

Law fisted his shaking hands, filling them with his own hair and screamed from the bottom of his lungs. Only to realize that the voice didn't come out of him, but his younger self's mouth. He looked around him, realizing he was now outside of the house, standing next to his 9 year old self who was fighting against and held back by one of their neighbors.

 _`Why is he holding-´_

Law dropped the thought before even really starting, his face dead pan when he tore his gaze away from his younger self and let it wander on their house. Their bright, collapsing and burning house.

Law's heart started to race in his chest and the second he heard his baby sister's pained scream, he jolted forward.

 _Lami was still inside._

Law ran and ran, sweating under the heat the burning house emitted, but he never got closer to it. Lami cried for his name, begging for him to come and help her when she was obviously in pain, but Law couldn't reach her. He couldn't help her. Why? Fucking WHY?!

" _Lami! Lami!"_ Law yelled his sister's name so loud that it ripped his lungs apart, and only then did he realize that he was back into being a 9 year old kid, held back by an adult who he couldn't overpower, unable to run back to the burning house and save his sister from being burnt alive.

"Let go of me! My sister is still inside!" He screamed, trying to fight his way out of the strong arms holding him still. When he couldn't, he bit to the living flesh of what he believed was the adult's hand and felt blood gushing into his mouth. He managed to escape from the hands, only to be tackled over and held against ground by another pair.

"Law! Help me!" His sister was crying in pain, her voice full of terror when it reached his ears.

Law cursed under his breath when his struggles were proved futile, but never stopped trying to get up from the ground. He fought and fought, with all his strength, but it just wasn't enough. It had never been enough.

Something wet started to run down on his smooth cheeks. Something that felt like tears.

Droplet by droplet, all that wet reached his jaw and splintered to the ground below his face.

He was crying.

" _Lami!"_ He screamed, trying to shake off the big body on top of him but in vain. He could only lay there, let his heart be torn apart by the cries of his baby sister who was slowly being burned alive by the flames and wish he hadn't ran away. Wish he had stayed there and saved his baby sister. Wish it was him in there instead of her.

" _Lami."_ He tried to yell but nothing except a pathetic, quiet noise from the back of his throat came out.

After seconds – which each felt like an eternity to him – the screams from inside the house ceased, and his eyes shot wide open.

"LAMI!"

He was panting, scanning through his surroundings with his eyes to search for the flames, but all he could see was darkness. He had sweated so much near the fire that it was all now running down on his skin as salty droplets, leaving wet trails behind in their wake.

He realized that the sweat must have gotten to his eyes and blurred his vision together with his tears, because he could see nothing.

As seconds slowly went by, his eyes became adjusted to the darkness and he started to see the outlines of his surroundings. At his left was a shelf full of medical books and on his right there was the nightstand he used to keep his cigarettes on. Under him was his bed and the blanket he was clutching onto so tightly that his hands started to feel numb. Or probably they felt numb because his nails were drilled to his own flesh through the soft fabric.

He was in Dressrosa.

There were no burning flames and no Lami. Just him, his own heartbeat and his mouth that was gasping for breath in a panicked manner.

Law looked down to his trembling hands and carefully massaged both his wrists to make sure that no-one was keeping them sealed behind his back anymore. Then he burst into tears.

"I'm sorry Lami, I'm so sorry." He repeated those words, waving himself from side to side, his face buried in his hands. His quiet, desperate sobs muffled in his mouth where they escaped from as irregular bursts, shaking his whole miserable, curled up body.

"I should have died in your place. I should have been there… I should have... I'm so sorr-" The rest of his words were cut off by another burst of uncontrollable sobs and he fell on his back. He threw his arm over his face, fisted the other around his blanket and kept on saying "I'm sorry" again and again.

A touch so gentle it almost hurt was placed on Law's arm, and he jolted up in surprise. He wiped away his tears before rolling his gaze over to the stranger. Even if her features were slightly blurry in the dark, she was still easily recognizable. And she was the only person sleeping in the same room with him too.

Law had completely forgotten about the woman, Nico Robin, who was giving him a soft, worried look.

"You alright?" She asked, her voice as gentle as her touch earlier.

Law didn't trust his own voice enough to use it so he settled for nodding. He forced his face and body to relax and tried to collect his composure. He didn't want to show his weakened state to the woman he barely even knew.

He took in a deep, shaky breath through his nostrils and turned his gaze to the clock on his nightstand, away from the woman's too emphasizing gaze.

03.47

Fuck. It wasn't even nearly the morning yet. He didn't know what to do until it came, but he knew for sure he wasn't going to sleep anymore tonight. Not with the nightmares haunting him.

The bed shifted when the woman stood up and stretched her limbs.

"You fully awake now?" She asked with a yawn, obviously knowing the answer already.

Law cleared his throat before he answered.

"Yeah." He wiped the wet trails on his cheeks to his blanket and got up from his bed, utterly embarrassed and prepared to go for a smoke.

"I know something better that will make you feel good." The woman halted him, stepping in between him and the balcony door.

Law narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Enlighten me." He said, crossing his arms on his chest, peeking at the balcony door over the woman's shoulder. He still wasn't completely recovered from his earlier breakdown, but he felt like himself enough to use sarcasm in his voice.

The woman stretched both her legs, earning a look from Law that implied she was weird as fuck, taking her time before replying. Law was almost ready to push the woman aside and step to the balcony when she finally gave him a reply.

"Exercise."

This time Law's look implied that she had gone insane.

"I know what you are thinking," The woman chuckled. "But trust me, you will feel like a whole new person after some running." She had now moved on to stretching her arms, making funny postures in front of Law and therefore making it harder for him to take her seriously.

"And I should trust you because?" Law irked an eyebrow, still not buying it.

"Because I'm older." The woman said with a wink, taking Law by his hand and already dragging the involuntary raven hair out of the room.

"But we can't-" Law tried to persuade her to drop the idea but it was futile. The woman wouldn't let him.

"Go out of the mansion's gates. I know that, but aren't we lucky to have an enormous, steady yard as a running field? And it's even inside the gates!" She clearly exaggerated the enthusiasm in her voice, not giving Law a change to interrupt.

Law had no other choice but to let himself be dragged out of the house, put on some running shoes and run after the crazy woman who desperately tried to make him forget his nightmares.

 _`Easier said than done.´_

/

/

/

"I lied" Robin said, sitting on the edge of Law's bed, drying her after-shower wet hair.

They had went running on the mansion's yard and slipped on the wet grass all the time.

Too stubborn to give up, Law had ran the whole yard around five times when the woman had stopped at three and a half. Thinking about it afterward like this, they should have stopped before they had even started.

"Huh?" Law asked, filliping a piece of grass from his bruised shoulder. Apparently he hadn't showered well enough.

"I lied. I never run to make myself feel better. I bury myself under a warm blanket with a cup of hot cocoa and some good historical book." The woman said, rolling the towel around her hair into something that in Law's opinion closely resembled a pile of shit.

Law shot his narrow-eyed glare at the woman before putting a shirt on.

"I knew it." He hissed as he stretched his sore muscles that had been in a tensed state ever since he had ran the first lap.

"But it worked, didn't it?"

"If you call being sore and bruised from head to toes a success then yeah, it worked." Despite his sarcastic choice of words, Law had to admit that the running had seriously worked. His nightmares from roughly two hours ago now seemed like a distant memory, just like they should have.

"Again tomorrow?" Robin asked with a smirk and Law made a face.

"Never again."

"Yeah me neither, it was one of the most horrible experiences in my life." She smiled shortly with a noise.

"As horrible as being dragged around naked in handcuffs?" Law suggested dryly, releasing his leg from a stretch that had looked a lot like the positions you make in the game called Twister

"Worse." The woman replied, bringing a smirk up to her own lips before it affected the raven haired boy's lips too.

Law picked up his pack of cigarettes from the nightstand and stepped out to fresh air and his balcony. He lit the cigarette with one swift movement and inhaled the oh so sweet nicotine deep into his lungs. _`Much better than some shitty exercising.´_

"We'll, at least you look like a real hostage now." Law said, tilting his head to the side for his voice to reach Robin's ears better.

"How come?" Came the puzzled answer from behind the slightly ajar door.

"Well not yet maybe, but by the evening when your bruises get some color to them." Law snickered, taking in another long drag of his smoke.

"Speak for yourself." Was the amused reply.

/

/

/

Law was sitting in his room in an armchair next to Robin's, just as absorbed in his book as the woman was in hers, except that he was disturbed by the hurricane twirling around his room. A hurricane in the form of Baby 5.

"Is this what you guys do? Read some boring books all day long without talking?" Baby 5 moaned in her boredom, stomping around the room as she had nothing better to do. Not when the two other black haired people weren't paying attention to her.

"Here I thought I would come to spend some quality time with my brother but to hell with it! You haven't said a word!"

Law rose his gaze from the medical book and fixed it on her clearly irritated sister who had now stopped moving and seated herself in a standing position right in front of Law.

"I don't have to. You've been talking non-stop ever since you came in." He said and he was telling the truth. Baby 5 had came into his room roughly about half an hour ago. She had started with a quick "hey" and then proceeded into venting everything about her man problems. Law, just like everyone else in the family, knew very well how bad taste in men his sister had. A man had to say nothing more than "I need your help", and Baby 5 was already moving mountains for him, misinterpreting exploitation as love.

After Baby 5 had told about this amazing and kind man he had met, who had loved her from the bottom of his heart and asked her to give him a massive sum of money, she had told about how the bastard Joker – yes, she called Doflamingo Joker every time she got mad at the man – had interfered with their relationship. It happened every time - Doflamingo interfering with Baby 5's relationships - and it always ended the same way. It ended with the man dead.

Baby 5 was either too blinded by love – which Law highly doubted – or just so plain dumb – the more likely option from the two – that she didn't realize that Doflamingo always did what he did for her sake. He protected her from her own gullibility by killing the men who shamelessly exploited her. Even when everyone tried to explain it to her, she refused to listen to them and claimed that _Joker_ had killed her one true love. For the 435345928th time.

So, borrowing Baby 5's own words, she had tried to cut the bastard's – aka Doflamingo's - head off his shoulders. Law knew how this all went. At first, Baby 5 was heartbroken and tried to assassinate her boss for 2 or maybe 3 hours and after failing, she pouted and refrained from speaking to the man for the rest of the day. The next day though, she reverted back to her usual behaviour as if nothing had ever happened. That's how it always went.

Dressrosa – The heaven on madmen (and women). Mentally unstable people everywhere, as far as the eye can see. At least that's how Law saw it.

"Well I had no other choice as the two of you are obviously either dead or just mute!" Baby 5 shrieked and probably damaged Law's hearing for the rest of his life in the action.

Law sighed and put his book aside.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked, crossing his legs and placing his hands on his lap in a manner that told he was ready for a serious conversation.

Baby 5 sighed heavily and shook her head in disbelief.

"What now?"

"I was hoping that you had something you wanted to share with me." She moaned. "But obviously you don't because all you do is read books every single day. Your life is boring." She was making a face as she spoke, implying that she pitied Law for having such a dull life.

Law rolled his eyes at that.

"Depends on how you look at it." He protested, not agreeing with her at all. In his opinion, medical books were more interesting than listening to some useless shit about his sister's miserable love-life. Obviously he never said that out loud. He didn't want to have his head cut off his shoulders.

"There is no depending. Your life is more boring than listening to Trebol's jokes!" Baby 5's voice was exasperated, causing Law to raise his eyebrows.

If something was said to be more boring that Trebol's jokes, it really had to be Very boring. The only person who laughed at the man's jokes was he himself. Others wanted to cry or just plain kill themselves. That's how awful the jokes were.

"Your life really is boring." Robin comped.

"See? Even our hostage thinks that your life is boring!" Baby 5 spread her hands wide to emphasize her point.

"Whatever." Law rolled his eyes. He wanted to say that Robin had no business calling his book-reading life boring when she herself was completely satisfied with doing it herself too, but decided it was too troublesome. It would most probably have ended with more arguments coming from both women and him losing the fight. He didn't even bother.

A knock at the door saved him from being bothered further by the two women. He practically ran to the door to greet his savior.

He opened the door, only to freeze the second he saw who was behind it.

The older man was wearing his usual attire, leaving his muscular, tanned front completely bare and begging for attention. Not like any was paid though. Law's attention was fixated on the eyes that hid behind purple shades.

The two males had a long, intense moment of staring at each other in silence, and neither one of them dared to move. They just stood there and looked dumb.

Baby 5 broke the ice by storming past them both.

"I'm off." She hissed from between her gritted teeth, obviously loathing the company and wanting to get away from the man who had killed his lover earlier that day. She was gone in less than three seconds.

Law blinked a few times, as if to break himself free from a spell, and then proudly raised his jaw up. He wanted to look down at the man in a degrading manner, but that would have needed the assistance of ladders or him breaking his own neck, so he had to settle for a cold, hard stare.

"What do you want?" He asked in the harshest voice he could muster, and - to his irritation – the only reaction he received was a wide, amused smile on the older man's lips.

Doflamingo was looking down at **him**.

"Fuffuffufu, I want a lot of things, Law." The blond man snickered, his eery voice awakening cold shiver's in Law's spine. "But right now I want to have a word with my hostage."

Law's eyes widened for a short moment before he managed to pull his composure back together.

Doflamingo wanted to have a word with Robin. A word. That couldn't be anything positive.

"She's right there." Law pointed at the armchair at the back of the room, ridding himself of any visible signs of worry for the woman's sake. He had a bad feeling about this even though he had no idea what business Doflamingo could possibly have had with the woman.

"In private, Law." The man spoke in a deep, pressuring tone, and all Law could do was repeat the man's voice calling his name in his head.

When he finally managed to break himself free from the spell – for second time during a short moment – he courageously narrowed his eyes at the shaded man, ignoring the impact the blond's voice had on his obviously very weak mind.

"Don't hurt her or-"

"Or what Law? Fuffuffu." The man cut him off with cruel laughter, scaring the hell out of Law.

The raven haired boy gritted his teeth and let out a small, frustrated noise from the back of his throat before he stepped out of the room. He banged the door shut loudly after him and leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms.

What on earth had he thought, trying to threaten the psychopathic yakuza boss? He had lost his mind for sure. Maybe Baby 5 had been right after all. Maybe he should be doing something else too and not read books all day long. They seemed to melt his brains.

After a while of listening to blurred talking – mostly one sided on Doflamingo's behalf – Law figured it was safe to go somewhere. The man would have attacked the woman already if he had wanted to, and Law's feet started to get tired from standing in one place. He decided to take a walk.

He went downstairs, intending to grab some food, but when he saw Diamante and Bellamy whispering to each others' ears in front of the dining hall's door, he quickly switched his direction.

He went to the game room – yes, Dressrosa had a large room filled with different consoles and huge TV's – but after finding it occupied by the green haired sisters, Monet and Sugar, he again turned around on his heels. He really didn't feel like interacting with anyone right at that moment.

After wandering around the mansion and finding nothing to do, he returned to his earlier station, leaning back to the frame of his room's door. At least he had stretched his legs by walking around. He wondered whether if he had to do it again, not having any idea for how long Doflamingo was still going to `have a word´ with Robin.

Law was just scratching his jaw and pondering when he would get some facial hair when the door behind him opened. He quickly stood up and turned around, only to come face to face with Doflamingo again, just like the last time his room's door had been opened.

The man seemed casual, no visible marks of agitation anywhere on his face. That was a good sign, Law figured. Or maybe it wasn't a sign at all. The man had a good composure and his face rarely held other expressions than his trade-mark smile. It was a habit of his to be smiling a wicked smile after cold-bloodedly murdering someone.

Much to Law's relief, the man's smile was normal and nowhere near to being wicked.

"The circles under your eyes are darker than they normally are. Didn't you get enough sleep last night?" The man's words caught Law completely off guard. He had totally not seen that coming. He had expected for them to stare at each other in silence for a few seconds and then go both their own, separate ways. He hadn't expected the man to actually start a conversation, and about Law's well-being above that.

He quickly calculated one plus one and frowned. Had the man heard him screaming his sister's name last night?

Law figured that if Doflamingo's screams carried all the way to his ears in the middle of the night then it would probably work the other way around too. But why did the man care? No, he most probably didn't even care. He was just stating the obvious.

"It's none of your business." Law muttered and hurried past the man to his room, closing the door tightly behind him.

He didn't have much time to swim in his irritation though, as his mind soon became occupied with a more urgent matter.

His gaze shot up to the woman who was now standing next to a window, staring through it to distance. Law could tell she was vividly shaken and maybe even frightened, but that was normal to anyone who had just met Doflamingo in a not-so-friendly- air. Hell, if the man even managed to scare the shit out of his own family, he sure could awaken horror in people who had never met him before.

After making sure – from a distance – that the woman had no visible bruises, other than the one's from the morning's exercise, Law stormed to the balcony for a smoke.

His hands shook for an unknown reason when he picked a cigarette from his pack. Then he lit the cigarette and gave himself the relief to the pressure inside his mind.

/

/

/

"What would you call a thing that makes you want to cause pain to someone but that thing also prevents you from causing pain to that someone?"

Diamante rolled his eyes over the administrative papers in his hands, fixing them on the taller man's face, hoping to find any signs of joking. They didn't talk about deep, philosophic shit like that with his superior. Never. Unfortunately everything on the blond's face told him that the man was more serious than death.

"Well?" Doflamingo prompted impatiently.

"Uh, tell me more about that… uh, thing." Diamante said, making a face that implied he had a difficult time adjusting to their suddenly serious and very odd conversation.

Doflamingo lifted his left ankle to rest on his right knee, leaned his chin against his fists and closed his eyes. The frown on his forehead was a sign of thoughtfulness and frustration.

The brunette waited patiently until finally, after many, long minutes, the blond opened his eyes. Despite how much Diamante had hoped that he wouldn't, the blond threw a slightly frustrated stare at him and started to explain.

"It's like you have this small bird in a cage. You have it in there and you want to keep it for yourself only. You want to watch it and not show it to anyone else." Doflamingo held a pause to sigh at the elite officer's confused expression. "The bird's wings slowly wither in the cage where it can't fly, but you still can't let it go. You don't want to set it free but you have no other choice but to do so because you don't want for the bird to die. So the bird is suffering and slowly dying in the cage where it can't fly, only because you want to own it. But if you open door and let the bird fly to freedom where it's out of your reach, where someone else can capture it, you suffer."

Diamante gave the man a look that implied he had lost his mind, but after receiving a murderous glare, he quickly erased the expression from his face.

"First of all, a bird won't die if it's wings wither." The brunette started impassively "And second, I don't like birds. They shit everywhere so I wouldn't be keeping one as a pet."

Doflamingo buried his face in his hands, resisting the urge to bury his fist where he really wanted to bury them. Straight in the face of his idiotic brunette Elite Officer.

"Replace the bird with a human." He said, rubbing his temples to calm himself down.

"But why would I be keeping a human in a cage? Even our hostage isn't in a cage." The brunette asked with a puzzled tilt of his head.

"It was a figurative speech for fuck's sake Diamante!" Doflamingo roared, not able to control his frustration anymore. He had a short temper and everyone knew that.

"Oh." Diamante flinched at the hostile tone in the other man's voice and leaned back in his chair, quickly starting to translate what the other man had said figuratively, to plain English.

"So there is a person you want to own, but if you own them, they will be in pain. You don't want them to be in pain, so you let them go." The brunette tried and after receiving an encouraging raise of eyebrows from the blond, he continued speaking. "But you don't want anyone else to own them either because then you would be the one in pain."

"We'll I wouldn't say I'm in pain, but I hate it. And I _want_ to cause him pain." Doflamingo muttered to himself eerily before rolling his gaze over to the brunette. "You're smart." He said, sarcasm obvious in his voice.

Of course Diamante only picked the compliment from his speech, ignoring his sarcastic tone.

"No I'm not." He said, suddenly fidgeting in his seat and looking happy like a puppet wagging it's tail.

"Yes you are, a genius." Doflamingo said, covering up for his sigh with a voice full of faked admiration. This was the only way to handle his elite officer if he wanted to get answers from the man any time soon.

"No, I really am not." The brunette replied, now fidgeting so much that the other man actually waited to see him fall off his seat. It never happened though.

"Whatever you say." Doflamingo raised his hands up as a sign of giving up.

"Well if you insist then I probably just have to admit that I am a genius." The brunette said with a flattered blush on his cheeks, his voice as humble as possible, contradicting his words.

"What about the thing? Did you figure it out?" Doflamingo asked and arched an eyebrow. His finger was tapping to the hard surface of the wooden table impatiently.

"Isn't that shit love or something like that? Insane and twisted, but sounds like love or maybe a sadistic obsession to me." Diamante said in a bored manner, waving his hand to imply that he wasn't interested in the subject anymore. He was obviously still bathing in his dreamland of flatters.

The blond had to irk his other eyebrow too, and then he slouched into a thoughtful posture on his seat, crossing his ankle over his knee again.

"Love, eh?" He murmured and then burst into amused, sinister laughter that sounded like a wordless way to say: _`Yeah right.´_

Insane, twisted and sadistic sounded more familiar. Obsession wasn't his favourite word, but it was much more better than the word the brunette had used about affection. His brain must have gone bad after doing fluffy, sickening shit with Bellamy.

Doflamingo had to admit he was disappointed with his elite officer. He had expected for the man to share his interests in bedroom, but apparently he was one of those boring `gentle lovers´ who didn't seek pleasure to it's fullest.

Speaking about pleasure, it was about time he needed release again. He was about to search for the number of one of his usual partners when a picture of raven hair fisted in his hand and a lean, pale body writhing under his own flashed through his mind. It immediately drew a reaction from him. A reaction in the form of a jolt on a certain part of his body.

Suddenly he didn't feel like calling one of the usual women anymore. He knew they weren't going to be enough to satisfy his needs, even if he went through every single one of them.

The blond man pushed his phone over the edge of the table in frustration, drawing Diamante's attention when it hit the hard floor with a bang.

"Fucking brat."

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **Thank you again, my beloved readers, for being patient with my lazy fingers that just will not write when I tell them to.**

 **In case you are wondering "what the heck are manpris", you aren't alone there. I actually had to google capris for the correct grammar (because my writing app didn't recognize the word) and that's when I found the word manpris. They are capris for men, apparently, so there you go. I blew your mind, right?**

 **Well then. Please leave me a review and look forward to the next chapter which should be up in no time :)**


	11. Chapter 11 - Savior

**AN/ Thank you for the reviews once again! I'm thinking about your massive support towards this story every night before I go to sleep. To be honest, I actually went and read your reviews every time before I continued writing. They kept me going. Thank you, for real. I love you guys!**

 **I've received lots of suggestions (via PM) about how the story should go on, and I just wanted to let you know that they've given me lots of new ideas and inspiration for story development. So thank you for those!**

 **And someone in the reviews also pointed out that the events (meaning DofLaw action) have been slow lately. I did my best with this chapter, but I still think that many things need to happen between them before they can "live happily ever after". (As if that's even possible when it's Doflamingo we're talking about lol) Please be patient with me.**

 **Disclaimer: Heck. You guys already know that I own nothing, without me explaining it in the beginning of every chapter. And thank god. If I owned One Piece, it would be filled with so sick and twisted mature content that no-one could bear to read/watch it. Thank you E. Oda. You're the man. And sorry for staining your amazing creation xD**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

It was already past midnight when Law flicked the lighter to light his cigarette and let the relaxing wave of nicotine wash over him. He had, for the first time in weeks, walked through the gates of Dressrosa and entered the outside world.

It was so damn refreshing.

Baby 5 had volunteered – after Law had threatened he wouldn't listen to her crying about her problems for a month if she didn't – to look after Robin tonight so that Law could go and hang out with his friends. She had grown to, if not enjoy, then at least tolerate Robin's company. They had a lot in common, to the point that they had even established a womens group that specialized in bullying Law, despite the absurd relationship of a hostage and captor between the two. Maybe, if that fact had not been an obstacle between two the black haired women, they could have been good friends. Just maybe

About a week ago, Law and Baby 5 had started to take turns in looking after Robin, and tonight should've been Law's night. But. It was a special night because Chopper had returned from Finland earlier in the evening, so Law had taken Robin to Baby 5's room. His sister had protested at first, but after hearing Law's threats, she had been more than willing to cooperate.

No matter how Baby 5 tried not to show it, Law could tell that half of her reluctance to spend time with the woman was just an act. And he couldn't blame it on her. Jora, Monet, Sugar. They were all odd in their own ways, nothing close to normal. It must have been refreshing to be around a normal woman for the first time in eternity.

Law smirked to himself as he blew out a white cloud of smoke, enjoying his nightly walk. His head felt light under the influence of alcohol, and maybe that was the reason why he didn't notice that he was being followed. He didn't realize that there were two people other than himself walking down the street until he heard someone call out his name.

"Trafalgar!"

Law spun around on his heels to see who had called out to him, and when he saw them, he had no idea who the couple, currently walking towards him, was. Muscular, silver haired man with a cigar between his lips and a four-eyed woman with a katana resting on her belt. They were both wearing uniforms that Law thought had a close resemblance to cop clothing. Maybe slightly more casual, but cop colors they were, definitely.

Law cursed under his breath but held his composure. This wasn't the first and most probably not even the last time he had to deal with cops. And only because he lived with yakuza. It didn't mean he was one himself, for fuck's sake, but apparently the cops were never going to understand that.

"You are Trafalgar Law, right?" The woman with eyeglasses asked in a statement-like way, implying she didn't really question his identity even for a second.

Law nodded as a reply, smiling to himself as he wondered how many cops already knew his looks by heart. And – again - only because he lived in a house full of yakuza.

The silver haired man blew out a massive, white cloud straight into Law's face, urging the boy to cough. Even if he was a smoker himself, it didn't mean that he could stand the smoke of a cigar.

"Where are you going so late in the night?" The male cop asked, his whiskey-toned baritone voice suspicious.

"Home, where else?" Law asked, quirking his eyebrow in a mocking manner. He earned a glare from the male cop as a reward for that idiotic act.

"What are you doing in this particular area? It's commonly known that these streets bustle with gangsters and drug dealers." This time the woman was the one to speak.

Law frowned, quite not understanding what the woman meant. If they knew him by name, they also had to know that this was Doflamingo's area, and that those gangsters worked for him. He didn't have to worry about getting attacked or robbed.

"I'm passing by. Like I said, I'm on my way home." Law's voice had a hint of irritation in it when he spoke. He crossed his arms as if to make the hint even clearer. Even if he wasn't a yakuza, having lived with them for years had taught him that cops usually knew nothing but trouble. Especially when they were interrogating you like this.

"Will you show us your pockets?" The male cop asked, ignoring Law's irritation, and took a step closer to the raven haired boy.

Law took a step backwards.

"You aren't going to pretend to search my pockets and then put something illegal in there just so that you can arrest me, are you?" He asked, his body tensing as he leaned backwards, readying his fists. He could see how his actions and words clearly annoyed the shit out of the silver haired cop whose fists copied his.

The woman quickly interfered before her companion got the chance to explode.

"You can just pull them out by yourself."

"No he can't, Tashigi." Her companion said strictly, turning his glare from the katana wielding woman to Law. _`What's with the katana really? It's the 21_ _st_ _century, not some fossil-era.´_

"We can't be sure what he's hiding in his pockets. He could pull out a gun and shoot us if we let him do that now."

Law chuckled at the absurd thought of _him_ carrying a gun around and shooting cops as if it wasn't a big deal at all. He wasn't a yakuza and neither was he fit to be one. He wasn't some bloodthirsty gangster.

When the woman - with a slightly embarrassed blush on her cheeks - took a step towards him, Law didn't step back anymore. Instead, he humorously raised his hands up as if he was surrendering, and let the woman fumble through his pockets with zero resistance.

After a while the woman pulled her hands back to herself, having found absolutely nothing except for Law's phone and pack of cigarettes from his pockets. She shook her head in disappointment and turned her gaze towards the silver haired man. The latter squinted his eyes and bit to his cigar with a line of perfectly white teeth.

"Where are you hiding them?" The man asked, his voice as cold as it was threatening.

Law blinked a few times, staring at the man blankly.

"What?"

"You heard me kid. Where are you hiding the drugs?" After the man's serious voice ceased to exist, for ten, eternity-long seconds, no-one said a word. They barely even dared to breath. Not until Law broke the silence by bursting into a loud, uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"A- Are you suggesting that I'm a fucking drug dealer?" Law could barely talk in between of his guffaws, and that seemed to intensify the male cop's irritation. "What the hell?" His laughter just went on and on.

"Well isn't that obvious?" He asked, his irritation now tangible. "A boy who isn't a yakuza and has no crime register, not even a petty theft, stays with a powerful drug dealing -organization. What is that if not a drug dealer doing the dirty jobs for the yakuza?"

Law couldn't help it. He could do nothing but laugh at the absurd accusations the cop had thrown at him. And it wasn't like the Donquixote family even involved themselves with drug dealing, at least not as far as Law knew.

"What is so funny?" The woman asked in a strict tone, frowning at the boy who – at last – was starting to calm down and straighten his posture.

Law wiped away the tears from the corners of his eyes, grinning like an idiot.

"Well," He started, one last chuckle escaping from his throat. "What's funny is that I'm just walking down a street when a couple of cops come and start to interrogate me. They search me, find nothing and then they claim that I'm a drug dealer, even if they found no-fucking-thing on me. That's funny. To me at least." Law chuckled.

Law's amusement didn't reach the two people standing in front of him. He couldn't have cared less though. His evening had been a good one, hanging out with friends, having fun and drinking beer. This had just been a cherry on top of the cream. An incident that amused him more than anything had in a very, Very long time.

Suddenly, the woman's eyes widened and her glare wore off.

"You're not a dealer." She whispered, drawing a questioning glare from her companion and an agreeing nod from the raven haired boy.

"Well yeah, took you long enough to figure it out." Law smiled dryly.

"You're a drug addict."

Law blinked once. And then he blinked again.

"You're under the influence of drugs. I can see it from your eyes." This time as she spoke, the man next to him too turned his eyes to meet Law's.

Law couldn't believe his ears. Were they actually saying that his eyes, which were shining because he had drank alcohol, were a proof good enough for them to claim that he was using drugs? _`What the hell is wrong with these idiots?´_

"I've been drinking." He spoke sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Had the cops never seen a drunk person before?

The woman started to search her pockets and Law waited patiently, curious to see what she was going to pull out. A fast drug test? A breathalyzer?

He chuckled to himself at the thought, but as soon as the woman pulled out a shining, metallic object, his face froze. Handcuffs.

"Trafalgar Law, you are under arrest for drug-" And that's just how `far´ the woman got in her speech before she realized that the subject of the arrest was already running down the alley at high speed.

"Hey! You! Wait!" Law could hear the woman shouting after him. He was running as fast as his legs let him, not intending to stay here and argue with the cops even for another second anymore. They weren't going to listen to him, and he – for sure – wasn't going to let himself be arrested over nothing. The cops had proven his suspicions right once again. They really were nothing but trouble.

When he heard quick steps closing in he realized that it had been a stupid decision to try and run away when he was drunk. Alcohol made his legs wobbly like spaghetti, and that obviously didn't help him with his escape. Not to even mention his weakened balance. He probably looked exactly like Jack Sparrow running right now.

When the steps started to get closer and closer, reaching him faster than his alcohol blurred mind could produce thoughts, he decided that this was no good. He wasn't a good runner when he was drunk, but he _was_ confident when it came to his drunk fighting skills.

Law had went through different kind of martial arts lessons ever since he had became a part of the Donquixote family. Back then when he had still wanted to be a yakuza, blinded by his rage and guilt.

It had taken him years to realize that killing people wasn't his thing, and during those years he had practiced martial arts nonstop. Saving people, on the other hand, _was_ his thing. That's why he had given up his yakuza career and started to read medical books with the thought of becoming a surgeon one day clear in his mind.

That didn't mean that he had forgotten how to fight though. Vergo had beat him to unconsciousness so many times that he had lost count after the fiftieth knockout. The man had fought him ruthlessly – even if he had been only a child – and honed his agility and fighting skills to perfection. That wasn't something your body would forget, even if your mind did. He was more than confident in his muscle memory.

Now the steps were coming even closer and Law knew that when he would turn around, he would have no time to think about what he was going to do. He had to trust his instincts and reflexes and hope that the alcohol wouldn't mess with them too much.

And with that thought in mind he turned around and saw a glimpse of metallic shine swinging towards him in the air, realizing too late that it was a katana.

Law raised his right hand to cover his face, turned his head away and shut his eyes tightly. And then he waited. He waited for the sword to cut into his flesh and cause a wave of unbearable pain to flow through his body, but it never came.

A loud, feminine cry reached Law's ears and his eyes shot wide open. _`What the heck-?´_

Law turned his head slowly and saw that the cop was on her knees, only a meter away from him, her face grimacing in pain. Her katana was lying next to her feet, and it made Law wonder why he hadn't heard it hitting the ground. Adrenaline made his mind irrational.

Her second cry, or more like a scream, made Law jump.

He continued to turn his head, this time upwards, seeing that the woman's left hand was curved abnormally, almost to the point where it was breaking in two. When he rolled his gaze up some more, he could see that her hand was forced into that state by another hand that held hers by wrist, twisting it backwards.

The mere sight of a pink feather-coat - ironically - managed to calm Law down, even if he lately had avoided it's owner for a living. Even if the man was physically hurting someone and -much to Law's horror - enjoyed it like always. But right now, in this moment, Law couldn't have cared less. He was only happy to see that man appear out of nowhere and save him.

"Let go!" The woman screamed as her wrist was pressed even further backwards. Further to being snapped broken. "Please!"

Law didn't even have to raise his gaze to know that Doflamingo had a twisted smile on his lips, but still he did. He rolled his gaze up, met his savior's darkened face, shivered, and wished he had just kept his eyes on the woman.

"It hurts! Stop, please. I'm begging you. I won't try to do anything. Just please, let me go." The woman didn't struggle as she begged for the man to stop, but Law could see that it took all her willpower to stay unmoving. A wise decision. If she had moved, it would have just caused her hand to bend more.

"Fuffuffu." The eery laugh resonated from somewhere deep inside the flamboyant man's chest as he glanced down at the woman with an expression that would have sent cold shivers running down anyone's spine. "You should have thought about that before you raised that sword of yours against something of mine."

Law shivered again, only this time it wasn't because of fear.

"Please-" The woman's begging was cut off by an eardrum-tearing scream.

Law could almost hear the bones cracking and he grimaced together with the woman. He knew that Doflamingo wouldn't hesitate to break her arm, no matter how much she begged. The man wasn't famous for showing mercy to his enemies.

Just when Law was about to open his mouth and tell Doflamingo it was enough, another voice rose above his.

"Joker! Let go of her!" This voice, Law realized, belonged to the silver haired cop.

Law focused his gaze on the man standing far away from them on the street. The man was biting tightly to his cigar, his eyes squinted in calm rage and his gun was pointed at the infamous yakuza leader.

Law's heart skipped a beat. _A gun._

The blond casually turned his mad, smiling face from the female to the silver haired man without even flinching when he saw that there was a gun pointed at him.

"Didn't I already tell you that your wife has a mouth too big for her own good, Smoker?" Doflamingo chuckled. "Apparently she's stupid as well." He spoke in a manner one could have mistaken for amusement if they didn't know him. But no. He wasn't amused. He was mad. Mad to the point of veins bulging on his forehead even if the composed smile never left his lips.

"Let go of her, Doflamingo." The silver haired man repeated his words calmly, taking a long drag from his cigar as he spoke.

Law heard a`click´ sound from the gun and pure panic started to run through his veins. He didn't know when he had started to tremble.

Doflamingo stood in silence, challenging the silver haired man with his stare, and then slowly let go of the woman's wrist. As soon as the woman got her hand back, she took it to her lap and rubbed it with her healthy one. Law could see that she was blinking vividly, as if she was trying to blink away tears.

The silver haired man didn't lower his gun nor did his hard, cold stare come off. Unseen to anyone else's eyes, however, a wave of relief washed over his tensed body when he saw that his wife was released.

"You should train your wife better than that. Bitches like her, who don't know their place, tend to die young." Doflamingo clicked his tongue, still not showing even the slightest bit of worry in his composure even if there was a loaded gun pointed at him. From such a close distance, the shot would've been fatal if the cop had decided to take it.

Smoker gritted his teeth at the yakuza boss's words and his fingers hovered above the trigger dangerously. He didn't take the shot, but the hesitation was enough for Law's vision to blurry. He was back to being a 9-year old, petrified and trembling as his mother's body fell back like a rag doll. He shut his eyes.

"Tashigi, come here." Smoker ordered, but the woman didn't move. She tried to get up but apparently her legs wouldn't let her. She was trembling, unable to move even an inch.

The silver haired man frowned and started to walk closer, steadily keeping his eyes and the gun pointed at the yakuza boss.

"It's not polite to point guns at other people for so long. Someone might think that you are actually going to shoot them." Doflamingo spoke in a condemning tone, his mad expression changing into a playful smirk.

And just with that, a loud bang echoed through the streets.

Law couldn't hear his own scream over the woman's when his eyes opened wide with shock. His heart was pounding in his throat when he turned his shaky vision to where the blond man was standing. He waited and waited, watched and watched, but Doflamingo never fell down. Red didn't paint the back of his feather coat and no crimson liquid came rushing out of his mouth.

Ten meters away from where he was, the silver haired cop fell down to one knee, holding his shoulder where the fabric was quickly gaining the colour of red. Behind him stood an enormous figure with a gun in his hand and a lazy smile on his lips. A figure that closely resembled a slug when he moved.

The woman, back towards the scene, had no idea what just happened behind her. A small, sensible part of Law told him to tell the woman, but he couldn't bring himself to speak.

"Fuffuffu. Hesitation is for the weak. Don't you agree with me, Smoker?" Doflamingo laughed, grinning at the cop who bravely glared back at him and didn't let out even a small hiss that could imply he was in pain.

At this point, sudden realization hit the woman and she turned around. Law couldn't see how her expression changed when she saw her husband, but he could see how her body tensed and how her hand jolted towards the katana.

"Tashigi! Don't!" Smoker shouted, stilling the woman's movements. She hesitated, her hand hovering above the katana for a moment before she decided to follow her husband's orders. She left her piece of metal lying on the ground and ran over to the silver haired man, obviously agitated.

Or was agitated the correct word to describe her? Law wasn't sure. His ability to observe and think straight had dramatically lessened after the gun shot. No. His _whole being_ had dramatically lessened after it. He was trembling, trying to shake the image of his mother's body lying on the bloody, wooden floor from his vision.

"Ne~ Joker, should I finish him off?" Trebol asked casually, his nasal voice enthusiastic about the potential kill.

"NO!" Law surprised himself – and pretty much everyone else too - by screaming in chorus with the cop woman. He turned his desperate eyes to Doflamingo. Eyes that reflected his inner child's feelings so very clearly.

Doflamingo, slowly but surely, turned his head to see the raven haired boy behind him. His eyebrows up in disbelief as he wanted to make sure that he had heard the boy correctly. The answer to his unspoken question was well visible on the said boy's face. The boy _begged_ him with a pathetic look in his gray, shimmering orbits.

The man frowned, his trademark smile leaving his lips for the first time during the whole happening. His expression changed into one that Law couldn't decipher, and for a short second, Law thought that he could see concern in the wrinkles on the man's forehead. Wrinkles that disappeared so quickly that he couldn't really be sure.

Law's mind was racing. He tried to read the man's expression to get a hold of his trail of thoughts but he couldn't. It fed the panic inside him.

Doflamingo stared back into the boy's eyes, as if attempting to do the same, but if it was a success or not, we will never know.

From the corner of his eye, he could see how Trebol's finger was itching to pull the trigger, just as enthusiastically as a child wanted to open his Christmas presents after having been told by his parents to wait until evening. And in front of him was a boy who begged with his eyes for him to prevent Trebol from opening his Christmas present.

Law saw how the man raised his hand, and it felt like it happened somewhere in distance even if the man was right in front of him. He saw how, right after Doflamingo's hand moved, the black haired man slouched his shoulders and let his gun-holding hand fall to his side. And there it rested in defeat.

The katana – which was still lying on the ground - was kicked towards the couple. It produced a loud screeching sound in it's wake. The woman stopped it easily with her leg and quickly grabbed it by it's handle. She didn't pick it up from the ground though, as she received a warning shake of head from the black haired man when she was about to do so. She just settled for staring at her husband's shooter with her eyes defiant and full of hatred.

Trebol answered her actions with a mocking, loud "Behehehehe" and turned away from her, starting to move in a sluggish manner towards the yakuza boss and the raven haired boy.

"Get up."

For a short moment Law wondered who Doflamingo directed his words at, only to realize that he had fallen down to his knees. When had it happened, he had no idea, but now that he thought about it, his knees were hurting like hell from the drop.

Law tried to obey the man's order and muster up some strength to get up, but his legs just didn't act like he wanted them to. It was as if they were paralyzed.

But not even nearly as paralyzed as his whole body became when the older man picked him up from the ground, as if he weighed nothing at all, and started to walk away from the scene with Law in his strong arms.

Law was too shaken to object, and after getting a sniff of the familiar, alluring scent the man emitted, he didn't even want to. He leaned his head against the muscular chest, pressed his eyes tightly shut and breathed in the scent that, slowly but surely, let him drift off to the land of dreams.

/

/

/

Doflamingo gazed down at the sleeping mess of raven hair that peeked from inside his pink feather-coat, and grinned. He had carried the boy all the way back to Dressrosa, just like that night nine years ago, and the boy had fallen asleep after less than ten steps. First, his trembling had ceased and then his breathing had became even shortly afterward. After the first, sleepy sniffle had broken free from the boy, he had clutched tightly onto Doflamingo's feather-coat, and there he still was, his fists tightly grasping the pink feathers as if they never wanted to let go.

The sleeping boy in his arms was the reason why Doflamingo had calmed down too. He had been angry, no, mad when he had been walking back home from one of his bars with Trebol, and the sight of a cop trying to cut her katana into his possession had caught his eye. His vision had instantly turned red and he had acted without hesitation. Someone had been trying to harm _his_ possession. _His_ Law.

No-one, except he himself, was allowed to cut even a single hair from the brat's head. And if someone did, he would bring death upon that doomed soul with his own, bare hands.

Doflamingo gazed between the brat and his own king-sized bed with a thoughtful face. He knew that the boy would probably freak out when he woke up next to him, and right now that thought only managed to amuse him dangerously much.

He, again, switched stares between his bed – that awakened threateningly arousing thoughts in his head that affected his lower body parts too – and the brat, who was quietly sleeping inside his feather-coat. Then he settled for staring at the boy only.

The young, raven haired boy was an embodiment of peacefulness. The streetlamps' cast their dim light from between the curtains on the closed eyelids and revealed that every muscle on the boy's face was free from their earlier tension. Each intake of air flowed smoothly through his slightly parted lips, his chest rising and falling in a relaxed, peaceful manner. Not even a single trace of his earlier panic could be seen, and it seemed as if the good dreams had blocked all the world's horrors away from his mind.

The blond man carefully put the light, limp body on his bed and took the boy's shoes off. He then proceeded to remove the long, black jacket, in the midst of it making a note that the boy slightly reeked of alcohol when his breath hit his face. Then he unbuttoned the boy's jeans and undid his leather belt, only hesitating for a moment before pulling the jeans down and off the boy's long, slender legs.

A wide grin grew upon Doflamingo's lips when he ran his hand on the smooth skin, just below the hem of the boy's boxers, and stopped at the inner thigh to give it some extra attention.

Despite the inviting temptation that lurked into his mind, he didn't want to fuck the boy when he was drunk and unconscious. There would have been no excitement if the boy wasn't awake and wriggling under him. _`Though he could wake up when you thrust inside.´_

The flamboyant man shook his head, deciding that he couldn't afford to take any more clothes off the brat. He wasn't actually that far from abusing the innocent, sleeping kid who had absolutely no idea about what happened outside of his dreamworld. _`But think about the shock and pain he would wake up to.´_

Doflamingo withdrew his hand from the smooth skin and rubbed at his temples. His inner voices would soon drive him crazy if he kept on feeding them. First he disagreed with them and then he disagreed with himself. He was again trying to balance himself between wanting to and not wanting to hurt the boy? But which was it this time?

Doflamingo smashed his fist against the bedside-table, remembering shortly afterward that the brat was still sleeping there.

The boy had to be in really deep sleep because he didn't even as much as flinch when the loud noise echoed through the room. He only continued to sleep, and maybe just a bit too peacefully in Doflamingo's opinion.

He had already let the brat go, but here he was, staring at the sleeping brat whom he had carried and put to sleep to his own room. He had let the little bird fly to freedom because he knew it's wings would have withered if he had kept it, but here he was, putting the little bird back into it's cage. Where he wanted it. Where it _belonged_.

And was there something wrong about it? The boy was his, and his only. He had every right to capture the little bird back into it's cage and then let it fly to freedom whenever he wanted to. But he never wanted to let the bird fly free anymore. He wanted to wait until it's wings withered – no, he wanted to _break_ it's wings with his very own hands and make it so that the bird could never fly away from him.

A soft whisper from his right forced the man to come back from his thoughts and turn his mad gaze to the source of the voice; _His_ possession that slept peacefully in _his_ bed and fucked around with _his_ head, was muttering something in his sleep.

Doflamingo glared at the boy, madly, but regardless bent over to hear what he was muttering about. And when he heard it, the right corner of his mouth slowly curved upwards.

" _Doffy..."_

/

/

/

Law blinked his drowsy eyes open, first slowly, then rapidly. It was morning, that he was sure of, even if no light came in through the curtains. But what was unusual, was that Robin hadn't woken him up when he had slept in. He was sure that it was close to noon already, if not even past it. There was no way that the woman would have let him sleep in. Or if it wasn't Robin waking him up, his nightmares would do that for him.

Speaking about nightmares, Law realized he hadn't seen them, or actually any dreams at all. He had been sleeping totally in peace until… what? His inner consciousness had pulled him out of his sleep and told him that something wasn't right here? And where in the hell was Robin?

It took some time for his eyes to grow accustomed to the darkness, and when they did, every muscle in his body tensed. Everything around him looked familiar, but in a so Very wrong way. He asked himself, what he hell was he doing in Doflamingo's room. And not just the man's room, but in his bed too, with only his boxers on.

The memories from last night's incident came in quick flashes into his mind, and he realized that he probably had fallen asleep on the man's arms after he had been picked up from the ground. Or maybe he had passed out from too much alcohol and stress in his system.

Law carefully lifted his head and shoulder up, intending to sneak out of the bed and out of the room as quickly and quietly as he could. He had barely sat up when he heard a low growl followed by a swallowing noise behind him. He twirled around, startled, and realized he was staring at an – awake – Doflamingo's back.

The said man was sitting on the edge of the bed, his upper body naked, facing the windows as he placed his half empty beverage bottle on the nightstand.

"Running away from me, Law?" Doflamingo's voice had a hint of amusement in it and it gave out his slightly drunk state.

"Your bed isn't comfortable enough for me to sleep in it so I'm switching to my own." Law lied through his teeth. Doflamingo's bed was a lot more comfortable than his own, but he didn't want to stay here. The situation was more than Very awkward, and for that reason, he was glad that he didn't have to see the man's face when he turned around to make his way out of the bed and the whole room.

"Liar." The man chuckled, forcing Law to stop at the opposite edge of the bed.

"Excuse me?" Law raised his eyebrows.

"Fufufu. You were in a deep sleep just a minute ago. Didn't seem like you were uncomfortable at all." The man's voice was a low growl as he spoke, and it managed to awaken goosebumps everywhere on Law's skin, as if the voice was _crawling_ on his body.

Law closed his eyes for a short moment and took in a deep, irritated breath of air. He didn't really feel like staying here and listening to the man's teasing as if everything was normal between them. Because nothing was, and hadn't been for a long while.

"I'm leaving. Nights." Law murmured, and just when he was about to get up and leave the man and this room behind for good, he felt the bedsheets shift under him. Suddenly a broad – and very naked – chest pressed against his bare back, causing shivers to run up his spine and freezing his whole body, completely.

He felt how the man's hands slowly snaked their way around his upper body, leaving a tingling sensation behind them, as if every part of his skin where they touched was set on fire. The feeling made him swallow noisily, and he actually had to bite down on his own tongue to get his thoughts back on tracks and away from the man's hot, naked skin against his.

"Fufufu" The man laughed almost gently into his skin, his warm breath and lips hovering at the nape of his neck and causing more unwanted feelings to arise within his body. "And what makes you think that I would allow that?"

Every cell in Law's body was screaming for him to stay quiet and give in to the man's touch, but he couldn't do that. Not with his pride standing in the way. He managed to force himself off his trance-like state and ignored his want for the man's touch. Because that's exactly what it was. A horribly compulsive want, or more like _need_ for those strong arms and soft lips on his body.

He shook his head and leaned away from the man's chest, only to press himself against the hands that caressed his skin and held him locked in one place.

"I'm pretty sure that you lost your right to prevent me from going anywhere when you told me to leave and went back to sharing your bed with sluts." Law spit the words out of his mouth, desperately trying to ignore how good the man's touch felt.

The man seemed to think about his words for three whole seconds before his chest started to shake, moving both their bodies. He was laughing. For fuck's sake, the man actually dared to laugh at him.

"Fuffuffuffu, jealous, are we Law?" The man spoke against his skin, and thanks to his quickly growing irritation, Law had no problems shutting down the sensation his breath threatened to awaken in him. He settled for gritting his teeth and refusing to answer the man's question.

"But you're still here, aren't you?" The man held a short, meaningful pause before continuing his speech. "Even when I've been ignoring you and sleeping around with countless women, you still haven't left the house. I wonder, why is that?" He asked, letting his fingers travel up on the boy's sleek abs, all the way up to his chest. He wondered how it felt so different compared to touching all the women he had slept with lately, and by that he didn't mean the lack of breasts, even if it made a huge difference as well. What was different, was that touching Law was like throwing fuel into the fire of his own lust.

Law found himself biting down on the flesh of his own cheek, refusing to answer the man's question. Deep down he knew what his answer was going to be, but if he wanted to let the man know it too… Well, let's just say that it's a completely different story.

Doflamingo chuckled against Law's pale, quickly heating skin. Was it heating because of his touch or because of the boy's irritation, the man wasn't sure. It was probably the sum of both. Well, whatever the reason was, he enjoyed it altogether.

"Fufufu. You could have left Dressrosa whenever you wanted, but you didn't, and we both know the reason to that. Don't we, Law?" This time, after finishing his sentence, Doflamingo dipped his tongue in the boy's neck, licking along and tasting the salty sweat on it. It was like ecstasy to him, awakening the last drops of his lust from their slumber.

The feeling it ignited on Law's skin was pretty much similar, with the only difference being that he couldn't have ever guessed something like that could feel this good. Despite the struggles in his head, he couldn't shake away the physical reaction he got from the man's tongue on his skin, no matter how much he wanted for it to happen… And he wasn't sure if he even wanted to.

But that didn't mean his brain wasn't functioning just right, or at least with half of it's normal capacity, as the other half was drifting away with pleasure. He was still pissed off.

"What the hell are you trying to say?" Law snapped, failing in his attempt of sounding arrogant and indifferent because he was breathless.

The man chuckled into his neck before gently nibbling at it with his teeth. "What I'm saying-", he paused to bite into Law's skin again."Is that despite everything I've done, you still don't want to leave me."

Law's breath got caught in his throat when the man suddenly grabbed him by his hair and pulled on it, forcing him to turn around and face him. Or he didn't actually have to see the man, as his eyes were – by force – fixated on the ceiling, and the blond was busy attacking his neck. Every small bite sent shivers running down his spine, covered in both pain and pleasure.

If someone had told Law earlier that day that getting his neck bitten would to turn him on, he would've laughed his ass of without believing them. But here he was, jolting at every small nibble directed at his throat and hoping that he was just imagining the arousal in his own boxers.

"You can go to-" The word _hell_ was left unsaid when his head was quickly pulled forward and his lips suddenly got occupied with something else than talking, and that something erased everything else off his mind.

Doflamingo showed no signs of being gentle with Law when he locked their lips together, but right at that moment, Law didn't care. Ever since Doflamingo had broken up with him, this was what he had secretly been yearning for. The feeling of the man's rough, firm lips that claimed his as their own.

Completely forgetting his earlier irritation, Law parted his lips and let the man push his wet organ past them, licking everything it could in it's wake before it started to fight the other into submission. Law let out an almost inaudible moan and earned a low growl as a reward for his reaction.

The kiss was as close to getting your mouth ravished as it could be, but that was just what Law needed, what he wanted. He reached for the man's back with his hands and dug his fingers into the hot flesh, feeling and touching the muscles desperately as if the man would disappear from his grasp if he let go. And he didn't want to let go.

All the anger and sadness he had been going through during the past months disappeared from his mind, and all that was left was a desperate need for this man. He couldn't have cared less about the man's past cruel words or actions, nor could he have cared less about the moans of women he had woken up to during past nights. At the moment their lips had clashed, all those things had disappeared from his mind, as if they had never even happened.

Doflamingo, encouraged by the boy's actions, started to nibble and bite into the plump, soft lip between his like he was trying to eat it. When he got rewarded for it with soft moans, and the lip was voluntarily pushed even deeper into his mouth, his mind was starting to go blank. He hadn't expected for Law to be so bold, so eager in answering his kiss. When they had kissed before, Law had been so nervous and innocent, and now he was practically offering himself to the man on a golden plate. He couldn't resist the feeling that forced a smug smirk onto his lips.

All of a sudden Doflamingo pulled away, leaving a thin rope of saliva hanging between their lips and the boy on his lap desperately gasping for air with a visible arousal bulging through his boxers. The sight caused his smirk to grow even wider.

At first, Law was irritated because the kiss had been cut off just when it had gotten good. He almost, but just almost, pulled the man back to connect their lips again. But then he realized just how easy it had been for him to let his mind go completely blank. How easy it had been for him to forget about everything the man had done to him. All it took to completely fuck his mind up, was one damn kiss. A kiss that he had thirsted for, hoped for and even yearned for, for a long time.

But that didn't change their past.

As if he could've read the boy's thoughts, the man chuckled darkly.

"You ran out of time, Law." Doflamingo whispered, his grin as dark as ever.

Law blinked once. Then twice. "What?"

Doflamingo's low baritone voice erupted from somewhere deep inside when he laughed at the brat's dumbfounded expression, and somehow _that_ didn't awaken any good feelings inside Law. It sounded way too ominous to hold in any positive intentions.

"Fuffuffu, like I said, you ran out of time." The man repeated himself, his perfectly white line of teeth never disappearing behind his lips, and at that moment, Law really hated the fact that he couldn't see the man's eyes from behind the shades.

Eyes are the mirror to one's soul, and despite doubting the existence of the man's soul, Law would have wanted to see it right now; He had absolutely no fucking idea what the man was talking about.

"What the hell are you even saying?" Law hissed, his eyebrows quirking in both wonder and irritation that made him forget how aroused he had been just a few seconds ago.

The man turned his head slightly to the side as if to get a better view on Law's face. "Not like it even matters now. You can't escape. Not anymore."

Law locked his gaze with the man's. If he interpreted correctly what the man was saying, it meant that the man took back his words about `quitting their thing´. Just like that. Without further discussion. _`No such luck.´_

"Are you telling me to just forget everything and _everyone_ you did during our time apart and continue from where we left off?" Law quirked an eyebrow, again, his expression a mixture of being irritated and dumbfounded.

"Fuffuffu. That's exactly what I'm saying Law." Doflamingo grinned, and for the first time during this whole time, Law noted that his breath reeked of whiskey.

Law fixated his steady gaze on Doflamingo's – oh' so gorgeous – face, and let his thought wander to a very dangerous area. Or maybe it wouldn't have been dangerous if he hadn't opened his mouth.

"So you want the things that happened in the past to stay there?" He pressed on further.

The flamboyant man laughed ominously, leaning his head back as he did so. "Fufufu, who would have guessed you were so jealous."

Law bit his own cheek to prevent the man's teasing from irritating him and kept his composure. He was so going to enter the dangerous area.

"So we don't have to discuss my flings either then?" Law asked, squinting his eyes. He counted seconds, all the way to one until the man's grin disappeared and got replaced by disbelief and something else. Anger, was it?

If the man expected him to just go back to being lovers without caring about what had happened in this room, on this bed during the past few months, he could as well let him taste his own medicine. What he hadn't expected though, was for the blond to get _so_ angry about it.

Law's surroundings, once again on this very same bed, ran fast and wild in his eyes until his head banged against the bed's headboard. When the world around him stopped spinning, he was pinned down on the bed with a mad Doflamingo hovering above him.

"Who was it? How far did you go? Did you have sex with him?" The man growled, pure madness reflecting from his face. His nails sank their way onto Law's shoulders, only a shiver away from piercing the pale flesh there.

"There was no-one." Law immediately regretted his words: His face was grimacing in pain as he tried to wriggle his way out of the man's grasp. "I just wanted to see how you would react if there had been someone." He hissed between gritted teeth.

After hearing his words, Doflamingo's features relaxed visibly and he let go of his shoulders. He didn't get up though. He stayed where he was and shot a dark glare at the boy.

"Don't test me." He growled.

"Why? You said that it didn't matter what happened in the past." Law challenged, unable to hide the slight hint of irritation in his voice. A small part inside him was enjoying the attention he had gotten. Doflamingo had been jealous for a minute there.

"You're mine." The man replied immediately, and with so much pressure put into his words that Law didn't have any doubts about his seriousness. "No-one is allowed to touch you. Ever."

When Law didn't give him an answer, but only kept on staring at him with his widened eyes, Doflamingo felt the need to make sure he was listening. He pressed their mouths together, but only for a short moment that gave him enough time to be able to bite the boy's lower lip. Hard.

"Did you hear me? You're mine. If someone else touches you, I'll kill them." The man's low baritone voice caused Law to shiver, and he didn't dare to question the truth behind those words even for a second. He knew that the man would seriously do that. Kill the person who dared to touch him.

In a way, it made Law feel satisfied, knowing that the man cared about him to such extent, but in a way, it made him feel afraid. Doflamingo wasn't an ordinary lover at all.

Law decided to turn the mood back on right tracks, partially because he didn't want to deal with an angry Doflamingo and partially because he remembered the arousal in his own boxers, so he grasped the man's neck, pulled his head down and smashed their lips together.

Law felt like he was betraying himself for giving in so easily, but at the same time, he felt relieved to be here with Doflamingo. Then again, he also felt fear on some level, knowing that throwing himself back into a relationship with this man was going to be everything but easy and peaceful. The man _was_ Donquixote Doflamingo, a feared criminal boss after all.

But right at that moment, it didn't really matter. He pushed away all his thoughts, all his insecurities, and concentrated on their connected lips.

Doflamingo was – positively – surprised by the younger one's boldness, and he let it show too. He dove inside the boy's parted lips. He felt, touched, _tasted_ every single spot of the mouth that was granting him the permission to do so. The mouth that was for him and him only.

For a moment, he had to pause and take a good look at the gorgeously sexy raven head pinned under him. He took in the sight of those lidded, lustful eyes and lips that were desperately trying to cope with being left alone. This was _his_ gorgeously sexy raven head.

The desperate moan that escaped from the boy's lips was enough of a protest for Doflamingo to attack them again.

Law hadn't really given a single thought to what extent he was ready to go with this when he felt Doflamingo's hips thrusting against his. The moment their hardened members touched through fabric, his whole body jolted, his eyes shot wide open and for a moment there, he froze.

He didn't freeze because he felt another man's arousal brushing against his and it freaked him out. No. He froze because he'd felt another man's arousal brushing against his and it hadn't freaked him out. He had wanted to thrust his hips upwards to the touch, and maybe he even had done that. He was frozen because of his own reaction.

God was having gay sex difficult and messing up with his head.

Doflamingo seemed to be quick at noticing what had happened, and he had no intention of letting the boy get cold feet now. In one moment, his hands were leaning to the bed, carrying his own weight, and the next, one of them was sliding it's way into Law's pants

To say that Law panicked when he felt Doflamingo's hand slide under his boxers would be an understatement. He went through a major freak out.

" Don't-!" He tried to yell, but was cut off by a fierce kiss that forced his mouth shut.

"Shhh. Just relax, Law." The man whispered against his lips, but that was easier said than done. He wriggled under the man, trying to find himself an escape route, and just when he was about to shove the man away, he felt a hand wrap around his arousal and his whole lower body was on fire.

Only a few seconds ago, the only thought in Law's mind had been preventing Doflamingo from touching his member, and now the only thing he wanted was for the man to touch him.

His eyes fluttered shut as he let himself drift along in the wave of pleasure that was provided to him by Doflamingo's hand. The hand that moved up and down on his erection in a slow, steady pace and drew heated growls from the back of his throat.

The sensation was on a whole new level and felt nothing like his own hand. He wouldn't have guessed that another person could pleasure him better than he himself could.

Law's mind was too blank for him to notice that his boxers had been pulled down somewhere along the way, but he did notice it when the skillful hand left his arousal without attention. Just when he was about to protest, he felt something hard and thick press against his member, and a soft moan escaped from his lips. Doflamingo's cock in hot, living flesh was brushing against his own and it blew his mind.

"Oh _fuck_."

The hand was back now, sliding along and rubbing their erections together, and Law had to bit down on his lip to prevent himself from crying in pleasure. His back arched and his chest brushed against the older male's, leaving an electric sensation to where their bodies had met.

Just when his hands were about to reach for Doflamingo's hair and pull the man closer for a better access into his mouth, the man parted their lips and shook his head. For the first time in forever, Law was sober enough to realize how their making out – if that's even what this was - was affecting the man: Doflamingo's face was flushed and he was taking in short breaths, like he was panting. And every time his hand reached the base of their erections, he let out a low, deep moan. Doflamingo was just as aroused as he was, if not even more, and that boosted his own lust even further.

"Let's do it together." The man growled, and that's when Law blinked his eyes up at him like he didn't understand what he meant. And actually, at first he really didn't. That's when Doflamingo lifted his hand to part it from their hardened members, and gave him an emphasizing look.

"Oh." Law mouthed, and he really meant it. All of a sudden, he felt really insecure and embarrassed. Of course he hadn't expected for Doflamingo to do all the work, but he had been so deeply concentrated on feeling the pleasure that he hadn't even thought about giving it himself. And to be truthful, he wasn't even sure if he knew how.

"I… I'm not sure how-" He started after clearing his throat a few times, only to get interrupted by Doflamingo.

"Put your hand under mine. I'll show you how." The man breathed against his lips, giving them a long, slow lick before pulling back to show him his trademark smile.

And Law did as he was told. He placed his hand at the base of both their cocks, just under Doflamingo's hand, and swallowed noisily. The man pressed his larger hand on his and started to guide it up along their shafts.

Law's embarrassment and insecurity was quickly replaced by lust and pleasure when their hands started to pump up and down on their shafts, the pace growing faster after each slide. His hips started to thrust upwards to the touch as if they had their own free will, and his mind was pretty close to exploding.

"Ah… f- fuck…"

The sensation was beyond incredible, and Doflamingo's lips that suddenly locked around his were only adding to the pleasure. They kissed and licked each other as they kept on pumping faster and faster along their shafts.

Law reached his free hand up to grasp the older male's shoulder and sank his nails to it without hesitation. His whole body was shaking and his hips were thrusting upwards uncontrollably, and that's when he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it in for long anymore.

"I'm... coming…" He moaned and tightened his grip on their shafts as he started to move his hand even faster, pressing his eyes tightly shut. And he came, his head spinning as he desperately tried to cling onto the man above him as he cried.

For Doflamingo, the sight of Law's coming face was the trigger. He could have sworn he saw stars and the back of his head when he spurted thickly onto the boy's stomach, right where the boy's own cum had shot at a second earlier, and groaned as he sank his teeth into the boy's shoulder.

Law flinched in pain as he felt teeth sinking into his flesh but it was nothing compared to the wave of pleasure he was riding currently. He felt Doflamingo's body drop onto the bed right beside him, and for a while, he just lied there and listened to both his own and Doflamingo's heavy panting.

When finally he caught up with his breath again, he went to the bathroom to clean himself up. He actually had to cup his hand under his stomach to prevent their come from staining the whole room, and he had to admit, there was a lot of it.

When he had finally gotten rid of the sticky spot on his stomach – or more like half of his stomach – with enough water and soap, Law was more than ready to return to bed and go back to sleep. He slowly made his way back to the bedroom and back to the flamboyant man who was grinning in the bed, holding the blanket up for him.

Law accepted the invite and slipped into the bed, right next to the smugly grinning man, avoiding any possible eye contact. Even if they had just done something incredibly pleasurable on this bed, it didn't mean that he wouldn't feel awkward about it.

"I've always known you would look good naked in my bed." The man hummed behind him, tickling his skin with his warm breath.

"And I've always known you're a pervert. Now let me sleep before I change my mind and go to sleep in my own bed." Law muttered, faking irritation as he pressed his head against the pillow. Actually, he felt much more comfortable sleeping here, compared to his own room. Here he had a king-sized bed, soft pillows and a certain someone sleeping next to him. Everything he could ask for from a bedroom. Though he would never – ever - admit it to Doflamingo.

"Fufufu, I wouldn't let you." Doflamingo laughed, and that was the last thing Law heard before sleep collected it's debt.

He wasn't sure if it was a dream or not, but he could have sworn that right before he fell asleep, he felt someone wrap a strong arm around him and pull him into warmth.

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **This chapter. This chapter brought me to the edge of irritation and urge to quit. I couldn't write it how I wanted it to be, no matter how I tried and no matter how many times I rewrote it. This was the most challenging chapter I've ever worked with in my life, and that's mostly because of Doflamingo's personality. I to put words into his mouth but couldn't because they just didn't fit his character.**

 **But I finally managed to finish it, after working on it for so long. Thank you for being patient with me.**

 **Thank you again for reading! Please leave me a review, negative or positive. Feedback is always very welcome.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Fingers

**AN/ Hello again my dear readers, and thank you for all the reviews! Your praises and critiques mean a lot to me, so you guys truly know how to keep me writing haha.**

 **One guest pointed out – in the reviews - that the last chapter was a little strange, considering the past our main characters share. I can't help but agree with you a little, because like I said, it was the most difficult chapter I've ever written. But I hope that you didn't think they're just going to dance on roses from now on, because that definitely isn't the case.**

 **I feel a need to explain a thing or two about chapter 11. One reason why I wrote – or could write - the chapter as I did, was that I took advantage of Doflamingo's split personality. It has been showed in the past chapters that he can have his "soft moments", such as when he let go of Law. But that doesn't mean his darker side is long gone. Pretty much the opposite. In the end of Chapter 10 – Mind Games, I showed you what's going on in Doflamingo's head. So I hope that you can trust me when I say that this fic isn't going to take a turn to a cliché, sweet love story -direction.**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

It was early in the morning when Law walked down the corridors of Dressrosa, hoping that he could reach his own room without having to run into anyone. Too bad the luck wasn't on his side today - as if it ever even had been - because the second he turned around the first corner, he came face to face with two black haired women who'd most probably been looking for him. _`Oh fuck.´_

"Law! Where on earth were you?" Baby 5 shrieked after looking at him like she'd seen a ghost for the first five seconds. "I've called you a million times and searched for you everywhere! What the hell Law? Don't you know how to answer your phone?"

 _`Great. Just fucking great.´_ As if last night's events weren't enough of a headache, he now had to deal with a hysteric Baby 5 too. He was pretty sure that the whole damn universe had decided to turn against him and wanted to stab his back with the knife of karma. Whatever he'd done to make the universe so mad at him, he really wanted to take it all back.

"You can go now. Thanks for keeping an eye on her." He said, lazily waving his sister off with his hand as he walked past her. "Let's go Robin."

"Are you feeling unwell? You look somewhat…" Law could have sworn that Robin's voice had a hint of worry in it when she spoke, but what he didn't know, was that behind him her eyes widened for a brief moment before she stopped speaking with a knowing smile.

"Oh." Was the only thing she used to end her sentence, and Law decided, starting from that moment on, to ignore her too. He didn't know what she knew or what she had figured out, and he certainly didn't even want to.

"What oh?" Baby 5 snapped at the other woman and then turned around to grab Law by his wrist. "And you! You aren't going anywhere. You owe me an explanation." Her glare was horrifying, but not as horrifying as the thought of staying there and explaining why he hadn't came back last night. So he shook her hand off and sighed heavily.

"Why are you so damn noisy this early already? Cut me some slack, will you?" He rolled his eyes over-dramatically slowly and hoped that the gesture would be enough to piss his sister off and get her to leave him alone. Apparently, the universe had mercy on him in this one.

"Seriously Law?" The woman snapped, shooting a glare and gritting her teeth at him. "A `thank you´ would've been enough. No need to be such an asshole."

Law wasn't given the chance to talk back to her as she had already stormed around the corner by the time he came up with anything worth saying. He wasn't exactly proud of himself; being such an ass to his sister when she'd done nothing but help him, but he seriously didn't want to reminisce last night's events, and much less tell her about them.

He sighed heavily and continued his trip to his earlier destination, well aware of the other black haired woman following him just a step behind.

Law had barely even stepped inside his room when his hands had already fumbled a cigarette from his pocket and placed it between his lips. He then made his way to his small, french balcony, inhaled on the cigarette while holding the flame of his lighter at it's tip, and blew out a thick cloud of white smoke.

The light-headed and pleasantly hazy feeling his first morning cigarette provided him was just what he'd needed. The tension and irritation that shone through his faked composure slowly wore off, and he felt more and more like himself after every long drag. It was almost ironic to think that something that shortened your lifespan so drastically, was actually one of the things in your life that gave you the most pleasure.

"You know," Robin started after Law had finished his first cancer roll and was flicking the lighter at his second one. "it's conflicting how you're such a huge health and medicine enthusiastic and yet you're one of the worst chain-smokers I've ever met. I mean you, if anyone, know it shortens your lifespan. Drastically."

For a short moment, Law _almost_ wanted to smile at the fact that the woman had unknowingly thought about the exact same thing as he himself had just a few seconds ago. But he couldn't smile. Not now. All he could do was contemplate on what he'd done a few hours ago and feel a heavy need to hit his head against his french balcony's railing until he lost so much blood that he'd be unable to think about anything.

Law couldn't believe himself. He seriously couldn't. He, who'd always been rational and calm in his decisions, had given in to carnal pleasure and thrown away every sensible thought his mind had contained last night. He'd done something so out of his character that it freaked him out; To the point of getting cold shivers and grimacing involuntarily whenever he thought about it. And that meant every second after he'd woken up in Doflamingo's bed earlier that morning.

Of course he could have blamed his drunken state, but deep inside he knew that he hadn't been _that_ drunk. Maybe there had been a certain amount of alcohol running through his veins at that time, but it wasn't enough for him to blame the booze for his actions. He'd involved himself in something gay with a man who'd done nothing but been cruel to him, and whose noisy love making with other people had kept him awake night after night. As if – practically – having sex with another man wasn't already a horrifying thing enough.

Don't get him wrong. He had enjoyed it, and greatly to add to that. But to a person, who hadn't called it even with his own sexuality and who hadn't actually gone anywhere near to sex if masturbating didn't count, the fact that it was so easy to just give in to physical lust and let go of his sense of responsibility was utterly horrifying. And with a man like Doflamingo to boot.

The man who had practically raped him, after what he had went back to him, only to be thrown away without having a say in the matter. Was he seriously so utterly stupid and easy to deceive that some simple carnal pleasure was enough for him to throw his pride away and become one of the man's bitches? No. That wasn't the case. If it had been _anyone_ else other than Doflamingo, he would've never even thought about getting himself involved with any of that gay stuff.

Law wasn't sure if that was an extenuating circumstance or if it just made it all worse; considering that no-one in their right mind should think like that about a person like Doflamingo. But well, it'd already been made very clear to him that his own mental state didn't fall far from Doflamingo's, so enough about his sanity already. Insane or not, he really had no idea how to deal with all the shit that had happened.

"You fucking stupid idiot!" Law hissed at himself, and his face wrang in pain as his thoughts - once again - had started to run wild, mocking and torturing him from the inside. He had to sink his nails into his own palm - _hard -_ to get a hold of reality and rid himself – momentarily - from his self-hatred.

Then he suddenly remembered that the woman had talked to him earlier.

"We all die eventually." He said nonchalantly, concentrating on the pain in his hand, and the woman replied to his words merely with a quiet chuckle, _hopefully_ unaware of his inner struggles.

The rest of Law's cigarette burned in complete silence. After putting it out, he took a quick shower, put on clean clothes and walked downstairs for breakfast, not even bothering to tell Robin to follow him because she always did. He was thankful to the woman, because all this time, she respected his unspoken wish and kept her mouth shut.

When they finally sat down in the dining hall and started to eat breakfast, Law noted that Baby 5 hadn't exactly put their earlier spat behind her, not like he had even expected for her to. She made it very clear that she was ignoring her; because not only had she turned around in her chair so that her whole body was back against him, she had also switched seats with Sugar, whose seat was at the other end of the table. A bit exaggerating perhaps, but Law couldn't blame her. He had been an ass to her with no good reason.

Why she wasn't yelling her lungs out at him and calling him with names, Law didn't know. Maybe she had realized that there had to be some kind of reason behind his rude act, or maybe she just wasn't pissed off enough to do that. Whichever the reason was, Law didn't complain. Silence/ignorance treatment was much better than it's possible counterpart.

He decided to give her some time to calm down before even trying to apologize, and knowing his sister, it wasn't going to take a long time. Luckily, she was just as fast at forgiving and forgetting her anger as she was at getting angry. Law just had to be patient and wait.

When he was swallowing down his second take of scrambled eggs and sausages, he almost choked on them, bursting into an uncontrollable fit of coughs. Why, you ask? Because right on that ill-fated second, a certain flamboyant man made a showy entrance to the dining hall in his bright pink, fluttering feather-coat by slamming the doors open and storming to the room like a hurricane. _`Crap.´_

Law didn't have to think twice to realize why the man seemed slightly irritated. He couldn't explain how he knew it, but it was more than obvious that _he_ was the reason to the flamboyant man's irritation. And for that reason, he suddenly became Very interested in the contents of his plate and ruffling his hand through his hair.

Law could _feel_ the moment the man's eyes landed on him, and it took all his willpower to not let the cold shivers – than ran through his spine – be visible to the outside. He pretended that he didn't feel _his_ piercing gaze lingering on his face, waiting for him to raise his gaze to meet it. And he pretended that the gaze didn't ignite every cell in his body on fire.

"Are you alright?" A voice from his other side asked, interrupting Law's trail of thoughts, and he felt a hand – that he figured had to be Robin's – land on his shoulder.

"Yeah, the scrambled eggs just went down the wrong pipe." He answered as reassuringly as he currently could, and then proceeded to stuffing his mouth with a fork-full of those said eggs so that he wouldn't have to say anything more on the subject. From the corner of his eye, he could see how her firm gaze took it's time observing his face, but if she suspected anything, she didn't let it show.

/

Doflamingo didn't let his eery gaze leave his favourite raven haired brat's figure even once when he slowly made his way to the end of the table and sat down on his throne. He spread his long legs on the table, then lazily picked up a piece of bread and began tearing small pieces of it, putting them one after another into his constantly chewing mouth.

It was obvious that the brat was avoiding him, but the question was `Why?´. Last night Law had been so bold and oh so nakedly willing in his bed, and then this morning… The brat had actually dared to secretly sneak out of his room without saying a word, and now even avoided his gaze and feigned to be clueless. What the hell had changed the brat's mind so drastically during the few hours they had slept? Was he having second thoughts or what?

A vicious smirk overcame the blond's face as he chuckled amusedly, biting down on the piece of bread in his mouth with just a bit too much force. If the brat thought his regret changed anything, he was wrong. More in wrong than anyone could ever be. He'd had his chance to run away but he had chosen not to use it. And Doflamingo didn't believe in second chances or -thoughts.

"Ne~ Joker." A dragging voice whispered loudly to his ear, tearing his attention away from the raven haired boy, and just when he was about to tell Trebol not to interrupt his meditation, the other man pressed against him even further and continued his whispering: "Over twenty of our men were found dead from the alley behind Pink Lady this morning. The police was already there when our people arrived, but the strippers told Vergo they saw someone carrying Baroque Works' tattoo enter the club early last night."

Doflamingo stopped chewing immediately, turned his gaze – that had now evolved into a glare – to meet Trebol's and growled.

"What?"

Pink Lady was a strip club he owned, located near the southern border of his area, and one of his most profitable businesses. Every single person in the underground world knew better than to make a mess around his favourite club. Because if there was a mess, the police would become suspicious and the business would have to be closed down. And now, Trebol here was telling him that Crocodile had killed _his_ men on _his_ own area, and right behind _his_ favourite club. That man seriously wanted to die.

"Like I said, the police were already there early this morning so we don't know all the details, but according to the strippers, there was only one man. And it wasn't Crocodile himself, so that means that his subordinates aren't weaklings either. If the strippers are telling the truth."

"Well hasn't that been pretty fucking clear since the beginning already? How in hell could a newbie like him stand a chance against me if he didn't have a strong group backing him up?" Doflamingo snapped, the veins on his forehead pulsating threateningly as he glared at his Elite officer through his purple shades. His hands were involuntarily squeezing the armrests until his knuckles turned white, and his head felt like exploding from anger.

Only when Trebol backed a few inches away from him, did he manage to snap himself out of it. No matter how angry he was, he surely didn't want to direct it at his most loyal family member. This wasn't like him.

Trebol, seeing how the other man slightly relaxed on his seat and slowly let go of the armrests, allowed himself to lean back in.

"Ne~ Joker, those bastards did something unforgivable, so I think it's our turn to make our move now, right?" He asked a bit too enthusiastically, considering that these were human lives they were talking about. Under their seemingly humane shells, they were all cold blooded murderers after all.

Doflamingo closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, leaning back on his seat in the process, and then he reached up his fingers to pinch the bridge of his nose. Trebol grinned widely and just observed from his own seat, not daring to interrupt the family head's trail of thoughts because he knew that he was going to hear something good soon.

Not a single person from outside the family could have probably believed that a cruel, irrational man such as Doflamingo was capable of thinking calmly, but that's where they were wrong. He was smarter than anyone could even imagine, and the master of scheming cunning plans.

So where was he?

Crocodile and his gang had been out there bugging them for the past six months, but only when the first assassination attempt had occurred, had they started thinking of the Baroque Works as more than just small fries.

Then had came the second assassination attempt, which had really itched his nerves, but because it had been so poorly planned, he hadn't really thought much of it. Not until he had realized that the assassination attempts had been just a distraction. Poorly enough done for him to not think that there was a greater master mind behind them, and just be content with killing the small fry directly involved with the incidents. And well enough planned for his Elite officers to concentrate more on his safety and surroundings instead of there area.

And that's how Crocodile had managed to wreak a havoc all around his territory. Making small attacks here and there, every time showing that they were getting closer and closer to Dressrosa, as if it was a threat. And that's when he and his family had actually bothered to dig up information about Crocodile and his gangsters. There hadn't been much as the group was fairly new, but what they did find out was that Baroque Works had conquered territories from a huge amount of other gangs in a very short time. So they weren't exactly weaklings, even if they ran away from conflict before it could even happen.

When Vergo found out, after asking around in local strip clubs and bars, that Crocodile had a wife, they acted without hesitation. What had been slightly suspicious though, was that the woman was walking around the city without protection; Capturing her had been easier than stealing a candy from a kid.

What had ceased his suspicions had been the fact that all the small attacks everywhere around his territory had stopped immediately after they had captured the woman. So he had thought that he had the upper hand in this war, as Crocodile seemingly valued the life of his dear wife enough to back down from his land.

That belief however, was proven wrong by what Trebol had just said. The man had deceived him again, letting him think that he had the upper hand before making a surprise attack that cost Doflamingo a lot of money. Crocodile obviously didn't care about his poor wife's life because if he had cared, he definitely wouldn't have wreaked a havoc near Pink Lady, probably badly enough to have it closed down for good.

His suspicions about how _too_ easy it had been to kidnap the man's wife had been correct, and he realized it just a bit too late. Crocodile was definitely ten times smarter than any of the thugs he'd been against before, and seemingly cruel enough to sacrifice his own wife for the sake of his own success. He'd even managed to deceive the notorious king of the underworld, Joker. Though from now on, many things were going to change.

If threatening the man by kidnapping his wife wasn't going to be effective, then he just had to skip plan B and jump straight from A to C.

An ominous grin made it's way onto the flamboyant man's lips as he opened his eyes and straightened his posture. After an unmeasured time, that had felt like an eternity in a certain Elite officer's mind, the yakuza boss finally spoke.

"Call everyone for a family meeting tonight. Even Vergo. Tell him that his little scout-trip isn't needed anymore."

"Did you come up with a plan, Joker?" The sluggish man asked, flashing a teeth-showing, enthusiastic smile at his boss. Doflamingo turned his shaded gaze to meet Trebol's, and then he suddenly burst out into loud, howling laughter.

"Fuffuffuffu, I certainly did."

/

Law probably made a record in speed-eating when he finished the rest of his food, and much to his surprise, Robin was pretty much done with her meal at the same time with him. Probably because she ate only one plate of food whereas he ate three.

And so, without sparing even one glance to the blond man he guessed was observing his every move, Law left the dining hall with Robin following him a few steps behind, just like she always did nowadays. They left just in time to miss Doflamingo's ominous laughter echoing through the room.

Much to his annoyance, they just had to run into Diamante on the very first hallway they walked down on. The brunette was accompanied by Bellamy, so Law figured they were headed for breakfast, not like he actually cared what the asshole was up to. It was sad that his – much less annoying - better half had such a bad taste in men.

Law could sense the anxiety and fear coming from Robin when she saw the Elite officer walking towards them, and he could have sworn he saw her take a step toward him as if for cover.

"It's good to see that you've finally found your soul mate." The brunette mocked with a grin, stopping right in front of Law to prevent him from going past him. "Even if it's our very own hostage bitch." Diamante laughed, clicking his tongue mischievously and taking a moment to shower in the pleasure that the woman's obvious fear awakened inside him before he directed his gaze back to Law.

"But still, I'm happy for you." The man grinned down at him mockingly, looking unbelievably ridiculous in Law's opinion.

Law counted down from ten to zero in his head before even bothering to open his mouth. His morning had already been bad enough, and now he had to deal with this asshole as well. _`Go to hell universe.´_

"Thanks." Law chirped, feigning friendliness in his voice. "It's been a long time since this house had intelligent life in it, other than myself, so she's a very welcome change compared to your ugly face for example."

The brunette squinted his eyes dangerously, wrinkling the red stripes that ran across his face in the progress, but before he could say anything, Law hurried to continue:

"A hostage bitch, or whatever you said she was, is far better company than an idiot whose only skill is to wriggle like a dog in heat when Doflamingo says a positive thing or two about a bread you've baked. Which, by the way, actually tastes like shit."

Seeing the blind rage that took over the Elite officer's face was totally worth Law's wasted time. The satisfaction it gave him was the best thing in that morning so far, even if the standards for that weren't exactly high right now.

Bellamy, who realized just how dangerous direction this conversation was heading towards, quickly stepped in before his lover did something irreversible. "What Diamante meant, Law, was that it's weird that you're friends with a woman who wants the young master dead." The blond tried his best to stand up for his brunette lover without being too rude towards his friend, and that wasn't an easy task.

"We're not friends." Law snapped. "I'm just not an inhuman bastard who makes people walk around naked in chains, covered in their own shit like the rest of you are." He drilled his gaze through Bellamy's eye-holes, sounding and looking a tiny bit more hostile than he had intended to. Not like you could blame him though. Diamante had chosen the worst possible morning to piss him off and Bellamy just happened to have chosen the wrong side in this fight.

"She wasn't actually covered-" Bellamy tried to start his defense, blinking his eyes in slight shock at his friend's hostile attitude that wasn't directed only at Diamante – which usually was the case - but at him too, but Law didn't let him finish his sentence.

"It's her husband who wants Doflamingo dead. And before you say anything, I know that it's necessary to have an ace up your sleeve in these business, but what's just plain sick is that your ace here is a living human being."

Diamante and Bellamy both stared at Law in silence. Diamante's silence was a mixture of anger and some kind of twisted self-satisfaction about getting Law so pissed off, and Bellamy's silence was screaming confusion. But neither of them had anything to counter Law's words with. To them, this hostage-situation was just a mandatory precaution, but to Law, it was a declaration of war against humanity. There was no way that a couple of yakuzas could ever understand a normal person's view on the matter.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Law started, grabbing Robin by her wrist and guiding her past the silent couple. "I have a date with your hostage in the library." He finished with an obviously faked smile on his lips.

They had already almost reached the end of the corridor by the time Diamante finally came up with something "wise enough" to shout after them.

"You have a seriously bad Stockholm syndrome bitch."

Law answered the man's idiotic comment by flicking his finger up, not even bothering to look back.

"You should come up with better insults to amuse me with before you open your mouth next time, shitty-officer!"

Only a minute or two later, Law had already seated himself comfortably on his favourite armchair in the library and picked up a good book to read. And Robin was right next to him. He took a note that she had already became more relaxed, compared to how she had been in front of Diamante a while ago; all tensed and afraid. Law didn't admit to himself that it was part of the reason why he let out a quiet sigh of relief.

His relief wasn't long-lasting though, because just after his sigh, the woman opened her mouth and spoke.

"You're already spending all of your time in the house with me, even if your whole family seems to hate you for that, so why are you pissing them all off even further by standing up for me? Just let them say what they want. Because no matter how deeply I dislike that man, he's telling the truth. I _am_ your hostage."

Law sighed again. This time in irritation. It was true that he didn't like seeing a human being treated like an object, and felt like he needed to say something about it, but mostly he was just acting with his family like he always did. There were few he was on good terms with, or considered as his close family, and Diamante was most certainly not part of either of the groups. Robin or not, they would always be on each others' throats. Period.

"Just be worried for yourself, Stockholm syndrome." He snarled, not even bothering to raise his gaze from his book to see the woman's reaction to his words.

Robin gave him a dry laugh before she spoke again.

"You know what I mean. Why?"

Law – once again – sighed, and very heavily this time, before he closed his eyes. He kept them shut for a few seconds, as if he was meditating. He then put a bookmark on the page he was currently on and placed the book on the table seated between them, raising his uninterested gaze to meet the woman's curious one.

"Why am I spending so much time with you even if my family is so strongly against it, and rub it at their faces?" He tried, and took the woman's small, amused smile as a `Yes´. He then shrugged his shoulders and seemed to give it a short thought before giving Robin his reply.

"Well, first of all." He started his explanation with – again – another quiet sight. God damn he was sighing awfully lot today. "Like I told you already, I'm part of this family but I'm not a yakuza, so I don't agree with most of their twisted shit, such as taking you as a hostage."

The woman looked like she was going to explode from the want to ask him about it, but just like the first time when he had told her that he wasn't a yakuza even if he was part of the Donquixote's, she said nothing. That's just how she was. She read other people's thoughts and emotions, and acted accordingly. Another good reason to hang out – or more like hang inside - with her; she was much less annoying than everyone in his family.

"And second." He held up two of his fingers. "Like I said to Diamante, in a house full of yakuza, it's rare to find intelligent company. So yeah, that leaves me with you as my only option unless I want to spend all my time with people like him." He finished his sentence with an emphasizing grin.

Robin gave him a raise of eyebrows, and then went into a thoughtful state for a moment. When she opened her mouth next time, she had a somewhat sad smile on her lips.

"If we didn't come from the families we come from..." She started, leaving the rest of her sentence hanging unspoken and free for Law to catch.

"We could be friends." He said with a nod, looking somewhat apologetic which he actually truly was. It was such a pity that they had been made to be rivals.

"And third." Law started after seeing her sad expression, holding up just as many fingers. "I enjoy pissing off that asshole of an Elite officer, so hanging out with you is practically the same as hitting a gold mine."

After hearing Robin's condemning – but also very amused – snort, Law picked up his book from the table and made a silent decision to spend the next few hours running from his problems. And he hoped that The Interventional Cardiac Catheterization Handbook he held in his hands would help him with that.

/

/

/

After dinner, which had been eaten exceptionally late that evening because of a sudden family meeting that had taken place in the dining hall, Law came face to face with a problem that he – at some point – inevitably had to deal with. That problem's name was Donquixote Doflamingo, and that problem literally lowered himself to Law's level when they ran into each other on the corridors.

"Good morning Law." The flamboyant man greeted with him a grin, in a tone that hid a secret meaning behind it. As if his choice of words wasn't already clear enough. Telling someone good morning, when it was already way past 7 in the evening. Pretty obvious.

Baby 5, who was following Doflamingo a few steps behind, looked puzzled because of her `young master's´ greeting, and Law didn't even have to look behind over his shoulder to know that Robin was probably just as confused as she was.

"Morning." Law gave the man a quick greeting-nod before he attempted to walk past him as fast as he could. There was just one little problem... He couldn't: Doflamingo immediately grabbed him by his shoulder with enough power to prevent him from taking even one more step forward, and that if something got Law to curse under his breath.

"Trying to escape again?" The man grinned a meaningful grin down at him and straightened his posture. "Wasn't sneaking out of my room this morning enough escaping for one day? Fuffuffu."

Law glared at the yakuza boss and tried to fight back the red colour that was threateningly crawling it's way up to his cheekbones. ` _Seriously?_ ´ He questioned the man with his glare. ` _Do we really have to go through this conversation here?_ ´

As if the blond could have read Law's thoughts, he turned his head sideways – giving Law a good view of his deliciously strong jawbone - and talked to Baby 5.

"Take the woman with you and proceed with the plan like we agreed."

"Yes, young master." Baby 5 nodded and immediately stepped forward to grab Robin by her wrist and drag her along to wherever she was headed to.

Law twirled around, getting a glimpse of Robin's worried face staring back at him over her shoulder before she disappeared behind the corner together with Baby 5.

"What was that about? What plan?" Law asked, throwing his hands in the air to emphasize his confusion. Doflamingo just shook his head, making it very clear to him that it had everything to do with top-secret yakuza-shit and nothing to do with him. Not very reassuring.

"Baby 5's not going to hurt her, right?" Law couldn't help but ask that question. Even if her sister had shown her kind side to Robin during the woman's stay here, it had been only because he had initially asked for her to do that. In the end, she was still a yakuza; capable of killing and torturing people, and no matter how much it had looked like it, Robin wasn't her friend but her hostage.

Doflamingo grinned in amusement, slightly tilting his head sideways. "Fuffuffu. I've just ordered her to keep our hostage safe in case something happens. But that's not what I'm here to talk about Law, though you probably figured it out already."

"Are you expecting for something to happen?" Law hurried, half suspicious about what was happening in this house and half desperate to keep the man from telling him what he'd came here to talk about. As if Law didn't have a hunch already.

Doflamingo clicked his tongue disapprovingly and shook his head to let Law know he was prying too much. Then he let go of Law's shoulder and waved a hand to the direction of his room.

"Would you like to talk in a slightly more private place?" The man asked, flashing his line of perfect teeth down at Law as he reached his hand forward, like if he was offering it to Law.

Law hesitated only for a short second before he shook his head. Just the thought of going back to the room where just last night he had given himself every reason to bang his head against every wall he came across brought shivers running up his spine. And going to any closed room together with Doflamingo, where the man could do things beyond anyone's imagination to him, didn't seem like a good idea at all.

"I'm fine just here." Law said and cocked his jaw up proudly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Very well then." The man spoke with a mischievous grin, pulling his hand back to himself before he started a silent staring-competition with Law.

Too bad his opponent wasn't willing to play with him. Law sighed heavily before he started talking.

"What do you want? I'm not in the mood to stay here and listen to your riddles so just speak straight." He sounded so calm and composed that he almost managed to convince even himself. If only it had been true. His hands were sweating and itching to run through his hair multiple times, and his heart was beating faster than ever. That's how nervous he was right at that moment, because he hadn't exactly been preparing himself for this conversation all day long. Pretty much just the opposite.

Doflamingo smirked at the brat's arrogance, thinking about giving him a round of sole-man's applause for it. That's just how convinced _he_ was about this tough act. Law's body was slightly, but still visibly shivering, and his cheeks were healthy colored. Well in case the person had been someone other than Law, the colour on his cheeks wouldn't have been anything abnormal. But this was Law we're talking about. The pale white brat whose cheeks were always colorless.

"What I want, is for you to tell me why you're avoiding me, when I pretty clearly told you that you've ran out of time." The man asked, raising his eyebrows as he brought his face slightly closer to Law's. And Law wasn't backing down. Not yet at least.

"I'm not avoiding you. You're imagining things." Law rolled his eyes as he shrugged because he didn't want to look at Doflamingo in the eyes. Or more like `in the shades´.

"Oh I'm pretty sure I'm not imagining things Law. Because even now, you're still avoiding my gaze." The man chuckled in amusement, leaning even further forward and stopping only when there was an inch or two between his and Law's slightly red face. His breath heated up the brat's face even more.

"I was drunk and made a mistake that I regret. Enough of a reason for you?" Law snapped, glaring at the man as arrogantly as he could when he refused to listen to the urge that told him to lean away from the man. Or was it telling him to lean towards the man? He wasn't actually sure.

What Law had expected to happen was for Doflamingo to get seriously mad at him and for some fast growing, bulging veins to appear on the man's forehead, but no. The man's forehead didn't even flinch, if you didn't count the few faint wrinkles forming on it when his grin grew wider and wider. The grin was so wide that Law couldn't remember the last time he'd seen one that big.

"Fuffuffu." The man laughed, never letting his gaze leave Law's face even if he slightly tilted his head backwards. "You can call it a mistake and pretend to regret it if you want, as long as we both know you enjoyed it just as much as I did. If not even more. Fuffuffu." He hummed in a low, satisfied manner, and just when Law was about to argue him, he pressed a finger on the boy's soft lips and continued talking, though this time the tone in his voice was more serious.

"I can join you in your little game of tag if you really insist on playing it so hard, but remember that I'll always catch you, no matter how fast you run." The man ran his fingers along the side of Law's face, tilting his head sideways as if to get a better view of what was in front of him. "Poor Law. How long will it take for you to realize that you really can't escape anymore?"

Law slowly swallowed once, then twice. He tried to track the man's fingers with his eyes but they disappeared under his jaw before he could catch glimpse of them. Then, when he had nothing else to avoid the man's gaze with, he closed his eyes and settled for _feeling_ the touch of the fingers running on his skin, along his jawline and all the way down to his throat. Then he swallowed for the third time.

"What the hell are yo-" Law started, but his words were cut off before he could finish his sentence. For a second, his vision went blank as he felt the fingers on his throat tighten around it, but they also let go of him just as quickly as they had initially tried to hurt him. A quiet sigh of relief escaped from his lips when the grip on his Adam's apple was released, but what happened next caught him completely off guard. Doflamingo kissed him. It wasn't a gentle brush of lips – like to be expected – but a rough, ` _you are mine_ ´ -claiming kiss with a strong hand pressing at his jawbones to prevent him from turning his head away.

Law had been caught off guard so badly that he had no idea how to react. All he knew was that all of a sudden his head felt very light and that his knees were threatening to betray him any second now.

"I'm showing you that you're _mine._ " The man spoke against his lips, and by the time he was finished, he had sucked Law's lower lip into his mouth and bit down on it until blood gushed into both their mouths, mingling with loads of thick saliva.

Law's eyes widened in shock, and he cried shortly - but loudly - when he felt the man's teeth sinking to his lip. It hurt like hell. When the man released his lips and pulled back, Law immediately sucked his own, metallic -tasted lip into his mouth to ease the pain, but when he tried to put a hand above it, the man grabbed him by his wrist and swiftly slammed his hand against the wall.

"You're mad! Are you trying to bite my lip off?" Law exclaimed so loudly that his voice probably echoed through the next few corridors as well. He stared at the man with his eyes wide from disbelief and abhorrence, stroking his lower lip with his tongue as if that was going to miraculously heal the wound.

Doflamingo grinned down at the boy who looked back at him with his big, gray orbits and just let his smirk grow wider. He pressed on the skin below the boy's mouth and then pulled down, causing enough pressure to pull the lip out of it's protecting mouth. The younger male stared at him in silence as he himself watched how his thumb ran across the boy's wounded lip, smearing the blood on it like messy lipstick. He was enthralled.

When Law noticed that the man was closing in the gap between them once again, he tried to avoid contact by turning his head to his side, but soon found it being pulled back to it's original position by force. That's when he noticed that he was leaning against a wall with Doflamingo's body pressing against his, and he had no idea when or how they had moved there.

Law's lower lip trembled when something wet brushed across it in slow-motion, and then it trembled again, just like it did every time the man licked on his small, bleeding wounds after that. And all he could do was just stand still and repeatedly keep on asking himself what the hell was going on here.

When man finally – after a while that had felt like an eternity to Law – pulled himself away and spoke, Law had a hard time listening to anything he said. His mind was in a turmoil.

"I want to torture you for messing my head up this badly." Doflamingo said darkly, licking his lips and savoring the metallic taste of Law's blood on them. Then he raised his hand to Law's throat, feeling the swallow that slowly flowed down the boy's pipe, never tightening his grasp though.

Law, realizing that the man wasn't going to strangle him, cleared his throat with slight difficulties. He didn't know what the man was thinking about and hell, he surely had no idea what the man's words meant. And he wanted to know. He _had_ to know.

"Messing your head up?" Law's voice trembled slightly as he spoke and he put all the blame for that on the man's hand which was still hovering above his throat. The rough fingertips brushed against his skin every now and then, igniting his throat on fire from both sides. The sensation was so realistic that it made Law wonder if his throat was actually burning.

"Fufufu. Exactly, Law." The man whispered, slowly letting go of Law's neck and freeing his own thumb to brush it gently against the already dried up wound on the boy's soft lower lip. "Every time you appear before my eyes, I feel such a strong urge to touch and hold you that it drives me crazy." The man chuckled darkly, as if his words held a hidden joke behind them. "Fuffuffu, did you hear that? You're driving me crazy." The man burst into loud laughter, sounding and looking fearfully lot like a madman. And that's what he was; a madman.

Law quietly listened to the man's laughter, concentrating on breathing in and out evenly, trying to shake the confusing emotions out of his head. But in vain. His mind had just became a bigger mess than it'd been earlier that day. His thoughts were running free in and out of his head and he could only catch one here and one there.

The man had just practically made a confession – or the closest thing resembling a confession you could get from Doflamingo – and said that it was the reason why he wanted to torture Law. That made absolutely no sense. _`As if his actions and words have ever even made sense.´_ A quiet voice inside his head mocked and Law forced it to silence.

"But no matter what, I won't let go of you Law." The man suddenly whispered against Law's smarting lower lip, causing him to startle. When had the man even closed in the distance between their faces again? Law had no idea. All he knew was that the man's warm breath – together with his sweet flowery scent - was suddenly hitting his face again, tickling his skin and making his lips and mouth dry. "Ever." Doflamingo added so silently that Law more _felt_ the word being spoken against his lips than heard it. And then, the man captured his lips with another fierce kiss.

This time, Law knew how to react to the feeling of the man's lips clashing against his. Or more like his lips acted on an instinct like if they had their own free will. Law slowly – but surely - opened his lips and invited the tongue -that lit his whole demeanor on fire - into his wet, heated cavity. His hands desperately reached up for the man's neck on their own volition, and his willpower just wasn't enough to get himself to stop. Or more like he didn't have a willpower at all. Everything around him melted into hazed nothingness, and the only two things existing in his world at that moment were him and Doflamingo.

Law heard a low groan escape through the man's wanting, rough lips but he had no time to think about it. The man rolled his tongue around his, intertwining their wet organs together as he deepened the kiss and ravished his mouth. It felt like if their mouths were melting together and becoming one in the midst of their heated kisses, and still Law thought it wasn't enough. No matter how much his brain told him to stop and get away from the man, his heart and body made it impossible for him to leave and break off their contact. How could anything that felt so right be wrong? If Law had listened to his brain, he would've gotten a million reasons in less than a millisecond, so he didn't. He shut down his reasonable side and gave in to Doflamingo's temptation, refusing to part with the body that was oh' so alluringly pressing against his.

Law thought he heard a noise that neither of them could've produced but decided to ignore it. He grasped the soft baby hair at the nape of the man's neck and pulled him closer by it, letting the man's tongue run wild in his mouth without even trying to fight it back. Their salivas mixing with a hint of metal tasted delicious and brought Law on the edge of letting go of the last bits of his sanity. Because he felt like he was going to go crazy if he couldn't get more of this. More of Doflamingo.

Another noise that didn't belong to his world reached Law's ears, but he didn't care about it. Not until he felt the rough lips against his slowly fade away and blend in with the rest of the nothingness.

Law was left alone -figuratively -, leaning against the wall and panting heavily, unable to control his salivating mouth and tongue that still desperately sought for it's companion. His mind was misty, shaking from the uncontrollable want to devour the mouth he'd felt against his just a few seconds ago. A want to devour the man himself as whole. It wasn't until he heard the same noise for the third time that he realized it was someone clearing their throat. His eyes shot wide open and he turned his head sideways, to the direction that Doflamingo was already facing, and felt a sudden need to hide deep underground when he saw Vergo's awkward figure standing just a few meters away from them.

 _`Oh fucking crap.´_ All of a sudden, Law was back to being sober, and a want to hit his head against the wall behind him took over his whole now Very clear mind.

"It's time, Joker." Vergo spoke shortly, avoiding eye contact with the both of them, looking way more awkward than Law did. Law, on the other hand, looked like a lifeless corpse with his paler than ever face and horror glazed eyes. He prayed for god, allah, buddha and every other unearthly entity he'd heard of to let the floor engulf him right there and now.

Doflamingo, who didn't seem to be even the slightest bit of bothered by the situation like the other two were, nodded shortly in agreement and then turned back to face Law. Or more like his doll-like body that had frozen in it's place and looked like it would shatter to the ground any second now. He leaned forward until his lips were touching Law's earlobe and whispered his words only for the boy to hear.

"Ever, Law. Remember that."

The words repeated themselves countless times in Law's head, haunting him with their echoes, and he felt his knees buckle for a short moment before he regained his stance and found the strength in his legs, just in time before he would've fallen down and shattered to the ground.

"Everyone will be gone from Dressrosa before midnight and you'll too. Pack your bags and stay at your cook friend's place for a few days. Don't come back home until I tell you to, no matter what. That's an order, Law." Doflamingo spoke, this time in a normal voice that all the three of them could hear. He then let his thumb brush over Law's lower lip for one last time, so gently that it could barely be counted as touching. And then, he was gone and so was Vergo. It was only Law and his vividly beating heart on that enormous, lonely corridor, slowly letting his back slide against the wall, landing on the floor with his powerless limbs.

He sat there for an uncounted amount of time, breathing heavily and listening to his own heartbeat, trying to comprehend what had just happened and what the hell was going on in his mind.

Slowly, after a long while, he raised his hand up to reach his face and brushed a couple of his fingers against his mouth. The ghost of Doflamingo's thumb still lingered on them as a tingling sensation, reminding Law about something that demanded for his immediate attention:

His lower lip still smarted. _Badly._

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **Thank you for reading – once again -, and please review!**

 **This chapter didn't have much of action in it but I promise you that the next few chapters will be much more action-filled. There is a shit-storm coming, be prepared haha.**

 **And haha, I bet some of you were fooled by the headline of this chapter. Sorry, no finger plays. At least not just yet lolol.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Savior

**AN/**

 **FIRST OF ALL** **THANK YOU SO MUCH BabyGhost123 and Phantom Trainer for pointing out that my earlier version of this chapter wasn't in a readable form so I could fix it. Lots of love to you two 3**

 **Yo~ I'm back with a new chapter again. I'm so sorry for taking so long. I'll explain why I'm so late in the end of the chapter. Don't wanna spoil it here. Anyways, I got worried messages and reviews about if I was gonna drop this story and never finish it. No, that's not the case. Ever. I promise you. I just struggled with this chapter so much that I even had to take a pause of months to be able to write again.**

 **I actually intended to add these first few paragraphs to the last chapter, but I wasn't sure how I was gonna write this chapter back then so I left them out. This would have been a much more interesting ending (cliffhanger) to the chapter in my opinion haha. But anyways, here it is. Enjoy!**

 **Oh, and I promise to upload the remaining chapters a lot faster. Seriously. A LOT.**

 **WARNING: This chapters contains brutal torturing, rape and other nauseous stuff that aren't for the weak minded. Proceed at your own risk. Very dark shit.**

/

/

/

The dim street lamps barely lit the street, though they still managed to show the way to Law who was desperately trying to flick a lighter at his cigarette with trembling hands.

" _I won't let go of you Law. Ever."_

Doflamingo's voice echoed through his head, repeating those words again and again as if he had been haunted by them. The goose bumps they had left on his skin had never disappeared and his lower lip, which still smarted slightly, wouldn't let him forget the man and their intimate contact which had suddenly been interrupted roughly an hour ago. The very, Very vivid _feeling_ of Doflamingo's lips still lingered on his itchy skin.

So the cold wasn't the only thing that made his hands shake and caused difficulties with lighting a cigarette.

His thoughts were all over his head, as if his mind's mirror had been shattered into a million pieces and he had to walk distances to find and pick them all up one at a time. Wanting Doflamingo, wanting to get away from him. Desiring Doflamingo, wanting _not_ to desire him. Wanting to trust the man blindly with all of himself, and at the same time, being afraid of trusting the man with anything sensitive at all. The man had been his protector, his _savior,_ all his life, yet he'd also been the one to hurt him the most. Right now, the inside of his head was probably a worse mess than the man had said Law had made his.

But then again, maybe he didn't have to go through all this conflicting deliberation. I mean, who was he fooling here? He'd known all his life what kind of a man Doflamingo was. He'd known what mess he was tangling himself in by getting involved with the man. He hadn't been able to prepare himself for all of it, hell no-one would have been, but he had still been aware of all the possible complications waiting for him. So why was he still like this, considering if he should or should not be around the man? Even before asking himself that question, Law had already figured out the answer. _He was afraid._

Not even afraid of Doflamingo, but afraid of himself. He'd always been rational, making only wise choices and playing it safe. He'd never thrown himself out there, not if he hadn't been sure about the consequences already in beforehand. And there he was, still after months, making irrational decisions based on his desires and needs instead of sensible thoughts, and doubting them. He was doubting himself, the changes he'd noticed in himself, afraid of them. Not afraid of the man called Donquixote Doflamingo, but the one called Trafalgar Law. And he hated it.

Doflamingo, no matter how sick and twisted, actually showed and spoke what he thought and wanted when Law just kept on questioning the logic and rationality of it all. Hell, there wasn't even supposed to be logic or rationality in the feelings of two people, even he knew that much, and yet he was trying to find them.

He snickered at himself mockingly. No wonder Doflamingo was so irritated and pissed off at him half of the time. He'd been an idiot, pulling the rope back and forth all this time, even after the man had only started pulling back. Pulling Law to him, pushing aside all his doubts concerning their relationship, and only concentrated on what he wanted. And he wanted Law… He had made it very clear.

 _`Seriously...´_ Law snickered at himself again, let out a heavy, exasperated sigh and stopped walking. He flicked the lighter a few more times, almost violently, and finally managed to blow a puff of white smoke from between his tensed lips. _Finally,_ his tensed muscles relaxed as let out a heavy – though this time somewhat pleasured – sigh. _`I'm such a fucking idiot´_

Law shook it all off, literally, and decided to go through with the outcome of his thoughts after this was all over and he could go back to Dressrosa and face the man personally. The simple answer had been there all along, right in front of his very own eyes, and now he felt ridiculously stupid for not noticing it. Just a few minutes of desperately trying to light a cigarette had made him find it when he'd been avoiding it for months before. So very dumb of him.

Law raised his heel in order to continue on his way when he suddenly felt like he was being watched.

He swiftly turned his head to check both sides, even looking over his shoulder to make sure no-one was following him. But no. There was no-one but he himself on that street. Well him and a drunken couple with wobbly feet, probably on their way to love-hotel, but they paid no attention to him so they didn't count.

Law shrugged off the ominous feeling and started walking again. _How_ _great. This is exactly what I need in my life right now._ _Developing_ _a fucking delusional disorder_ _.´_ He turned around the corner, slowly sucking on his toxic yet precious cancer roll, trying to shake the feeling off. It didn't go away, but Law refused to listen to it. One mentally unstable person was enough for one relationship, and Law surely didn't want to add to it.

He was a block away from Baratie's street when his fears of developing a delusional disorder got proven wrong.

"Trafalgar Law?"

Law, startled by the sudden call of his name, turned on his heels just in time to block a fist that was making it's way straight towards his face. Another hit, directed at his stomach, came - but Law blocked it easily with a swift knee kick, followed right after by another kick that made it past the attacker's defense and let Law create some distance between them.

Law twirled around and jumped backwards, glancing down at his miserable, flat somewhat-resemblance of a cigarette before he threw it away, and then proceeded to inspect his attacker.

It was a bald man with tanned skin and lazy eyes, maybe in his early 30's. His arms were huge and his upper body was as broad as a horizon, if you could describe someone's body like that, and Law could tell that body had taken the man hundreds and hundreds of hours at the gym and liters of illegal substances to build. He looked like a heavy weight wrestler on steroids. Even Arnold Schwarzenegger in his best body-building years was tiny compared to this guy.

Law wasn't worried though. Yeah sure, he was aware of him and his attacker wrestling in two completely different series when it came to strength, but he was more agile and judging by the man's clumsy, straightforward hits, more skilled in martial arts. If he'd just manage to avoid getting caught by those huge bear arms and not let himself get caught up in a wre stling match, it'd be his win. No doubt about it. Even if there were _`if´s_.

"And who the fuck might you be?" Law's question sounded more like an accusation than casual asking, though he already had a pretty good guess about who this man worked for. So while he waited for the man to word the obvious answer aloud, he took one more step backwards to secure the distance between them two.

The man stared at him blankly, swiped his shirt where Law's kick had landed at as if it had made no other harm than get some dirt on him, and then confirmed Law's guess right. "Crocodile wants to meet you." Well, it wasn't exactly the answer to who the fuck the man was but it had given Law the answer he had wanted. This man worked for his family's enemy.

"He should have made an appointment then. Tonight is kinda booked full." Despite his joking words, Law's voice lacked even the slightest hint of amusement.

The man never replied, as if pretending to not have heard a word of what Law had said.

"Tell your boss that unfortunately I can't make it tonight and that I have zero fucking intentions to make it any other night either, so he can fuck off with this kind of _overly kind_ invitations." Law spoke, again taking a few steps backwards, putting even more distance between the man and himself as he prepared to leave. If he just could take a few more steps without the man following, he could easily escape without having to engage in any more physical contact with the man at all. That was the ideal outcome obviously. Of course he was gonna take a few distraction routes first before going to Baratie, just in case the man or a friend of his decided to follow him.

 _`A friend… Oh fuck… No wonder he's been standing still so calmly this whole time.´_ On that very same second the thought hit him, Law got hit by something else as well. By something hard to the back of his skull. A nanosecond lasting flash of black and white coloured his vision before his legs gave in and his numb body fell forward. He was already unconscious by the time his head made contact with the rock hard face of the street.

/

/

/

Law woke up to an urgent need of having to cough all the air out of his lungs. His head spun around and throbbed like hell and he felt like throwing up with every cough that was forced out of his throat.

Both the back of his head, where he had been hit, and the whole left side of his skull, what he suspected had landed first on the asphalt street, were sore and ached so much that it made his face turn upside down. It had been a while since Vergo had beat him up badly enough to make him feel like this, so it was kind of a nice (in a twisted way) memory brought up.

Judging by his blurry vision and the fact that his head felt oddly light as if he was high, Law was pretty sure that he had at least a concussion. Maybe a hairline fracture at the back of his skull too. No matter what the situation, he couldn't help his inner doctor from butting in.

His inner doctor wasn't given too much time to analyze the severity of his injuries though, as another kick, followed by another vulgar coughing fit of his, came shortly after the first one.

"Fuck.." He bit out a curse and reflexively moved his hands to cover his stomach. Only that he couldn't. When his hands tried to reach his hurting stomach, he heard a cold clank from somewhere above and felt a tug at the sides of his wrists. ` _Shackles_ _´,_ he realized.

"He's awake." Law heard a voice say. A voice he remembered belonging to the muscular man who had attacked him before.

Law slowly raised his head, trying to grimace away the loud banging that ran between his ears, and lifted his gaze from the grey cement floor to search for the source of the voice. In the midst of doing so he noticed everything he could see around him was grey and dull. He was somewhere that looked like an old cellar.

Law found his attacker's face a few steps to his right, and a meter or two behind him, Crocodile. Or at least Law guessed it was him. He was a tall man with an indifferent expression on his face and a black cape hanging down from his broad shoulders. His nape-length black hair was slicked back neatly – with wax Law guessed – and he had a stitched scar that ran stretched across his whole face, running over the his nose and cheekbones. Had someone tried to cut the man's face in half or what the fuck? Oh, and a hook. Right at that moment he wasn't sure where he'd heard the rumour from, but it was now proven to be true. The man actually had a hook in place of his left hand, just like the pirate from Peter Pan.

"Doflamingo's tastes have gone for worse." The man, who Law assumed to be Crocodile, spoke as if to himself when he took in the sight of Law's newly raised face. "At least his earlier whores were elegant. This one's just a pale mess of skin and bones. And a young _boy_ to boot." His voice was calm and kind of relaxing, or it would have been relaxing if it hadn't just worsened the banging in Law's head with every syllable spoken.

Law gritted his teeth at the insult but said nothing as he was busy trying to keep his head – and with it; his vision – steady. To be truthful, Law wanted nothing more than to tell the man to fuck off and throw insults back at his face about how he wasn't the most beautiful flower of the field himself either, but he settled for trying to recover the last bits of his vision and consciousness before he got involved in any verbal – or physical – arguments.

Law had to admit he was slightly curious about how Crocodile knew of Doflamingo's "earlier whores" but kept his mouth shut about it too. He knew that in the underworld people could get pretty much any kind of information about anyone if they just had the right sources and the right amounts of money to offer. Crocodile most probably had more than enough of them both if he'd managed to get his hands on any information about Doflamingo. Even any that concerned something as insignificant as his `earlier whores´. A subject that made Law want to grit his teeth but he wisely decided against it to not add to any of his already existing pain.

Law wasn't sure when the man had moved because he hadn't seen it, but there he suddenly was, half a meter away from him and looking down at him like he was filth. A look Law certainly didn't appreciate, but he was more interested in how he hadn't seen the man move. Either Crocodile had moved very fast, like people did in super-hero shows on tv, or then Law's brain wasn't functioning well enough to register something so obvious that took place right in front of his eyes. He suspected it to be the latter. Given the fact that his interests were more caught up on the man's imagined super-hero speed instead of his belittling gaze directed at Law, no doubt it was the latter.

"Law, was it?" The man asked, but obviously didn't expect to hear an answer as he continued without leaving enough room for Law to answer. "I'm sure you've already figured out who I am, so you've probably also figured out that if you want to hang onto your puny, miserable life, you'll cooperate with me and sing everything nicely when I question you. I'm not a patient man, you must have heard that much." The man voiced his threats, picking up Law's jaw with his fingers to force him to look at him in the eye.

Law simply yanked his jaw away from the man's grasp. "Don't touch me, asshole."

He was to regret his choice of words immediately. He heard a loud crack of bones when his head was thrown to his side, and he could have sworn that the punch had dislocated his jaw. Or maybe not. He just guessed by the sound of it, not actually feeling it. His head was already light and in pain even without the hit so he couldn't properly register what pain came from the punch and what had already been there.

"Now that we understand each other, _Law,_ " the man once again _looked down_ on him, "tell me where Doflamingo is."

"Shouldn't you be more interested in your wife's whereabouts and how she's doing?" Law couldn't help but flash the man an impish smile.

But much to his surprise, the man's expression didn't even flinch when Robin was mentioned.

"If I was interested in her whereabouts, I'd ask you about it. But I'm asking you about Doflamingo. Tell me where he is." The man said as calmly as ever, and Law couldn't help but wonder what the hell Robin saw in this cold, uncaring fucker. If it had been his wife this was about, Law wouldn't have been interested in anyone else before her. This man truly wasn't fit to be anyone's husband. Most definitely not someone as cool as Robin's.

"How about no." He would never tell this fucker a thing about Doflamingo or Robin or anyone else either. Not like he actually even had any idea about the flamboyant man's whereabouts because he had never been told where the man was headed to. Not like he was gonna tell that to Crocodile.

Something cold and metallic brushed against Law's cheek, then ran down on his skin all the way down from his jawbone to his throat, it's tip tickling his adam's apple.

"You might want to rethink on that answer." The man said, pressing the hook's tip just a tiny bit harder against the lump on the delicate throat.

Law faced him proudly, his gray orbs flicking with an unknown emotion.

"You might want to fuck off."

A thick, pressuring death silence fell upon the room, but didn't linger there for too long. Instead of piercing Law's skin, the hard metal of the hook connected with his face. And if his jaw hadn't been dislocated earlier, it certainly was now. The surprising pain sent him into shock and – not too long after - knocked him unconscious.

/  
/

/

Sanji was holding his cell in his hand, trying to dial his best friend for the umpteenth time ever since last night, biting his nails nervously. The green haired man behind him was rubbing his neck soothingly, apparently trying to ease his stress but it was in vain. His brows stayed furrowed and his nails kept on getting shorter and shorter, to the point where his fingertips had already started bleeding.

"Calm down Sanji. Something urgent probably came up and Law just can't answer your calls right now. I'm sure he will call you immediately when he has time to." Zoro whispered to his boyfriend's neck reassuringly, brushing his lips against the soft skin in hopes of disarming his stress. No such luck.

"But it's not like Law to tell me he's coming over and then never appear without even a single message!" The cook snapped, and after realizing his call had once again reached Law's dull voice mail, he hit the big red dot on screen violently and started calling again. "Something must have happened on his way here." He added in a much more scatterbrained manner, shifting uncomfortably on the edge of his too soft bed.

"You're overreacting San-"

"I'm not!" Sanji snapped again. "Law must have gotten into trouble on his way here and now he can't even answer his frigging phone. He's not alright Zoro, I'd know if he was!" He shook his phone in the air as a sign and then suddenly his voice lowered into a silent whisper, as if he was talking to himself. "Fucking yakuza bastard I knew he was gonna get Law killed one day…"

The blond's eyes were sick of worry when he once again dialed his best friend's number with a violently trembling thumb, brushing away the gentle fingers that were rubbing and soothing his neck without any results.

"Sanji..." Zoro started with a much gentler voice. "I'm sure Law is just fine." He wrapped his arm around the blond's shoulder and pulled him closer to his body. Just when he was about to continue easing his boyfriend's emotional distress with some more comforting words, Sanji's phone started ringing.

They both jumped, startled, and their eyes fell on the smart phone's screen.

 _ **Unknown caller**_

Sanji swallowed and pushed the phone to Zoro's hands.

"I can't take it. If it's a police man informing me about Law's death I'll..."

"Shhhhh, relax Sanji, he's not dead. I'm sure it's just some telemarketer. Calm down, Law will call you when he gets the chance to." Zoro squeezed his boyfriend's arm shortly but reassuringly before he stood up and answered the call.

"Yeah?"

" _Is this Sanji?"_ A somewhat worried female voice carried over to Zoro's ear. Zoro gave a quick glance to Sanji's direction before scratching his head and taking a few steps further from his boyfriend, just in case this unknown woman was delivering bad news. Because it truly sounded like she was.

"No, he's right next to me but can't talk right now. I'm his… err, friend."

" _But you're at Baratie, right?"_ The woman asked frantically, as if she was in a hurry. Zoro frowned and pondered on what to answer.

"Who was this again?"

" _Oh sorry, I'm Baby 5, Law's sister."_ The woman said and Zoro stopped in the middle of swallowing. _"I'm calling because Law isn't picking up. Do you know if he went to Baratie last night? Can you ask Sanji about that?"_

Zoro stilled, let out a short, heavy sigh that resembled a gasp, and immediately regretted his reaction. Sanji's head popped up, and his eyes were wide and filled with something desperate and frightened. Zoro went quickly back to strolling around the room and cleared his throat before speaking.

"No, he didn't. He called Sanji and said he would come over but then he never appeared. We've tried calling him multiple times but he's not answering our calls either." Zoro spoke quietly, turning his back to Sanji because he didn't want to face his expression just yet.

" _He never arrived at the restaurant. Something's definitely not right..."_ The woman was speaking to someone else. _"Find that Luffy guy's contact info. And whoever else he's talked about in the past. Let's check if he's went to another friend's place before jumping into any hasty conclusions."_

Even Zoro knew Law wasn't someone who'd go to Luffy's or anyone else's place either, without at least informing Sanji about his sudden change of plans. It just wasn't like him.

"Any idea what might have happened?" Zoro asked, trying to sound as calm as possible for Sanji's sake. This room didn't need any more panic than it was already oozing with.

" _Thank you, Sanji's friend."_ The woman was back to talking to him again. _"Let me know if you hear anything about Law. Bye!"_

"Wait-" Zoro started but the loud peeping was already in his ear. He sighed, closing the screen, and turned around. "How am I even gonna contact you when you called from an unknown numb-" Seeing his boyfriend's miserable gaze made Zoro quit his self-speech in a nanosecond. The blond looked like he was gonna burst into desperate sobs any second now.

"Just fine, huh?" The blond asked, his voice failing miserably, and then…. Then the sobs began.

/

/

/

Not even in his wildest nightmares would Law have been able to picture what he was put through in that cold, dark cellar.

When he first woke up after having been KO'd by Crocodile's punch, he thought he was drowning. A bucket-full of ice cold water was thrown on his face, and as he inhaled in shock, he swallowed and coughed until he threw up most of it. The nastiest feeling was when it came out through his nose. It flowed in violent bursts to the pits inside his cheeks, under his eyes, and only half of it came out of those cavities through his nostrils.

After that he hadn't gotten much water to drink, only a mouthful here and there to keep him conscious and alive, so in a twisted way he was glad he'd been woken up that way, even if he'd thrown up most of the water before it actually even entered his system.

The bald man, whom he'd heard some of Crocodile's other underlings call Mr 1, had first settled only for kicking him. A few good knees to his abdomen and ribs, though not hard enough to break any bones. Law figured it had to be intentional. If the man had wanted to break his bones, he definitely would've had the strength to do that. Easily. Maybe he had been afraid of Law losing consciousness from neurogenic shock again.

Anyways. Eventually the feet had gotten accompanied by fists. The hits were mostly directed at his middle/upper body because after a few hits at his head he'd passed out again, so the bastard had probably realized that it was too damaged to be able to take any hits anymore. So whenever the bastard got tired of kicking and hitting his upper body, he'd switched to stomping on his thighs and ankles. And by tired Law meant _tired_. The man had panted heavily, wiping sweat drops off his forehead and brushed them on the fabric on his thighs. His trousers had became soaking wet by the time he quit beating the shit out of Law.

Through all of this, the man stayed mostly silent. Other than the occasional questions about Doflamingo's whereabouts, the only noises in the room were Law's pained grunts and yells. Of course, Law never said a thing. Other than "not telling you" and "fuck off", which had seemed to anger the man even further, but Law really didn't care. He was going to get beaten anyways so he might as well have vented his anger on the man who was venting his own on him.

When the man got bored, he left the room in silence, leaving Law lying on the floor. Of course Law wasn't stupid enough to think that was it. Soon another person entered the room. It was a skinny man who looked like a gay pride parader in his frilly, pink swan-ballerina suit and ugly make up. His torturing wasn't long-lasting though. He said something about being sad for having to hit such a pretty face, and the last thing Law remembered after that was seeing a close-up of the bottom of a ballet slipper.

He woke up – again - to two people quarreling in the room. The other being the swansvestite - Law's nick name to the man, combination of swan and transvestite - and the other voice belonging to Mr 1. The swansvestite, whose name – Mr 2 – came up in the conversation, was being scolded for landing a kick on Law's head. Apparently the muscular baldy had warned him about Law's injuries and the swan-guy had broken the rules by directing his first kick straight at the raven haired boy's face. When the annoying couple had finished their verbal fight, they had left the room with a loud bang, and Law had finally been left alone for a period long enough to be able to drift to sleep.

Next time he woke up, he was still alone in the dark room. A dim light – that hurt his eyes when he looked straight at it - shone from under the only door that led to his lonely cell, and with that light he finally got the chance to inspect his surroundings a bit more. He noticed that, at some point during his sleep, the shackle on his right hand had been removed. Law wondered why was that, but then he noticed the toilet seat to his left. Even now he still remembers that snorting at their "generosity" had felt like knives being stabbed to his temples.

With difficulties, he had reached the toilet seat. The first thing in his mind, however, hadn't been his burning urge to empty his bladder but his sand-dry throat. Much to his misery, there had been no water in there. Zero at all. Or maybe it was just a good thing. When he was gonna get out of there, he wasn't sure if he'd be proud of himself if he had drank water from a dirty toilet many people before him had probably shit into. If he ever even got out of there alive. At that point, he truly wasn't sure if he'd live to see the next day. Maybe his kidnappers would kill him when they realized he really wouldn't – and couldn't – give them the information they so badly needed and wanted. Just maybe.

So he emptied his bladder and fell asleep next to the toilet seat soon after. This routine repeated itself a few more times, Law having no idea how much time had passed. His head was fuzzy and his thoughts and vision blurry every time he woke up and he didn't manage to stay awake for long before the dizziness took the best of him again.

When his head got a bit clearer, he started to think about the days. Or had it even been days? Had it been only hours? No. Surely not hours. Maybe weeks? He'd completely lost the track of time.

Some time later, when he woke up again, he found a plastic mug with some water in it next to his head. He drank the water in one gulp and regretted it right away. It only made him thirstier.

Law knew it had been at least a few days since he'd seen the bottom of the ballet slipper when he was next woken up because he woke up to getting his head smashed against the toilet seat. There had been orders to let his head injuries heal before they'd torture him again, that much he'd learned from baldy's and swansvestite's conversation. Or maybe this next idiot was just as stupid and disrespectful towards orders as the gay ballerina had been.

"Don't be so rough." A woman's voice snapped behind him, managing to actually confuse Law for a second. Another voice apologized quickly and right after that, the woman spoke again, wiping away Law's thoughts and _hopes –_ yes, he'd actually given himself a permission to hope for something. _Anything -_ about there existing a person inside this house who thought that torturing was insane and cruel. "I want him conscious when I play with him."

Law swore he could _hear_ the woman lick her lips after she finished speaking.

Soon Law was dragged to the center of the room, where the shackles were. The shackle that was still attached to his other hand was removed, only to be replaced by another one. One with spikes on the inside, Law realized after his wrists got scraped by them.

When the second shackle was being put on him, Law finally looked for the woman with his eyes. It was already much easier keeping his head and gaze steady, so he figured his concussion had `worn off´. Luckily he hadn't died from it. Or maybe he wasn't so lucky after all, depending on what this woman had up her sleeves.

 _This woman_ was standing tall in front of him, her voluptuous hour-glass body bent inhumanely far on one hip as she grinned wickedly down at him, _admir_ _ing_ the sight of the spiked shackles being put on him. Yes. The crazy glimmer in her eyes told she actually enjoyed watching Law's face as it flinched slightly every time the idiot - who couldn't lock the shackles properly around his wrists- shook them a bit too hard and the spikes dug into his skin.

The woman wore a black, revealing leather-suit that together with her dark, frilly curls made her look like a damn domina straight from a porn film. As contrast to that, she had a very cute face. Cute, though frighteningly happy – which in Law's opinion wasn't appropriate in this kind of situation, at all. After she begun with her torturing, however, Law never thought of her as cute again.

When her clumsy assistant left the room, after he had adjusted the shackles so that Law either had to stand (or keep his hands up if he was to sit) in order to avoid the spikes digging into his flesh, the woman suddenly walked up to him. She brushed the backs of her fingers softly against his cheek - which surprisingly didn't feel so sore anymore – and if the situation they were in had been any different, Law could have mistook it for an expression of romance from a lover to another.

Her nails – Law noted - were painted, long and sharp… sharp like knives. And suddenly, without any fore-warnings, those knife-sharp nails made a swift scratching motion under Law's left eye, drawing a thin trail of blood from under his skin.

Law drew in a quick breath and hissed a silent "fuck" from between his gritted teeth.

The woman graciously leaned forward, pressing her barely clothed breasts against Law's chest and the tip of his jaw, rubbing them against him in a slow, rolling motion. Then she gently kissed his ear with a whisper. "Oh my apologies sweetie. I didn't mean to cut you just yet." She didn't look even half as apologetic as her voice implied she was when she leaned back. Pretty much the opposite."I have one quick question for you first..."

The words were left hanging when the woman suddenly withdrew her warmth from Law's body and turned around. Sounds of metal clanking against metal - like Dressrosa's silverware shifting on platters – carried their way to Law's ears as he quietly observed the movements of the woman's hands from behind. Movements that looked like she was carefully trying to pick something up from the midst of a million _things_.

He didn't have to try and guess the origins of the sounds – even though his imagination had already ran wild the second he'd heard the first clank - because just as quickly as she had turned away from him, the woman turned around again, this time holding something long and sharp in her hand. If you asked Law, that something closely resembled the razor-sharp fillet knives he'd seen hanging on the wall of Dressrosa's master kitchen.

"Where is Doflamingo?" The woman finished what she had earlier started, flashing him a warm yet threatening smile as she slowly made the gap between them nonexistent again.

Law let his gaze wander between the woman, and the knife, and then the woman again. He did his best at hiding the lump that got stuck in his throat when he swallowed, and then proudly cocked his jaw. "Go ahead and stab me, bitch. I'm not telling you."

In less than two seconds, Law was _forced_ to throw his head back, and his eyes made a quick visit to the back of his skull. He had to bite down on his tongue in order not to scream. And he bit down on it _hard_. The faint taste of blood gushed into his mouth, lingering on his tastebuds.

"Wrong answer." The woman whispered and licked her grinning, puffy lips.

/

/

/

Consciousness came back to him in the form of growling hunger.

His tired, aching wrists that had been carrying his whole body weight for who knows how long had finally been freed from their own, personal hell. His feet had given up on him in the middle of the bitch's work, and while he'd hung from the ceiling with his wrist being the only ones supporting his whole body-weight, the spikes of the shackles had drilled deep into his flesh. But that wasn't what hurt the most.

His body - all the way from his feet up to his hairline - was covered in small bruises and cuts that didn't bleed anymore. And the the smarting of his wounds, together with the dried up blood that made his skin all sticky told him that no matter how much he hoped, it hadn't been a dream.

It hadn't been anything like the shit that they fed people on tv. Instead of deep cuts and stabs that injured your organs, the woman had covered his whole body in small cuts, making everything else but his intimates bleed. Quick yet long slashes – every cut had been as much of a shock – had all felt like paper cuts except for a hundred times worse.

And the wicked grin had never left her face. Not even once. She had – no doubt - enjoyed hurting him. She had enjoyed drawing out loud, pained screams from him until there had been no voice left in him to scream, enjoyed seeing how his whole body had jolted when the knife had connected with just a tiny part of his perfect porcelain skin, seeing how - cut after cut - his will to live had slowly drifted away and left his body all alone and empty. She had downright _drowned_ in enjoyment while she had watched him suffer, as if she had been watching the decade's greatest movie's best scenes on repeat all over and over again.

The memory of her mad, grinning face faded away from his mind when his senses came back to him. Senses he hadn't remembered even existed until now. He didn't know when it had happened, but he could smell the horrible stench of waste in the cement bunker, and he – surely yet somewhat distantly - realized he himself was the source of it. If the pain hadn't caused him to partially drift to unconsciousness every now and then, he would have thrown up on himself in the midst of the torturing. He remembered thinking about that, because right in this moment, that urge to throw up came back to him once again.

The eyes that had been closed against the banging ache now opened for the first time that felt like in eternity, and he forced himself to breath through his mouth. Breathing through his nose would have meant giving in to the before-mentioned urge of his. So breathing through his mouth, with hands that trembled more than ever, he slowly proceeded to undress himself. It was harder than he had imagined. On every inch his limbs moved, every cut - formerly closed by dried up blood - felt like opening up all again. Some of them really did, making him hiss and grunt in pain as his limps jolted uncontrollably at every reopened wound, like if constant electric shocks ran through his body.

But despite the pain, he managed – after a painful eternity – to get himself out of his dirty jeans and boxers. And after a long while of building up enough courage to do it, he kicked the pile of clothes far away to distance himself from the horrible stench. Then he just laid there, in the middle of the dark cellar, staring at the ceiling doing nothing but pitying himself.

And in that moment, he was so ashamed by his own thoughts that he wanted nothing more than to bury himself six feet underground. He never wanted to admit it, even to himself, but he had to. In his darkest moments, when the woman had cruelly cut into his flesh all over and and over again, he had felt so humiliated, so degraded that he had actually hoped he had known Doflamingo's whereabouts. He had wanted to know where he was, not for his own peace of mind, but because he had wanted to tell them. He had wanted to tell the woman where the man was so that he could have ended the torture he'd gone through because of **him**. But because he didn't know, the only realistic thing he could've hoped for was that the shackles on his wrists cut wounds so deep on his arteries that he'd bleed to death. Yeah. At that moment he had hoped to die. Rather than the woman's knife, he would have chosen death.

And right now, as he was lying butt-naked in that dark, cold solitary cell of his - covered in blood and his own waste - he still wasn't sure if he wanted to be alive or not.

/

/

/

A limp body was hanging on a wall, held upright only by the shaking, white knuckles that strangled it. The eyelids had long ago closed, a moment before the – now still - limbs had stopped jolting in an epileptic manner and shortly after a loud snap had been heard from the – now broken – neck.

"Young master… He's already... He's been dead for a while now…" Baby 5's – the only person who dared to talk in his presence right now - soft voice whispered from his right.

For a few more seconds, the man didn't move, as if he hadn't heard the woman. Then, slowly but surely, his fingers – one by one as if they were stiffened because of cold – let go of the dead man's throat. The body fell to the ground with a soft _thud,_ and the man who'd held it in his hand just seconds ago, turned around.

He was trembling violently, the veins on his forehead bulging visibly even to the furthest observer, his whole demeanor so intimidating that even the three bodies behind him hadn't dared to die with their eyes open. That's how frightening the Donquixote family head's rage was.

Baby 5 had never seen Doflamingo so mad. Not when Dellinger had made a deal with the wrong smugglers and they had lost a 1 with more than ten zeroes after it worth of money. Not when the Chinese Triad had invaded their lands and trashed many of their clubs so that the police had taken interest in them and closed them down. Of course with Doflamingo's influence, the clubs had been up and running the next week and the Triad gang had been extinguished from the underground business for good. But damn that had been one hellish week for the inhabitants of Dressrosa. Yet even then, the man hadn't been as mad as he was now.

Unlike Baby 5, most of the other officers had left to different parts of the city to "guide their underlings" in search of Law, when actually they had just ran away from Doflamingo's rampage. It could be easily told because they had never showed up in front of the man themselves, and had only sent lowly underlings to deliver the bad news… knowingly sent them to their deaths. The pile of three bodies behind Doflamingo was just "minimal damage" to their lines caused by no-one else but their leader himself. That itself was already enough to tell what madness there existed in that man's mind.

"Baby 5."

"Yes, Young Master?" The woman replied in a hurry, slightly startled.

"That was the ninth messenger sent by Dellinger, wasn't it?"

Baby 5 swallowed. "Yes he was."

The man turned his everything but calm face towards the woman, exaggeratedly slowly, his jaw tightly clenched. During all these years, she'd learned to judge his mood from the shapes of his face instead of his eyes like you could do with most of the people. In Doflamingo's case, his eyes were hidden so his jaw and his mouth were the only option. And right now, his mouth was a tighter line and his jaw in a more clenched state than Baby 5 had ever seen in the long history they shared together.

"Send him a message that next time he sends a messenger who's got nothing else to tell me but that Law hasn't been found, I'll find his miserable, frightened ass and lay it down next to those three behind me."

Baby 5's heart skipped a beat, and for the first time in her life, it wasn't because of love.

"Y-yes, Young Master…"

"And the rest of you." He started, facing everyone else in his family who'd been brave enough to stay within his sight. "Find. Me. Law."

/

/  
/

Not more than a few hours later, Law heard footsteps closing in on him.

He lifted his cheek off the floor but felt too weak to turn his head around so he quickly put it back down. He knew he'd hear who had arrived soon enough. They all usually came to his field of vision to mock him with their belittling gazes before they started fucking him up.

"Wash him up. I don't want to touch something so dirty." A familiar voice, Law recalled belonged to swansvestite, said. He was pinching his nose, judging by the nasal vibe to his tone.

"Yes, Bon Clay-sama." Someone, most probably an underling, said from a very close distance and right after picked Law up from the floor with 2 pairs of hands. Or was it two people? Could a person have 4 hands? Law knew there was an obvious answer to that question but he couldn't pick one of the 50-50 chances in his state of mind.

"And wash the floors too, this stench makes me want to vomit."

"Yes, Bon Clay-sama."

"And let him drink some water, I don't want him to pass out on me because of dehydration.

"Yes, Bon Clay-sama."

They brought in buckets of water, _cold water_ , pouring some on Law but most of it on the floors of his cement prison, cleaning all the waste off the room. Before Law could smell the faint scent of roses on him, and bet there was soap mixed in the water, he had to bite his lip to prevent a pained moan from escaping because the water smarted his wounds. It didn't hurt as badly as he thought it would, so he felt confident in calculating that it had been several days since the woman's visit to his cell. It took days for wounds to close and heal, and his were already almost completely closed, not counting the ones on the crooks of his arms and legs, and the others that had been reopened when he had moved around before.

But still. He didn't complain. He didn't even complain about the coldness, or some random asshole touching his body. He just tried to enjoy the feeling of a wet sponge scrubbing his skin very gently, cleaning up every crook and nanny on his body, carefully proceeding upwards from his toes all the way to his hair. Not all the wounds smarted so badly as the others, but it was still a small hell to him. If he hadn't known it was gonna make him feel a bit better about himself and the state he was in, he just might have given a go to try and bite his washer's hand off.

Even in his drowsy state, the predatory smile on the swansvestite's lips as he watched Law being washed by his subordinates didn't go unnoticed by him. Maybe it was because for the first time in a unknowingly long while he had been given enough water to cease his thirst, and could focus on his surroundings better. Whatever the reason was, that smile he saw was unnerving and disturbing. As if the man was eating him with his eyes.

When it was all over, Law couldn't smell that horrifying stench anymore. Not off of himself nor the room. It was all covered in a faint but pleasing scent of roses. For the first time in days, he felt a small tug of relief at his heart, almost forgetting he was being held captive in a cold cellar and that a man was staring him in a way that put his whole skin on goosebumps.

But he should have known better, of course. Or well, he did. He wasn't stupid enough to think all the torturing was gonna be over and he would be allowed to dance on roses from now on. Of course not. He was a genius, not an idiot. But to what extend? Not to this sadly.

When the underlings had done their job, they quietly left the room with respecting bows to their leader. This so-called leader of theirs, his predatory gaze never having left Law, slowly made his way to the center of the room where Law was in a half-sitting position, too weak to stand up and carry his weight on his feet to even think about escaping. This was probably the reason he hadn't been put on shackles again, Law figured.

The man circled behind him, his eyes taking in the whole skinny, naked demeanor of the boy in front of him, and suddenly leaned in to take a pleasured sniff off Law's neck. "Ahh, much better."

Law leaned away in disgust, letting out a small warning growl as he did so. He knew he wasn't in a state where he could put up a serious fight, but guessing where this was going, he'd rather have died than not tried.

The man merely chuckled at Law's desperate attempt at creating distance between them, and circled back to his front again.

"Miss Doublefinger said you don't know of Doflamingo's whereabouts, so everyone else left already. She said you'd have told her if you had known, and I believe her. The way she handles people is… Well, you know what it's like." The man grinned at him, brushing his fingers against Law's tender cheek. Gently, like a lover would. "You're of no use to us anymore, not even worth of anyone's time to come and end your miserable life here. They just decided to leave you here and let you die on your own." His fingers ran along Law's jawline, leaving a tingling yet smarting sensation at their wake, his touch still gentle as ever. Law showed his disgust by yanking his head away, leaving the fingers hanging by themselves, alone and stroking at air.

"You must be curious, right?" The man asked, chuckling at Law's cockiness. It seemed like it only managed to amuse him instead of angering or pissing him off. "Why did I stay back when everyone else left?"

"Not really:" Law gritted his teeth, meaning it. Everything in the man's body-language told why he had stayed back, and Law had no interest in it, at all. He should've known this was coming the first time the man had called him a pretty face.

"Well I am." The man said, crouching down to Law's level and leaning forward like a cat, his painted lips brushing against Law's skin where hid fingers had been before. This time, before Law could yank his head away, he placed one hand behind his head and pulled him against himself, knowing that Law was too weak to overpower him or even put up a good enough resistance. He breathed in Law's scent a few more times like a creep, and then continued brushing his lips along Law's skin, to his ear for a whisper.

"Curious about the boy who managed to turn Asia's underworld's unrivaled king into a homosexual and make him turn his back on all his earlier flings. Curious to just how well can you pleasure a man for Doflamingo to stop fucking all his other whores." As he spoke, he grabbed Law's hand with his free one and roughly shoved it against his puffy, medieval shorts, forcing the boy to feel him up despite his struggles.

"I'm gonna test it myself, just how well can Doflamingo's slut wriggle his skinny ass to pleasure men." The man said, rubbing his front against Law's palm and suckling at his earlobe with heated pants escaping through his lips every now and then. "I can't wait to fuck you."

"Get away from me you sick fuck." Law growled, trying to shove the man's lips away with a headbutt but the man had his hair too tightly fisted for him to succeed. Instead, he fisted his hand around the man's sacks that hung below his already erected member, hoping to hurt the man enough to make him withdraw even if it was for a bit, so he could make a better plan.

"´That's it boy… yeah, just like that." The man said, thrusting his hips to Law's touch wildly. "Grab them harder, _squeeze_ them." He panted, slipping his tongue into Law's ear, twirling it around there.

Law gasped and withdrew his hand from the man with as much force as he could muster up, and it worked. Most probably because the man had loosened his grip when he had though Law was willingly trying to pleasure him. Yeah, the man seemingly found pleasure in getting hurt, or then Law's grip had been too weak to even hurt him in the first place. Whichever it was, it crept the hell out of Law. This man was a total psychopath, and obviously had some weird kinks; Law's ear was pooling with saliva.

The swansvestite frowned when the hand that had fondled his balls ah so perfectly suddenly disappeared. He backed away to meet Law's eyes. Eyes that shone bright with anger and disgust that the swansvestite mistook for playing hard-to-get. Without a second thought, he crushed their lips together and brought Law's hand back to his crotch, only to tumble backwards and hiss in anger seconds later.

The man held his hand over his mouth, brushed his thumb against his lower lip and brought it up to confirm his guess right. "Oh, you bit me? Feisty are we?" He smirked, with a tad bit darker shadow to it this time, and looked almost mad when he started crawling towards Law again.

Law had hoped his actions would anger the man so that he would go back to kicking him like he'd done before, but no such luck. The man seemed to have made a decision that involved both their erogenous zones already before entering the room, and it looked like nothing could snap him out of it. Law had to do something, fast.

"Doflamingo doesn't fuck me." He said hurriedly, blushing like mad and trying not to mind it. It worked. The ballerina-suited man stopped on his tracks, his hand only inches away from Law's thigh, looking confused.

"Are you trying to fool me?" Mr 2 asked, blinking a few times and actually forgetting about his sexual needs and raging erection for a moment.

Law shook his head quickly, maybe a bit too quickly because his mind suddenly felt light and he involuntarily leaned forward before he could regain his balance and lean back further away from the man again.

"No, I mean it. I've never had sex with Doflamingo. I swear." He spoke fast, convincing the man by looking at him straight in his eyes, hoping that this would be a turn-off huge enough for the man to forget his dreams about having sex with him. Well, he left out the part about what sexual acts they _had_ done together with the blond man, but that wasn't important right now. He knew he wasn't lying when he said they hadn't had sex and that was enough to keep his face straight and eyes on the man's.

The man pondered on it for a short few seconds, looking confused, and then voiced a question. "You're a virgin?"

Law froze and said nothing. He didn't even nod. The newly found excitement in the man's voice told him it had been the wrong choice to open his mouth in the first place.

"So I get to fuck Doflamingo's lover when even he himself hasn't done it? Fuck, that's great." The man purred, licking his lips as he closed in the few inches in between of his hand and Law's thigh. He brought a hand, this time his own, to his bulging crotch and started stroking himself as his other hand crawled up Law's thigh, towards his bare member.

Law tried to shove the man off but he was too slow. The man had already guessed his intentions and acted first, grabbing law's thigh firmly and throwing him around with ease so that Law was now lying on his stomach. Then he proceeded to sit on Law's calf's, preventing him from moving, and gave a hard spank to both of his butt-cheeks.

Law jolted at the sudden pain, regretting it immediately. As his body moved so suddenly, his skin scraped against the rough cement, reminding him of the existence of his -still but barely- closed wounds. It'd be a hell if they opened up all over again.

"Be a good boy and stay still." The man whispered to Law's ear, suddenly having leaned on top of him, fumbling at Law's hands while he spoke. Law heard a clicking sound behind his back, and immediately knew what had happened. The man had handcuffed him. He tried to wriggle and pull his hands apart from each other, but knew it was futile. No matter how well Vergo had trained him in the past, he couldn't break metal with his bare hands.

When the ballerina-man had made sure Law was immobilized, he rose to his feet, still keeping one of his feet on top of Law's back just in case.

Law could hear the clinging of a belt's buckle, and soft thuds to his left. The man was undressing. Panic started to run through his veins, and he remembers wondering why it only hit him then. He didn't get a chance to even try to wriggle though, because the man was back to sitting on his calf's too soon, this time bare, hairy skin meeting his.

"Don't touch me. Don't you fucking dare." Law hissed, sounding more frightened than threatening like he had intended to. Carefully, as if not having heard a word he said, the man tugged his own clothes and placed them under Law and himself, as if to make the platform more comfortable. Then he forcefully pushed a piece of his clothing to Law's mouth, muffling his protests and securing it with a… garter? What the fuck.

"You've got a pretty mouth but the words coming out of it ruin it all. So I hope you don't mind." He purred into Law's neck, drawing a line of gentle bites down to his shoulder and below his shoulder blade. Then he let out a frustrated moan, as if he was too impatient to go slowly anymore, and replaced his mouth with his hands on both sides of Law's back. The way they ran on his skin left cold shivers running down Law's spine, getting closer and closer to the areas of his body he didn't like anyone touching. Anyone else but himself and…

When the man's hands reached his butt-cheeks, and gave them small squeezes with delighted sounds leaving the man's mouth, Law closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the cold cement, cursing Doflamingo for not being there. Where was he when he needed him? Why hadn't he found him yet? Why was he letting this creepy, perverted transvestite have his way with him? Did he not care? He knew his thoughts were illogical and his accusations misdirected, but he didn't care. He just wanted Doflamingo to be there right then.

A slap to his butt drew him back from his thoughts, forcing him to direct his attention back to the present. Forcing, because he hated every passing second of this present. The man massaged and rubbed the spot on his skin that was on fire from his earlier hit, as if to care for him, only to spank him again shortly after. Law wanted to bite his teeth together and tell the man to fuck off, but he couldn't because of the gag-cloth in his mouth. He wanted to turn away, push the man off him and kick his ass, but he couldn't because of his weakened state and the handcuffs that pretty efficiently prevented him from moving around at all. Every time he tried to kick, his legs were stopped by the man sitting on him. Every time he tried to hit, the handcuffs tightly pulled his hands back to their places. Every time he tried absolutely anything at all, he was restricted by something. He felt miserable. Beaten and miserable.

The moment Law felt something skinny and hard press against his butt-cheeks, the panic really hit him. His eyes shot wide open and his hips desperately wriggling from side to side, he screamed muffled, quiet whimpers through the cloth. Lips clamped down on his ear and teeth scraped on his lobe with a whisper.

"Don't worry. I'll fuck you even if you don't wriggle your ass so invitingly in front of me." The man panted, his hands proceeding to spread that mentioned ass for better access for his erection. "I just need to lube it first. It will hurt if we put it in dry. Though… For you it's probably gonna be painful anyways." The man smirked, biting at Law's earlobe one last time before he withdrew his mouth and straightened his posture.

Law could only guess by the gargling sounds of it that the man was collecting spit into his mouth. Then soon, he felt something wet and slimy flowing down on his skin, making it's way between his butt-cheeks, confirming his guess right. It felt cold and disgusting.

Then Law felt the man's cock slide in between his cheeks too, smearing the saliva on his skin, clearly focused around one spot, making it all even more horrendous. He pressed his eyes tightly shut, one tear escaping from a corner and running down his jawline, and he bit down on the cloth as hard as he could, even though it felt like it would dislocate his jaw all over again. Through his muffled sobs, he laughed at himself pitifully. With his body so exhausted and hurt like this, the only thing he could do right here was to lie there and dislocate his jaw if he wanted to. He couldn't push the man away and stop him from having his way with him. He couldn't move his limps, and doubted he'd been able to do that even if he hadn't been handcuffed. After all these weeks, his body had became so miserably weak he couldn't even protect his own dignity. He felt so fucking miserable.

The moment he felt the man shifting above him to press against him from a better angle, Law hit his forehead – hard – against the cement floor, hoping to lose consciousness. If he couldn't prevent this from happening, he could at least make sure he remembered nothing of it.

The feeling off pressure coming from the outside was already making him cringe, and the man hadn't even pushed in yet. Tears bursting from between his closed eyelids, Law banged his forehead against the floor again, this time harder. He saw stars, but it wasn't enough. He could feel his own muscles shifting, slowly getting out of the intruder's way, and he cried. _`Ńo, no, nonono.´_

Another bang came, but this time it wasn't only Law's forehead. The door to the cell opened loudly, and after that, a magazine-full series of bangs followed. The weight above him fell, and Law could hear the man hitting his doll-head against the hard floor without a word, half falling limp across Law's spread legs. The man was dead. The man was dead and his ass was still non-penetrated for fuck's sake. Law wanted to cry out in joy, but he wouldn't. He had no idea who'd came through that door and saved him, and his neck didn't have enough strength in it for him to raise his head and check. It could've been an enemy just as well as an ally.

So Law waited, waited through an unbearably long period of few seconds that it took for his savior to stride to his side with 3 long steps, to kick his dead almost-rapist off him to the other end of the room, and to grab him and turn him around.

The fifty shade's of purple that met Law's gaze washed through him with a wave of relief so hard that he burst into sobs. The cloth was quickly pulled out of his mouth so he could actually produce miserable sounds to accompany his tears and the jolting of his body. He threw his head to his side, brushing it against the ah so familiar and soft feathers, and burying it there with all the strength he had left in his body.

 _His savior was here._

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **Okay, so here it is, the reason why it took me so long to post this chapter: This is my first time ever writing torturing scenes, and I hated every single bit of it. Not the concept but the fact that I suck at writing it. I've planned for Law to be captured and tortured by Crocodile ever since the beginning, and only now when it actually got to that point in the story, did I realize that I have zero skills and confidence in writing the torturing scenes… xD Like total zero. It's just not inside my area of "comfort" and where my skills lie at. Not at all lol.**

 **So I rewrote, rewrote and once again rewrote this chapter, and finally went with this "fade into black" style. I couldn't describe it all in detail no matter how much I tried, but I hope this is enough to let you guys know he went through hell there.**

 **Oh and now that I finally published this, I decided not to proof-read it again. Ever. I don't want to end up regretting it and keep on rewriting it for another nearly-a-year. So please, don't be too harsh on me. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but not plain, simple "Whoa this chapter was shit, quit being a writer" stuff please. Thanks~ ^^**

 **I know it's not really convincing but I really gave it my all. And I promise to make things better in the next chapters.**

 **Thank you once again for reading! And please review and tell me if I somehow made it or not :D**


End file.
